


Divine Jewel

by LLAngel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 156,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAngel/pseuds/LLAngel
Summary: An ancient jewel is discovered by a team of archaeologists it quickly becomes Yugi's job to ensure it doesn't fall in the wrong hands. At the cost of protecting it he is thrown 5000 years into the past. Now he must fend of an evil he introduced to Egypt and discover his way back home, but the question remains: will he want to now he's reunited with his Pharoah? B/L Yugi/AtemSet after S5.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 229
Kudos: 174





	1. 1

Welcome to Divine Jewel. I hope you enjoy this story. I welcome any and all comments, reviews keep me going x Usual disclaimers. If I like this story enough I may end up doing a comic of it :D

The sounds of clincking metal on stone rang through the dig site as men wheeled out barrows of dirt and rock and others gave various orders. The sun pelted down on their skin but a cool breeze was washing in before the storm would hit tonight. Threatening black clouds rolled towards them but as yet they were still hours away.

Dr. Gregory Sahim, a field archaeologist under the employ of Maximillian Pegasus, oversaw the research team here, eager to learn what secrets these mountains held. So far they had found very little remnants but what they did find promised something of value equal to that of any Kings Tomb or rich city. 'Tear of the Gods' some called it, 'the Divine Jewel'. Sahim had been looking for this Jewel his entire life and finally he had a lead to it, and Pegasus was more than willing to fund his expedition under the condition that he share with him the legends he uncovered. Seemed a fair deal.

"Sir, we are getting close." Thomas, a junior archaeologist said to him.

Sahim rose from his chair, doning his sun bleached hard hat and grinned.

"Good."

Approaching an active site several diggers were brushing off what appeared to be a door with engravings on it, perhaps the language. Once cleared Sahim pushed himself to the forefront, examining closely the writings. No handle was present, no hinges... It wouldn't slide across or down... something must open it.

"Dig around it. I want it freed and open." Sahim ordered as he left the site to observe.

"Do you think its in there sir?" Thomas asked him.

"We will know soon enough, son. Soon enough. If not something is bound to be hidden away inside."

"This is exciting. I've never actually found anything big before." Thomas said excitedly. He was young but showed great potential, that was why Sahim had taken him under his wing. He was intelligent, creative and his intuition was uncanny. It was remarkable he had never claimed any major finds but this would change his life. Now that the jewel was within Sahims grasp, all would change... He was sure of it.

A moment later the door hissed as compressed air escaped through the edges. The diggers kept working until finally they had chipped away enough of it to move it.

"We did it. We're through." Thomas breathed.

"Torches, PPE, single file after me. Thomas, readings check." Sahim ordered as the diggers moved out of the way.

Thomas approached the door, pulling out a brick of a machine as it read the air.

"Oxygen normal, no gases or toxins. Seems safe enough sir." Thomas said.

"Excellent. Keep monitoring it, just in case. Follow me."

It was dark within the tomb with no torches to light and no air tunnels to the surface. Their torches upon their heads offered little to help their steps, they would need to bring in lamps if they hoped to study this place fully. But Sahim wasnt here to look at murals or read history; he was here to complete his lifes work: confirm the existence of the Gods Jewel.

After what felt like forever they finally came to a hall and as they stepped a foot inside, braziers lit against the walls revealing high ceilings, towering pillars and intricately designed paintings unlike anything hed seen of this culture but what caught his eye was the glistening crystal at the end of the hall. Resting upon a golden pedestal and protected by 6 guardian statues, this jewel glowed like starlight, swirling and moving like molten mercury. It was remarkable to behold and completely real.

"Is that it?" Thomas whispered to him.

"That's it, Thomas. We did it." Sahim smirked.

Leaving unscathed with the jewel safely tucked away in a knapsack they were quick find the surface again. Only then did Sahim celebrate, clapping everyone for their hardwork and promising rewards for their deeds these past several weeks.

Everyone cheered and sang and danced in their celebration but Sahim was more interested in gazing upon the jewel in the privacy of his own tent.

Thomas joined him with few others.

"Tell Pegasus we found the jewel. We will begin studying the tomb we found it in in the morning and we should have some new lore for him by tomorrow night." Sahim ordered them.

"How much do you think it's worth?" Thomas asked him as he stared at the ever changing colours of the crystal.

"This is priceless Thomas. It is said whoever weilds this jewel wields the powers of the Gods, their vision limitless."

"Wow, but how?"

"That is what we are going to find out." Sahim said excitedly, wearing a grin from ear to ear.

After the celebration Sahim slept solidly with the jewel tucked in his arms, the light and glow casting shadows within his tent. For the first time in months he was able to sleep soundly but Thomas... He was not.

The hum of the jewel called to him, whispering in his ear to take it. He was always good at being quiet, deft with his hands. It's partly what made him so good at figuring things out. He observed, learned and most of all, listened.

Taking the jewel and replacing it with something it's shape was easy enough, a shell of a pot tied to a small bundle of clothes was suitable enough and with his natural lithe size moving around was a simple task. He didnt take it far, after all if anyone saw him or if Sahim had woken hed be in trouble, but examining it from his bed shouldn't land him in too much hot water.

He listened to it for hours as it sang a sweet lullaby. It sang about bliss, about change, about calm and life. It described such beautiful scenes of nature and charity, of water falling through his fingers. It played him music of laughter, of promises, of praise and cheers. It warmed his skin, filled his heart with a light he never knew existed and by the time the sun broke through the tent flaps it showed him power. It showed him what his future could be. All that love and laughter and pride and joy and clarity, all that peace and harmony, could be his, but he needed more power... to awaken the jewel he would need the artifacts of the gods.

Looking around as if expecting to find them he saw a most peculiar sight: blood dripped from the walls of the tent as Sahim lay slaughtered at his feet. Others He did not know lay lifeless as well, sharing in their quiet calm state. He did not know when this had happened or how, just that everywhere he looked life was no more... and it was nothing but the start of his harmony. Peace and quiet, no greed or jealousy, pure beautiful bliss... room for laughter and praise and joy. The jewel promised him this but first they needed power: the Millennium Items.

***

Turning the piece around for the bazillionth time, the light and new lenses offered him no more answers than the last piece he examined and his eyes were getting tired.

He had been working for hours and while he knew as much about how the items were created as he could he found nothing to explain their power. He wasn't ready to face the fact that puzzle may have lost its power when his dear friend the Pharoah left this plane, and so he kept studying. He knew it still had power, but where was it when it wasn't completed?

"Yugi, go to bed." Bakura whined from the doorway behind him.

"I'm still working." Yugi mumbled.

"You've been working for hours and you promised me you'd drive me to the station tomorrow morning. If you think I'm getting in that car with a half asleep driver your joking." He complained.

Sighing he put down the puzzle piece and switched off the light.

He was right, he had to be up in the morning.

"Alright, let's go to bed."

"Thank you." Bakura said in tired relief.

Yugi and Bakura had been renting the same apartment for the last several months now while they attended college. It worked out well for them, mostly because Bakura needed someone to share house with and Yugi felt it time to get out of the attic of the Game shop. He still saw Grandpa everyday but it was good to have his own space, especially since his own studies have him abroad fairly often.

Yugi washed his face and brushed his teeth, readying for bed when Bakura leaned on the frame again, arms crossed.

"I'm going." Yugi said.

"It's not that." Bakura said quietly, his eyes slightly downcast as deep shadows set in underneath. He was exhausted, he was the one who should have gone to bed earlier.

"What is it?"

"Yugi, are you any closer to finding what your looking for in the Millennium Items?"

"Not really. Short of using Egyptian spells I haven't been able to scientifically prove their power." Yugi shrugged as he walked past him and into their room.

"Do you think that maybe its because our spirit friends are no longer here with us?" Bakura asked.

Yugi climbed into his bed as Bakura climbed into his own across from his and said nothing. He knew what he was getting at and to be honest that thought had crossed his mind too but one thing bugged him about that: if that were the case then where did their power come from before they were spirits?

"It's crossed my mind but it doesn't explain everything." Yugi said.

"Do you know what I think?"

"Your going to tell me." Yugi yawned.

"I think that the sooner you pet these items rest, the sooner you can move on with your life."

"This is my life. I've literally dedicated my college life to this study."

"I know, but Yugi ... there's more out there than the past. I'm just afraid if you aren't able to move on and let him go, you may never be able to."

"Him?" Yugi asked.

"The Pharoah Yugi." Bakura said and rolled over.

"I did let him go. 5 years ago. It was the hardest thing I've ever done." Yugi snapped at him.

"I know... but your heart hasn't."

Yugi blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that kind of lecture from him. Not at all. "Goodnight Yugi."

"Goodnight Bakura." Yugi said quietly.

A/N: What a twist. I have so much fun writing psychological perspectives. Not even I was expecting to turn Thomas evil. I had plans for Sahim to be the evil one but then I thought nah, they won't expect this. Let me know what you thought :D


	2. 2

Atem leaned back in his chair, sipping at his wine he rolled in his goblet lazily as he gazed up at the stars. He felt unusually anti social today, seeking the comfort of solitude. Thankfully the day was coming to an end though and tomorrow would bring a new day.

But that brought upon more sadness when he thought about it. Tomorrow marks the 5th year since his return to Egypt. He'd been ruling this country to a glorious and peaceful era but while he endeavoured to bring happiness to as many as he could he felt himself dissatisfied with his work. He was highly praised, looked upon favourably by his people and had little conflicts with their neighbors but still he felt incomplete some times; and it was during these times he sought solitude. He knew why, every time he did this he realised he missed his friends. He missed their adventures and their laughter, even their dramas. He just missed them and seeking solitude to remember them made him feel as if he was being close to them.

"My Pharoah." Rajah, his personal attendant, spoke gently.

"Yes?"

"High Priest Seto and Master Mahaad is here to see you."

"I thought i asked for privacy." Atem sighed tiredly. "Send them in."

"Do forgive us my King." Seto said as he and Mahaad approached.

"What cannot wait?" Atem asked them.

"My King, we are concerned and seek your council." Mahaad said gently.

"Indeed?" Atem questioned, offering them a seat and wine, which they politely refused.

"You see my King, there is someone we know who appears to be growing tired. His work ethic is commendable and he is always on his mark to deliver but it seems in spirit he is elsewhere." Mahaad said.

"Go on."

"For the most part he doesn't allow this to interfere with his duties but it hasnt gone unnoticed to those who work closely with him. It seems there is talk among the Palace staff, concerns and rumours being born from their observations."

"Such as?" Atem asked.

"Well there's concerns that perhaps there's more going on than the staff are lead to believe. Safety concerns that is." Seto said.

"Which of course we know not to be true." Mahaad added.

"There's fatigue, that perhaps he has been working too hard and may require a holiday." Seto suggested.

"Which he is entitled to but his work ethic is so strong he wont allow himself." Mahaad added again.

"Then there's loneliness... that perhaps he is lacking something in the form of company, family perhaps." Seto said.

"Your highness. We wish to help, but without your opinion on how to approach this situation it seems we are unsure of how to proceed." Mahaad said.

"Seems to me this person may require a holiday or in fact something in the form of a relationship to spark his spirit again. If his work ethic is too strong why not create a job for him requiring him to travel for a short while, see if he meets someone elsewhere as well. If anything perhaps the distance from the Palace may help." Atem suggested.

Mahaad and Seto shared a glance but what it was he couldn't tell. It seemed reasonable to him.

"In that case Pharoah, if you were to travel where do you think you would set your sights?" Mahaad asked carefully.

Atem sighed. He was afraid of this.

"Unfortunately if I were to travel for Kingly duties I'm afraid I still wouldn't find what you want me to seek." He said.

"Your highness-"

"I appreciate your concerns but I promise you it is nothing. I am tired, that is all."

"My King please understand, it is not these reasons alone we bring this up." Mahaad said.

"Your Kingdom wishes to see their Pharoah bare an heir. And he cannot do so without picking a Queen."

"Seto." Atem said, clearly annoyed.

"My King please. If something were to happen to you and no one was able to be handed the Throne-" Seto continued.

"Then it would pass to you and I'm sure you'd make an excellent Pharoah. I have thought about this and do not wish to speak of it further." Atem said in a tone that made this conversation final.

They inwardly sighed and bowed their heads respectfully.

"Please forgive us my King." Mahaad said.

"We only wish to see your line continue and see you happy." Seto continued.

"I realise I'm taking my time with this but I do not wish rush this decision. If Im to set an example for my people then I must not go against my heart." Atem said gently.

"We understand my King."

They said together.

"If that was all." Atem hinted for them to leave.

"Yes my King. We shall take our leave. Please enjoy your night." Mahaad said and they both turned to leave.

Once alone Atem took in a large sip of his wine and reclined back into his chair heavily, sighing deeply. He knew they were right. Hed been here 5 years and still he had no queen, no planned betrothal, no mistresses or fleeting fancies to speak of. Not that he didn't have his pick but his heart wanted love, not a political piece. Other Pharoahs were wed within their first year and bore an heir at most 2 years after marriage... for Atem to not choose even a partner after 5 was reason enough for his Guardians and it seemed his people to be weary.

He had been alone with princesses, suitors, other queens even and still if the opportunity arose he couldn't deny the betrayal he felt in his heart; the overwhelming guilt he couldn't explain. He couldn't help but think, whenever he was with someone who could very much be the next Queen of Egypt, that he may be making a mistake, that hed only be choosing her to fill a void and to stop their nagging. But the void he felt, that others were now noticing, was only getting larger and only a particular someone could fill it.

"It can never be." He whispered to the stars. Even if there was a way to see them again, his dear friends, his feelings wouldnt be returned and even so, hed still be unable to sire an heir. Perhaps, in this instance, his morals and hearts desire should be hidden from the public and he should settle for giving his people what they wanted. Even as King it seemed that perhaps not even he can have everything he desired.

***

Yugi pulled up into his parking spot at the Museum, stifling a yawn and stretching before collecting his briefcase. He was tired and now that Bakura had been dropped off to his class he could finally allow himself to show it. He knew his young british friend would chastise him for staying up late again, and after hearing this lecture more times than his own professor could utter the phrase 'not enough coffee' he really preferred to avoid this as much as possible.

Walking up the first few steps, briefcase in hand and ID card at the ready he stopped when he heard his name being called out behind him.

He smiled when he saw them, his dearest friends Tea, Joey and Tristan all waving to him excitedly. He hadn't seen them in a while and he certainly didn't expect to see them today. This was certainly welcome.

"Hey guys!" He called to them.

"Hey man, what cha doing?" Tristan asked as Joey pulled him into a bro hug.

"Just exchanging some things. What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We happened to run into one another." Tristan grinned.

"This is so cool. The whole gangs back together!" Tea clapped her hands happily.

"Hey Yug, if you're not too busy do you wanna grab lunch with us?" Joey asked him, giving him puppy dog eyes he couldn't refuse.

It had been months since he last saw them all together and while he did have work to do he was never going to refuse hanging out with them all, especially since he had another excursion coming up again and it'd take him away for a while... again.

"Of course! Just let me store these away and I'll come right back out." Yugi smiled.

"Whats in the briefcase?" Tristan asked.

"The Items. I've been studying them for my thesis but I've hit a roadwall so I'm storing them for safety for now. They'll be safer here than with me. I'll be right back." Yugi said, jogging up the stairs in a hurry.

"So guess what they said?" Tea asked them, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"You're getting a pay rise?" Tristan asked cheekily.

"They're making me lead in the next video! We're going to be so awesome! I'm going to be center stage, we're going to have posters, CD's, fan cams! It's going to be so unreal!" Tea squeed, her voice reaching heights they'd never heard before.

"Thats great Tea!" Yugi cheered.

"Yeah well done! I knew you'd make it big!" Joey highfived her.

"Awesome job! Just don't blow a gasket before you get on stage." Tristan laughed.

"Ha ha. We start recording in two weeks and until then it's intense training." Tea said, fire in her voice.

"Here we go, 1 strawberry, chocolate and caramel sundae topped with chocolate sauce and marshmallows." Duke said happily as he placed the sweet desert of sugary death before Tea.

"Thank you!" She sang happily.

"You're going to start training with one of those?!" Joey asked in shock.

"My training doesn't start until tomorrow, besides this is celebratory." Tea defended herself before digging into her delectable denizen of sweet damnation.

"Hey Duke, how are ya buddy?" Tristan asked him.

"Good as ever. Here ya go, one chocolate milkshake, one banana swirl and for the little guy one coffee, two sugars." He said, handing them each their order.

"I'm not that little anymore." Yugi pouted but swirled his coffee all the same.

"Still a little guy to me. Anyway, how are you guys doing? Haven't seen you all together in a long while." Duke said, sitting down backwards on a random chair.

"Yeah we've been pretty busy." Tristan said. "I mean my business is booming! Finally! Thanks to Marik and his stardom my bikes are selling like hotcakes."

"Thats right. I've seen him sporting some fancy bikes on those tracks. Those are yours?" Duke asked.

"Yep. Each one of them." Tristan puffed his chest out proudly.

"And I've been dueling with the best of them." Joey said just as proudly.

"Yeah I've been following you. You're doing well out there Joey. Surprised I don't see Yugi out there as well though. Together you'd take the world by storm." Duke said.

"Yeah well I don't duel as much anymore. My studies and my job keep me too busy to stay in one place for long." Yugi said bashfully.

"Thats right, archaeology right?"

"Yep. Actually I only got back to Domino about a week ago and in two weeks I'll be heading out again."

"Already?" Tea asked sadly.

"Yeah. I need to get this thesis finished or I can kiss my PhD goodbye." Yugi said nursing his coffee.

"Right. What about you Tea?" Duke asked.

"I'm about to be center stage in our next song!" Tea said, excited again.

"Wow thats terrific."

"What about you Duke? How are you doing here?" Yugi asked him.

"Oh great! My stores really hitting it off since partnering with your grandfather and with the new cafe we're doing awesome!" He said happily.

"The foods here awesome man, and the service!" Tristan said.

"Thank you. My very own recipes." Duke said proudly.

They laughed together, enjoying this moment of pure peace until they heard sirens race by.

Police cars, one after the other, lights flashing and following closely behind them were two reporter vans.

"Wow, must be something big going down." Duke blinked.

"How many was that? 7?" Tristan asked.

"I hope everyones alright." Tea said, worried.

"Hey turn that up." Joey said, reaching over to a radio behind them and turning the knob.

"We're coming to you live from Domino History Museum where an armed robbery is underway. The Museum has been locked down via the buildings automatic alarm senses and it's believed that over 150 patrons are inside along with over 100 staff and contractors. Police are here at the scene awaiting backup. So far no demands have been made known and it is not known if there are any injuries. We will be staying on the scene and keeping you up to date with all the current info as it comes in -"

"Domino History Museum?" Tristan asked.

"We were just there Yug. If you hadn't come with us you'd be in that building." Joey said.

"Yeah... I should go. The Items are in there and won't be secured yet." Yugi said as he stood and left his share on the bill on the table.

"Hey wait up!" The others called after him.

"Thank you for the drinks Duke! We'll let you know whats going on later."

"Be careful!" Duke called after them.


	3. 3

When they arrived at the scene there was already a massive crowd while Police kept them all at bay with tape and rope, witches cones and themselves. They ignored questions, remaining silent as others inside the barrier moved around, surrounding the museum to cover the windows and exits.

They approached the front line where Yugi held up his ID.

"I'm Doctor Yugi Moto, I work here. Please let me through, I might be able to help."

"Sorry sir but we can't let any civilians through at this time. It's too dangerous." The Policemen said.

"I work here. I can help get you guys inside." Yugi pleaded.

"Let him through." Another Policeman said, armoured up more than the others and sporting badges on his shoulder. He must have been a higher rank."

The policeman begrudgingly allowed Yugi entrance but not his friends, quickly closing the gap between them.

"It's okay, they're with me." Yugi told him.

"Yeah come on man, let us through." Joey said to him.

"Unless you all work here then I'm afraid I can't do that." He said sternly.

"But he's our pal." Tristan said.

"Please sir." Tea pleaded.

"It's okay guys. I'll be right back." Yugi told them.

"Be safe Yugi. We'll be right here." Tea said as he left to join the armoured Policeman.

"I'm Constable Rioshima, Dr. Moto and I believe you know a way through the Museums locks?"

"I do sir. Has there been any word from inside?"

"Not as yet. We're trying to get in contact but as of yet the phones are not answering and there's been no indication of a response from our microphones."

"Do you know how many are in there?"

"At minimum one, but this scale of burglary would ask for more. As of yet we haven't had a visual."

"This is dangerous then." Yugi lead him and a team of riot policemen around the back of the building, down a service ramp and through the underground parking lot. He knew the back entrance would be sealed shut with the rest of the building but he wasn't going for the back door. He needed the janitors elevator.

Using his pass to unlock the door he input a code and when the doors light turned green, they were allowed entry.

"This will get you inside. Not many have access this way, only executives so I doubt there will be much resistance this way. I do recommend being stealthy. Once the lift stops you'll be on the basement level, you'll want to take either the stairs or another lift up to ground level. I personally don't recommend the lift as they do announce arrival and if there's any one nearby they'll know your coming." Yugi said.

"Thank you Dr. Moto, we can take it from here. Please return to the safety of the barricade. Simmonz, gather Riot teams Beta and Gamma and tell them to meet us here. We move when they get here."

"Sir I ask to come with you. There's something extremely important and dangerous in there thats my responsibility to keep safe. I know exactly where it is I just ask to come with so I can retrieve it."

"Leave it to us Doctor, our number one concern right now is the safety of those inside. We can worry about your artifact after the hostages are safe."

"With all due respect sir but if these criminals get their hands on it then none of us will be safe." Yugi said. "You don't have to forsake anyone, you can still do your job. I just want to be allowed in to get what I need and then I will leave, you won't even need to cover me."

"Doctor we will not endanger one more life than we need to-"

"Then let me come with you. Please or you'll be endangering the entire city."

"Whats in there?" A policeman asked.

"I can't tell you that. It's classified." Yugi shook his head no.

Rioshima thought about it for a while before finally relenting.

"Okay but you follow our lead. Stay behind us and if you get shot it's not our problem." He said finally.

"Fine by me." Yugi said.

As soon as they opened the door they were met with a large metal room void of anything, fitting for a large elevator. Once all teams were inside the lift took them to the basement level 1 where the doors opened behind them.

Yugi allowed the teams to go first, ensuring the area was clear before he joined them.

"The stairs are that way. There only three ways out of here; the stairs, the elevator into the museum and the elevator we just came out of. The stairs upper level leads to a fire escape which they probably have someone guarding and can only be opened if the fire alarm is running. The fire alarm can override the deadlock on the doors but it will alert whoever is robbing this place." Yugi told them quietly.

"Roger that. Hooks, locate the firealarm and standby. Beta team up the stairs first. Gamma team spread, half of you to the elevator inside and the other half to stay here. Safety check and stay alert." Rioshima commanded.

Yugi followed him to the stairs when all of a sudden extremely loud sirens began to ring, 'wooping' over and over again so loudly they all cowered and covered their ears. Then the sprinklers began to pour on them to douse any flames they might find only there was no fire here.

"Hooks!" Rioshima yelled through his earpiece.

"It wasn't me sir, I haven't even found it yet." He called from somewhere off in the distance.

"Damn it. The intruders must have set it off."

"Could there be a fire inside sir?" A policeman asked.

"Possibly. Stay on high alert, no need to be sneaky now boys. Lets go!" Rioshima ordered them as they quickly climbed the stairs.

They reached the ground level with no resistance. The fire escape was unlocked but no one had gone through it which meant no one was covering this exit.

They made their way out of the janitors staircase and fanned out strategically through the halls, keeping low to the ground and checking every vantage point. The Sprinklers were raining here too and the paintings on the walls already had their metal covers over them to protect them.

"Doctor Moto, layout." Rioshima requested.

"Main entrance is down this corridor and to the right. There's a grand staircase leading up and two fire escapes, both will be unlocked now and lead to the upper floors. The windows deadlock shutters will be released as well so now they can be broken." Yugi said.

"Where do you need to go?" He asked.

"My office. It's on the second floor."

"Sir, we need to locate the hostages."

"Agreed. Hiro and Toby, escort Dr. Moto upstairs, the rest of us, Lightning formation. Locate the hostages and disable any hostiles. Dr. Moto, will turning off the alarm enable the lockdown again?"

"No."

"Good, Hooks. New job, locate the alarm and shut if off." He said through his radio again.

"Lets go!"

"Dr. Moto?" Hiro asked as he and Toby waited with him.

"Fire escape. Safest way upstairs." Yugi said, quickly leading them down the corridor to an exit door.

Hiro lead the way up, scanning the areas before allowing him and Toby to follow as he took up the rear.

Once on the second floor Yugi lead them quickly down another hallway until they reached Yugi's already opened office. He was afraid of that... he knew it. Whoever robbed this place was after the Items but how did they know where they were?

"Someones been in here." Yugi told them. He waited around the corner as Toby and Hiro burst open the door, scanning the small cluttered room until they were certain it was cleared, then Yugi went in. He left the briefcase securely behind a portrait on the wall but the moment he saw it had been shot off and the safe was empty he knew they'd find nothing in there.

"Damn it they already have it." He cursed.

"But didn't you say?" Hiro began when Yugi ran outside again. Going through the main entrance was suicide with all those Policemen outside and they didn't pass anyone on the way here. Who ever took the case must have gone down the second entrance or gone upstairs but there was nothing upstairs besides the same fire escapes.

He decided to take the second entrance, he at least needed to know if the doors were opened, if they weren't then he was still in the building.

They ran quickly down other corridors, disregarding the possibility there could be other burglars inside with them armed with guns. Yugi needed to know and frankly he cared not for the danger.

As they burst through the escape door and down the stairs he saw the door was in fact left ajar... he did come through here.

"Tell your boss he's left, he has what he wanted. I'm going after him." Yugi said to them before racing through the door.

"Dr. Moto!" They called after him before they could stop him.

He raced down the spiralling staircase until he was out of the building, met with an alleyway between a small street. No cover was here which was foolish to begin with. If they had someone guarding the exits the Police would have caught them.

He took out his phone and dialled Tea as he debated which way to go.

"Yugi?"

"They have the items, I need your help. I'm on the east side of the museum, fire escape. I don't know where they went." He said quickly.

"On our way Yugi, hang on."

He felt it then, a burning in his pocket and the familiar golden light he hadn't seen in years.

Inside his pocket was a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, the one with the eye on it and it was glowing brightly, pulsing in his hand.

"The Puzzle Piece is activating." He said through the phone.

He held the piece up, moving it to either direction. It stopped when he was facing it the wrong way and pulsed again when he pointed it down the alley.

"I think it's telling me where to go. I'm going to follow it." Yugi said.

"Hang on Yugi we're almost there."

"I'm going down the alley, catch up." He told them and hung up, racing down the alley with puzzle piece in hand.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review if you do!


	4. 4

He ran down the alley as quickly as he could, jumping over boxes thrown haphazardly around until he heard his friends gaining on him, erupting from a side street just behind him.

"Hey Yug!" Tristan panted.

"That was fast." Yugi said breathlessly as they kept running.

"I knew a shortcut." Joey said.

They turned a corner, still following the puzzle piece until they saw a glow up ahead at another corner.

"Must be him!" Tristan shouted.

"Well keep your voice down!" Tea snapped.

They came to the corner and low and behold they immediately saw a man dressed in a large coat and hood holding Yugi's briefcase and what appeared to be a white glowing jewel.

"Hey, drop the case pal!" Tristan shouted as he and Joey both launched to tackle the man. He turned to face them, shoving the jewel towards him and releasing a powerful shockwave to push them away into the walls behind them.

"Joey! Tristan!" Tea exclaimed in shock.

"Wait... that Jewel..." Yugi said in disbelief. He'd never seen it before but he read about it alot and heard about it more than he wanted to by one of his colleagues; a Doctor Gregory Sahim. An egotistical and arrogant scientist but a brilliant man and font of knowledge. He'd been in this profession his entire life was almost a fossil himself but he was always insightful and had much to share with Yugi, always happy to listen despite his self-absorbed attitude. He knew this jewel only from his stories; the Tear of the Gods and Divine Jewel he called it. A very powerful and dangerous artifact, one said to destroy people who touched it. How did this man get his hands on it?

"I don't know who you are but you shouldn't be messing around with an artifact like that. It's too dangerous to be handled lightly." Yugi warned him.

"Who's handling it lightly Dr. Moto? Besides, you are one to talk. Is it not you who has claimed sole responsibilities for the Millenium Items? Look who let them out of his sight." He said, his words dripping with venom from his lips.

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded to know.

"You don't need to know." He said angrily, throwing the briefcase to the ground to break it open, spilling the items over the concrete.

He held the jewel over them, making each of the items rise and float in midair around him.

"Yugi, the items!" Joey called out, worried.

"The Items are loyal to me!" Yugi shouted.

The man ignored him, using the jewel to cast its shining white light upon them as fingers of light curled around each of the items. He laughed manically but as the light slithered over them, their own golden light shone brightly, pushing the slivers away violently.

Yugi took this chance to jump onto the man, pushing him roughly off his feet to crash upon the ground. Stunned by this Yugi was able to snatch the jewel from his grasp but he was stronger, taller and filled with such anger that it was no problem for him to shove him against the nearest wall, holding him up by the throat and grabbing his wrist tightly.

"It's rude to snatch!" The man hissed in his face.

"YUGI!" His friends screamed as Yugi felt the air leaving his lungs and his throat being crushed in his grasp. He refused to let go of the jewel even as black stars began to cling to his peripheral and a golden light shone behind the man, casting a dark silhouette before him.

Before he realised what was happening they both fell to gravity, the man finally releasing Yugi as they tumbled amongst burning hot sand and the dark alley they had been in was now a blazing hot sky of brightest blues and whitest ocean of sand.

Coughing they lifted themselves up to take in their surroundings, Yugi nursing his throat but no longer holding the jewel, that was now resting half buried in the sand between them but it was no longer their main concern; they were stranded in a desert, far from any kind of civilisation. A white portal shimmered not too far from them but they saw nothing on the otherside, and far off in the distance, dancing on the horizon they saw what looked like the great Pyramid of Giza.

Egypt? They were in Egypt? How?

"I don't know what you've done Moto but you will not take the Jewel from me!" The man shouted angrily, launching himself towards the jewel.

Yugi wasted no time in reacting, also diving onto the jewel to keep it away from him.

They tackled one another, wrestling to get the hands over it, throwing sand at one another, punching and pulling and shoving as it danced away from their grasp until finally Yugi's fingers curled around it. Kicking the man square in the chest to get him off him he stood and panted, distancing himself from him cautiously as he held the jewel behind him.

"I will not allow you to mistreat it." Yugi told him.

He felt something warm then then, a familiar glow coming from the portal. He looked to it and as it looked the same he felt a message pouring through it... he couldn't explain it but it was as if the Millenium Items, or perhaps the gods themselves were urging him to throw the jewel inside, to truly keep it away from this man.

The man lunged himself at Yugi and trusting his instincts he threw the jewel inside the portal just as the man tackled him to the sand.

"NO!" He shouted and ran to the portal desperately.

Another message, clearer now told him snap his fingers, to close the portal and he did so, without even thinking he did so and the portal whisked away on the wind in an instant. The man let go a heart wrenching and ear piercing scream as he collapsed to the sand, huddled over and rocking. After a moment Yugi realised he wasn't just screaming in heartbreak but the portal had actually closed on his hand. It had taken it, clean off his arm. Blood painted the sands, drenching his clothes as he cried and screamed and choked on air.

He felt awful, even this man didn't deserve to have this done to him and he certainly never meant to hurt him. He moved to help him, to at least cover the wound with his jacket to stop the bleeding but as he moved they were quickly surrounded by men on horses, dressed in white linens and armed with curved swords, bandanas and sashes, pouches and knapsacks, ropes at their hips.

They spoke in Egyptian, rounding them together and using their horses to frighten them. Yugi was now back to back with the man still huddling over his new stump as the horsemen held their swords to their throats and chests. He recognised their language but it was strange... it wasn't like the Arabic language he'd learned to speak.. This was actual Ancient Egyptian but it was rare to find any who spoke it who wasn't a studied archaeologist or a linguist. To find at least 15 people on horseback dressed in what looked like traditional Egyptian slave attire speak the language....and these swords were real and sharp. This wasn't a reenactment. These were real Egyptians... perhaps an ancient tribe.

One of them dismounted and looked closely at Yugi, using his sword to turn his face this way and that before he roughly grabbed his jaw to get a closer look at him.

"You appear in the guise of the Pharoah, yet your skin is as white as a corpse." He said in ancient Egyptian. Yugi said nothing, terrified to anger him. Did he say Pharoah? Egypt didn't have a Pharoah any longer.

He moved to his companion, taking his arm painfully to examine the wound.

"Seems you aren't very handy. Disarm them, loot them." The man ordered and stepped aside as his men set to to searching them.

"Hey, be careful. Don't touch me!" Yugi commanded as best he could in their language but it went ignored.

"No weapons, but their clothing is strange." One of them said.

"Bright colours, strong thread. Will be valuable to sell." Another said.

"Tie them up. Take them with us. Get this man a bandage for his stump. We'll dress them and sell them." The first man said as he tossed his men a rope.

"What? No! You can't just sell us! Let us go!" Yugi pleaded with them but they were quick to tie the rope in his mouth and bind his hands behind him.

They arrived at an underground tomb some two hours away where they were taken from their horses and escorted down the musty and dank stairs, thankfully out of the harsh sunlight but their hospitality didn't improve. They were thrown onto the hard cold stone, still bound and left to sit there as they unloaded bags of loot into one big pile. They were bandits, thieves... but this kind of thievery was reminiscent to olden times, back when Pharoahs ruled Egypt. Modern day thieves didn't go running around the desert armed with curved swords and knapsacks and nor did they speak Ancient Egyptian.

"Undress them." Their leader ordered.

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed. They grabbed at his clothes and instinctively he kicked one of their knees in but in an instant a sword was at his throat and his hair was being pulled. Clearly if he fought back they'd have no problems taking his head so he let them take his clothes as the others took his companion to undress him and dress his wound.

Naked and bound, a sword still at his throat their leader approached Yugi, crouching before him and looking his body up and down. Yugi was blushing but he was beyond furious more than he was embarrassed, still he could do nothing as the man grabbed his jaw again.

"You lack the Pharoah's physique but you match his likeness. Could you be royalty?" He asked.

Yugi said nothing, keeping his lips firmly shut. The man sighed and took out a dagger from his hip and ran the tip along his cheek.

"If you do not speak I can cut out that pretty tongue of yours." He threatened.

He didn't know what to say. If he tells him he's not he could just kill him here, he says he is he might try to use him as ransom which in itself could end his life as well. He was screwed either way and running out of time.

"Say I am, what then?" He asked as best he could.

"How much would our dear Pharoah pay to secure the safety of his family?" The man asked him. This he had no idea. He spoke of this Pharoah as if Yugi looked like him but the only Pharoah he knew of he shared a resemblance to was Atem and he was 5000 years too late for that.

"I don't know." Yugi said.

"Hmm..." He wasn't impressed and in response he drew a line across his chest, drawing blood with such ease. Yugi screamed and struggled to get away but he was being held so tightly that the more he moved the more the dagger split his skin.

"Would he pay a Kingly ransom for say... his cousin perhaps? You are too pale to be his brother and your language is ... guttural... perhaps a long lost relative. He may not even care if you come back unharmed." He said, cutting again, vertical this time.

"I don't know how much I'm worth but I'm worth less if you keep hurting me!" Yugi screamed.

He stopped, thinking about his response.

"That would work for a maiden. But for a slave boy? Not so much." He said. He stood though, pocketing his dagger. He thought it was over until the man holding him released him and their leader kicked him in the stomach, making him keel over and cough, recoiling from the blow.

"Clothe him. And put out a ransom notice. I want the Pharoah's attention. Tell him we have someone of interest to him and if he does not show interest, then the owner of his locks will be waiting for him in the afterlife." He said, leaving.

Yugi was confused until the man previously holding him placed a knee on his chest and with his own dagger he cut out a handful of hair, making sure to get black, red and gold in his clutches before leaving him alone to be dressed in old, torn linens.

He needed to escape... to get away but there was no chance at all with this many people. He'd need to wait, but how long did he have before it wouldn't be just his hair they'd take?


	5. 5

They stood frozen as the white portal the Items had opened vanished before their eyes. Yugi never came back through but the jewel they had fought over flew through it at an alarming speed to crash against the brick wall and slide against the concrete, scraping against its surface to an eerie stop. Each of the items fell to the floor too with clinks and clunks, now lifeless as if satisfied and sleeping.

"W-where's Yugi?" Tea asked nervously.

"He... he's coming back... right Joey?" Tristan asked.

Joey ran to where the portal had been but there was nothing there anymore. No sensations, no invisible doorways, no invisible portals... just air.

"He can't be gone... where did he go?" Tea cried.

"The items... they made that portal right?" Tristan asked as he picked up the ring. Its pendulums were limp, clinking like a windchime in his hand.

"Maybe we can open it back up?" Joey suggested as he picked up the rod and the scales.

Tea picked up the eye and necklace while Tristan picked up the key but the puzzle lay in pieces, shattered.

"But the puzzle... only Yugi knows how to solve it." Tea said.

"Yeah but it was like this before right? Yugi never put it together again." Joey said.

"Why isn't this working? The hell did he do?" Tristan asked angrily.

"Maybe we have to ask them. Okay rod, listen to me! You and your pals sent my buddy away and we want him back!" Joey yelled at it angrily.

It did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Growling in impatience he began 'strangling' it, as if it would respond to that. "Come on! Yugi said you were loyal to him so bring him back!"

"Joey! Thats not helping!" Tea snapped at him.

"Maybe it had something to do with that Jewel thingy?" Tristan suggested.

"Be careful. Yugi said it was dangerous." Tea warned him as he went to touch it. As he reached for it the Ring responded by pushing him away from it, forcing him to the ground heavily.

"Woah!"

"Tristan, you okay?"

"Did the jewel do that?" Tea asked.

"No the ring did... I don't think the items want us near it guys."

"Well we can't leave it here. Lets take it somewhere safe." Joey said, handing Tristan the rod and scales so he could safely wrap his jacket around the jewel.

Tea gathered up the Millenium Pieces into her own, making sure to get each one.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Game shop? Maybe Grandpa knows about this." Joey shrugged.

"I hope Yugi is okay." Tea said, worriedly.

"He'll be fine. He can hold his own. Lets just hurry and move. The quicker we get some info, the quicker we can get him back." Tristan said.

"Right."

He sat shivering, nursing his stump of an arm now wrapped tightly in bloody bandages. He had been left alone thankfully, clearly of not much import as Yugi apparently looked like some kind of 'Pharoah'. He didn't care. If they tortured Yugi it was better than if they tortured him instead. Besides, had he his hand back he probably would have helped.

Yugi cost him everything. He was so close but somehow he used the Items to thwart his plans. If he hadn't shown up they'd have obeyed him and he'd have absolute power...and following that: absolute peace. But Yugi Moto and his bleeding heart and his narrow mind had to interfere.

He became aware of someone approaching him, tossing him a piece of stale bread at his feet. He told him to eat before walking off, presumably to give the same to Yugi.

Not only did Yugi cost him his future and his hand but now they were prisoners in some thieves den. He swore, whatever happened to them he would make Yugi pay for this. All of this was his fault.

He heard a commotion and saw much to his surprise that Yugi's bonds were cut and he was no where to be seen. Others came to the mans call, noticed he was missing and began barking orders to find him. When did he leave? And he didn't even approach him to help? Moto...

'You'll never survive out there on your own...I'll make sure of that.' He thought.

"Hey!" He shouted but he went ignored.

"HEY!" He shouted again, louder. One man looked to him, spat at his direction and ignored him again.

"I know him! I can help you find him. Tell you how he thinks. He's a clever little rat, you'll need my help if you want to capture him for the Pharoah." He said and they all stopped bickering to turn to him.

"I know him well. If you want to find him before the Pharoah does then you'll let me help you." He continued.

"Why would you help us reclaim your friend?" One of them asked, taking his curved sword and touching it to his throat.

"He isn't my friend. In fact I want to see him squirm, watch him bleed. He took something from me... I owe him nothing but misery." He said, showing him his stump.

The man smirked and helped him stand, sizing him up and down again before landing his icey cold glare in his eyes, measuring him.

"Tell us about your 'friend'." He said, emphasising the last word with distaste. Thomas grinned, finally able to feel something other than pain.

Yugi stumbled in the dark towards glowing lights in the distance. He ran for ages, thanking Ra or Osiris or any other kind of God that helped him escape unnoticed. He honestly didn't think it would work, that he'd be found immediately but as luck was on his side, snapping his bonds on the rock and then sneaking out was easy, particularly when the guards were too drunk to notice him crawl passed.

The moon was high in the sky, lighting his way just enough to see if there was any danger before him and as he lost sight of the tomb he approached the glowing lights which turned out to be the torches of a small town.

Laughing to hold back his hysterics he raced through the sand with whatever strength he had left. Two people stood at what must have been the unmarked entrance of the town as houses and market stalls nestled in behind them. They weren't particularly dressed for combat nor armed but they stood watch. Perhaps bandits were common here... not surprising given there was a bandit hideout in running distance. It occurred to them then that perhaps these people knew of the bandits and helped them.. Maybe that was why their village still stood.

In that case, could he trust them?

He didn't have much choice... it was them or the desert.

They noticed him approaching and stood on guard until they saw he too small to be a threat... finally, his size came in handy. It finally paid off to not be intimidating.

"I need help. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just need help." He said, showing his hands to prove he was unarmed.

They searched him by the torchlight, patting down his clothes and checking his skin. They noticed the rope burns on his wrists and the bloody cuts on his chest, figured he was no threat and lead him into town.

"Thank you."

"What is your name? Where did you come from?" They asked.

"My name is Yugi. I come from a different country. I was captured but I managed to escape. I don't know where I am." He said quickly.

They took him to the well where one of them fetched up some water for him to drink.

"Thank you." He said quickly, swallowing the water with ease. He hadn't had a drink all day and even this tasted like the freshest spring water in Japan.

"Bandits mustn't be far if you walked here at night." One of them said.

"There's an old tomb, they're using it as a hide out." Yugi said.

"Priest Ayut's tomb?" One of them asked the other but he shrugged.

"Take him Illyana. She can mend his wounds. I'll alert the guard just in case they come looking." He said.

"My name is Kayesh. I'm taking you to Illyana, my sister and this villages healer." Kayesh said to him as he walked him to a nearby house.

"Thank you Kayesh."

Illyana, a beautiful young lady opened the door, sighed upon seeing her brother but immediately changed her tone when she saw Yugi standing beside him. Welcoming them in quickly she instantly set to sitting Yugi down on a brick stool and assessed his wounds.

"He needs your help sister. He's been through much. Be quick, there are bandits about. We may need to evacuate before the night is done." Kayesh said.

"The children." Illyana said, worried.

"I'll see to it that they are evacuated first with the women, so be quick." Kayesh urged her and left.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to put your town in any danger." Yugi told her.

"We are used to bandit raids. We will be fine. Tell me your name."

"Yugi."

"Pleasure to meet you Yugi. My name is Illyana. You were captured?"

"Yes. I don't know who they were but they're not that far." Yugi said. She took off his shirt carefully, picking away at the dried threads to his chest and using water to clean the wounds.

"They tortured you it seems." She said quietly.

"They said something about using me as a ransom."

"Do they know who you belong to?" She asked.

"Belong to? Oh no! I'm not anyones slave or servant or anything. They captured me, dressed me in these clothes..."

"I see. My apologies." She said, bowing her head low.

"It's okay. I'd mistake me for one too." Yugi laughed. She smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling as the faintest hint of blush crept on her cheeks.

He was glad in this moment that wherever he was at least there was beauty and kindness still.

"Your wound is clean. I will need to bandage it, please wait here. Don't move." She said, leaving the room to rummage around.

This house. The sandstone walls, the clay dishes on carved out table, the linen curtains over the glassless windows... everything looks so authentic... so real. It was unlikely to find an ancient tribe of Egyptian thieves and more so to then find an authentic village so untouched by modern technology that it was becoming more and more clear to him that he wasn't just in Egypt.... But perhaps somewhere even further. He was very far from home but the question is: how far?

Pharoah's, ransoms.... Perhaps he was thousands of years in the past but how?

Illyana returned with a bundle of bandages and set to gently wrapping them around him.

"You know, Yugi... if it is not blasphemous to presume, but you look like someone very important to our people." She said kindly.

"Do I?" Yugi asked. Was she about to make a comment about the Pharoah too?

"Yes. You share some likenesses to our dear Pharoah. The gods have blessed you with the same hair, the same features in some areas. I wonder if the bandits sought to use this to their advantage."

"They did say something about the Pharoah. Please forgive me, I'm not from here but your Pharoah... can you tell me about him?" He asked. She looked to him, eyeing him curiously before deciding he was no threat.

"He is a wondrous man, a benevolent son of God. Since his reign he has vowed to do all he can for his people, even those not in his gaze. Actually he intends to grace us with his presence come morning. We are expecting his company tomorrow. Should you decide to stay perhaps you will glance him." She said sweetly.

"He's coming here?" Yugi asked, half excited and half terrified.

"Yes. We are terribly excited. We have heard good things follow the towns he visits and tomorrow it will be our humble little town that will be blessed. For where he walks the gods watch and provide." She said, almost swooning from the thought.

"Then if it does not burden I would like to stay the night, for the chance to see him." Yugi smiled.

"Wonderful. You may stay here with us. I will provide you with somewhere soft to lay. But first, are you hungry?" She asked. "I'm afraid all I have is bread right now."

"Actually yes...I haven't eaten all day but I don't wish to put you out. You mentioned children before, surely that bread should go to them."

"They have eaten and we will be receiving more tomorrow. Eat, or it goes stale and is fed to the chickens." She said as she shoved the bread in his hands.

It wasn't the freshest but at this point it might as well be a 5 star meal.

"Thank you. I'm positive good things will come to you and your village for your generosity. I cannot thank you enough." He said graciously.

"Illyana!" Kamesh screamed through the door all of a sudden. "Leave. Grab the kids and go! Take the boy. You need to hide, evacuate. They're here!" He shouted at her.

"Oh by Ra!" She cried and ran to another room.

"The bandits?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, they're here. You must go with my sister and her children, leave this place!"

"I want to stay and help, pass me something to fight with."

"You are no fighter boy! Go with my sister, protect them!" Kamesh ordered and left.

"Yugi!" Illyana called to him as she came out with three young children: a baby in her arms and a small boy and girl still tired from sleeping.

"Come with me!" She ordered him and together they left the house.

Men ran through the streets on horseback as people screamed and ran. They were organised, running passed dousing the houses in oils as others followed with torches, cutting down any they got close enough to.

Illyana took them to the back of the house, hidden from view and lifted a cellar door, pushing her kids through first. Once they were all under she handed Yugi her baby and locked the door, telling her kids to hush.

"We can't stay here." Yugi whispered to her.

"I know. We aren't. Go through there, move that barrel." She said, taking her baby back from him again and rocking him to sleep to try and get him to stop crying.

Yugi did as she asked, sliding the barrel across to reveal a man sized tunnel.

"Go through there, it will lead out of the village." She ordered him.

"And you?" Yugi asked, alarmed that it sounded like she wasn't coming.

"I'll be right behind. Lead my kids out first, I'll come in last to put the barrel back, please hurry." She said as she gently placed her baby in a basket and her son tied said basket to his sisters dress. Confused by this shook it off and lead the way.

Thankfully this tunnel was designed for the average male, which was larger than he was so crawling through was easy enough. He checked back often to see the kids crawling behind him; the daughter first with the baby in the basket being dragged behind her and then her brother. He never saw Illyana though but he had to trust she would follow.

Eventually they heard a scream and they stopped, frozen as it echoed through the tunnel.

"Mum!" The daughter cried.

"Shh. They'll find us Sissy." The brother whispered to her urgently.

"But mother..."

"It's okay. I'm sure she got out. We have to take care of your siblings though. I promise not to let anything happen to you." Yugi told her gently.

"But who are you? We don't know you." She cried.

"My name is Yugi. Your mother was helping me. I'm going to protect you, I promise. With my life I will protect you." Yugi told her.

"Go! Go!" The brother urged them.

He continued on, checking back frequently to make sure they were following. Eventually they came to an exit covered in reeds and plants and hidden behind a palm tree on the water. Yugi climbed out first to assess the area, horrified at the burning village behind him. The bandits wouldn't come here first... they had too much to do back in the village and unless they looked in the cellar they wouldn't think to search this far out... they had time in their favour but they needed to leave now. With any luck they could escape in the night and meet the Pharoah's party on their way here.

"Okay, follow me. Stay quiet, stay close." Yugi told them as he helped them out.

"Tell me your names." He asked them.

"Rakah, my sisters name is Sisillya but I call her Sissy. My brother is Rajesh." Rakah, the older brother said.

"Okay, Rakah, Sissy, I'm going to protect the three of you I promise but we can't stay here. Your mother said the Pharoah is on his way here tomorrow, do you know which way he would travel by?" He asked him.

He pointed across the water. "The north star is where his Palace is. The Pharoah will be coming from that way."

"The north star... then that is what we will follow. Trust in-" He was saying when he stopped immediately, hushing them and keeping them low in the grass. He heard voices... they were searching out here already?

"Get back in the tunnel and stay there, be quiet. No noise." He said, ushering them back in the tunnel.

He hid in the reeds and bushes, careful not to get seen as torches came into view. They were definitely bandits, likely circling around to check for escapees. He needed to draw them away from the kids. If they came down the tunnel then they'd be trapped. If he could lead them away then theyd have no reason to search this area.

"Stay here. Don't leave this tunnel unless you have to." He whispered to them before he found a rock and tossed it, hoping at least to draw their attention elsewhere so he could run.

It worked. They stopped and waited, lifting torches high to search where the rock had landed.

He took this opportunity to run, leaping over the water and just running. He found the north star and ran as fast as he could, faster still when he heard their shouting. Thankfully they werent on horses but it wouldnt be long before they called those that were. If he could get lost in the night that'd be enough. He just prayed that they followed and would leave the kids alone.

They were chasing him and there were more of them than he thought there were but, more the merrier in this case.

Looking ahead he only just saw the edge of the world moments before he could fall off it. A cliff ... and a tall one at that. He needed a different way around and he was running out of time. They were gaining, and fast.

Looking back ahead he thought he saw an orange light... maybe a campfire... that might have been the Pharaohs party. His heart raced and then dropped immediately when he felt the sand beneath him shift and he began falling. Gravity ripped him down and as he crashed and rolled against the hardened, weather beaten stone he screamed as the earth flashed before him.

A/N: Poor Yugi can't catch a break can he? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and ye shall receive :D I hope you enjoy this! Comments make me update faster! :D If you like this please leave a comment or Kudos <3

Atem stretched wide as he took in the cool morning air. The sun hadn't risen yet but the sky was showing off its beautiful colours of deep purples and light lilacs. He enjoyed this time of the day when nothing was expected of him. First to rise among his party he had time to enjoy the air and for a moment just be human.

"Good morning my Pharoah." Mahaad said quietly. Well, human time was over already it seemed.

"Good morning Mahaad." Atem smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you. And you?"

"I did." He yawned.

"We will reach Yemshir today, yes?" Atem asked him.

"We will yes. It should be just above that cliff... there."

Atem followed his gaze to spy a pillar of smoke rising from the cliff. He hadn't seen it earlier but was taller than any camp fire or bonfire... that was fire from a raized building or forest fire.

"What could have happened?" Atem asked quietly, fearing his response.

"I'll go wake Isis." Mahaad said and left.

He knew in his heart something terrible had happened, he just hoped it was not too dire. They would be arriving today, he hoped they would get there in time to mitigate damage and provide for those he could. With any luck it was nothing but his heart told him to prepare.

"Mahaad." He said before he got too far.

"Wake everyone. We're leaving early." He told him.

"Yes my King."

They set off as soon as possible, quickly feeding the horses and packing their things for a swift journey. Atem lead the charge on his mare while his caravan trailed behind, their own protection remaining with them as he lead his Guardians ahead.

They rode swiftly, trying to make as much ground as possible without losing the caravan. Isis had sent her Spiria ahead to assess the situation and she flew above them she eventually began circling, as if she'd found something.

"My Pharaoh." Isis called from her horse.

"What did she find?" Atem called back.

"A boy, he's injured." She called.

Atem guided the horse towards her, detouring to find whoever needed their aid. Eventually they found what Spiria had been circling; an injured man walking heavily towards them, away from the cliff and consequently the town. Head down and arms falling heavily before him he was barely able to keep walking but somehow he managed.

"You there!" Mahaad called to him but he went ignored.

"Do you need aid?" Mahaad tried again. He quickened his horse, over taking Atem as he cautiously approached.

"Be careful Mahaad. He could be a trap." Seto yelled after him.

"He's injured Seto!" Isis snapped at him and overtook him as well.

As they got closer still the man raised his head and in an instant Atem recognised him. He knew him... too well. His heart leapt into his throat as he momentarily forgot how to breathe. His mind went silent and loud all at once as a million questions were born and blended into one to create a suffocating white noise.

Yugi... his dearest friend, was walking towards them but something was wrong... his gaze was distant, his body was weak and injured... he saw them, paused and moved to run in a different direction but as his legs gave way he only fell into the sand.

"YUGI!" He called to him, digging his heels into his mare to catch up to him.

"You know this boy my Pharaoh?" Seto asked him. He didn't answer him, he'd tell him everything later, for now Yugi needed his help. Mahaad and Isis were first to him as he tried to crawl away and stand, only his body was much too heavy.

Dismounting quickly Atem moved to touch him but Seto beat him to it, making sure he kept his distance. Unfortunately for him though Yugi was much too dazed to recognise them and as Seto grabbed his shoulders Yugi fought back.

"Yugi it's okay!" Atem called to him as he kicked Seto in the chest, demanding he let him go. Seto fell back into the sand but that was all the energy Yugi had and he too collapsed, exhausted and weak.

"Fiesty little devil my Pharaoh." Seto mumbled.

"Yugi." Atem whispered to him as he knelt beside him, lifting his head upon his lap. He'd been through a lot, that was evident. Blood fell from his hairline in two places, his hair looked as if it'd been cut awkwardly. Bruises were painted upon his skin as blood soaked the front of his tunic. He was sweating, dirt and sand stuck to him, his clothes were torn and old and clearly didn't belong to him. What had happened to him? He looked as if he'd been treated a slave. What drove this in more were the red rings around his wrists... rope burn.

"My Pharoah...?" Isis asked.

"His name is Yugi. I've told you about him before. He needs help." Atem said quickly.

"Yugi..." Mahaad whispered. "Yugi! The boy who aided your return?"

"Yes. The very same." Atem nodded impatiently.

"We must take him to the caravan. But sir, Yemshir." Seto said.

"Go on ahead, I'll take him to the caravan and catch up." Atem said as he lifted Yugi's arm around his neck and took his waist. Mahaad helped Yugi onto Atem's horse and once they were sorted they parted ways.

Atem was going through so many mixed emotions he could barely keep up. He was beyond excited to see Yugi but overwhelmingly worried for his condition and utterly confused as to how he got here and why. Yugi was incredibly weak in his arms. He had no idea how long he'd been travelling, what he'd been through. For all he knew he was at Yemshir when it was undoubtedly attacked. He hoped it hadn't been but Yugi's state and his instincts told him he knew it had.

He reached the caravan which stopped for his arrival.

"My Pharaoh." Ahkmen, his personal healer greeted him, immediately moving to help Yugi off his horse.

"My friend needs help. Best you can." Atem told her and helped her with him into the carriage.

"Is he why Spiria was circling?" She asked him as they layed him down flat.

"Yes. He was still conscious when we found him but he used his energy attacking Seto."

"And he lives? Seto is becoming soft." She said absently.

"He's one of my dearest friends Ahkmen, I've known him since my time away. I want the best care you can provide for him." He said sternly.

"Of course my Pharaoh. He shall have it." She said as she examined him. "He's had quite the tumble. Split his skull in two places." She said, moving his hair around. She moved to his chest and carefully lifted the tunic to reveal bloodied bandages.

"He's already been treated for these it seems. It seems his injuries pre-existed his fall."

He didn't know what had happened to him but it told him he'd been here a while at least... long enough to get injured, treated and then injured again.

Undoing the bandages they saw two large cuts across his chest, one horizontal and the vertical one crossing it, forming a circle at the top. It was a crudely drawn Ankh, purposefully done. This wasn't just a cut he'd received, someone had done this to him.

"Yugi..." He whispered angrily.

"I'll see to it that his wounds are cleaned and dressed." Ahkmen said.

"Thank you. I'm going on ahead again. I need to make sure Yemshir is safe. If he wakes, tell him Atem is coming back. I'll be right back. Don't say Pharaoh, say my name. He'll calm down for that." He told her.

"But my Pharaoh."

"That's an order Ahkmen. He may not cooperate with you otherwise." He said and left the caravan.

He mounted his horse and wasted no time in racing to catch up. Beyond needing to check on Yemshir, he also needed to know if his other friends were here too. If Yugi was there was a good chance they were as well and if he was this hurt, and alone, there's no telling what kind of danger they were in. He just prayed they were safe.


	7. 7

Yugi woke groggily to a warmly lit red tent smelling of sweet lavender and some other kind of oil he didn't recognise. His head was throbbing but he no longer felt short of breath or overcome with exhaustion. He must have slept for hours but where was he now? This tent was too lavish to belong to the bandits and he wasn't bound up. He was alone though with a soft silken blanket over him and fluffy pillows to support his head. Fresh bandages were wrapped around his chest and around his arm, and feeling his forehead there was a bandage there too. Whoever had found him had treated him well but… he was sure the last thing he remembered was being caught again. He managed to kick his attacker but after that the world spun out of control.

"I want them all given their rights, send them to the afterlife in peace. Its the least they deserve." He heard someone's voice from outside the tent. His was quiet but deep and familiar. His heart began to race but he froze… he had to hear him again… to be sure.

"Shall we gather them all together my King?" Another asked, a sweeter and kinder voice.

"Yes. Seto, send out a bounty. I want whoever did this to rue the day they decided to attack an unarmed village." The King said… it was him. He knew it. He didn't know how but that was definitely, definitely him!

Quickly and ignoring the stabbing pains in his head he slid the blanket off him and stumbled through the tent flaps. He was met with the bright harsh sunlight of day and stinging air of smoke but moving past that his heart melted at the sight of his dear Pharaoh turning to face him. Tanned skin, white, blue and golden attire, familiar deep purple eyes and just as spikey hair… he missed him so much and now he was actually here!

"It is you." Yugi exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yugi." Atem whispered. Yugi moved to stand only to feel weighed down by gravity again… he had moved too quickly it seemed and he was feeling a bit nauseous now… that wasn't good. Finally he reunites with his best friend and he feels sick.

"Oh." He breathed.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked as he knelt beside him.

"Yeah… yeah. Just a little nauseous. I'm fine." Yugi said.

A woman approached him then, an elderly woman dressed in long white robes and fancy jewellery. She smiled kindly, taking his head in her hands and looking him over.

"You are concussed, my boy. The nausea will pass just don't move too quickly."

"He might not understand -" Atem began but gently Yugi held up a hand.

"I understand. I know your language well enough now." Yugi smiled.

"You do?" Atem blinked.

"Your name is Yugi, correct?" Seto asked him sternly… even in the passed he was always straight to business.

"Um yes…?"

"Seto go easy on him, please. He's been through a lot." Atem told him.

"I have only one question for you… for now. Do you know what happened here?" He asked.

"Here?" Yugi asked quietly before looking around.

He saw burned down buildings, scorched brick, bloodied bodies being lined up in the streets by Atem's men. He had no idea where they were until his gaze landed upon the well. In the sunlight the village looked remarkably different but that well… he knew it. Which meant that Illyana's house was … that one there. The burned out one. It still stood but scorch marks painted the window holes and door… anything inside smouldered.

"Bandits… thieves. I was here. Last night, they attacked. I was here." Yugi said, standing awkwardly. Atem and Ahkmen helped him.

"You were here?" Atem asked him sadly.

Yugi ignored him, quickly dashing past Seto to gaze inside the house, seeing absolutely no way anyone could have survived.

"Yugi?"

Again he ignored him and ran around the house to a cellar door. Atem and the others followed him curiously as he quickly opened the hatch and climbed down.

"Awfully spritely for someone with a concussion." Seto murmured.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Atem asked him.

Yugi paused immediately at the bottom of the stairs, hands over his mouth to stifle a scream as his eyes fell upon a naked woman, draped over a barrel and discarded.

"Oh no…" Atem whispered behind him. "Yugi you don't need to see this." He said, gently touching his shoulder to guide him back out. He remained put, stubbornly resisting his gentle urgings.

"She saved me. Her name was Illyana. She bandaged me up before the bandits attacked." Yugi said quietly.

"So she is who tended to you. I had wondered." Ahkmen said as she approached the woman.

"She will be given a proper burial Yugi. Come please." Atem said gently, trying again to get him to move.

Yugi knew ultimately what had happened to her… he just wish there was something he could have done to prevent it. She should have been the one to lead them and he should have stayed behind to make sure they got through safely.

His blood was boiling but he pressed on, moving a barrel from the wall.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked.

"This is how we escaped. She showed this to me before she told me to get her children out. She told me she'd follow… I should have made sure she did." Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi…" Atem began but before he could continue Yugi crawled into the tunnel.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked again, calling through the tunnel.

"Can you please get Illyana out of here? Please?" He called back.

"You heard him. Lets bring her to the others." Atem said.

"My Pharaoh -"

"Do as he says. She should be up there with her friends anyway." Atem barked at him.

After a while Yugi returned, checking to make sure Illyana was in fact removed before he climbed out and following him were three children; a boy, a girl and their baby sibling dragged behind them in a basket.

"Yugi…?" Atem asked, alarmed.

"I asked them to stay in the tunnel for safety. Rakesh, Sissy, we're with the Pharaoh now. You're safe. The bandits are gone." He said to them.

"Where's mother? She never came for us." Sissy, the girl, asked.

Yugi opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out… he was stuck… trying his hardest not to cry as well. Atem placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt before the children.

"Your mother was very brave. She's safe, resting with the Gods now in eternal light. She saved your lives and that of my friend. Together we will ensure that she reaches the afterlife in peace." He said to them gently.

"Pharaoh…" They whispered in shock. Sissy began to cry, holding her baby brother in her arms tightly.

"But… what will happen to us? She was all we had… where is Uncle Kamesh?" Rakesh asked Yugi.

"I don't know Rakesh. I came straight here." He said.

"I will personally ensure that you children are looked after. You will come with us, back to Khemet where you will be provided for and looked after. So it is said, so shall it be." Atem told them.

"Thank you Pharaoh. Thank you." Rakesh said through his own tears, holding his sisters shoulders.

Yugi gently offered to take the baby from her, holding him gently in his arms so she could hug her brother.

"Come on. We have food and water, shelter… lets go up stairs." Atem said warmly.

Yugi cleared his throat before he leaned into whisper in his ear.

"The people are up there, we can't let them see them being lined up." He said.

Atem nodded. "Rakesh." He said, beckoning the boy over so his sister would not hear them. Yugi stayed with her as she cuddled in next to him.

After a silent moment between them Rakesh came back over and took Sissy's hand.

"We're going to go up and the Pharaoh is going to give us food fit for a God, but only if we're good and watch our feet as we walk. If we look away, we can only have bread, but if we keep our heads down he'll let us have the sweet stuff. The stuff mum liked to make." Rakesh said to her.

"Okay. We just have to look at our feet, right?"

"Yep. You follow me, I'll follow Yugi."

"I wanna follow Yugi." She pouted.

"Okay fine, you follow Yugi, I'll follow you." Rakesh said.

"Good for you?" Atem asked him.

"Thank you."


	8. 8

"This stuff is so fluffy!" Sissy exclaimed happily, stuffing her face full of some form of cake as Rakesh enjoyed the figs. Rajesh was being fed in Atem's Caravan by one of Ahkmen's hand maidens but none were concerned… they had good food, good company, the children were safe. Yugi stayed with them, helping himself to the occasional nibble on some grapes but he found his appetite was lacking.

They'd been here an hour or so, told to remain inside the tent until it was time to come out but he knew that meant it would be time for the children to say goodbye. They hadn't thought about it, too distracted by the fine foods they were sampling. They likely never got a chance to taste such flavours, this was a rare opportunity for them.

"Yugi." Atem said quietly through the tent entrance, careful not to show anything behind him. He beckoned him out and quietly he slipped out.

"We're ready to send them on their way but the children… they'll need to say their goodbyes." Atem said solemnly.

"Are we leaving afterwards?" Yugi asked.

"That depends. I have to ask: our friends. Are they safe? Did they come with you?" He asked.

"No… they're back home. I don't know for certain how safe they are but the way everything turned out then they should be. They're not here."

"Then in that case, yes. Back to Khemet. It's a 3 day journey."

"Atem I know where the bandit hideout is. The kids need to go somewhere safe but the people who did this cannot be let free." Yugi said, unusually upset. It struck a nerve to hear this tone in his voice but he understood where it came from.

"Where is the hideout?" Atem asked. "How many of them were there?"

"There's a tomb, that way. It's small, not a Pharaoh's tomb. One of the people here, they said it might have been Priest Ayut's tomb?"

"Priest Ayut? I don't know him, he might have been local. I'll have Seto on their trail immediately."

"I don't know how many of them there are but they have horses, weapons… it's an organised group with a sadistic leader."

"Is he the one who did this to you?" Atem asked, lightly touching his chest.

"... yes." Yugi said quietly, looking away to avoid the pain in his eyes. He felt Atem's anger rising quickly though he did his best to hide it from him. Yugi touched his hand to calm him down and it seemed to work. In an instant his anger was washed away, replaced with surprise.

"There's something else. There's a man they have captive. He came here with me. We're not friends but he's not from here either. He's from my time. I don't know if they'll kill him or use him or sell him or what but he doesn't belong here."

"Whats his name?"

"I don't know. He knows me but I've never met him before we got sent here." Yugi said.

"Okay. Any discernible features?"

"Blonde...missing his right hand. Courtesy of me." Yugi shrugged. Atem blinked in utter confusion before searching him for an explanation. Yugi wasn't the type to go cutting off people's hands, especially if he doesn't know them so how was this his courtesy?

"I'll explain later." Yugi said.

"I should think. Go and get the kids. They've taken a shine to you." Atem said with a soft smile.

"I helped save their lives… thats all."

The kids behaved as any would expect saying goodbye to their family. Throughout the search the three of them were the only survivors. They cried of course but more or less they didnt make a scene. In the presence of the Pharaoh they had learned composure.

They had done their best to cover the bodies and present them cleanly so the children saw them as sleeping but it was still difficult to listen to them cry.

Yugi watched Illyana. She was still so pretty and so young, so peaceful in her sleep. He hoped that wherever her spirit was now she was not in any pain or fear.

High Priest Seto lead a prayer to the gods, sending them on their way to the afterlife and to be taken in by the gods. After he was finished Sissy and Rajesh went to their mother and their uncle and hugged them, kissed them and had their moment with them.

"Yugi." Atem whispered to him. Yugi looked to him to see his eyes downcast but something burning in them like a determination. His hands were before him, grasping each other tightly. Clearly he was angry, not that he blamed him, he was too.

"I will find who did this. These bandits have spilled enough Egyptian blood on my sands." He said to him.

"You won't do this alone. I brought this upon these people and I will find a way to make this right." Yugi told him quietly.

Atem glanced to him but before he could open his mouth Yugi stepped away, approaching Ahkmen politely.

Atem watched them as Yugi bowed respectfully. Ahkmen nodded, asked her hand maiden to fetch something and together they waited. It was nice to see him interact with his people so confidently, he had to admit he didn't expect that… then again he never thought he'd actually get to see him again.

'Shame it couldn't be under better circumstances.' He thought sadly.

Her hand maiden returned and handed Yugi something white and dark red. He bowed slightly in thanks and then approached the kids still kneeling before their mother. Very carefully he placed the linen in her hands, rested his head against her hand and whispered to her.

He didnt know what he had said or what he had given her but clearly this woman had quickly found a place in Yugis heart and it both comforted him and pained him to watch Yugi say goodbye.

'He blames himself for this.' He thought. Anger pulsed through him once more, fading as quick as the next heartbeat. 'I will make them pay for what they've done.'

Yugi returned to his side, kids holding his hands and once they had settled beside him Seto finished his prayer, ordering for his men to light their torches.

"The children dont need to see this." Atem said and lead them away. They hesitated but as Yugi picked up Sissy to carry on his hip he took Rakesh and followed Atem.

"What did you give her?" Atem asked him quietly.

"The bandages she gave me to save my life. The only thing I had." Yugi said just as quietly.

They walked back to the caravan in silence, helping the kids inside.

"What will happen now?" Rakesh asked them.

"You will come with us where I will make sure you have food, water and shelter. Youll be safe with us, all four of you." Atem said kindly.

"You guys must be exhausted. Probably a good idea to get some rest." Yugi told them.

"My thoughts exactly Yugi. You too." Atem said, gesturing for him to climb inside as well.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Short of passing out you've barely slept as well if I'm not mistaken." Atem smirked at him knowingly.

"It's too light to sleep. I'll rest tonight, I promise."

"Yugi… won't you lay with us? Keep us safe?" Sissy asked as she tugged on his shirt.

Atem raised his brows, grinning smugly. He knew he had just won and the pride he wore nailed it in. Yugi sighed and climbed in and the kids wasted no time snuggling in beside him under his arms and over his chest. He winced slightly but as Sissy got comfortable as did he.

"We will stop at nightfall. If any of you wish to stop for any reason then you need only ask. Help yourself to food and drink. I won't be far." Atem told them and left.

Yugi sighed inwardly again. He had hoped to walk and talk with him some more, perhaps help Seto with the bandits location but much to even his surprise as the kids weighed down on him his body began to betray him… he was tired. Exhausted even. He hadn't actually slept since coming here, unless he was to count passing out. He didnt even sleep in the hideout and he had slept poorly the night before, back home. Considering his fight with the thief back home and being captured and tortured since arriving in Egypt, being chased down and hunted, falling off a cliff and then walking for hours with said injuries… and then the emotional blow finding Illyana and her village decimated… he was exhausted and Atem knew it. He always did.

'He's actually here… or I'm actually here. Either way… I found him. Finally.' He thought as sleep began to take him.

***

"Seto." Atem called to him as they were all readying to leave.

"My Pharaoh."

"Yugi tells me there's a hideout not far from here. It is a tomb belonging to one Priest Ayut. Whether they remain hidden there or not is unknown as are their numbers but this is where Yugi believes the thieves to have come from. It is where he was being held before he escaped."

"I will investigate at once, sire. Did he have anything more to say?"

"They have a man captive. He arrived with Yugi however they are not friends. He was captive as he was however. I'd prefer he be captured alive and brought back to Khemet. I'm sure Yugi has some questions for him, in either case he should be Yugi's responsibility. I'm told he has blonde hair and is missing his right hand." Atem grimaced at the last few words. He wanted to know exactly what happened but his own interrogation would need to wait until Yugi woke up.

"Understood. We aren't well equipped to host a raid of this size but I will send two of my men to investigate and confirm the location of this tomb as well as anything else they might find. Rest assured my King if they are there or have been there I will know." Seto said.

"Thank you."

"My King… if I may ask."

"Go on?"

"This Yugi… you claim him to be your friend. Would I be presumptuous in assuming that this boy is the very same you spoke so fondly of? Who helped you return to us after all these many many years?" Seto asked.

Atem smiled warmly and felt his heart float for the first time in ages. He remembered happier times he had spent with Yugi and the stories he had told them.

"Yes. The very same." He sighed happily.

"I see. Have no fear my King I will see to it that these bandits are caught and brought for sentencing." He said, bowing and turning on his heel to leave.

"My Pharaoh?" Mahaad approached him now.

"Yes Mahaad?"

"We are ready to leave. Should we wait for Seto or shall we lead the caravan?"

"Wait for Seto. He won't be long. But take positions. As soon as he's ready we leave. I want my mare." He said.

"Not taking the caravan my King?" Mahaad asked him.

He shook his head no as a stableboy brought over his white mare.

"No. Yugi and our guests are sleeping. But I will ride beside them." He smiled as he mounted her with ease.

***

"Now he is with the Pharaoh. We have lost our bargain and whats more it seems the Pharaoh was taken with him afterall." The leader of the bandits spat as they watched the Pharaohs party ready themselves to leave from a distance.

"Yugi is one man in a world he knows little. I gave you him. If your men weren't so focused on slaughtering the village you could have captured the boy before he united with the Pharaoh." Thomas said scornfully.

The leader turned to him, curved blade to his throat but Thomas wasn't afraid. He'd seen too much, been through too much… one blade to his throat was nothing but amusing.

"If he is close to the Pharaoh then he is still a useful asset just outside our reach. But you know this boy. If you wish to keep your other hand, I suggest you tell us all you know and help us think of a way to recapture him. I somehow doubt that you will be of any use to anyone else, so you might as well help us."

"I intend to. Like I said, he took something from me. I'd like to repay the favour. A hand for a hand so to speak. But you know the Pharaoh and this land more than I. If are to capture Yugi, then we must trust one another completely and work together." Thomas said.

The leader smirked, removing the sword from him.

"Shall we start with the pleasantries? If we're to work together I should at least know names." Thomas said.

"Rajul. I'm known as the Bloody Anhk. Your friend will know why, soon enough. I left my mark on him."

"Perhaps that will come in handy… Rajul."

"Pray it is not more handy than you." Rajul hissed, tapping the tip of his sword against his chest before leaving.


	9. 9

Yugi woke up several hours later. The kids were no longer snuggling with him and the caravan was no longer moving and he felt like he had just slept through a storm which refused to let him drift deep enough. He was tired still and now they weren't moving he was half tempted to roll back over and sleep; but his stomach was rumbling quietly, stabbing him in warning and his mind nagged him to see Atem. As much as his eyes and body wanted rest, he wanted more to see him and to find something to eat.

Crawling out of the caravan he was met with a campfire and every one of Atem's party surrounding it or tending to their duties of feeding horses and preparing meals. The kids were sitting politely beside Atem, eating their own meals as Ahkmens handmaidens fed the baby. Atem smiled warmly as the kids enjoyed their lavish meals… or lavish for them and Yugi's arrival went kindly unnoticed, giving him a rare glimpse of the Pharaoh at ease.

He's just as I remember… even after all these years. He thought, smiling to himself. Tanned skin, same outfit, taller than he with stronger features. He hadn't much of a chance to take in his Egyptian body all those years ago, there was always something going on, but now they were reasonably peaceful he noted how soft his skin looked, how his hair was longer than Yugi's, his eyes were a much deeper purple, almost a wine red that sparkled with such youth and yet such wisdom.

"You may join them, you know." A tall, slender man said beside him, making him jump. He looked at the man, recoiling in shock as he swore he looked like the Dark Magician but he knew him better as Mahaad. He was one of Atem's sacred guardians, the owner of the Millenium Ring. In the original timeline Mahaad became Atem's Dark Magician… but here he was, standing before him and very much alive. It seemed there were changes here too he needed to adjust to.

"Thank you. It's just so rare to see him so calm." Yugi said, looking back to Atem who playfully tossed a grape into the air to catch with his mouth. The kids loved it, clapping and cheering.

"I share the sentiment. I haven't seen him this lively in months. Despite the terrible nature that has befallen these children and to you, I might add, he does feel somewhat in higher spirits." Mahaad said.

"Has he not been?" Yugi asked.

Mahaad smiled and bowed his head.

"I'm afraid I may speak out of turn. It is best you talk with him. You have much to catch up on." He said and took his leave.

Yugi was concerned now. Atem was back with his people, he was Pharaoh, where he should be… so why was Mahaad concerned for his happiness as if he was unhappy to be here? Looking at him now, he looks as if he belongs here.

He shook the thoughts away. He'd learn in time if anything was bothering him, for now: he was eager to join him.

"My Pharaoh." He said proudly, bowing low as he approached.

"Yugi! You're awake! You needn't do that to me. Please." Atem smiled and gestured for him to sit beside him.

"I know but I thought I'd be polite in front of your guardians."

"If they disagree with how we interact then they can talk to me. How did you sleep?" He asked.

Someone brought him over a plate full of fruit and slices of meat as well as an empty goblet to which he offered two pilfers: one clear with no aroma and the other red with something fruity about the scent.

"Uh the water is fine. Thank you." He said kindly. He thanked him again before he left and carefully placed the goblet beside his feet.

"I've slept better but I can't complain. It could be a lot worse.

"Once we get to Khemet you'll have a nice comfortable bed to lay in. You may not choose to leave it." Atem giggled.

"Fine by me." Yugi smiled wide.

"The children told me what you did for them. How you drew the bandits away from them so they'd remain safe. That was very brave Yugi." Atem said warmly.

"I did what anyone would have done. I'm just glad it worked." Yugi said as he tried the meat and instantly fell in love.

"It's good isn't it?" Atem asked him, giggling at he scoffed down the rest of his plate.

"I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday. This is the best thing I've tasted in what feels like forever." Yugi said.

"Have as much as you like Yugi. Since we are heading back early we have a bit to spare." Atem smiled.

"I just might thank you." He said and as if reading his mind the servant boy from earlier was politely sliding more slices onto his plate.

"I'm so glad I ran into you." Yugi said.

"For the food I'm sure." Atem laughed.

"Haha! No. But it is great!" Yugi laughed too. "No… I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone here. When they mentioned that I looked like the Pharaoh it occurred to me that if the Pharaoh wasn't you then I'd have no idea what I was going to do here."

"On that topic you have quite a bit of explaining to do. But when you're ready of course."

"Yes I bet you're dying to find out how I got here and whatnot." Yugi said as he finished his second plate in record time.

"Cute choice of words. But yes, I have a lot of questions. For now, enjoy dinner. Don't trouble yourself."

"I think I'd like to talk in private anyhow." Yugi nodded. "When I'm finished. In the meantime, how are you kids doing?" Yugi asked them.

"Pharaoh let us try honeyed lamb." Sissy said excitedly.

"I've never tasted anything like it!" Rakesh swooned.

"Is that what this is?" Yugi asked him, referring to the third helping of meat on his plate.

"Yes with some added herbs for flavour."

"Hey kids, if we're lucky the Pharaoh might provide us with some at Khemet too." Yugi winked at them and they both looked super excited.

"Thank you Yugi." Atem said, feigning annoyance as he gave him a cheeky look.

"You're welcome!" Yugi winked at him. He declined the fourth helping, taking his time with the fruit and water as he had filled up very quickly. They listened to the kids' story telling for a while before they got up to play. Settled down Atem asked Yugi if he wished to take their conversation inside the caravan where they could talk in private. He took with him a bottle of wine, asking his servant to tend to the kids instead and once they were settled inside Yugi wrapped himself around Atem's neck, snuggling in close to breathe in his scent and feel his body against his own. He still couldn't believe he was really here. He had missed him so much these past years and he only dreamed he would get the chance to see him again.

Atem was taken by surprise as Yugi launched himself onto him but as he felt his body rest he wrapped his own arms around him too. His heart yearned for this and feeling this embrace felt incredibly real; so real he feared to let go. He never realised, until today, just how much his heart had been aching until he saw Yugi here, for real.

"I missed you so much." Yugi whispered.

"I missed you too Yugi." Atem whispered back to him.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I tried to, I've been studying the Millenium Items, trying to get them to work so I could at least get a glimpse of you, to make sure you were living happily and you were okay… I never thought I'd ever actually get to be near you again." Yugi said, nuzzling into his hair.

"Likewise Yugi. I've tried to live the life you've given me to the best of my ability, to try and make you proud but I never imagined, despite how much I wanted to, that I would see you again as well. I've missed you more than I can tell you Yugi." Atem said. He was glad the inside of the caravan was lit with candles… had this been day time he had no doubt the deep blush setting upon his cheeks would be making his skin glow. He couldn't help it though, his body betrayed him as it reacted to Yugi being so close. Yugi didn't seem to notice though, so long as he was careful all would be fine.

Yugi pulled away and sighed in relief and pent up excitement, laughing nervously and bashfully. His smile still made his heart melt and his shy nature was still so adorable to him. How he missed him!

"Okay… so… where to start?" Yugi laughed nervously.

"I want to hear all about your life… but I suppose we should probably discuss how you got here?" Atem suggested as he poured himself some wine and offered some to Yugi. Yugi shrugged and handed him his goblet, figuring 'what the hey, he's in Egypt'.

"Right. Okay. Well I'm not entirely sure on how I got here but I can tell you what I do know. It's a bit of a story though so I'll give you the gist and you can ask me for the details." He said. Atem nodded, sipping his wine.

"I was having lunch with our friends when the History Museum was being robbed. We headed over there to check on the Items, only I was aloud in because of my clearance. I found out the man robbing the museum knew exactly where he needed to go to get them and he managed to take them. I chased him down using a piece of the Millennium Puzzle I'd kept on me. I found him a few blocks away. This man turned out to be the blonde man I mentioned earlier. He had with him some ancient, powerful white jewel which I know to be very dangerous. I fought him for it and then the next thing I know we're both being pulled into this portal.

We arrived in the middle of the desert, during the day. We fought for the jewel a little bit more. I managed to grab it when a voice told me to toss it through the portal. Once it was through it told me to snap my fingers to close it. Since this guy was running towards the portal after the jewel I snapped my fingers and the portal closed on his hand… which is why he no longer has a hand."

"That explains that." Atem nodded.

"We were then captured by some bandits and taken to their hideout a few hours away. Priest Ayuts tomb. Their leader… interrogated me." Yugi said awkwardly as his fingers absently moved to his chest. Atem knew what that meant: he wasn't merely interrogated… he was tortured.

"They said that I looked a great deal like the Pharaoh and wanted to know how much you would pay to have me returned. They seemed to think I might have been related to you. They cut out a piece of my hair to send to you as ransom and throughout the day he'd return to see if I was more… talkative." Yugi said, shying away from his gaze now. Atem was aware of Ahkmen's report how injured Yugi was. The crudely drawn Anhk was one thing; a brand left upon him by this thief, but the rope burns on his wrist, the bruises and various other cuts across his body… he hadn't seen them but Ahkmen had time to assess him properly and Yugi wasn't trying to pretend they weren't there. If killing his villagers weren't enough then torturing his dear Yugi was.

"Come nightfall I managed to escape. I cut my ties with the stone I'd been leaning against and snuck out with enough ease. They're sadistic and blood thirsty but they're not too bright.

I found a small village where I met Illyana and her family. She bandaged me up, offered her place to stay and told me the Pharaoh would be arriving the next day. I was going to stay with her when the village was attacked. She took me and her kids around the back into the cellar where she told me she would follow. She asked me to protect her children, to guide them to safety, so I did.

I heard her scream and all I could do was guide her kids away from her." Yugi said, his voice wavering now with emotion. Atem touched his hand, squeezing his fingers to give him strength and let him know he was there. Yugi squeezed back and took in a deep breath to calm himself.

"We were going to run for Khemet in the hopes that we would meet your party on the way when there were bandits searching for stragglers. I told them to stay behind while I lead them away and as I ran I came across a cliff. The sand gave way beneath me and I fell.

I woke up at the bottom of the cliff, barely aware of where I was or what I'd been doing, even who I was. I just knew I needed to keep moving. My head was throbbing, my knees were weak but I needed to move.

I don't really remember much else after that. I just kept walking, fighting off fatigue in case the bandits caught me. I think I vaguely remember trying to run from them but now that I think about it… I think that might have actually been you and yours I was running from. Did I kick someone?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. You fought off Seto as he was trying to help you." Atem laughed.

"Oh… Oh wow he's the last person I want to fight. I really need to apologise to him." Yugi said, sweating nervously.

"It's fine, he knows you were delirious. You passed out afterwards and I know the rest from here. I took you to the caravan for treatment as we made the rest of the journey back to the village as scheduled."

"Only to find it burned down and ransacked." Yugi said.

"Yes. I feared it would be. We spied the smoke early in the morning and left as soon as possible." Atem nodded.

"So… thats pretty much the gist of it." Yugi said, shrugging.

"I see. So the jewel you mentioned, it's gone now. Do you think it opened the portal here?"

"No… I don't know how I know this but I don't think it did. Not completely anyway. I haven't studied the jewel as much as my colleague has but it doesn't have that kind of power. I actually think it might have been the Items but they've been inactive since you left. So when the puzzle piece activated I was completely thrown off."

"They don't work anymore?"

"Not in the same way. They talk to me… somewhat. Not in a crazy way just in a … spiritual way. I know that if I could give them the power they needed then they'd work perfectly, and primarily for me. We've sort of … bonded… over the years. I know they'd work for me… they just lack the energy. But I felt them fight off the jewel's influence and I knew they were gathering their strength to protect me. I think they sent us here so I could get the jewel away from that man."

"It worked." Atem nodded, raising his goblet to him.

"It did. But… I'm afraid that since I don't know how the portal opened, and I don't know who the voice belonged to, I don't know how to get back… or if I even can." Yugi said.

"I'm sure we'll find the answer Yugi. And I will do all in my power to help you." Atem said. He hid behind another sip, grateful Yugi couldn't read his heart anymore. He had said the words and as much as he wanted to help him he couldn't deny his intense desire to see him stay. He gave him his word all the same, but he didn't want Yugi to know that he wanted him to remain. It would only complicate things for him and the last thing he needed right now, was one more thing to contend with.

"Thank you. Then again… if my friends are safe and the jewel is safe and the man can't use it to do whatever he wants with it… then I don't see a rush in leaving. I mean.. I've spent the last 4 years or so studying the Millennium Items for the chance to see you, even if you didn't see me… now we're together well… if they're fine then I am too." Yugi shrugged.

Atem smiled wide, no longer able to contain his excitement from hearing those words. He smiled like a child and he did his best to hide behind his wine again.

"You may of course stay as long as you like Yugi. I will not complain." He said, blushing heavily.

"Of course I don't want to get in the way either. I mean it's been 5 years. I'm sure you've got your hands full as it is without me dropping by unannounced." He said, finally taking his first sip of wine for the night.

"My hands are never too full for you Yugi. You are welcome here."

They smiled together, quietly sipping their wine. They had so many questions to ask one another but it was difficult to know which to ask first or who should ask first. Instead they chose to just shyly take in the others appearances.

Atem hadnt changed much at all from Yugis memory but then he had already matured when he knew him. Yugi had done some growing both in height and build. Even he had lost most of his baby cheeks and his eyes, while still soft and gentle had experience about them.

"So… you mentioned you've been studying the items?"

"Yes. I'm an archaeologist now. I'm still studying but I'm employed by the museum as a specialist in the field of mystical Egyptology. Really I'm just the expert on anything monster or item related. I've been trying learn the secrets the items hold so if they were to fall in the wrong hands then at least there would be someone who knew how to use them properly."

"An archaeologist… thats fantastic Yugi, well done. I'm impressed and very pleased to know your following your dream." Atem said, his eyes sparkling.

"Thank you. I've still got a long way to go to get where I had planned but I suppose I don't have to think about that for a while now."

"You said the items brought you here… where are they now?" Atem asked him.

"Back home I imagine. They didn't come through with us. Our friends have probably taken them somewhere safe. As long as they're there then I don't actually know how to get back."

"You could try our items? Theyre still alive with power. If what you said is true and yours are somewhat dormant then perhaps ours will be able to send you home."

"Maybe… but I think I'd like to at least sort out what I've started here. There's the man that came with me and I feel compelled to make up for the lives Ive cost."

"Yugi you didn't do anything wrong. What happened at Yemshir was not your fault and you owe no one for what happened." Atem urged him.

"Thats nice of you to say but by my reckoning… if I had not left or if I had gone somewhere else then those kids out there might still have a mother, a roof over their heads and those people might still be thanking the gods for what could have been a beautiful day. Theyd be dining with the Pharaoh and rejoicing in the peace you have brought them. Instead theyre smouldering among the remains of their homes and its because a foreign outsider lead the bandits right to them." Yugi said angrily. He stopped to drink his wine and calm down, having realised he was allowing his emotions to get the better of him.

"Yugi...those kids rely on you right now. They're old enough to understand what has happened and they do not blame you. I'm sure the people of that village do not as well-"

"Yes because they're dead Atem." Yugi snapped. Atem winced at his sharpness and immediately Yugi regretted his actions.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to snap at you, i know your trying console me. I know i cant take on this burden myself, that im not soley responsible but i cant deny my part in this."

"I understand Yugi. Believe it or not but I've been known to shelter responsibility as well." Atem said gently.

"Yeah I know you do. Better than most Id say." Yugi smirked.

"Perhaps while you are here you may learn to relent on yourself a little." Atem suggested.

"Have you?" Yugi asked.

"I'll let you know." Atem giggled.

"So whats life like here anyway? How have you been since returning? And … Mahaad. He's alive here…?"

"Yes. Yugi we aren't necessarily in the afterlife perse. It turns out the afterlife is more like a second chance at life built on our hearts desire. This is Egypt if my guardians hadnt died and I had succeeded in defeating Bakura without sealing myself away. I did disappear for a while but as Ive loosely explained to my guardians, i made friends who helped me return." He said, raising his goblet to him.

"As for life here well … it keeps me busy that's for sure. I enjoy the life I've built here but I'll admit I do miss you and everyone else back at Domino. Being Pharaoh leaves little time to just enjoy myself that's for sure."

"Sounds tiring." Yugi said.

"It is but it is also very rewarding. These are my people and the world i want to build for them will provide less of this bloodshed you've witnessed and a much more peaceful life to those less privileged than I am. Everyone deserves to live the best life they can and I couldn't call myself a Pharaoh worthy of their admiration if I didn't do everything I could to provide for them."

"Should I make some kind of remark about responsibility at this point or should I just keep that to myself?" Yugi laughed.

"You can keep that to yourself Yugi. Theres a difference between duty and shouldering all the burdens." He laughed too.

"Right. Well jokes aside thats so great to hear. Leave it to you to build a life for everyone that's Just and Peaceful. I'd expect nothing less from you and I'm sure that if anyone was going to bring these people peace then it would be you. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Yugi. I'm glad you feel that way." " Atem blushed, his heart dancing in his chest. "You haven't seen the half of it yet. Don't praise me too highly until you see Khemet. There's a lot of work left to do but at the very least life is good there, even for the less fortunate."

"I look forward to it. I didn't get a chance to get a good look of your city before. I've explored it in my time but to see it young? I can't wait."

"When we get there I'll show you everything."

"A personal tour by the Pharaoh himself huh?" Yugi asked cheekily. "Boy am I lucky?"

"There are people who would sell their livelihood for that honor, be grateful." Atem winked at him.

"Oh I am. Believe me. Any time I get to spend with you is something I won't take for granted." Yugi said surprisingly warmly.

"I've missed you Yugi." Atem said suddenly, much to Yugi's surprise. Where did that come from? He wondered. Atem picked up on this right away but even though his cheeks were bright he ignored it. "The only other person who treats me like a human is Mana… and even then she never calls me by my name or jokes with me like you do. I feel like I don't have to be Pharaoh with you."

Yugi smiled, watching Atem as he swirled his wine around his Goblet, smiling warmly as as he relaxed, bouncing his knee slightly.

'The wine might be getting to him now.' Yugi thought amusedly. He put his wine down beside him and leant over to him, easily catching his attention.

"Whats wrong?" Atem asked him but Yugi merely shushed him as he reached for his crown and gently slipped it off him. "What are you doing?" Atem asked him again but he never moved to stop him. Instead he watched as Yugi placed it out of arms reach from him but nevertheless carefully on a cushion.

"Now you don't have to be Pharaoh and you can just be you." Yugi said sweetly.

Atem smiled again, obviously containing the sudden burst of excitement that didn't go unnoticed. Yugi had to stifle his giggles with another sip of his wine as he watched Atem comprehend the gesture. It was so strange to see him act so calm. He had seen him in a relaxed state before but most of the time Atem was very serious; always jumping in when things were dangerous, shouldering the burdens and taking on what life had to throw at them… to watch him process even small gestures of kindness was a treat.

"So… How is Mana?" Yugi asked, hoping to distract him.

"Good. She's a fully fledged sorcerer now. She helps Mahaad train young ones. Just as bubbly and accident prone and excitable as when you knew her." Atem laughed.

"Are you two…" Yugi hinted slowly.

"What?" Atem asked. Yugi laughed, shaking his head slightly. So smart and yet so oblivious.

"Together. Have you taken her as your Queen?"

"What?! No! No no. She and I are friends, Yugi. I don't have a Queen." Atem said quickly, shaking his hands before him.

"You don't? Why?" Yugi asked.

"Not you too. Please not you too." Atem laughed.

"Get this a lot huh?" Yugi asked, amused.

"Thats an understatement. Just about every spare moment with anyone I talk to is 'Pharaoh you need a queen, you need to provide an heir, when will you settle down? It's dangerous to leave it too long. What if something happens to you?' … It's exhausting."

"I can only imagine." Yugi snickered.

"Alright then lover boy, tell me about the woman you've got on your arms. Last time I knew you had about 3 women chasing you down." Atem said, lightly kicking his foot playfully.

"I don't have someone at the moment, true."

"Yeah and why's that? Like I said, you had at least 3 wanting to be with you."

"For starters I haven't spoken to Vivian since Kaiba's tournament, Rebecca is dating someone in the US and Tea… well I don't know about that anymore. She may have moved on by now, we haven't really talked about it but in that regard I know definitely it's because of my travelling. Being a field Archaeologist doesn't leave me a lot of time to settle down."

"And being a Pharaoh does?" Atem asked him.

"It does when it's part of your job to keep the line going." Yugi said, nudging him playfully.

"Yeah yeah. I'll get to it. It's just whenever I'm with someone who could be a potential Queen I've not felt anything for her. With the moral standards I'm setting and the way I've been brought up, I figure I should probably actually love the woman I'm with." Atem sighed.

"I hear you there. I guess it's gotta be a lot harder for you to find someone you love when there's a plethora of women out there who want to be with you because you're the Pharaoh." Yugi shrugged.

"THANK YOU. Yes, thats exactly it. Truth be told there's only ever been one person who understands me like that and it's you. So if there was anyone right now I would make my Queen it'd probably be you."

Yugi cocked an eyebrow at him, grinning in amusement as Atem came to realise what exactly he had said and what that implied.

"Not that you'd be my Queen… or like.. Um… anything else like that. Is it too hot in here? I think maybe I should put the wine down."

"No no, by all means keep drinking. It's awfully amusing for me and you clearly don't get to relax that much." Yugi laughed, though he too was blushing. His heart was racing at the thought that he might have actually considered it. He knew it was the alcohol talking… he wasn't drunk but he was relaxed enough to not think about what he was saying.. That was all.

"No you're enjoying this too much. Besides you should be drinking too. You've been through a lot recently."

"I'm finished mine." Yugi said, smirking.

"Well then give it here." Atem said, snatching his goblet from him to pour him some more. "There."

Their fingers brushed as he handed the goblet back and for a moment Yugi thought he saw him flinch but with the candles flickering it was tough to tell.

"So do you drink often?" Yugi asked him.

"I've had a bit more tonight than I normally do. Usually I have a wine or beer with dinner but afterwards it's just water. Tonight I've had maybe 4 because it's kind of a special occasion."

"So you're getting pretty buzzed then." Yugi laughed.

"Shut up. How often do you drink? You'd be of age now."

"22 and not often. Less than you. I only drink on occasion as well but those occasions are birthdays and christmas and that's if I happen to be home at the time. I'm not feeling this yet though but it is my second now so I guess we'll see."

"Yeah then we'll see how cocky you are after you've had another two of those." Atem laughed.

"Probably more cocky. I've been told I'm quite the brat under influence."

"You're a brat normally, what are you talking about?" Atem laughed again.

"Did… did you just call me a brat?" Yugi asked in complete shock.

"Am I wrong?" Atem asked him.

"No it's just… I've never heard you call me anything before."

"Maybe it is the alcohol. Or the lack of crown on my head." Atem said.

"Feels good to relax right?"

"Yes you should help me relax more often."

"As long as I'm here I will. Maybe one day in way a Queen can." Yugi winked at him. Atem was drunk enough, but not too drunk to ignore that comment. He blinked in surprise, blushed deeply and Yugi could literally watch the thoughts racing behind his eyes.

"Okay… Don't know how to respond." He said nervously.

"That was a little on the nose. Tell me about what else you've been doing. For Egypt." Yugi said, quick to change the subject.

They talked for hours, well after everyone had gone to bed. During the night Atem left briefly but returned a short while later with a pitcher of water. He told them the kids were sleeping in a tent with the matrons so they had the caravan all to themselves… it was also very late and they had a long way to travel come sunrise so after filling his goblet with water they settled down to sleep, blowing out the candles and laying beside one another. Yugi was half asleep when he felt Atem's fingers brush his own, curling around them gently as if to keep him there.

"I don't want to wake and find you gone." Atem whispered. "I hope you don't mind."

Yugi smiled and curled his own fingers around his, squeezing comfortingly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Goodnight Atem."

"Sweet dreams Yugi."


	10. 10

His skin stung and hissed as it ripped open slowly. Laughter bellowed around him as snakes slithered over his skin and hot metal sizzled nearby. He was pinned down, held by rope and iron so he couldn't move and as he opened his eyes he watched as the man above him towered, casting his deep darkened silhouette over him.

Yugi woke with a frightening start, sweat clinging to his hair and dampening his skin. His heart raced but as he wildly looked around he saw he was safe within the caravan however alone. Atem must have left through the night. They weren't moving so they hadn't set off yet. He wondered what time it was as he heard nothing outside either.

Pushing open the flap he was met with a stunningly bright morning making him hide behind his hands until he could adjust. He expected it to be early since they hadn't left yet but it was well and truly mid morning and everyone was bustling about feeding the horses and themselves. He spied Atem soon talking with Seto and Mahaad and the kids enjoying a meal with Ahkmen.

Stretching and yawning he thought to go sit with them first, not wanting to interrupt Atem but to his surprise Seto was the one who spotted him and beckoned him over.

Petting down his clothes and hair to try and look somewhat presentable he hurried over, bowing slightly in respect to them as he approached.

"Good morning. Sorry I slept in so late."

"Not at all, you needed it." Atem smiled.

"Yugi. I'm sure by now you know who I am. I wanted to ask you some questions." Seto said.

"Can this not wait until he has eaten Seto?" Atem sighed.

"Of course my Pharaoh. I will make a quick round, go and eat. I will be back shortly." Seto said, bowing and leaving.

"Sorry about him. He's anxious to confirm what I've already told him." Atem sighed again, directing Yugi to the campfire.

"It's fine. He's just doing his job."

"Actually I'm surprised you hadn't woken up earlier. I'm glad you could get some sleep though, how do you feel?" Atem asked him.

"Um… I slept better but woke from a bad dream so there's that. Gonna have to get used to not having a shower I suppose." Yugi laughed nervously.

"We will set off again soon. There's an Oasis not far from here. You may bathe then." Atem giggled.

"There is? I don't remember seeing one near here."

"We've already been travelling, Yugi. That's why I'm surprised you didn't feel the caravan moving."

"We have?" Yugi asked incredulously.

"For at least 3 hours yes. We stopped briefly, only about 20 minutes ago."

"Wow I can't believe I slept through it."

"We're making good time. In an hour we'll stop again and replenish the water, bathe and be on our way again." He said. "In the meantime, eat something. I need to go chat with Isis." He said, touching his shoulder before he left.

"Yugi!" The kids cheered as he came to sit with them.

"Good morning, how is everyone today?" He asked pleasantly.

Seto wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be long. He plagued him with questions regarding the bandits and their whereabouts, what they looked like, how they sounded, what they wanted, even trying to go into detail about his interrogations which he took away from the children. He was showing him the scars beneath his bandages behind the caravan when Atem and Mahaad found them.

"Seto what are you doing to the boy?" Mahaad sighed.

"I need to know exactly what we're dealing with." Seto said.

"It's fine really. If it helps it helps. Besides it's nice to take these off." Yugi said kindly. He wasn't lying; after waking up sweating it was a relief to take the damp bandages off and to let his skin breathe. Atem was silent throughout the exchange and banter between Mahaad and Seto but Yugi noticed the creases forming upon his brow as he examined the wounds. To break his concentration Yugi put his tunic back on and waved his hand before him, catching his attention and forcing him to smile and sigh.

"In any case I did learn something valuable from this Mahaad so I'd prefer it if you don't mock my direct approach." Seto said defiantly.

"And what did you learn?" Mahaad asked him.

"The Ankh drawn upon Yugi's chest. I've seen it before. The sun drawn specifically detached from the horizon line is symbol thats been repeated several times by offenders of peace." Seto said.

"It has?" Atem and Yugi asked at once.

"Y-yes…" Seto said, momentarily taken back by their synchronicity. "This symbol is left behind by a notorious thief and recently turned slave mongerer. He leaves his brand on places he's robbed and upon those he sells as slaves. It is my belief that he intended to use you Yugi for ransom against our Pharaoh and once payment had been made you'd have been discarded as a damaged slave, he'd recapture you and sell you off again to someone else, having already fetched a hefty sum from the Pharaoh himself." Seto said.

"His plan wouldn't have worked. Even if Ate... Pharaoh Atem had paid my ransom I doubt he'd have discarded me." Yugi said.

"That is correct but he doesn't know that. Nor does he realise that I have worked hard to abolish slavery in my city and soon that will be the case throughout the country. Apparently this man does not realise where I intend to steer my people." Atem said.

"Apparently so my King. But he is getting bold and if what Yugi has described is true then his numbers are growing. I request permission to investigate this issue thoroughly my King. I will put together a trusted band of men to look into all cases involving the same branding Yugi has been given and hunt this evil-doer down before his actions draw more to his fold. He has already committed several dozen crimes and should be put before the gods for judgement." Seto said.

"Granted. I want him brought before the eyes of Ra and judged by Osiris himself. But not before I question him myself and if necessary is brought for testing by the Items."

"Yes my Pharaoh. My thoughts exactly. So it is said."

"So shall it be." Atem finished for him. Seto bowed before them and left.

"Mahaad what are your thoughts on the matter?" Atem asked him.

"I believe Seto has the right of it. This man must be brought before the Items. The darkness in his heart is too rampant to let loose and he must be cleansed before he is judged by Osiris. I also believe this must happen before a repeat of Yemshir occurs." Mahaad said.

"I want to help if I can. I don't know if my actions have made this escalate any quicker than it has, but if capturing this man helps make up for my part in this then I'd like to help in some way." Yugi said.

"I'm afraid this is in the hands of Seto and his men now young Yugi. Rest assured I'm certain if Seto needs you to strip for him again I'm sure he will ask, even in the dead of night unless Pharaoh forbids it." Mahaad said lightly.

"I may have to. I am sorry for his brashness Yugi. He can be quite to the point."

"Isn't he always?" Yugi laughed with him, knowing full well he was referring to Kaiba back home.

"We should be readying to leave now my King. The Oasis of Kal'esh isn't far." Mahaad said.

"Right. Yugi will you ride with me?" Atem asked him.

"Like on a horse?"

"Exactly like on a horse. We don't have a spare one available but you may share mine if you wish. We can continue our chat from last night." He said smiling. How could he say no to that?


	11. 11

Yugi smiled, his heart swelling and nodded.

He was nervous at first climbing in behind him but after Atem forced his hands around him to beat his nerves they set off at an easy pace. It felt strange being so close to him. He'd slept beside him, they'd hugged before, he's been with him for years but this, sitting behind him with his arms around his waist and his back against his chest as they moved with the horse and he couldn't help but rest his chin against his shoulder… it was strange… but welcome. He was glad Atem's waist belt was gold and not fabric or he'd feel Yugi's fingers gripping him to make sure he stayed close. He was so nervous at first but as Atem told him stories of Aisha, the mare they rode, he relaxed quick enough.

The Oasis of Kal'esh was a lot larger than he expected with room enough for all to bathe if they wished. Most washed their faces, refilled canteens and watered the horses but some, particularly those who handled the villagers earlier bathed properly including Yugi and the kids. Ahkmen aided in cleaning his wounds and it was now he was starting to feel bruises he didn't know existed.

Atem watched nearby, enjoying the water soaking his feet. Yugi had toned up some in the last five years too. He had muscles now he had never had before and he no longer held the body of a boy but that of a young man. He blushed slightly as he watched the water fall off his skin but he was saddened when his gaze brushed over the wounds these scoundrels had given him.

Still, Yugi smiled and laughed as the kids played and splashed before him. Even after everything he's been through he was still so pure of heart.

He stood to sit beside them just as Ahkmen was finishing with him and for a moment he chose to just sit in silence, enjoying his presence. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt at peace but he knew that it was thanks to Yugi.

"This place is beautiful." Yugi said quietly.

'Just like you…' Atem thought absently.

"Wait til you see Khemet." He said smiling.

"I know Ive said this before, but im glad I found you." Yugi said sweetly.

Atem looked to him, his heart swelling once again as he gazed upon his dear young face.

"Me too Yugi. Me too." He said giggling nervously.

"Is something on your mind?" Yugi asked, moving to steal his gaze again.

"It's just as you said. I'm glad your here." Atem said gently.

"Yugi! Come swim with us." Sissy called to him.

"Shush Sissy! Hes talking with Pharaoh." Rakesh splashed at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She bowed quickly, faceplanting the water and making them all laugh.

"It is fine. You arent interrupting. You may swim if you wish Yugi." Atem said gently, offering a warm smile.

"Do you wanna swim with me?" Yugi asked him.

"I'm quite fine here."

"Oh come on, you too Pharaoh to swim with me? What happened to being human?" Yugi asked, splashing him just a little to make him flinch.

"Yugi." He laughed and that was all the permission he needed to take his hand and drag him with him.

"Yugi! No! I really don't… ah!" Atem struggled but as Yugi pulled him under he laughed once he came up for air, shaking his hair and splashing them all with water.

"My Pharaoh! Are you alright?" Seto asked urgently until he waved him down.

"I'm fine. We are just playing." He called back to them. Yugi bit his bottom lip, giggling cheekily as he floated nearby.

"Yugi…" Atem said threateningly but his grin gave him away. Yugi raised his eyebrows to him as if challenging him, to which he accepted by diving under water and swimming beneath him, grabbing his ankles and pulling him under with him.

Now it was his turn to come up for air, only as he rid himself of the water he was splashed, forcing him to wipe his face again… but Atem was in hysterics, laughing with the rest of them and truly smiling. Yugi was beyond happy with this, this was what he wanted: to remind him of what true happiness was like.

"I guess they're having fun." Mahaad said to Seto.

"Is this really the time or place for it though?" Seto asked in his annoyed and serious tone.

"Lighten up Seto. He's the Pharaoh. When was the last time you saw him this happy?" Mahaad asked him.

He thought about it for a while, watching as his Pharaoh swam with this stranger and these children as if he were one of them. Mahaad was right though… He had seen his Pharaoh happy but never like this. It seemed this Yugi was the key to bringing his Pharaoh genuine happiness.

"Perhaps it's possible that this Yugi is far more important to him than he's led us to believe." Mahaad left him with.

He wasn't wrong. Even when his Pharaoh was not with Yugi he smiled to himself more, his eyes looked lively again and his heart seemed at peace. Perhaps it was possible that it was not a Queen the Pharaoh waited for but for this boy.

"My Pharaoh. We will be leaving shortly. I humbly advise you to dry off." He called to them. He waved him off and sighing he left his Pharaoh to do as he pleased.

"We should probably do as he says." Yugi giggled as he swam up around him.

"Probably but am I not Pharaoh?"

"Don't you want to show me Khemet?" Yugi winked.

"You are right. Of course. I haven't had this much fun since my first year here. Thank you Yugi." Atem said kindly. Their fingers brushed underwater and for a moment that lasted the ages he wanted to hold his hand.

But then the impossible happened which made him freeze, stand tense and wide eyed at his lighter half for as if he read his heart, he took his hand in his own. Their fingers curled around delicately, carefully and checking but in the shortest second of confirmation they held him with resolve. Even if Atem had decided to pull away Yugi had somehow found the permission he needed to hold his in his with complete resolve. And Atem... his heart was soaring with the gods, fluttering away beneath Yugi's innocent, unaware smiles.

"We should do this again then." Yugi smiled sweetly, head cocking to the side ever so slightly as he began to lead him out of the water. "Come on kids. We are leaving soon." Yugi called to them. Atem cared little. The only thing going through his mind was that Yugi was holding his hand and he never wanted him to let go.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely reviewers both here and on Fanfiction! I'm so glad you're liking this story so much! Truth be told you're catching up to me quickly! I gotta keep writing! Haha!

They rode together in much the same way for the next several hours until the sun began to set and it was time to make camp. Yugi was more than excited for this. He hadn't gotten used to only eating two meals a day yet and he had been hungry for hours, often hiding in Atems back whenever his stomach growled and telling himself to be quiet. Atem found it amusing much to his own embarrassment but he'd quickly find a way to distract him with some story or another.

After dining and the tents had been set up, the caravan had been lowered and the horses were now resting, it was time now for rest themselves. Yugi sat peacefully by the fire as the kids snuggled in beside him. Atem was elsewhere, presumably talking with his guardians or someone else. Yugi couldn't help but smile to himself thinking about him. He had missed him so much over the years but he had almost forgotten just how much. His soothingly warm voice and gentle smiles, his laughter was remarkably calming and the stories he told. He was such a powerful and noble King, an admirable leader who reigned for his people just like he knew he would.

He sighed contentedly, gazing up at the stars above. He wondered how his friends were doing… whether or not the same amount of time had passed for them and if they were okay. He wished he could tell them he was safe, that he was with Atem and he was fine. He didnt like that this man was still out there but he could take solace knowing he managed to keep the jewel from him. He didn't wish him any harm but at least he couldn't hurt anyone in his position. Still… If given the chance he should probably find a way to send him back… but his friends had the jewel… so long as they did sending this man back was not an option.

"Yugi." Atems soothing voice sang behind him.

"Hey."

"The kids are asleep. We should send them to bed." He said, crouching down beside him.

"Oh."

He was right, both of them were sound asleep resting their heads on his lap, breathing calmly. They looked at peace… good. After all they've been through peace is what they needed. He hated to disturb them but they would sleep better inside the caravan.

Gently he nudged them, stroking their cheeks until they rose.

"Huh?"

"Come on. Time for bed." Yugi chuckled.

"Oh." They yawned and stretched.

"Will you lay with us?" Sissy asked tiredly.

"I'll come to bed soon. Go get some sleep." He smiled.

"We arrive at Khemet tomorrow. You have a big day ahead of you." Atem said gently.

They bowed, rubbing their eyes still and left but not before Sissy gave Yugi and goodnight hug.

"Sweet children." Atem chuckled, sitting beside him.

"They are." Yugi sighed happily.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm a lot of things." Yugi smiled.

"Oh?"

"I'm happy to be here with you. I'm lucky to be alive. I'm worried about my friends, relieved that man can't threaten them, concerned that the jewel endangers them and content in this moment in time."

"That is a lot of things." Atem smiled. Yugi sighed deeply again, laying back to rest his head in his hands. Atem grinned and layed down beside him, resting his own head on Yugis arms. "If there's a way to learn if our friends are safe I promise you we will find it."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled.

"...and if you wanted to return home, then I promise you I'll find a way for that too. I'd understand if that was what you wanted."

"...I suppose I shouldn't stay here forever huh."

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to." Atem said sweetly.

"I'd probably get in your way. I mean your Pharoah and whether you like it or not, some day youll find someone to be your Queen. Might not be for like 10 more years yet but itll happen… eventually. There's not going to be a lot of time for us to just hang out like this."

"If that's your concern you needn't worry. I may be Pharaoh but I will always make time for you."

"How will your guardians feel about that? 'Wheres the Pharaoh?' 'Oh hes skipping again to hang out with his little look alike.'." Yugi chuckled.

"Your not wrong." Atem laughed.

"Well as long as your prepared to live through that." Yugi giggled.

"If that's all spending time with you will cost me then so be it, 1000 times."

Yugi fell silent and Atem sighed deeply, relaxing finally.

"In all seriousness though Yugi, if you want to stay then I admit nothing would make me happier. Likewise if you wish to return Id completely understand. You have a life back home Im sure your eager to return to."

"My friends are back there but apart from that searching for you was my life." Yugi sighed. He felt a pause in Atem but before he could turn to see it he spoke.

"What about dueling?" He was stiff, looking only at the stars above, completely ignoring his questioning look.

"... I had to retire after a year or so. I couldn't keep competing professionally while attending college. Not with all the travelling."

"I see." Atem said quietly.

"...your Not mad are you?" Yugi asked him. Atem blinked at him in surprise and confusion but upon seeing the concern in Yugis eyes he understood how his response was taken that way.

"No! Not at all. I understand more than anyone what one has to sacrifice in order to focus on other things. Take me for example, i dont get a lot of chances to lay under the stars and talk with a dear friend being Pharaoh. Or swim in an oasis for that matter. Not anymore."

Yugi smiled and relaxed, he was relieved he wasnt mad but then why did he sound so quiet?

"I understand being an archaeologist would require a lot of travelling. Too much to maintain a duelling career. I was just thinking that… and this may come off as selfish of me, but if your friends and grandfather are the only things for you back home then it might not be so much to ask you to stay. But i know i cant ask that of you. It is completely your choice." Atem said, finishing quickly and avoiding eye contact. Yugi smiled again and gently nudged the side of his head affectionately.

"If theyre safe and I can find a way to let them know that Im okay too then Ill gladly stay. So long as im not in the way."

"Are you sure? Theres no duelling here, no archaeology. No modern facilities and plenty of things that could kill you-"

"Duelling I can live without, im used to camping by now, plenty of things can kill me back home and no archaeology? Seriously? Atem, I'm literally living every archaeologists dream right now. Im in history."

Atem smiled, blushing like a child as his heart was fluttering.

"Okay...so long as your sure." He said happily.

"Again, a topic you seem to be avoiding, so long as im not in the way."

"You will never be in the way Yugi."

They fell pleasantly silent, enjoying one another's company now but unbeknownst to one another both their hearts were pounding. Atem was over the moon Yugi wanted to stay and Yugi was painfully aware of how close Atem was to him. Hed never layed with him like this and now, since they've reunited he felt closer than ever to him and it had nothing to do with him resting on his arm.

"Oh look!" Atem exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the stars. "Did you see that?"

"A shooting star." Yugi whispered.

"What was it you told me once? That if you wish upon a star it'll come true?"

"Only if you dont tell anyone what it is." Yugi smiled.

"Then… Yes I'm happy with that wish." Atem nodded in satisfaction.

"Aww that's not fair. You can't proclaim you've made a wish, now I just wanna know what it is." Yugi pouted playfully.

"Then it won't come true." Atem giggled.

"Hmph."

"Why don't you make a wish." He suggested, poking his ribs playfully.

"I have." Yugi said, poking his tongue out at him and lightly smacking his hand away.

"Oh!... Oh… your right. That's not fair." Atem said, pouting too.

"Yeah you wanna know what it is now don't you?" Yugi laughed.

"Yes… does it count if we guess?"

"You can try but I won't tell you." Yugi shrugged.

"You wish you could know how your friends are doing?" Atem asked, lifting himself up onto his elbows to look better at him.

"Nope."

"You wish … that there will be nothing to worry about any time soon."

"That's not wrong but not my wish."

He crowned and thought hard, going through the endless possibilities but it just made Yugi laugh.

"You can guess all you like, as well as you know me you'll never get it."

"Will I know if it comes true."

"I hope so." Yugi winked.

"Fine. But if it comes true and I don't realise it then you have to tell me." He sighed.

"Likewise for yours."

Atem smiled sweetly and yawned into his hand.

"We should probably get some sleep. Big day ahead of us tomorrow, I cant wait to show you Khemet in its younger days." He said as he gave Yugi hid hand to help him up.

"My Pharaoh!" Isis's soft voice approached them.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" Atem asked her.

She appeared troubled but what it could be was anyone's guess. Yugi was still amazed at how much like Ishizu she looked.

"My Millenium necklace is unnerved. It won't show me why but I feel that something may be approaching. It is unwise for you to be out right now."

"Yugi and I were just going to bed. Do you think it could be bandits?" Atem asked her. His hand tightened around Yugi's, not in anger but in protection.

"I do not know. Nor do I know if the danger will be tonight. But I -"

Hollers and battlecries rang in the night then, alerting the entire camp of the impending attack. Atems Guardians and all their men reacted, moving to arm themselves and take protective positions to defend their King and his party.

"Yugi go inside the caravan." Atem told him, gently pushing him towards it.

"I'm not leaving you out here." Yugi retorted.

"Yugi don't argue with me." Atem snapped.

"My King!" Seto shouted urgently. "Its not safe here, I must insist you lead the caravan back to Khemet. Allow us to take care of this rabble."

Before Atem could answer him though the bandits rolled through their camp on horseback, swords drawn and torches being lit as they jumped over sleeping forms and various items, slashing at tents. Metal clung against metal as horses winnied and shrieked.

Atem drew a golden dagger from his belt in time to block a sword aimed for them, pushing Yugi behind him in one smooth motion to protect him. Safe from the attach Atem held Yugi's wrist and dragged him swiftly to his horse.

"Yugi I need you to keep the kids calm. Please go in the caravan, Ill lead you to safety." He said hurriedly as he drew his sword from his Mare's saddle.

"Let me ride with you. Ill take the sword you just focus on leading us out." Yugi told him, getting into his view to search his eyes. For a moment as Atem was captivated by Yugis warm adoring amethyst orbs he forgot himself but he quickly needed to act. He couldn't have Yugi ride with him. He'd already been through enough with these people, if anything were to happen to him ... but those eyes; they weren't just warm they were determined. 

"My Pharaoh!" Seto shouted, breaking him from his trance. Yugi took the sword from him with ease and climbed aboard his mare without asking. Annoyed but pressed for time Atem climbed up infront of him and quickly ordered the caravan riders to follow him.

"Theyll come after us Yugi. With all due respect but do you know how to use a sword?"

"How hard can it be?" Yugi asked him. Atem wasn't entirely filled with confidence but he didn't have the luxury to argue with him. Digging his heels into his mares sides he coaxed her to run.

"Swiftly Aisha. Go."


	13. 13

Yugi held onto him tightly as his horse sprinted off. He knew his horse was fast but he didn't expect her to sprint to a canter that quickly.

"Hold onto me Yugi. Ill try to dodge any attacks but if they get close remember to swing with your arm, not with your body. Dont extend your wrist. The sword is an extention of your arm, not something you can fling around." He said.

"Got it." Yugi nodded.

"My Pharaoh!" Mahaad shouted from his own horse beside him.

"Protect the caravan Mahaad. Call forth your monsters." Atem ordered him and he fell back.

"Why don't you?" Yugi asked him.

"I don't want to endanger my people. The gods are too destructive for this."

"But it might scare them off." Yugi suggested. A bandit came a little too close and while Atem did steer his mare away from him his horse was just as fast. He took a swing but Yugi was able to block it, twice until he backed off to try again.

"Good work." Atem said to him.

"There's two of them." Yugi told him, nervous now. One was fine but he couldn't fend off two.

"Dark Magician!" Atem shouted, raising his arm to the air as his Dia Diankh glowed brightly. "Protect us!"

In a shower of stars the familiar shape of the Dark Magician hovered over them, swinging his staff to intercept the bandits before Yugi needed to use the sword.

"Why do you have Dark Magician? I thought -"

"The events of the future has allowed me to summon him. I ask you keep his origins a secret though Yugi, Mahaad does not know how he came to be." Atem interrupted him.

"Right."

As they rode the Dark Magician fended off bandits left right and center, and Yugi would parry the odd attack that got through. Mahaad was having his own troubles behind the caravan to be able to assist them but they seemed to be fairing well enough. Still, their assault was unending.

"We cant ride like this all night." Atem said to himself. He seemed to battling with himself but as another blade threatened to hurt them Yugi had to focus on blocking the attack to assess Atem's thoughts.

He raised his arm up again and his Dia Diankh began to glow.

"Dark Magician return to me. I call upon the Egyptian Gods to serve your Pharaoh in need. On behalf of all Pharaohs that came before I ask you lend me your power to protect my people from the dark hearts that surround us. Come to me Slifer the Sky Dragon!" He shouted. He gripped Yugis arm tightly around him, protecting him as a burst of light engulfed them. As it faded they heard the roar of Slifer decend from the sky above and as he made his presence known the bandits began to back off.

"Yes! Slifer!" Yugi cheered happily. Slifer was easily his favourite of the three and despite their circumstance he felt very excited that Atem had summoned him.

"Slifer! Drive off the attackers!" Atem ordered him.

"Your Dragon doesn't scare me Pharaoh!" Someone shouted from their flank just seconds before something fell around Yugi's neck, swiftly pulling him from the horse to the sand.

"YUGI!" Atem screamed, reaching for him in vain.

The rope around his neck tightened as he was dragged behind the mans horse and he forced to let go of the sword so he could stop from choking. They were moving so fast, he could barely register anything enough to scream. The only thing he could do was hold onto the rope and watch as the world zipped past him.

"RELEASE HIM NOW!" He heard Atem shouting and soon he could see him and his Mare behind him, chasing them down with Slifer looming overhead, both his mouths open and ready to attack.

"A-t-tem!" Yugi tried to call to him but it was impossible to raise voice loud enough.

"Karim! If you kill him Ill kill you myself!" Someone shouted nearby. He recognised the voice belonging to the blonde man from his time… Karim must have been whoever had him by the rope.

"You wanted him captured didn't you Thomas. He's going to die regardless…"

Thomas… so that's his name.

"Not before we are done with him!" Thomas shouted.

"Fine." Karim shouted. He started feeling the rope being tugged then and before he even realised what was happening Karim had turned his horse to pull Yugi up on his back.

"LET HIM GO!" Atem shouted once more. Hed caught up now, swinging the sword he must have picked up but it missed. Karim dodged his attack and sprinted off again but there was a jump.

Karim skillfully made his horse jump over a ridge but as Yugi wasnt fastened at all he was now airborne and attached only by the rope around his neck. "SLIFER!" Atem screamed.

Everything happened so fast. He was airborne, panicking and about to die in more ways than he was comfortable with and there was nothing he could do; but as time slowed down something gold flashed before his eyes and he felt the rope loosen dramatically. He was free now but without the momentum he wasn't going to make the distance. He was falling and he was going to crash into the side of the cliff. The most he could do was put his hands out and hope he didnt break them, to try and grab something.

Closing his eyes and praying his hands wrapped around something and he grabbed it, jolting to a stop and a crash against the rock.

His head was ringing, his fingers threatened to let go, his skin burned and his throat felt like a hundred elastic bands were around it but he was alive and not moving anymore.

"YUGI!" Atem shouted from the ridge edge.

"What happened?!" Thomas screamed as he and Karim stopped the horses on the other side, looking down at him hanging by a thread.

"The rope must have snapped. But he's not going anywhere." Karim said.

He was right. As Yugi looked around with squinting eyes he was definitely not going anywhere. If he dropped hed fall to his death. If he climbed theyd capture him. But he couldnt stay here either, he was tired and fading fast, his energy was being sapped the longer he held on. He had enough energy to notice the thing he held onto was an old sturdy tree root poking out of the cliff. Tiny pieces of rock fell but it held firm... for now. Either he would lose his grip, a reality becoming more and more likely as his head swam, or it would give way. Beneath him was too far... unless he held onto something else he would die for certain.

"SLIFER!" Atem shouted once more, far away, an echo in the void but soon the drop beneath him became red as the giant red dragon was beneath him, low enough for him to fall onto… But if he rolled off… He didn't have a choice.

Letting go of the root he fell and landed upon the scales of the dragon god of the sky. The wind was pushed out of him and he rolled a bit, starting to slide down his body. Slifer moved in such a way that allowed his fingers to find a scale and hold on, giving him enough time and space to climb somewhere safer.

"SLIFER! SHOW THESE WRETCHES WHY YOU SHOULD BE FEARED!" Atem commanded. He felt the rumble beneath Slifers scales and he fought against the wind beating against him as he took higher into the sky, turning to face Karim and Thomas. With one breath of his second mouth he shot a warning shot of fire towards them. It hit the cliff and as sand and smoke covered their vision he could only wait to see if they had been hit or not.

As it cleared he saw the entire cliff face was gone, sand fell like a water fall, making the hole bigger and bigger but Karim and Thomas were no where to be seen until in the distance Yugi spotted a single horse fleeing. He didnt know if anyone was on it but it fled rapidly into the night.

For now… He was safe. He rubbed Slifers scales affectionately, finally able to nurse his throat and catch his breath.

"Thank you Slifer. Thank you." He whispered painfully.

Atem watched as the smoke and sand cleared the rider ride away into the distance. He could send Slifer after him but he wanted Yugi back with him.

Turning his horse around he glanced back to his party gathering some distance behind as Slifer slowly landed nearby. His massive body pushed sand and air around and he could feel the thud through the body of his mare.

"My Pharaoh." Mahaad greeted him, coming to a halt beside him.

"Damage report."

"The bandits seemed to have dispersed when you called Slifer. So far there are no casualties and few injured, mostly on edge. Nothing lost. No signs of them returning but we cant be sure, my King." He said before looking around him.

"Sire, was Yugi not with you earlier?"

"He's riding Slifer. He was taken off Aisha as we rode and went off the cliff but Slifer caught him. As soon as he's down and safe we are leaving again. Let everyone know we aren't settling. We are pushing through the night and returning to Khemet." Atem said as he swung off his horse to approach Slifer.

"Yes my King."

"And fetch me Ahkmen. Yugi will need attention."

Slifer settled into the sand as low as possible, making the ground shake and rumble like thunder. He waited a few moments, anxious and unsure until he saw Yugi slowly slide down his scales and into Atems arms heavily.

"I've got you. I've got you Yugi." He said gently. He was barely conscious, falling weakly into him. Lowering him gently to his knees Atem held him up, brushing his hair from his face to get a better look. His skin was sweating and thin, his neck was raw and tender to touch as evident by his wincing and raspy breathing and as he held him up he tried to hold his arms, either to steady himself or push him away but in either case his fingers were weak and slipped off him continually.

"I'm… okay." Yugi whispered, his voice rasping.

"I'm sure you are." Atem said sarcastically, wiping the blood from his brow.

Yugi winced, trying his hardest to stand only his body was heavy and his strongest grip on Atems arms felt more like a gentle squeeze. His mind was going wild with scenarios, fears and morbid thoughts of how tonight could have ended differently. His heart was heavy with sorrow and regret. He'd never been more grateful than he was right now that he was breathing, that he was alive and in his arms. If he should have -

"I'm so sorry Yugi." Atem whispered. The wound at his hair line wasn't too extensive but the red rope burn at his neck was hot, bleeding in places where the skin had broken. Gently he brushed his fingers over the burn as Ahkmen approached.

"What happened?" She asked, horrified.

"They dragged him off the horse with rope. He went off the cliff and Slifer caught him." Atem said as she took Yugi's face in her hands.

"I'm fine, just tired." Yugi complained but he was barely able to keep his eyes focused even as she kept them open.

"Lack of air. Shock and concussion. Open your mouth and look up." She said, pressing her fingers to his throat in various places.

"Ow…"

"There's no permanent damage, your just going to be a bit hoarse for a bit. Try not to speak for several hours but i expect youll be falling asleep quickly once we get you inside." She said.

"And your going inside, I'll hear no argument from you this time." Atem told him sternly.

He moved to speak but decided to just nod instead. Atem and Ahkmen both helped him to the caravan where the kids were huddled together with one of Ahkmens maidens. They were startled as they helped Yugi crawl inside but helped him all the same.

"My King." Seto said as he approached.

"Yes?"

"I recommend you ride inside aswell. Those heathens may risk attacking again and it would be wise to have you out of sight."

He hadn't given it much thought. Robotically he was ready to lead his people; to sit upon his mare and brood over what could have happened but as if Seto's words were permission he agreed without much thought to it. He needed to stay by Yugi's side, to soak up as much presence as he could just to confirm he was in fact still alive, and if he needed anything he'd be there to provide. He couldn't leave him right now.

"Agreed. Please lead us back to Khemet, swiftly." Atem told him.

"Yes my King. At once."

Atem climbed up to crawl beside Yugi, already laying down weakly on soft silk pillow with a heavy thump and no regard to the flailing of his hands. The children huddled together, scared and confused, theirs eyes wide as they saw Yugi's condition.

"My King. Should I take the kids to the other caravan and give you some privacy?" His hand maiden asked gently.

"It is fine. You and the kids may stay. Please be at ease." He said gently as he nestled in beside him, shifting off his crown and heavier jewellery.

"Yugi's hurt." Sissy said sadly as she crawled over to him, gently touching his cheek.

"He was injured but he fought bravely." Atem said kindly. She brought over some water and using the bottom of her dress she cleaned the blood from his forehead.

"Here." Atem said, giggling softly as he handed her a linen cloth from behind him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and soaked it with water to use instead. She was very gentle with him though Atem was sure he was already sleeping.

"Are we safe?" Rakesh asked.

"Yes for now. We are going to Khemet. Sleep if you can. We will be there by the time you wake." Atem said gently as the caravan began to move.

Rakesh settled down, curling against Marissa, the hand maiden, as Sissy snuggled in underneath Yugis arm, snuggling against him affectionately. Atem and Narissa shared a smile before they too settled down.

Atem snuggled in behind him, burying his face into his back and using his cape to as a blanket to keep them both warm. Free from prying eyes he felt tears begin to fall. He was relieved Yugi was safe but tonight was too close for comfort. He couldnt count on his hands how many different ways he could have lost Yugi tonight. From the rope to the cliff he couldn't help but imagine what would have happened if he lost him. His heart tore itself open thinking about it but he couldn't help it. He was so scared to lose him.

His only comfort now was feeling his body rise and fall under his arm and the feel his heart beating softly at his back, as well as his scent filling his mind. He silently wished they were alone, if only to feel open about cuddling next to him, but he was just thankful Yugi was alive. He took solace in what he had, grateful for every breath he took.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! Your support is pushing me through these chapters :D! ! !

Yugi woke slowly in a nest of comfort and warmth, soothing textures sliding over his skin as he stretched. Atems scent filled his nostrils, hugging his heart with such security he could easily snuggle back into his pillow and fall back asleep. He loved waking next to him… it was one of his favourite things since coming to his time. Spending time with him, seeing Egypt young but his favourite was waking next to him.

But he could never tell him this. If he knew their friendship might change and he may never sleep beside him again. So he resisted the urge to find him and snuggle against him and instead chose to rub his eyes and greet the day. They were travelling to Khemet today, he couldnt wait to get there.

Rubbing his eyes though lead to feeling the painful bump on his head and as he woke more he felt the discomfort around his neck and in his throat. He was beyond thirsty but something more, it hurt to swallow.

"You're awake! Can I get you anything, a drink?" His voice was soothing but distant… was he not next to him?

"P-please." He struggled to say.

"Here." he said soon after. Touching his hand he carefully made sure he had a good hold of the goblet when he felt pressure beside him.

"Slowly. Baby sips." He said softly.

Swallowing water hurt too but at least his lips were wet now.

Cracking his eyes open he was met with a blinding white light until his eyes began to focus. He wasnt in the caravan, nor was he in a tent… He was in a golden room with high ceilings, painted murals and tall pillars.

He was draped in a royal blue silk sheet with heavy furs over the top and Atem sat beside him dressed in slightly different royal attire… or maybe his clothes were just cleaner now. Still, he look down to him with a kind and loving smile that tickled his heart and made him blush. Hed never seen such a sparkle in his eyes before… did he always look so beautiful?

"W-where …?" He tried to ask, forgetting about the pain until he opened his mouth.

Atem placed a finger gently on his lips.

"Shh. We are at Khemet. You're safe now. I'm told you need rest and your throat might cause you some distress until it heals. You shouldn't talk for as long as you can help it."

He nodded, taking another sip of the water. He couldnt believe they were in Khemet already. They were in the desert… it was night time… did he sleep through it all?

No… They were attacked… Slifer saved him.

"What…"

"You were injured fairly badly. We almost lost you… I almost lost you. Yugi, I am so sorry. I should have forced you into the caravan, I never should have allowed you to be taken like that. If anything else should have happened to you-" Atem was saying, but he could feel his emotions growing. He was crumbling and it pained him to see.

Lifting himself up and touched Atems cheek to make him stop. He looked at him with wide, glassy eyes, his lips trembling slightly as he sat frozen in place. Yugi smiled, hoping to calm him down and ease his mind but confusion was as clear as day over his face.

"Saved my … life. Thank you." He forced the words through his throat and past his tongue. It was all he could manage but by the blink of surprise and the warm smile to follow he knew hed gotten to him.

He dropped his hand then and realised now that he wasnt wearing a shirt but more importantly the bed he was in was much too lavish for a guest bed…

"Your.. bed?"

"Yes. I can have a room set up for you if you wish but for now you will rest here."

Yugi smiled for his kindness but he couldn't impose. He enjoyed sleeping beside him but his people might get the wrong idea if he were sleep in his bed every night. Not that he could argue right now.

Atem brushed the skin near his neck gently, moving his head up a little to get a better look.

"Does it hurt to touch?" He asked sadly.

He shook his head no and touched his Apple, indicating it was hard to swallow. He seemed to understand though.

"I'm sure it does. Your lucky your neck didn't break." Atem's voice almost cracked at the end there and he flinched from his own words, visibly recoiling from the image that popped into his mind. Yugi saw it, he saw every little emotion and reaction his face portrayed. Atem felt deep regret over last night and Yugi couldn't help but feel he should have listened to him... but then what if Atem was the one with rope around his neck? What if he hadn't been so lucky?

Yugi smiled in spite of himself and looked down to his lap, realising now he was shirtless. The wound on his chest was healing well, having closed mostly. The bruising had gone down now. Curious he lifted the blanket only to quickly put it back down, blushing deeply.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked him.

He nodded awkwardly, taking another sip.

"Yes… just… no clothes." He said finally.

Atem blushed this time, grinning to himself in amusement.

"I'll have some clothes picked out for you. It seems your slave attire is not approved for Palace wear." Atem giggled.

"Who'd have … thought that the next… naked person … in your bed would be… me." Yugi laughed.

"You shouldn't talk Yugi." Atem laughed sadly, touching his cheek to encourage him to be quiet. He nodded but smiled all the same, taking another gentle sip.

"You'll be happy to know that we didn't have any casualties. You're actually the most injured. The kids are settling in well as we speak." Atem said.

"Thomas?" Yugi asked. Atem frowned in confusion before he put two and two together.

"Is he the blonde? The man that came with you?"

Yugi nodded.

"I don't know. I saw a horse fleeing from Slifer's attack but I couldn't see if anyone was riding it. The other man who was with him was no where to be seen as well. Everyone else fled once they saw Slifer. Seto will be searching the area thoroughly tomorrow though. If there's a trail he will follow it."

Yugi nodded, leaning his head back to stretch his throat. It seemed to help but what helped the most was pinching the area, seemed to help relieve the pain so he could swallow without it stabbing him.

"That feels so much better." He said with ease. "Maybe I'll just do this from now on." He laughed but that hurt.

"Just don't let Ahkmen hear you talking." Atem giggled. His fingers moved to his neck, stroking his skin gently as if the affection would help soothe him.

"Would you like some honey? It might help soothe your throat. Or i could ask for Rajah to fetch you some soup perhaps." Atem asked.

"Thank you but I'm okay right now. Tonight yes please. You don't have tea do you?"

Atem giggled but shook his head no.

"Sorry Yugi, it's not found here. You'll have to travel for several months in… that direction… roughly for anything tea related." He said, pointing off in some direction.

"Shoulda brought some with me." Yugi laughed.

Atem smiled sadly removing his hand. "Im sorry i cant provide for you like might be able to in your time."

"Don't be silly. I'm resting in the Pharaohs bed. Not many get that privilege."

"Your too kind." Atem smiled.

"I'm not wrong. Unless you invite more people to your bed than you've lead me to believe." Yugi winked at him.

"No one's been in my bed aside from you Yugi." He said grinning. His smirk grew with his blushing cheeks as he bit his lip cheekily too. "No ones been nude in my bed aside from you too. If my people knew there'd be rioting. The amount of jealous women screaming to be in your shoes … or skin right now." He laughed, looking him down again as if imagining him without the sheets.

Yugi blushed deeply, pulling the sheet up to his chin as if that could help him hide.

"I am so sorry for this."

"Don't be silly Yugi. I don't mind."

"But this is your bed and I'm literally wearing nothing. You have to sleep here tonight in sheets -"

"It makes no difference to me whether your clothed or not as long as your resting. Sleeping beside you the last few days doesn't bother me, why would this?"

"Well… because this is… Your bed. It's supposed to be… somewhat intimate." Yugi blushed.

*LEMON WARNING*

"Okay." Atem Said to his surprise and before he could react Atems fingers brushed his cheek again as he scooted closer to him. The blush was real, for both of them, their cheeks as hot as the sun outside. He could feel his soft breathing smelling of mint and feel his hand shaking ever so slightly against his skin but the deep passion he saw in his eyes were unwavering and strong. He was nervous but certain he knew what he was doing.

"Is this intimate enough for you?" Atem whispered.

"Um… uhh…" Yugi stammered. his mind was going wild with ideas and confusion. He was both trying to figure out what was happening and what he should do. His heart wanted to reach for him, his lips wanted to taste him, his hands wanted to grasp him but his mind wanted to protect him.

"You said my bed was supposed to be intimate. Do you take that back?" Atem asked cheekily, winking at him. He was playing. He had to be. This was him playing… so what if he played back? Who could outflirt who?

"No. And we could be More intimate." Yugi whispered, feeling his cheeks melting off him and skin begin to tingle.

"How so?" Atem grinned.

Yugi smirked and bit his lip playfully, thinking between a million different scenarios.

"You could join me under these sheets." He ended with.

"Your nude…" Atem said, matching his smirk.

"What could be more intimate? I wonder how many women would be screaming if they knew their Pharaoh was under the same sheets as his naked guest?"

"Yugi… what are we doing?" Atem asked him nervously but no less excited.

"See who can out flirt the other."

"A challenge huh? And the winner gets…?"

"Satisfaction… bragging rights. I've got nothing to give you if you win so how about the winner gets to make a single request of the other that cant be denied?"

"You won't win." Atem said smugly.

"Says the Pharaoh who hasn't taken anyone to his own bed." Yugi winked. He raised his brow in surprise, smiling at his cheek.

"You want me under the sheets with you then?"

"Unless it makes you uncomfortable." Yugi grinned.

"Close your eyes." Atem said. At first Yugi hesitated but he did as he was told. He felt Atem leave the bed but he waited patiently, listening to the sounds of clinking metal and moving fabric. But he felt nothing until finally he felt a very gentle movement beside him and Atem crawling in next to him.

"Is this intimate enough for you?" Atem asked then as his fingers brushed against his neck.

Yugi opened his eyes to see Atem beside him, under the sheets, not wearing his crown and well hidden. He was confused as to why he needed to close his eyes but the look in Atems eyes told him he did more than simply climb under with him. Still it was his turn. He hadnt lost yet.

"We've laid beside one another before. This isn't much different." He shrugged.

"Is it not?" Atem asked him, scooting closer to him. The sheet fell off his shoulders to his waist, revealing his bare shoulders and chest just moments before he felt his hot skin against his own.

"you… took your shirt off." Yugi said stiffly before Atem climbed on top of him. He couldnt feel his skirt though but he felt skin and … more.

"That's not all I took off Yugi. So… is this intimate enough for you?" Atem purred into his neck. He couldnt lose this but this had escalated to heights he had only dreamed of. Atem was nude, on top of him, in his bed and rubbing his nose against his neck. His body was hot, tense and stiffening in all the wrong places. There was no doubt Atem could feel him hardening under him and less doubt he could feel how fast his heart was beating.

"You went quiet. Does this mean I win?" Atem asked.

"Is it flirting if I act on how intimate I think you should be with someone in your bed?" Yugi asked breathlessly.

"No." Atem whispered against his skin, moving his lips up to his ear. "But ill allow it."

Immediately Yugi swooned into him, moving his lips to find his as his legs crossed over Atems and his hands moved to grasp at his waist. Atem pushed back into him, grinding his hips against Yugi's as he slid his tongue between Yugis lips, tasting and devouring him hungrily. They forgot about their game and instead danced under the sheets, their bodies rubbing and sliding as soft moans escaped them. Yugi pulled at Atems hair as Atems hand slid under him to grasp and squeeze his ass. Yugi moaned louder, breaking the kiss and moving to expose his neck which Atem kissed and sucked and nibbled on gently around the red ring.

"Does that hurt?" Atem asked him, tasting the redness delicately.

"No. More." Yugi whispered shakily.

"No more?" Atem asked, pulling back slightly.

"No… I want more." Yugi moaned impatiently and much to his surprise he summoned forth his own strength to flip him over, kissing him immediately as he ground against him.

"Yugi…" Atem stammered between his lips but Yugi ignored him, kissing him deeply. Atems hands slid down his back to his thighs, squeezing as Yugi pushed against him. Yugi broke the kiss then to kiss his neck and suck on his skin, his hands sliding down his chest and his abs and back up his arms.

"Is this… how intimate you want to be?" Atem asked, panting hard.

"We could be more intimate." Yugi suggested. He crawled back up to his lips but denied him any kisses.

"What would my King desire?" He whispered. He seemed to think about it but Yugi was taking pleasure in making it difficult for him to concentrate. He had easily won this game now and much to his delight Atem was reacting just as he had hoped.

"Would you deny me if chose for you?" Yugi asked.

His brow furrowed as he chewed his lips, fighting with himself to find an answer. 

"No…"

Smirking Yugi kissed him again before disappearing beneath the sheets, leaving trails of kisses down his chest, nipping at his nipples as the sheets completely covered him. Atem would only feel his movements now and he took his time teasing. Licking his solid, strong abs, lingering fingers dancing along his sides until he reached his naval and felt his hips buck towards him. He was so eager and he could feel his body fighting his desires to beg and his desire to let Yugi take his time and revelled in the control he had over him. 

"Yugi… what are you-?" He asked but was cut short when Yugi found his prize. He wanted to take his time but hearing his strangled yelp of delight was too impossible to ignore. He lifted his shaft to his mouth with a single finger and in one smooth motion he took him completely. He felt Atem buck his hips forward, pushing himself deeper down his throat but at Yugi pushed his hips back down he kept him in place as he slid his tongue along him, pulling off him to the tip and then devouring him again. He felt Atem's thighs tense, trying to close and he kept them open, adjusting his arms to lock him in place. 

"Yugi!" Atem moaned loudly, gripping at his head in a fit of passion through the sheets, keeping him in place as he pushed himself deeper.

Tears began to form as he took him completely but the tastes of Atems precum teased his tongue, making him forget he any discomfort or need for air. He wanted to taste more, to bring him to satisfaction... to win. 

"Yugi…" Atem moaned again, finally releasing Yugi to breathe but it wasn't long before he forced him back down again.

"Yugi."

*end lemon*

Yugis eyes shot open, suddenly met with a bright light he hadn't expected and a heavenly silhouette hovering over him. He saw him, Atem, looking down upon him with concern and fear in his eyes. He was clothed now but not what in he had been wearing…

Then it hit him. The realisation that he had been dreaming. Dreaming. Of Atem... Oh no... No... Had he talked? Did he moan? Did he show any signs of what he had been dreaming? 

"Oh good your awake. Are you okay?" Atem asked him, sitting beside him and brushing the golden locks from his face.

"Mhm." Yugi squeaked, nodding slightly before shaking himself together.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry to worry you." He said. To his surprise his throat hurt but no where near as much as he thought it might.

"I thought perhaps you were having a bad dream. Your safe here though. How are you feeling?" He asked. A bad dream? Oh how wrong he was. 

"Um, a bit hot. Thirsty." Yugi said.

"Here." Atem left his side to pour him a drink and it was now he took in his room. It was similar to that of the room he envisioned but less shiny. Golden but decorated in soft coloured fabrics hanging from the high ceilings to catch the light entering from the balcony. Regardless, it appeared no less than a room fit for a King.

"Is this your room?" He asked when Atem returned.

"It is. We arrived 4 hours ago. Safe and sound. Ahkmen assures me that theres no permanent damage to your throat but tells me that you should limit how much you talk. For today at least."

"Thank you." Yugi said gratefully as he took the drink from him. It was strong, fruity but surprisingly easy to swallow. "What is this?"

"Wine. It'll be easier to swallow than water and should help with any pain." Atem smiled sweetly.

His gentle smile was comforting in light of the events of last night, which brought him a tired sigh.

"You must be tired." Atem said sweetly, sitting down beside him to touch his forehead. There was something in his touches that made him feel hot beneath his fingers. He just hoped his 'fever' wasn't cause for alarm, for he knew exactly why he was flustered under him. 

"More mentally than anything. Its good to be in your city though, finally. Perhaps now we can go a few days without some kind of danger." Yugi smiled weakly, hoping to distract him.

"Perhaps. Being Pharaoh however presents it's own risks. But you are indeed safer here than you are out there."

"What of Thomas and Karim?" Yugi asked and he frowned in confusion.

"I heard them say their names. Thomas is the one from my time and Karim is the bandit leader." He noticed Atem visibly tense, his jaw set but in a moment it was gone, replaced with warmth and comfort.

"I see. When Slifer attacked he took out a chunk of the cliff side. One horse ran away but i couldn't see if anyone was upon him."

Yugi nodded, sipping at his drink slowly. 'Funny how in my dream he said something similar... maybe I know him better than I thought.' He mused. 

"Thank you for saving my life by the way. I'm sorry I wasn't paying enough attention."

"You should not be apologising for anything. I am the one who is sorry. I almost lost you last night. Had it not been for Slifer I very well might have. I am so sorry Yugi." He said, leaning in to touch his forehead to his own. "I should have called Slifer sooner, as you suggested. I should have been more aware of our surroundings. I should have forced you into the caravan instead of allowing you to overrule me. I should have protected you better." 

Yugis breath caught, frozen in his chest. His eyes were wide but Atems were closed, peacefully sharing with him his warmth and comfort, and completely unaware of how his closeness was affecting him. His scent was amazingly exhilarating, his hands upon his cheek made him feel hot and feeling how close his body was to him made his own yearn for him. For a moment he wondered if this was another dream, if this would go places he should deem forbidden, but then Atem spoke again. It was difficult to know his words as his voice was like a lullaby, but he tried his best to concentrate. 

"If you had died. If you had been injured more. I don't know what I would do. I couldn't bare to lose you Yugi. I swear to you I will find any trace of these bandits and they will answer for every crime they have committed. If Thomas still lives he will rue the day he targeted you and if Karim still draws breath I swear to you he will know the wrath of the Pharaoh of Egypt. They will pay dearly for what they have done to you, for what they could have done to you." 

"Atem..." Yugi squeaked. He heard him. He heard his anger, his fury in his words and yet they were coated thickly with love and sincerity. Like a vow, powerful and true. He felt his heart pouring into every syllable and he believed him completely. He heard his words, felt his anger but more than that he felt his sorrow. 

"From now on though if you might follow your Kings advice?" Atem said quietly, smiling ever so slightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Mhm." Yugi squeaked stiffly.

He opened his eyes then, moving away only enough to look at him and his confused, worried expression almost had him leaning in to kiss him but, curling his fingers around his blanket he maintained control. This was not a dream... and even though his words had him swooning he would not allow himself to act. 

"Are you alright? You look tense."

"I'm fine." Yugi said suspiciously quickly, earning him a quizzical look from the clueless Pharaoh.

"Well… good. In that case wait here. Drink. I'll have Shimon pick out something suitable for you to wear around the Palace. I wont have you walking around in the modest attire you were gifted with. Oh! Which reminds me." He said, getting up and walking to a nearby dresser.

"This was found among your clothes when Ahkmen was dressing your wounds." He said, tossing him the small golden object. It landed in his lap and immediately he recognised the jagged shape, the golden shine, the faint hum. But … how did it get here?

"A piece of the Millenium Puzzle...but yours is in intact." He said, swapping his goblet for the piece.

"Yes it's not from mine. It must be from the one in your time." Atem supposed.

Twirling it in his fingers he knew him to be right. This did belong to his time.

He remembered being dragged in the air by the rope only to have something golden flash by and setting him free. At first he thought it must have been Atem but perhaps the piece had somehow saved his life.

"It must have remained hidden within my clothes when i closed the portal. And Thomas must have gone through them when they set him free." Yugi said, almost to himself as he went over the scenarios. 

"And it somehow found it's way back to you?" Atem asked him.

"Mhm. The items from my time are loyal to me even if they're dormant. Whatever the case I'm glad it's here."

"Could the other pieces be scattered around?"

"I don't think so. It was in pieces back home and remained that way when the portal opened. This particular piece has always been somewhat clingy. I think if they were here, they'd have all reacted."

"I see. Well, regardless I've asked Seto to keep a lookout while he searches for what remains of the bandits. If there are any out there I'm sure they'll show up."

"Right. Thank you."

"Okay. I'll be back soon. Drink." He said, politely closing the door behind him.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your amazing support! - I also just realised this is the chapter summary... >.> Oh well!

Yugi twisted and turned, stretching out his legs and arms as he checked himself over in the mirror. Shimon had chosen a selection of fine garments for him to try on and as he dressed behind a privacy screen he had fun wearing the things he had only found remains of.

He settled with a white tunic decorated by a golden chest piece resembling the rays of the sun, similar to what Atem wore. Golden arm and wrist cuffs accentuated his muscles while a golden waist belt brought in his tunic. A white skirt that fell to his ankles had a split up the thigh. He'd prefer pants of some form but he couldnt be too picky in this era. Still, the long skirt suited him much better than a short one. He did decorate though with a long blue tabard with a golden trim. He also enjoyed the shin guards with his sandals. Now looking the part of an actual Egyptian citizen rather than a slave he felt much better about being near Atem in company. He knew in Atems eyes how he dressed was trivial but Yugi was acutely aware of how others perceived their relationship and the last thing he wanted for some to view their Pharaoh appearing soft before a slave. Who knows what kind of problems that might cause him.

"How is it coming Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Think we have a winner. What do you think?" Yugi asked happily, stepping out from the screen to show off.

Atem blinked in surprise, his lips parting as his eyes traced him. Yugi blushed nervously under his gaze, feeling very aware now of how he must look to him. Until recently Atem had only ever seen him dressed in modern attire so seeing him dressed in gold and a long skirt, the clothing of his own culture, must have been a shock to him. Still, the silence was unnerving. Did he not like it? Was it too high class for him? Perhaps the chest piece was too much.

"Sorry… you look incredible Yugi." Atem laughed nervously as he realised he had been staring.

"You hesitated. Is the gold too much?" Yugi teased, though he was half serious about it.

"Not at all. I was taken aback. I didnt realise how well you'd suit my cultures clothing. It looks great on you." Atem smiled as he came to him. "Turn around."

Yugi spun and smiled when he saw how happy Atem was upon looking at him. It felt strange being scrutinized by him but in this moment he pushed his nerves aside and enjoyed the attention his Pharoah was giving him. They were in his city where he would have had loads of jobs to tend to and people to see, and instead he was with him, watching him try on clothes… it was such a minute and unimportant matter to anyone else but he was here with him.

"You look great Yugi. I dare say I'll have to assign a guard to you to make sure you aren't kidnapped by thirsty women in the street." Atem joked as he picked up the back of the skirt, assessing the material on him. It lifted a little too high for comfort though, even for Yugi and he quickly snatched it from him, petting it down to hide his legs.

Atem wasn't offended but he was surprised, only to giggle when he no doubt saw the blush painting his cheeks. His expression softened then, his eyes sparkling in a way that momentarily stunned him and before he realised it the backs of Atem's fingers were brushing a golden bang from his face. He drew in a silent breath and held it in fear of breathing on him but Atem either didn't notice or enjoyed it more as his smile widened.

"I'm so happy you're here." He said softly, almost to himself before he hastily yet somehow smoothly pulled away, leaving Yugi breathless and dazed, his head swimming.

"Now that you're presentable, would you care to walk with me?" He asked. His voice was casual, friendly… as if time hadn't just frozen around them. He blinked his daze away, shaking his head slightly as if that would help and smiled.

"Yes I'd love to. But don't you have work to do? Are you not busy?"

"Don't let Seto or Shimon hear you ask that. They'll be on my back faster than a sand fly." Atem joked around, leading him out of the room.

"So you're supposed to be busy." Yugi winked at him cheekily until his gaze fell upon the lavishly large hallway. His felt his heart become still as if he'd fallen off a cliff. The curtains, the ornate plant holders, the murals, the polished golden floors… everything was so beautiful.

Atem chuckled beside him and pushed his jaw closed with a single finger.

"If this impresses you wait til you see everything else."

Yugi merely squeaked as Atem gingerly took his hand and coaxed him into walking. He could have let go once he started, but he never found the strength to part with the contact.

Atem spent the entire day leading Yugi around the Palace, showing him everything and watching as Yugi was awestruck by the most mundane of things. He found it absolutely heartwarming to watch him touch a wall of text or to admire the intricacies of his throne, even to ramble on about a story of his father which… yes… he already knew. But he let him talk, let him read, let him ponder and touch and explore and ramble because this fascination, this childlike excitement, was as exciting and fascinating to him as his culture was to Yugi.

Unfortunately he needed to spend some time away from him towards the evening but with everything he had shown Yugi he was more than happy to let him go. He left him with Mana, who was more than happy to show him everything she had been learning and after the longest four hours of his afterlife he was finally able to leave the planning chambers to find them. Dinner had been served hours ago and he was sure Yugi would have eaten with Mana, but he thought to ask Rajah to bring wine and dates anyway, just in case. He walked briskly and determined to where he had left them and to his relief they were still there.

He didn't disturb them. Instead he chose to watch a moment as Mana spun her wand around, blue sparks following its trail as she told a rather amusing story involving himself and Mahaad when they were kids. His attention shifted to Yugi who was on the edge of the bench, giggling when she spun as the stars exploded like fireworks above them. He thought to interrupt them then, smiling warmly as his heart fluttered.

"If I recall correctly Mahaad and I spent a week cleaning that temple because of you." He laughed and they quickly turned to face him. His skin chilled with excitement when Yugi smiled, his entire face lighting up upon seeing him.  
"Pharaoh! How was your meetings?" Mana asked happily.

"Long. But finished. Have you two eaten?"

"We did." Mana beamed.

"She asked for some kind of roast lamb in ...what was it?" Yugi asked her.

"Wine from the north. My favourite." Mana smiled cheekily.

"It was great! You eat like this all the time?" Yugi asked him.

"Most days. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Mana enjoys hers with a little too much wine for my tastes…" He said before turning to present the wine in Rajah's hands. "So I presume you might have had too much to enjoy this with me?"

"We'd love to!" They both said in unison.

* * *

"Annnd thash why Mahaad will NEVER find a girl caush he's sho stubborn and tightlipped and pushy. Not because he'sh not great… he just needs ta lighten up." Mana complained from her spot on the bench. She was lying down, waving her wand dangerously in the air above her as her head rested on Yugi's lap. Her arms were heavy, her eyes closed and a wide, blushing smile on her face. She was completely drunk, having practically stolen an entire bottle of wine for herself and she didn't mind anything about that.

Yugi and Atem didn't mind either, sharing a bottle between them and mostly listening to her ramble.

"Who needs to lighten up Mana?" A familiar voice broke their moment. Mahaad was standing behind them, arms crossed and frowning at the young sorceress. She waved him off lazily, before her eyes widened and she rolled off the bench to bow at him, only she lost her balance and ended up face first in Yugis lap, laughing hysterically.

Shaking his head and sighing he walked around them to gently lift her up by her arm, steadying her warily as she wobbled and laughed into his chest.

"Begging your pardon for my intrusion my King but I had a feeling this one would have been celebrating too hard with your return and thought to check. It seems I was right." Mahaad said politely to Atem who smiled and waved him down.

"It is fine. But perhaps she should be given some water and put to bed." Atem giggled.

"Agreed. Say goodnight to Pharaoh and his friend Mana."

"Goodnight Pharaoh! Goodnight Yugi! I hope we can play again tomorrow!" She sang, pushing herself off Mahaad to cuddle him affectionately. Somehow she had managed to sit on his lap and was nuzzling into his hair. He had no idea what to do but he enjoyed the affection so he laughed cutely until Mahaad lifted her off him by her collar.

"We can definitely hang out again tomorrow Mana. Goodnight." Yugi laughed.

With that Mahaad draped her over his shoulder and she waved back at them, sticking out her tongue and smiling with the goofiest expression on her face.

"I am sorry for her. She can get a little wild sometimes." Atem said bashfully.

"Not at all. I like it." Yugi beamed at him which momentarily made him pause. His bright smile, flushed cheeks and relaxed nature was so captivating and so warming that he almost forgot about the red ring around his neck, only slightly hidden by his new attire.

He must have shown his concern because in an instant Yugi was in his face, looking up at him with big dark eyes of worry. It was now he noticed his eyes were dilated… for the most part of tonight he had shown no signs of the alcohol taking to him but perhaps it was just Mana taking all of their focus… now that it was just the two of them Yugi's eyes were bright and wide and the pink in his cheeks was no doubt from the alcohol. Was he feeling a little tipsy after all?

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked him. His eyes darted between his, searching… and as he leaned in closer he realised he was searching deeper until Atem would answer him.

"Yes I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Atem asked him quickly to try and still his nerves.

Yugi pulled back and sighed happily.

"I'm awesome. I'm alive and with my best friend in his palace drinking expensive wine under the stars." Yugi practically sang, not a worry in the world right now.

"I'm thankful for that too." Atem said sweetly, catching his attention yet again.

"Hey. Stop it." Yugi demanded of him.

He was taken by surprise by his tone and command. He blinked at him, lips tight as he tried to assess the expression Yugi wore but as Yugi turned to face him, draping both legs around the bench to fully face him and leaned on both his hands to get in close he froze.

He was so close to him.

So very close to him.

"S-stop what?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat, still not breathing.

"Worrying. Blaming yourself. Taking on the responsibility." Yugi said. The more he spoke now the more he could visibly see the alcohol swimming behind his eyes but it made him no less determined. It was difficult to take him seriously but he knew Yugi was coherent enough to argue with him.

"I'm Pharaoh… it's what I do." He said simply, shrugging and hoping Yugi would relax again.

He didn't. He grabbed his hands into his own and scooted closer, brow furrowing just enough to show how serious he was trying to be.

"It's not your fault. None of what's happened recently is your fault. Thomas wants me and for whatever reason the bandits are helping him. If I had listened to you perhaps I wouldn't have been hurt, that's my doing, but if I had then you might have been killed…. Again. Atem, this could have gone so much worse. But it didn't… and I'm fine. I don't blame you, you saved my life. You fear what could have happened had things gone differently… well think of what could have happened had you not been there. I'm grateful to you." He said kindly, his expression finally softening to one of complete, raw love and wonder.

He looked into him, piercing him with those beautifully dark lavenders and all Atem could do was sit there under his gaze, stare at him and replay his words over and over again as they soothed his heart. He almost wanted to hold onto that regret, if anything to make him feel like he was there in that moment but he couldn't help it. His words calmed him, washed away his guilt with such ease he wondered if he was dreaming. Was he allowed to not feel responsible? He was responsible for everything but somehow… Yugi made him feel content and just happy he was here. What could have happened was a thought cold enough to chill the desert and rob him of warmth but it hadn't happened. He was alive and fine and looking at him with the warmth of Ra … how could he worry?

He smiled at him, trying his hardest to match his warmth but he felt no amount of love could rival what his heart felt upon looking at him.

"Thank you Yugi." He said. It felt inadequate but in it's truest form, he was thankful. Yugi seemed to understand though as his smile softened, recognising him completely.

Then something happened. Something. Yugi's gaze fell from his eyes and his lips twitched. He wondered what thought had crossed his mind as he watched the internal struggle play out before him. But for the longest moment he remained still, transfixed on the space between them, unmoving and thinking.

"What are you thinking?" Atem dared to ask him.

Yugi didn't answer him but he did move forward. Leaning in close, perhaps to rest against him but as he surpassed the threshold he'd need to do so Atem realised too late that Yugi had leaned and hesitated just short of his face. The tip of his nose brushed against his, he could feel the warmth of his cheeks radiating against his own like a fire but most intoxicatingly he was aware of how close his slightly parted lips were from his own. He felt his breath had hitched, could feel his heart stop, his mind frozen. What was Yugi doing? He was so close…

So … very close.

He wanted to close the distance, wondering what he would taste like, how he would react, if he wanted this, what would happen, what would he do if he did… but he was frozen still, too stunned to move. Caught on what was right and wrong. Should he or should he not? How would this affect their relationship? Was Yugi too drunk to realise what he was doing? Would he be taking advantage of him like this?

Yes.

Yes he would be. Yugi was drunk… if not buzzed. Influenced by the alcohol regardless and Atem was sober enough to know it. He couldn't do this.

Regretting every inch his hands made he placed them on his shoulders gently but something happened. He didn't know what or how but as his fingers touched his bare shoulders a shiver coursed through his spine and Yugi he…

He closed the distance. That little reaction, the tiniest touch was enough permission Yugi needed to press his lips against his own. He could have died. He could have died right then as his mind exploded, his heart clenched and his body stiffened like a sandstone statue. He didn't move, kept his lips closed in spite of his desire to let this happen and he watched Yugi's nervous yet blissful face, eyes closed and blushing deeply… likely from both the alcohol and his actions. But … he kept himself composed, refused to let his mind wonder, question. If he kept his mouth closed, kept his lips free from his then this wasn't something to be flustered about… Yugi kissing him was only a kiss if he caught his lips and Atem kept his safely pursed.

But then he felt it. Yugi allowed himself to breathe just a moment to readjust his lips, to dart his tongue against his lips and he melted. He couldn't stop the reaction, couldn't control it. He gave in, completely aware of his body betraying him. He gave him his lips, refused entry of his mouth but kissed him back and when he did he felt Yugi's chest heave and immediately he pressed into him, pushing on him slightly and forcing Atem to use one of his hands to keep them upright.

All the while Yugi continued to tease, to beg, to coax him into kissing him back. His head was swimming, floating away from gravity and he had half a mind to let it. He was so caught between the rationality that Yugi was drunk and he shouldn't allow this and his desire to meet him.

He was drunk though. He could taste it. The fruity flavours of the wine heavy on his tongue, his breath… Yugi was drunk. He couldn't allow this.

Regretting every movement he broke the kiss, turning his head slightly to make him stop only Yugi instead chose to lean in closer if that was possible and kiss his cheek, his jaw to his ear. He gasped and his chest struggled to maintain a calm breath but he quickly gathered himself, placing his hands yet again on Yugi's shoulders and managing to push him upright, away … so far away.

"Yugi we can't do this." He said, his voice strained and hoarse.

"Why not?" Yugi asked him and his heart all but retreated, wanting to pull him back.

"We… you're drunk. It wouldn't be right."

"I'm not drunk. I'm fine." Yugi argued, bringing a smile to Atem's lips he had to control.

"I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I want you to."

Atem took a shaky breath, steadying himself and walling off the perverted thoughts that threatened to steal his resolve. Yugi's words toyed with him, teasing his will with such cheek it was almost irresistible. The idea that Yugi wanted him so was impossible and yet … this couldn't be real. It's the alcohol and they're close.

"No." He said stiffly, hating that word as it rolled through his lips.

Yugi looked sad, his strength to push against him waned and he sat still. Atem loosened his grip on him, testing to see if he would move but when he didn't he relaxed slightly. Yugi looked to be debating with himself, recalling his actions, sobering up… he could see it in his eyes as the alcohol literally fell from his mind.

"I'm sorry." He said eventually. It shook his core to hear him say those words but he continued. "You're the King. You need a Queen. Even in the best circumstances this couldn't happen. I can't be the person you need. I shouldn't have pushed this onto you. I shouldn't have put you in this position. I'm sorry. Please don't think any different of me, I'll reign it in. I'll find a way to return home, so it won't be awkward between us. You're my dearest best friend and I don't want to ruin what we have, if I haven't already. I'm sorry." He stood to leave, tears coating his voice but as he stood gravity smacked him and he wobbled, almost falling over had it not been for Atem's reflexes. He was there for him in an instant, holding him up and close against his chest.

"Don't go." He said quietly, a whisper in his ear as he forced him to listen to his heart.

"I'm sorry." Yugi cried.

"Don't be. Yugi, look at me."

He shook his head no at first but it didn't take a lot of coaxing to lift his chin up.

"You've been drinking. Don't argue with me." Atem said, needing to put that in before Yugi could argue with him. Yugi closed his lips again and listened, frowning. "You've been drinking. It wouldn't be right for me to take advantage of you like that. This has nothing to do with me being King, or needing a Queen. I don't care about that. You know this."

"But your people -"

"Don't require an heir this second. Whatever my people require will be met in time but right now … Yugi … There's always a solution. I will provide for my people as best as I can but if I can have just one allowance then it would be who I choose to devote my life to. If it's selfish of me to do so then so be it. I think I've earned the right to be selfish this one time."

"But -"

"Yugi. I don't want you to go. I can't stop you from leaving but don't let it be because you think I need a Queen. Please. That is my decision."

"But I've just made everything awkward. I ki-..." He stopped himself, hung on the word and for the longest moment Atem wanted to kiss him. To relieve him and share with him what he wanted.

"I'd kiss you now for that look alone but like I said earlier Yugi, you've been drinking. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of you." He said and Yugi blinked, his eyes wider than he had ever seen them and he had to stifle his laughter, quell the excitement in his heart before he embarrassed him further.

"Th-then... you?" He asked slowly, more to himself than to him.

"Yes. I don't know how much you'll remember tomorrow but I … can't deny my feelings for you now. I don't know if what your feeling is the alcohol or what but I want to kiss you. I want to hold you close like this. Every night and every day and every moment I want to spend it like this, just the two of us, in one anothers arms… but I'm the sober one here, so someone's got to be level headed."

"I'm sober enough now." Yugi suggested carefully. He looked into his eyes and while they were still quite dilated, he felt he was right…perhaps he was now… but he thought to play it safe.

"I can see that, but perhaps we should get you some water and turn in for the night. We can discuss this in the morning."

He nodded without argument, seemingly lost to his own thoughts now. Drowning in them if he had to guess, a frown painted beneath his skin.

He took his chin and forced him to look up to him again, getting into those glassed over eyes. He knew what he was thinking. He was comprehending his words. He didn't blame him, even he was doing the same thing. He was aware of his growing feelings for Yugi, couldn't deny them at all, but as he said the words he himself was hearing for the first time even he wondered how true this could be. It excited him and comforted him to hear those words, to feel them bleed through his heart but he saw the confusion, the uncertainty in Yugi's eyes and knew that while he felt certain of his feelings Yugi was battling with the fear his heart was too hopeful.

He bit his lip, prepared the reigns on his body and leaned in to brush his lips against Yugi's. He refused to give in to temptation, the urge to pull him into a deep, passionate kiss, but gave him just enough to prove to him that this was okay.

When he pulled away he saw Yugi's eyes fogged over, his heart racing in his chest with the quick rise and falls, his breath rapid on his lips. He was stunned but it was okay… he knew now that this was fine and he could stop fearing… now he was just battling with the reality that their relationship very well may have just turned into something else.

"Come on. You can sleep in my bed tonight if you promise to behave." Atem said sweetly, taking his hand and steering him away. It took a little convincing to remind him of how to walk but once he started moving he followed without a problem.


	16. 16

Atem woke to the morning sun earlier than Yugi had. He was used to Yugi sleeping late as he was not quite yet used to Egyptian life but this morning he stalled, watching him sleep curled into himself, a peaceful expression softening his face. He missed watching him sleep, wondering what he could have been dreaming about and now they were safe in his Palace he allowed himself the luxury of watching.

Long had it been a dream of his to gaze upon Yugi asleep in his bed, surrounded by his Egyptian silk sheets and feather pillows, dressed in light breathable clothing or on occasion none at all. Now it was reality.

Waking to him in the desert on their way back here had been blissful in it's own way but he was quickly carried away to tend to his duties… in this moment time was still and he was allowed to take in this sight and let it warm his heart.

They had said very little once they retired, both too shocked and uncertain to breach the silence. Even as they were separated to bathe and had returned to sleep they said little save for goodnights. Atem watched Yugi closely, trying hard not to be noticed but Yugi had seemed so lost in his own thoughts to be aware of much. Once they climbed into bed Atem had to coax him into it, reassuring him more than once that it was okay and even then he stayed close to the edge. He tried not to let it bother him, convincing himself that Yugi was sobering up and needed to clear his mind. It still stung of course; he wanted so desperately to push past the voice of reason and to hold him, to pull him close and kiss him anywhere he could, to show him he loved him and explore those feelings with him, to be true to himself like he's never been… but against his own desires he held firm, silencing his urges and drowning out his impossible thoughts.

This morning though, as Yugi slept, he felt nothing but excitement. He almost wanted to wake him but he couldn't bring himself to disturb the peaceful boy beside him. Yugi would be sober this morning and if he wanted to they could discuss last night, hopefully even carry on with it, continue where they could have left off… if it hadn't been too much alcohol that is. Thats what he feared. He told Yugi he wanted him to stay, he wanted to kiss him… if it was just the alcohol talking behind Yugi's voice and influencing his actions then he could very well have disturbed their friendship.

Touching his fingers to his lips he remembered what it felt like and in retrospect he noted that Yugi's force felt somewhat desperate… but why? What else was going through his mind in that moment? Had there been more he wanted to say? Perhaps the wine was affecting him more than he realised… or the opposite. What if he was sober enough to know what he was doing in which case why had he been so desperate? Or was it nerves? He understood that, he was nervous too. In fact ever since Yugi had arrived here he'd been nervous around him, except on few occasions when Yugi had calmed him down, eased him into laughing and enjoying himself. But from Yugi's perspective he was also the King. His closest friend he feared pushing away with his feelings but also the most powerful man in the entire country. If his court had seen them he could have protected him with ease but it would not have made Yugi feel any safer.

There was a lot of courage in his actions, drunk or not, and while he mustn't have known Atem returned his feelings he still took the risk… and Atem was glad he did.

Because he wouldn't have… he was certain Yugi could never have thought of him any other way than a friend, was certain it could never be possible and he was not going to risk losing what they had. He was content in silently baring those feelings, keeping them to himself but… when he kissed him… when he pushed his own limits Atem could no longer deny them.

Would no longer deny them.

He wanted Yugi by his side as a friend or more and whatever Yugi wanted he would grant it, but he would at least make his feelings known to him.

But that would need to wait until he woke and he was likely not to wake for a while. He could stay here and watch him but the temptation to brush his hair and snuggle in behind him was strong and the last thing he wanted was to make him feel uncomfortable, so he sighed lovingly and carefully slipped out of the bed.

In his connected bathroom Rajah had already heated a bath for him and was laying out his clothes for the day, bowing to him deeply as he entered.

"Good morning Rajah."

"Good morning, Pharaoh." He said politely.

"When you are finished here please turn any visitors away this morning. I don't wish to be disturbed until midday at least."

"Yes my Pharaoh. And of breakfast?"

"That will be fine. Breakfast for two please."

Rajah bowed his head low, assisted Atem with his clothes and lingered long enough for Atem to wave him off.

Yugi stirred awake softly to blue skies and comfortable morning warmth. Silk sheets rubbed against his skin, soothing his nerves and making him almost forget everything there was to remember; until the stretching ceased and the events of last night flooded the forefront of his memory.

Did he… dream that?

His breath caught in his chest and he quickly rose to see he was alone in Atem's bed, clothes intact and the smell of warm food lofting from the balcony.

He was hungry but… his fingers went to his lips… had he really?

Did he …?

He shook his head, rubbed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying with all his might to gather his nerves. As he closed his eyes though he felt the kiss they shared. It was small, inviting even for a moment, but powerful. He couldn't believe he did that. Drunk or not that was not okay.

But Atem he… he had said it was… but no. No it couldn't be okay. Atem needed a Queen. His people would demand an heir. If Atem were to give himself to a male there would be riots, protests, assassination attempts for both of them. Their people required his line to carry on… unless he chose a Queen and he became his … what… consort? Could he be okay with that?

He shook his head of the thoughts, feeling dirty for even thinking it.

'Now I've gone and done it haven't I?' He thought sourly.

He stood to change into the clothes he wore yesterday and tiptoed towards the balcony. He was nervous, almost hoping that Atem had left already to tend to his business. He enjoyed his company but after last night he just wanted some time to build his nerves up… but he was there. Standing peacefully over the railing sipping a wine as he watched his city; a calm, content and smiling expression befalling him. He was so beautiful. So regal. And so at peace with the world. He looked happy… but a sort of happy Yugi had rarely seen.

He remembered that look after they had returned from defeating Darts… on the beach as they watched the sunrise. Atem had looked so happy then too, and when he looked at him… the world fell away, leaving only the two of them. The only other time he remembered seeing this look was when Yugi had won the duel. He was so proud of him. Sad… but so very proud.

He wondered why he was wearing this look now, after everything Yugi had done last night… how could he be so content? Did something happen while he slept? Something that might make him forget that Yugi had kissed him? He could pray it had.

He cleared his throat quietly, bringing Atem's excited attention to him. He beamed upon seeing him, his eyes sparkling and his chest rising. For a moment Yugi forgot himself, completely thrown by how happy he was to see him that he blinked several times just to remain focused.

"Good morning Yugi. Care for breakfast?" Atem asked him, smoothly whisking over to him and gesturing to the generous platter of food before them. Meats and fruits and various plants all cooked and prepared so delicately it looked simply divine...and while he was very hungry he could only stand still, starstruck at the beautiful King before him. How was he not bothered at all by last night?

"Um… yes. Please." Yugi said stiffly.

Atem's smile widened and he took his hand with such delicate fingers it sent chills through his skin. He sat him down, poured him a goblet of wine and gestured for him to start.

"I've already eaten. This is for you." Atem sparkled, positively buzzing with energy.

"Thank you. You didn't need to go to this much effort." Yugi blushed, nevertheless moving to accept the food.

Before he could even touch the slice of meat to his lips though Atem planted a quick peck on his cheek, a simple brush of his lips to his skin before he took his goblet back in hand and sipped at it, eyeing him with a watchful, excited eye.

Yugi could only freeze… forgetting how to move, how to breathe… His cheeks grew hot immediately and his head began to swim… he just… he …

He… kissed his…

He…

"I do apologise if that was not okay. I couldn't resist. I do want to talk about last night but first… I do hope you permit me that one kiss." Atem said. He looked to him then, hiding behind his goblet, a deep crimson painted beneath his bronzed skin and glassed over eyes portraying his own nerves.

He was excited… but more than that he too was feeling embarrassed, nervous even…

He said it was okay… did he mean it? Does that mean…?

"I am so sorry for last night. I never should have pushed myself onto you. It was the alcohol, I swear I will not do it again -"

"It would make me sad if you didn't." Atem interrupted him, offering a checking, encouraging smile.

Yugi forgot how to do anything except blink. He was aware of his lips being parted, of his heart thumping in his ears and his breath coming out in shallow puffs, but he forgot how to compose himself, how to be normal.

Atem smiled, replacing his goblet for Yugi's hands.

"I can only hope to guess your feelings, but I want you to know what mine are. If at any means you are uncomfortable I want you to know that nothing has to change. We can continue being the close friends we are no problems at all; but I cannot miss this chance. I've already missed it before… it's not every day one is given another." Atem said, locking his eyes with his. Yugi's heart was pounding, almost so loudly he could barely concentrate on Atem's voice.

"I thought it impossible that you might return my feelings Yugi. I had already come to terms with the fact that we could never be. Not because I was King and not because of my people, but because I honestly believed you would not hold me the way I hold you. When you kissed me last night my world exploded. I dared to think it was the alcohol, dared to hope it wasn't… but regardless on what provoked you, it made me realise that I don't want to deny my feelings for you. If you don't want anything more than what we have then I will silence them and we can continue on as what we are… but I want you to know that I care for you deeply. Much more than close friends. My bond to you runs deeper in my skin than any I've ever known and you are more precious to me than any life I've ever known.

I love you Yugi. I adore you. I just want you to know that."

Yugi sat in stunned silence for an almost unbearable amount of time, replaying his words over and over and over again until he finally caught up.

He had no thoughts… actually he had hundreds… but all of them was white noise, deafening him so he couldn't think. He saw him, heard his hearts words and gave his body permission to take control for right now his brain had abandoned him. He had no idea what he was doing, just that he was watching as he moved towards Atem, slowly, calculating, checking until finally he was close enough to wrap his arms around his neck and bury his lips into his.

Unlike last night Atem didn't sit frozen. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, his hands pushing him closer by his shoulders as their kiss transcended mere pecks. Tongues danced on lips begging for entry and as they breathed one another in they fought for dominance. Each time their tongues touched they retreated, cold shivers coursing through their bodies but it was so addicting they kept trying, testing and becoming more and more daring.

Yugi was in love with his taste, with his scent. It was intoxicating, alluring and so mind numbing that he didn't even know when he had climbed onto his lap, when he had entwined his fingers into his hair and when Atem's hands had gripped his back to pull him flush against his stomach.

He tasted so sweet, like the wine they had been drinking but there was something else… something of Atem. It must have been him, his own taste rolling on his tongue, filling his mouth.

He loved it. He needed it.

And he took it.

And whats more… Atem needed him to. He could feel his desperation for him, his passion and love raw on his fingers and in the music of his gasps and ever so slight moans whenever Yugi rolled on him a certain way, or when he pulled slightly at his hair, or when he slid his tongue against his own.

Soon though they needed to breathe and they broke apart, panting and gasping, resting their foreheads together as Atem kneaded his hips. Yugi could barely control his hips from rolling on his lap, pushing his chest against Atems as he allowed his desire to take control of him.

Atem loved it, smiling wide as he breathed him in, sliding his fingers over every inch he could reach without finding a way into his clothes.

"I take it… you permit me that kiss." Atem giggled breathlessly.

Yugi laughed and stole another kiss from him. A smaller one but long and tender.

"Yugi." Atem said against his lips, smiling wide beneath the kiss. "I like this kind of answer but I'd love to hear your thoughts."

Yugi tore himself from him with an exasperated sigh and relaxed into his hands. He thought a while, allowing himself to go blank in his eyes as he tried to think of the words to say. He was just so vacant of everything though he found it almost impossible.

"I love you." He said finally, laughing at how little he could come up with.

Atem smiled and chuckled with him, stroking his cheek affectionately as he waited patiently for him.

"I'm sorry my mind is kind of numb right now. I … I had no idea… I thought you never would have even considered us to be a thing. I'm so out of your league …"

Atem briefly frowned at that but his lips turned upward in amusement. Still he held his tongue.

"I thought that it would be impossible. You need a Queen. Your people need a King who can provide for them a steady, healthy line… I can't be that person for you. Beyond being physically impossible Im foreign here, a commoner. Its one thing to be welcomed into your Palace, given these clothes, but your people would never accept someone like me as your … partner."

Atems expression softened, sighing slowly and deeply, as if getting lost in his words.

"I want this to be true. Ive loved you for years. Well before you left. I spent the last few years searching for a way to see you, even if you couldn't see me. I wanted to know if you were happy, if you had found rest or had moved on so that I could let you go. Arriving here was a complete accident, but one I could not have hoped better for. I intended to keep my feelings in check, and until last night I had. It was the alcohol that made me lose control, but it was my desire to do it in the first place. I knew we could never be… so I just wanted that one taste, something I could keep that would allow me to stop wondering. Because I wondered. I thought about it. I dreamed about it in such vivid detail and I just … want to know."

Atem smiled, nuzzling his nose lovingly and and closing his eyes. He looked so happy, in complete bliss again and when he opened his dark, deep eyes he took his breath away. There was love in those eyes, and a deep intense desire bordering lust, searching him, probing his mind.

"You never have to wonder again Yugi. If you want to know what I taste like, what I can feel like, what this can feel like." He tightened his grip on him, pulling him even closer. Yugi gasped and Atem almost caught his lips with his own, stopping short of him to speak against him. "All you need to do is take it. I will always give to you."

Yugi was so tempted to take it, to close the distance and steal his breath away. His heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt positively pulled in by the gravity of his eyes.

"Is this okay?" Yugi asked him, his voice shaking in anticipation.

"Yes. I want you Yugi. I want you by my side and I never want to part from You again. Is this okay for you?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded quickly. He hesitated for a moment before capturing his lips with his own. Atem giggled, smiling into the kiss and embracing him firmly, forcing and excited and giddy and adorable laughter from Yugi.

After a short while of a back and forth struggle for dominance between small fits of exhilarated laughter they broke for air again, hugging deeply and breathing one another in.

"Did you say you dreamed about kissing me?" Atem asked him cheekily.

Yugi went red immediately, tensing and freezing in his place upon his lap. When he didn't answer Atem nuzzled into his hair and his fingers danced against his ribs, coaxing a giggle and a squirm from him.

"I might have. I'm sure you've dreamed of similar if not about me." Yugi laughed.

Atem moved to face him, momentarily sighing before his smirk became obviously playful.

"My dreams of that nature aren't so innocent as only kissing though Yugi."

Yugi chewed his bottom lip, a spark itching behind his tongue.

"Who said my dreams stopped at kissing?" Yugi grinned at the widening of Atems eyes and the blush across his face. Obvious intrigue and curiosity behind his eyes.

"Maybe… sometime soon we can turn those dreams into reality." Atem said slowly, carefully, checking.

"Perhaps. But maybe we shouldn't rush things."

"I will do anything you ask of me Yugi… but I do agree. As much as I desire you, perhaps it would be sweeter if we explored one another first, take this slowly. I want to enjoy every moment with you and never take for granted moments like this, never take for granted these kisses, these embraces."

Yugi nodded, smiling and biting his lip, excitement growing with every word he spoke.

"I agree. Kiss me." He ordered him breathlessly. He took the kiss before Atem could even oblige.

Atem laughed as Yugi kissed his lips, moving to his cheek and his jaw as he felt Atem trying to speak.

"If this is slow Yugi I won't complain."

"We can take it slow after this." Yugi said. His voice was hoarse, thick with lust Atem could not deny. Only after Yugi finally needed to breathe did he let him go, panting hard and feeling heavy in his arms.

"Wow… you were wondering." Atem said breathlessly.

"Don't tease me." Yugi laughed.

"I think my lips are numb and I kind of need them today." Atem smiled, nuzzling his neck affectionately and kneading his hips, forcing him to grind and roll on his lap.

"Nyah… I hope you don't mean for talking because if you keep doing that you won't be doing much of it." Yugi moaned into him.

Atem pulled away from him then and gazed lovingly into his eyes. It made his heart tingle and he felt his cheeks burn...as if he couldnt feel any hotter.

"I was worried about keeping my own desires in check. You've been keeping this beast down this whole time?"

"I couldn't resist. I had to indulge and what you were saying was too hot to resist."

"About taking it slow?" Atem cocked a brow.

"About not taking these moments for granted."

Atem giggled and kissed his nose.

"Well I'd say we've definitely made the most if this morning so far."

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed lovingly. "I suppose I should get off you huh?"

"You dont have to." Atem purred.

"Mmm, don't tempt me. I'll stay here forever." Yugi giggled and regrettably slid off him to sit back down beside him.

"Hmmm." Atem hummed, earning a cute questioning look from Yugi before he shook his head no. "I dont like this." He said and leaned over to steal a quick kiss from a surprised Yugi.

"That's better."

"That better?" Yugi laughed.

"Mmm. I'll never grow tired of that taste."

"Do I taste good?" Yugi winked as Atem peeled a date, a satisfied expression upon his face. He pressed it to Yugis lips who took it slowly, seductively, loving the wonderous and dark look in Atems eyes as they watched his lips slowly devour the fruit.

"Mmm. Impossibly good." Atem purred again.

Yugi giggled and sucked the fruit from his lips, making sure to capture the tip of his fingers. Atem hitched a breath and shifted in his seat, moving his hands away to take his wine. Yugi smirked, feeling very satisfied with himself. He was honestly over the moon. He never could have imagined this morning could happen but he was so happy it did.

He loved him so much. Kissing him was so much better than he dreamed. His taste, the feel of his lips and his tongue as smooth as silk, the feel of his hands gripping and kneading his skin, the feel of his breath against his and how fast his heart beat and how hot his skin was…

It was making him flustered again just thinking about it and a glance at Atem told him he might have been thinking the same thing.

It made him positively giddy with the idea that he felt the same way. He never would have guessed. In retrospect the signs were there but before this he never imagined. He just wanted to break out laughing, shout it out to the entire city how happy he was but he contained it.

"Papyrus for your thoughts?" Atem asked bashfully.

"Papyrus?" Yugi laughed. "I was thinking how happy I am. I still can't believe you return my feelings for you. This is possibly the actual best day of my life."

Atem beamed at that, his chest visibly catching and his eyes sparkling like stars. He stood then, stealing another date and lazily peeling it as he walked around the table to Yugis other side.

Gently he placed the date to his lips and bent down to kiss his cheek.

Yugi couldn't move, he couldnt kiss him, or move away. All he could do was keep the date where it was or slowly accept it. But all the while Atem kissed his cheek, his jaw and down to his earlobe while keeping the date firmly in place at his lips.

"I love you. With my entire being. But I do need to go. I trust youll be able to feed yourself? And not tire yourself out before I return this evening?" Atem asked, his voice husky and hoarse in his ear.

Yugi sighed, mumbling unintelligibly. His brain forgot words but it made him giggle all the same. He took the date away long enough to kiss him deeply, breathing in his scent as if charging up for the day before returning the date back and leaving through the archway.

Yugi watched him leave, sighing deeply until he finally left the room.

Slowly his mind returned and he could think about how to eat food. While it was delicious all he could think of was the taste of Atems lips and the feel of his kisses. He drank wine and dreamed of him, hummed to himself and heard his moans.

He was so in love in this moment and he relished every second, eagerly waiting for his Pharaoh to return to him.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appologies for the delay. I know exactly where I want to go with this story and can't wait to get there, it's just the inbetweeners that's getting me. Never the less, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next should be rather naughty ;)

Atem was barely paying attention to his guardians as they spoke about this and that. His priests argued over what was important and where their focus should be. He knew he should be paying attention, often catching himself before he could wonder too freely in his thoughts. But he couldn't help it. He could still taste Yugi on his lips, feel the way his body moved against his, how his hands wandered over his skin. He could still live through how hungry Yugi was for him and it served him no benefit here in this meeting. He wanted to be done with today's decisions so he could find him again but alas, there was much to discuss.

Updates on the city was one thing; short and trivial but no less important to be aware of. His major concern was finding any remnants of these bandits that attacked them and silencing them for good so his people and his lands were safe. Ensuring the capture of Thomas and/or Karim was also a priority he wanted handled. If either one of them survived Slifer's attack he wanted to know about it. Knowing their fate would surely put everyone within the palace at ease, including Yugi.

"There's no way a battalion of scouts will be more useful in the desert than they would neighboring villages. If you're determined to find them then put out notices and save your resources." Mahaad argued with Set.

"And wait for their next attack? Thinnnig my numbers will not ensure we will capture these heathens. Searching their last location for their tracks and hunting them down is quicker and less resource heavy." Set argued back.

"Enough!" Atem snapped at them both. Both of them looked bashful, scowling at one another but bowing in respect all the same.

"Priestess Isis. Does your Millenium Necklace tell you anything of these bandits?" Atem asked his Priestess Isis.

She bowed her head, touched the tips of her fingers to necklace and closed her eyes. She remained silent for some time but not too long.

"I am sorry my King, but my visions are dark. I will continue to search for answers."

"Thank you. Please do. Set, please send a falconeer to search the deserts for tracks or bodies near where Slifer attacked. If there are any signs you may send whatever you need to search. In the meantime, have your team assembled and ready to move. Mahaad. Please ensure the names and appearance is known throughout my lands. If any has knowledge of their last known location they are to be rewarded with their knowledge pending confirmation." Atem ordered.

All three bowed their heads.

"Shimon, how are the children settling in?" Atem directed his attention to his trusted advisor.

"Quite well my King. They are very polite and well mannered. They are taking to the other Palace children well. May I ask what you intend to do with them?"

"I would have them choose for themselves. Give them some time to settle in, then we will ask if they wish to be adopted into the city or become wards of the King. Should they choose to stay with us they will be taught with the other Palace children and take on positions fitting to their status."

"A guard or servant of the Palace and a Matron or hand maiden?"

"Yes. Proper schooling if they show promise."

"So shall it be." Shimon said with a low bow. "It will be nice to have fresh young blood in the palace."

"Enough of that." Atem said sternly only after he shared a small smirk with him. He knew Shimon to be jesting with him.

"My King. If I may ask: what of Yugi?" Set asked.

"What of him?"

"He is welcomed in the Palace of course, but his knowledge of this 'Thomas' character may prove useful. Not to mention this 'jewel' he was once in possession of."

"Yugi has told me everything he knows and I trust you were thorough with him when you questioned him yourself. He does not know more than he has already spoken of."

"This may be true my King but should he remember anything more-"

"Then I am sure he will make it known."

"On that note my King, there was that little trinket found with him when he was brought here." Mahaad mentioned. Atem was quiet… he was unaware the Millenium piece was topic of conversation.

"What of it?"

"My King, if rumours are true it is said to be a piece of a Millenium Item, but all of ours including your own is intact. Could his trinket be of importance we should know about?"

He thought about this. It was dangerous to mention that Yugi's timeline held Millenium Items of their own. It would raise many questions including that of their own mortality to some. Not all were completely wise to the idea that they had moved on, and less aware of where Yugi came from.

"The 'trinket' in question belongs to Yugi's world, the place I was banished to when I first confronted Akefia, the Bandit King all those years ago. With the help of Yugi and his friends, including the complete item his trinket belongs to I was able to return. Yugi believes his 'trinket' is loyal to him and thus followed him through when he arrived here, but it is unknown if the other pieces that belong to it are here or anything else beyond that. It may yet prove to be significant but for now our priority is locating any surviving bandits." Atem explained carefully.

Mahaad nodded and Atem was able to release some tension. His Priest Set and Isis knew of course the full truth of their situation, but Mahaad for some reason had remained somewhat unaware. He knew of course that they had fought Bakura, or Akefia in their tongue, but he was not aware that that he had given his life in service and thousands of years had passed. Mahaad was not alone, so did many many others of his people. It seemed to be their bliss. Something acceptable for the afterlife.

"My Pharaoh. I should like to study Yugi's trinket closer if I may. In his presence of course." Isis asked politely.

"I will ask him when I see him next. I think it should be a wise idea to do so." Atem nodded.

"My King. The fall of Yemshir should be made known to your people. They may have family there they wish to send off." Shimon mentioned.

"I will address them. See to it that a day of remembrance will be held in a few days time to send off our fallen peacefully. On this day one hour of reflection in the city will be held where we will stop work, drink and pray to the gods for their safe journey." Atem said.

"So it is said."

"So shall it be."

"Your highness. Might I suggest making your presence known during this day. Seeing you mingle with your people on this day we remember those who have transcended may give your people faith their King holds them in his favor." Shada said.

"The bandits may yet have infiltrated the city. Considering we were attacked on the way here I would advise against this." Set proclaimed.

"With all due respect it seemed as if our Pharaoh was not their target but young yugi." Mahaad interjected.

"It is in fact Yugi they are after but I would not be surprised if they have infiltrated the city they will target me if they can. However as Pharaoh it is common for such actions. I will treat with my people, make myself seen. If they will find strength in my being there then I will not hide from these fiends.

In saying that, depending on security it may be wise to keep Yugi within the Palace on this day."

"Agreed." They all nodded.

He knew Yugi would not like this decision but he would not risk his safety again. He was still recovering from the first round of torture and he hasnt yet had time to heal from his wounds after the village attack. Let alone the most recent attack. He needed rest and now he was in a position to provide it to him, even against his wishes.

"Is that all?" Atem asked.

"There are several other matters to address but I believe we can adjourn for now." Shimon said.

"I will see to it about our orders my King and report back in a few hours with my progress." Set said.

"As will I."

"My King, would it be presumptuous of me to assume you will be searching for Yugi now?" Isis asked.

"It would be, however not wrong."

"I ask then if I may accompany you."

"You may." Atem smiled.

With that they said their pleasantries and were off to their duties. Leaving Atem alone with Shimon and Isis.

"I left Yugi in my room this morning." Atem said as he stood and lazily stretched.

"It has been some time. He may have moved on by now. Shall we search for him?" Shimon asked.

"If we find Mana we may find Yugi." Atem agreed.

"My King. Would you have me prepare a room for Yugi?"

"It is not necessary." Atem said quietly. His voice was strained, somewhere between strangled and sweet. He thought of the kiss they shared this morning but also thought of the repercussions that might follow should rumors spread he was taking a man to his bed instead of a suitor. He hated having to hide his budding new relationship with him but for now it would be wise. In the meantime he could use his injuries to his advantage but it would be fitting to find him a room, even to avoid the questions.

"But yes, Shimon. If you would. Not too far from mine, and one with a balcony. Far from the wall." He said.

"Yes my King." Shimon bowed and left him with Isis.

"Shall we?"

"I believe Mana is in the courtyard practicing. But I do not see Yugi with her." Isis said gently.

"She may know where he is."

* * *

Yugi laughed happily as the kids showed him the new dolls they learned to make yesterday. They were crude but sturdy. Sissies was a girl with long black hair and white dress. She was sewn well despite one arm being longer than the other and one eye almost hidden beneath the hair attached. Rakesh's doll was a man with black hair shaped like a ball on his head and white everyday clothes. They explained to him how they were taught to weave the thread and cut the cloth, expressing how difficult goat hair was to weave. But they came out really well for their first lesson and were beaming upon receiving praises.

The other children of the Palace, likely children of those who worked here, kept their business, playing with one another while Sissy and Rakesh spent time with him. Their baby brother Rajesh was being looked after by a Matron and seemed to be doing very well. As well as a babe can only old enough eat, cry and sleep.

"Will you make a doll with us next time?" Sissy asked him.

"I'm afraid I dont know how to." Yugi admitted.

Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she looked to her brother.

"We can teach you."

"We need Matrons permission." Rakesh said.

"Okay. Ill be back soon." Sissy said, running off happily.

"What kind of doll will I make?" Yugi asked him and he gave him a goofy grin.

"Any doll you like!" He said cheerfully before handing him his doll with unusual care.

"I … made you." He said with a hopeful and proud sparkle in his eyes.

He was taken aback… completely. Rakesh had only known him barely a week and yet… the doll in his hands, represented him?

"You…this is me?"

He nodded happily, hitching up his shoulders excitedly.

"Mhmm. I couldn't get blonde or red and your hair isn't easy to make. But I'm going to get better and make you another and another until I get it just right!"

"Rakesh… You dont have to do that." Yugi said sweetly… But the happiness of the boy waned, faltering.

"Did… did I do wrong? Do you not like it?"

He could have kicked himself. Quickly he pulled Rakesh into a firm hug, petting his hair in praise.

"I love it! You didn't do wrong, this is just so kind I didn't expect it. I simply mean you don't need to put so much energy into me. You can make whoever you want and i am deeply honored you chose your first doll to be me."

"Then i will make another! I want to make the best doll for you. So I can show people who saved my family and I can look at it and dream to be a man just as strong as you." Rakesh said happily.

Yugi could have cried. His heart clenched tightly in his chest and he genuinely felt warm and vulnerable right now. It was rare for him to feel this flattered, this honored.

"Matron says if Pharaoh permits." Sissy said as she skipped back to them. "Are we hugging!? I want a hug!"

"Come here." Yugi beckoned and she jumped onto the both of them, tipping them over and laughing and giggling. After a while they got up and slowly they came to a pleasant silence.

"Your brother tells me he made a small version of me. Who did you make?" Yugi asked her.

"I … I made mum."

Yugis smile faltered, his heart weighing down as if pulled by an anchor. He felt for her and the smile she wore as she pet the dolls hair. "This way she can see us safe and know we are being looked after by the Pharaoh."

"Sissy." Rakesh said sadly.

"Mum would want to know." Sissy cried softly. His heart broke for her but he refused to shed a tear. She needed strength… they both did.

He touched their shoulders, touched Sissys chin to pull her eyes up.

"She knows. I'm sure she is watching and knows the three strongest children in Egypt are safe and sound in the safest city in the world. And I'm sure she can rest in peace knowing how great her children will grow up to be." He told them gently.

"No truer words can be said." Atems voice sang behind them, his hands gently folded before him as he gazed upon the sweet sight.

"Pharaoh!" The children exclaimed, hurrying to bow deeply. He waved his hands and knelt down beside them.

"Fairing well I trust?"

"Yes Pharaoh. Thank you so much!" Rakesh said.

"You are welcome here."

"My Pharaoh, I did not expect a visit today." The Matron said pleasantly as she came over to greet him.

He stood to greet her.

"Wherever this one goes I'm surely to follow." He said pleasantly, gesturing towards Yugi.

Being called upon like that made him blush and feel the need to rub the back of his head.

"Is there a service I might provide?" Matron asked.

"Not right now. I heard Yugi was here and came to see him."

"Are you finished for the day?" Yugi asked him. He saw Isis standing behind him and thought better of getting his hopes up. Its likely he wasnt here to spend time with him but on business.

"Not quite. But we have adjourned for now. Isis wanted to speak to you but after that we are free for a while until this evening."

Yugi nodded and crouched down by the kids again.

"I need to go but I'll come see you again soon."

"I'm gonna make that doll for you for the next time you see us." Rakesh promised.

"Pharaoh?" Sissy asked quietly. Her voice squeaked but as he knelt before her she hid behind her doll. Yugi smiled and gently put his fingers on the doll, pushing down just enough to encourage her to face him, cheeks burning.

"Go on. I want to know his answer." Yugi whispered to her. Atem grinned and waited in curiosity.

"Um… May Yugi make a doll with us next time he visits?"

Atem glanced to Yugi who smirked and the smile he wore could have melted the sun.

"Yes of course, if he wishes to." Atem said warmly.

She bounced excitedly and looked up to Matron who giggled.

"Yay!"

"What do you say?" Matron asked her.

"Thank you Pharaoh!" She beamed.

"When are you making dolls again?" Yugi asked them.

"Tomorrow if they're good." Matron smiled.

"Then I'll visit tomorrow." Yugi told them happily.

They gave him a gentle hug and waved goodbye as Yugi walked with Atem and Isis.

He couldn't help but steal glances at him, walking so regally beside Isis. He was accustomed to how Atem acted and held himself around his Guardians but the last few days he had been somewhat at ease. Right now he was slightly different, somehow more regal than he normally is.

He was a little nervous the longer they walked in silence but they were clearly looking for somewhere more private to talk.

They lead him to an a small room….or small for them. For Yugi it was still larger than his loungeroom back home. It was darkened to the world outside, curtained off and smelling of strong incense. Cushions and plants decorated the space along with plenty of papyrus scrolls and tablets.

"Yugi. Apologies for the interruption of your day, we haven't much chance to talk since we met." Isis said as she welcomed them in.

"Not at all. Thank you. How may I help?" Yugi asked politely.

"Yugi, do you have the Millenium Piece on you?" Atem asked him softly. He gave him a trusting look, one that told him it was safe.

"I do."

"Yugi. With Pharaohs permission I should like to study this piece you carry. It may provide some insight as to where any survivors of the bandits may be. Or perhaps insight on how you came here."

He looked to Atem again who gave him a reassuring nod.

Carefully he shifted it out from a small pouch he had attached under his shirt and held it before her in the palm of his hand.

She didn't touch it but she did hover her fingers over it.

"It is remarkable how much is appears as the center piece of your puzzle my King." Isis said breathlessly. Yugi said nothing but glanced between her, the piece and Atem who smiled.

"In all respect it is a piece of my Puzzle; the puzzle that belonged to me when we were still alive in Yugi's world. I resided within it for 5000 years until Yugi solved the puzzle and set me free. It now belongs to him."

"I see. It is weakened however. Could it be because it is not complete?" Isis asked.

"It is, but there's more to it. I've been struggling to draw out any power from it for some time now. Until that is Thomas arrived with the Jewel. That's when it and the rest of the items sprung to life to protect me."

"Have you been able to feel anything from it since being reunited with it?"

He shook his head no. "Its dormant again."

"Yes. Have you tried touching it to Pharaohs Millenium Puzzle?"

Yugi looked to Atem who appeared equally as surprised.

Without even asking he slowly lifted it to his puzzle, hovering just shy of touching it but felt nothing stir. Atem touched his puzzle, pushing it the rest of the way to lightly tap the piece but all that happened was a small *clink* as gold touched gold.

"Nothing?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing."

Isis sighed, clearly disappointed. "May I?" She asked, holding out her hand for the piece.

He hesitated, reluctant to let go of the piece but if there was anyone he could trust with it then it was Atems guardians.

He passed it to her and the moment they connected he felt his heart jolt painfully. A flash of white light momentarily blinded him and he recoiled with a yelp. He heard the clang if metal on stone ring impossibly loud, like a bell in a church and he felt the cold surface through his skirt as gravity pulled his knees from under him.

The pain lasted for only a second but the feeling afterwards, the aura surrounding him was what he feared. Cold, inevitable, endless ... mortality. He felt afraid... no... that wasn't strong enough. It pure terror. He felt as if he could see the light at the end of the tunnel, the last grains of sand falling, the last star blinking out as a hand reached for him to take.

He shivered from it, shaking his head of the visions as distant as mist. While they were gone from him and he was met with the very real stone of the floor before him he still felt something lingering, waiting as if looming over head. But Isis knelt before him, Atem knelt beside him with his hands out as if scared to touch him but all he could do was stare past them. Aware of their presence but he felt so far from them... at least compared to the presence he was sure was looming in between.

He breathed in deeply one more time, flexing his fingers on the stone to try and familiarise himself with something tangible.

"Yugi?" He heard Atems voice plea beside him but he ignored him for now. He needed to breathe. Just breathe.

"Yugi, did you see it too?" Isis asked near him.

"S-see what?" Yugi asked, his voice a whisper.

"What did you see?" Isis asked him.

He opened his eyes just a little, feeling himself come to terms with the world around him.

"White light… nothing else."

"...I see." Isis said quietly.

"It was more a feeling. Sharp pain but mostly eyes... as if something was nearby. I didn't see anything literally but it felt like the end." Yugi said.

"I see." Isis repeated.

"What happened?" Atem asked.

Isis touched the Millennium Piece again, gently rolling it in her fingers before sliding it towards Yugi, hesitant to touch him again.

"I was granted a vision. I believe your connection to the Millenium Items was able to provide me with an insight to your future."

"What future feels like that?" Yugi asked her as he picked up the piece, now buzzing at his touch. "Its awake now. Whatever that was was enough to wake it."

"What does it tell you?" Isis asked.

Yugi shook his head, concentrating on the feeling, finding a meaning to its warmth.

"Unease. Likely as shaken as I am. What did you see?" He asked her, forgetting all formalities now.

She hesitated before resigning to her answer.

"I must study this vision to be certain. For now it is too vague. Do not worry yourself Yugi. I will come you once I know more. For now, it did not reveal anything regarding the bandits."

Yugi wasn't satisfied but he could understand she was not willing to share with him right now. Not knowing what she saw was one thing but what he felt, felt uncomfortably real. He nodded all the same. Hed be thinking about this for the rest of the day despite her assurances.

"Will that be all?" Atem asked as they stood. Yugi pet down his skirts, pocketing the piece safe and sound.

"Yes for now. Yugi, should I require more insight-"

"Yes ill be available. Id like to know anything you can tell me from that vision as well, if you would be so kind." Yugi said, trying his best to be polite but he was uncomfortably shaken.

"As soon as I'm certain." She smiled..

Atem bowed his head to her and she returned the gesture before he lead Yugi out.

Atem's heart was beating as hard as the sun on the sand. He had rarely seen Yugi so shaken and had never heard a yelp of pain erupt from his lips as it had. Never had he seen him recoil so suddenly or see his eyes so distant and far away. Even now, outside of Isis's room Yugi was closed to him, distant... be it in thought or lost. He trembled ever so slightly under his hand but he never parted from him. At least he felt safe enough to rely on him. Atem slid his hand from his shoulder down his arm and cupped his hand, gently encouraging him to follow. He did so without question and very soon Atem lead him to a small garden with lush grass, blooming flowers of varying colours, plenty of shade and most importantly no guards. No one to watch them or overhear. There were eyes and ears everywhere within the palace but for right now, none would disturb them.

He sat him down gently on a bench and knelt before him, getting into his view and slowly, carefully he cupped his cheek. Yugi's wide eyes were glassed over but as his fingers brushed his skin Atem offered him the warmest smile he could conjure, bringing him forward to him and out of the recesses of his mind.

"Yugi are you okay?" Atem asked him gently.

Yugi hesitated, searching his eyes but somehow Atem thought he was actually asking himself that same questions "It just hurt a little. I was surprised, a bit afraid. I'm okay though… or I will be."

Atem lingered on his words, weighing them. He heard no lie in his voice though he heard the uncertainty in it. Yugi was still afraid... that was what was bothering him mostly. He wasn't in pain... not any more.

"If you say so."

"Will Isis tell you if there's anything to worry about?" Yugi asked him to his surprise. That's whats worrying him now?

"Of course she will. I believe whatever she saw concerns her but as soon as she can make sense of it she will bring it to our attention. For now Yugi… I'm more concerned with the sensation you felt. You were in pain, afraid -"

"Yes but I'm okay now. I promise." Yugi said quickly and hastily shifting his concern for that of assurance. Assurance Atem saw straight through. But he knew Yugi. He was trying to calm him down, to ease his mind and relieve him of burden... He'd do anything, even push himself aside, just to help make anyone feel better. He admired that about him, though he wished sometimes he would allow himself to be helped... at least allow Atem to see the pain and fear he felt.

"I wish you would let me in some times. You're strong Yugi, the strongest person I know... stronger than me I'm certain... but I do wish you'd let me help you." He said sadly.

Yugi said nothing, made no move but somehow Atem felt the hesitation, felt him pause and almost heard his breath hitch. He struck something, brushed his heart perhaps, nudged the wall he kept up but he didn't budge. It was enough to know that he reached him.

He gave him a small smile, allowed his thumb to stroke his cheek and his eyes tell him it was okay not to talk right now. He saw the appreciation in Yugi's expression replace the strong front he had been wearing and it warmed him to see him relax.

Yugi gently slid his fingers under Atem's hand, entwining his fingers in with his. He loved the feel of it, feeling his heart quicken with his delicate touches but he caught the troubled expression in Yugi's eyes. He caught the tear forming when Yugi blinked it away.

"Yugi?"

"You remember everything from your life before right? I mean... your life now... but before Bakura... you know what I mean."

He thought about his question, wondering where it came from and what exactly he wanted to know.

"I do...?"

"What did it feel like?"

Atem blinked, raising his brows as high as they could.

"You're going to need to be a lot more specific Yugi." He giggled. Yugi didn't laugh though, he merely looked down to his lap, chewing his lip nervously.

"Dying." He squeaked.

Atem froze. Fear took hold immediately. Why was he asking? Was this what was troubling him? Did he see something when he spoke with Isis? What did he see? ... Why is he asking? He felt sick at the thought of Yugi dying... he did remember his own death, the moments before he sealed his soul away... and he never wanted to think about the idea of Yugi dying. If he had put any thought into it Yugi had been able to grow old and full before joining him in the afterlife but... he was here.

"Why are you asking?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"Does it hurt? Did you know what would happen? Did Isis warn you? I remember what it feels like to lose your soul, how cold it felt and how weightless I was... but death... is it different?"

"Yugi why are you asking? Did you see something when we spoke with Isis?" Atem asked him, getting in his face with both his hands to his cheeks.

He felt his chest rising quickly, saw the fear in his eyes and knew... he did. He must have. What did he see? What was happening? Why didn't Isis tell them what she saw?

"I didn't see anything... I felt it. Something looming over me, waiting ... just waiting. I felt the last grains of sand falling, felt the last star blink out... I felt cold and empty and weightless and heavy at the same time, I felt the world slipping away and felt the inevitability of our mortality." He spoke before finally looking into his eyes, tears beginning to fall. His nose and cheeks were bright red and his lips trembled ever so slightly. It broke his heart to see such fear in him, to see him so vulnerable and fragile. Yugi was a pillar of strength for everyone, especially for him... it wasn't foreign to see him worried or afraid but this terror ran deep, deeper than he was accustomed to seeing.

"Your breathing. Your heart is beating. Your skin is warm. Your as solid and real as I am." Yugi continued, moving his hand to touch his chest. Despite the chestpiece and tunic he felt his fingers pierce him, as if he was actually touching his heart but Yugi's fearful expression didn't change at all, as if he couldn't feel a thing.

"What will happen if I die here? Will I breathe? Will my heart keep beating? Will I be as warm as I am now? Or will I stop? Will I stay here or be taken away? Will I be here or will you need to bury and burn my body?"

"Yugi where are these questions coming from? What happened?" Atem interjected.

"I'm afraid." Yugi cried. He completely broke down, slipping off the bench and onto his knees to bury his face into his chest. He completely broke down and all Atem could do was hold him, rubbing circles on his back and petting his hair down. He wanted Yugi to let him in but he wasn't prepared for this. He spoke unintelligibly, something about being afraid.

"Yugi, hush it's okay. It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you. So long as I breathe nothing will ever happen to you, so long as my Kingdom is mine and I am King I will never allow anything to harm you. I swear this Yugi, please."

He pulled away just enough to look up to him, his eyes wide and fists balled between them.

"It felt so real. How can you stop death from coming? Can you ask the gods to spare me? Will they listen to you? What can you do to stop whatever that was?"

"What ever it takes Yugi." He said to him, firmly. Yugi opened his mouth to argue but paused, caught in Atem's eyes. Truth be told he had no answers to give him but he was certain he would never allow Yugi to be harmed while here. He's been tortured, captured and injured enough, almost died already... he will not allow it to happen again.

He wiped his tears away with a thumb and kissed the rest away until he spurred a small giggle from him.

"My word is my bond Yugi. Please try to believe me. I don't know what you and Isis saw, but whatever it is is not taking you away from me. I've lost you too many times to lose you again. And now we're starting to walk this new chapter together I cannot allow it to come to a close now. I want to experience the rest of life or after-life with you Yugi and I will do everything in my power to protect you. And it might have escaped your notice, but I'm the King of Egypt, I'm chosen by the Egyptian Gods and the one True King... if anyone can protect you from whatever fate the gods have planned then it's me."

Yugi smiled then. Tear filled and bright red but it touched his eyes. He meant it. He was smiling. The fear washed from him, replaced with a wavering confidence that would only grow once his tears dried. Thank the gods he was able to calm him.

"I believe you. I don't know how or what will happen but I believe you. Thank you."

Atem smiled and before Yugi could react he swooped in and stole a kiss from him. He loved how even surprised Yugi's lips were ready for him, welcoming. They were so soft on his and scent was so intoxicating it made him forget where they were and almost that his cheeks were still damp. He could stay here forever, pressed against him, letting his mind fill with the thought of Yugi on his lips. His heart swelled and he breathed him in more. He pressed his chest against his, feeling his body sink into him as he swooned. A soft moan escaped Yugi's lips and for a brief moment he lost control; his hands slid down his back to his waist, pulling him deeper against him.

He wanted more, to lick at his lips. He knew Yugi would let him in if he asked but now wasn't the time or place. If someone were to see them... He could get away with it but there'd be a lot of repercussions. Regrettably he pulled away, gently kissing him to let him know he loved him.

Yugi sighed, almost falling into him before blinking his apparent daze away and breathing deeply, this time though he was recovering from his swooning and the red in his cheeks was purely a deep blush. His eyes were wide not for fear but out of lust. A look that was so delicious to be under he wanted to take him right there, to race to his bedroom and let his desire take over.

"I love you Yugi. I will never let anyone take you from me."

"Really?"

He smiled wide and rested his head against his, gently pressing his crown into him. "Really."

"...I love you."


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit shorter but ya'll should find it amusing!

"Hey! It's just us!" Tristan called out happily. Stepping aside to let Joey in carrying bags of groceries he kicked the door closed and followed him through.

"That was fast! Are you sure you got everything?" Tea called from the other room.

"Yes mum." Tristan called back in his most annoying, child like voice he could.

Navigating Bakura's apartment became second nature to them very quickly and in no time at all did they make themselves at home. Which also meant buying food and stocking the kitchen while Bakura worked and they "helped".

Joey began unloading the backs, sitting himself before the fridge when Tea came to join them.

"Did you get the herbal spiced tea?" She asked as she began rummaging through one of the bags on the counter.

"Yes."

"Did you get sugar?"

"Yes."

"Did you get -"

"Tea we got everything." Tristan snapped as he snatched the bag from her.

"Okay I'm just asking, cause Bakura's been working really hard and could do with a break soon." She sighed.

"Has he made any progress?" Joey asked curiously.

"Not since last night. None of the pieces seem to want to fit properly."

"They have to fit. Yugi solved it before, like at least twice before…" Tristan said as he fished out the tea and sugar Tea had been looking for.

"Yeah but Yugi … I think he was meant to solve the puzzle. I've been helping him and unless we're missing some pieces none of them seem to click." Tea said.

"There's gotta be a way." Joey reiterated and left the room, leaving the milk with Tea before doing so.

Tristan kept unloading the bags, sorting them out into piles of where they should go when he caught Tea opening the tea box, however her eyes were cast down. She wasn't just focusing on the box… her brows were furrowed ever so slightly, her cheeks a soft pink. She looked thinner, paler… tired. It wasn't usual for him to notice how tired she looked but he was certain something was wrong.

"Hey Tea." He said.

"Mm?" She didn't look up to him but the corners of her lips twitched upon her success of finally getting the box open.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

She glanced at him, her eyes wide in confusion but she shook it off and searched for a mug. "It's okay. We're all tired and working hard."

"Yeah."

They fell silent again but Tristan felt there was more to it than fatigue. He sighed, putting down the box of strawberry pocky Joey insisted on buying and came to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and her hands working the tea bag.

"We'll get him back. We'll find him. That jewel went through with them and it came back… we just have to open the portal up again and then fish him out. I'm sure he's safe… he's the toughest guy we know."

"I know you're right… I just … if we can't find him. If we open the portal and it goes somewhere else… it's just he was gone so quickly. I miss his smile, his voice … I miss him."

"We all do. Thats why we're not going to stop until we find him and make sure he's home safe and sound. Where he belongs."

She looked up at him, eyes wide with hope, searching through his to find the strength he portrayed to her. He felt hot under gaze, felt his cheeks tingling … he'd never felt so strung up under her scrutiny before but as she smiled he felt better. Tea was the strongest woman he had ever known, it wasn't right for her to be so down so this suited him much better.

"Thank you Tristan. You're right. No matter how long it takes we won't abandon him." She said strongly. Her shoulders squared, her back straightened and she set to making the tea with a new resolve burning in her actions.

"Joey be careful with that!" They heard Bakura shout followed by several loud clinking noises and a cheer.

"HAHA WHO DA MAN!" They heard Joey shout victoriously.

They left together, abandoning what they were doing to spy Joey holding an incomplete puzzle to the roof like a flag, one hand balled on his fist and his chin creepily high, while Bakura sat with his face in his hand, shoulders down and elbows on knees.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Iiiiiiii just connected the next piece. We're one step closer to completin' this thing!" Joey proclaimed proudly.

Bakura stood and snatched the puzzle from him, giving him a stern, tired and yet warning look.

"You could have broken it!" Was all he said as he sat back down with it to examine it. "And get off my table if you're going to wear shoes!"

Tea and Tristan sighed together, shared a giggle and returned to the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi strolled lazily along a wall around the Palace, gazing out to the vast expanse of the desert and lush grass growing around the Nile. He loved the view, found it breath taking. He was used to seeing Egypt but seeing it young, renewed was unlike anything he'd ever seen. It calmed him a lot while Atem was busy. Amusingly he thought this would become his new past time whenever Atem was busy and he found himself alone. Strolling the walls was remarkably calming and gave him pause to reflect.

Atem spent the afternoon with him until he was certain he was okay enough without him and even then Yugi almost needed to push him to get back to work. That was an hour ago and now the sun was setting. Lights of the city were being lit, the hustle and bustle was dying down. Guards patrolled, birds settled. Cats scurried after rodents and all was as it should be.

Atem had told him he wouldn't be long tonight. That tonight's meetings were simply updates on what they had discussed earlier. One of those topics included a day of remembrance for those lost at Yemshir, which would be a day for the Pharaoh to walk through his city and talk to his people. Yugi had been excited until he was told that for his safety Yugi would be required to stay within the Palace. He wasn't a fan of that, raising the point that Atem would be just a high a target for an attack as he would be. But there was little to be done about it. Atem promised him another day in the city but a grand event such as this would be too dangerous. Not even Yugis best arguments about surviving near death encounters without his help aided him in this argument.

Still he sighed and agreed and told his Pharaoh he'd behave … I'm fact that was more or less the last note he left him on short of pushing him to work.

He stopped by an area of wall where he watched children playing in the street. Their older siblings were telling them to come inside but we're being ignored. After chasing one another around for a time the children were eventually caught and carried in, laughing hysterically out of pure joy for having made their siblings chase them.

Lazily he thought about what Atem would do if he disobeyed him, if he snuck out and made him chase him around the city. He chuckled at the possibility… knowing full well it would likely not end with such laughter.

"Yugi?" Mana asked gently behind him.

"Mana! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He said happily, forcing the smile.

She giggled and skipped to join him.

"Why aren't you with Pharaoh?" She asked.

"He's in a meeting. Or he's supposed to be. What are you up to?"

"Bored. Looking for something to do. It sucks when he's busy. I get so bored sometimes."

"Don't you have spells or classes or someone to hang with when he's busy?"

"Yeah but everyone else had duties too. Mine are all done so sometimes it gets difficult to fill the time. But now I'm with you!" She ended with a happy note. "But… You seem like you have a lot on your mind. Are you okay?"

"I'm great!" He lied.

She didn't buy it. Giving him an incredulous look which didn't suit her.

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise not to tell Pharaoh."

"What makes you think I don't want him to know?" He asked cheekily.

"Well … if you did… then you probably would have already told him and thus wouldn't be so sad now." She said matter of factly. He blinked, surprised at how accurate she was. Truth is he did know what was bothering him… but the fact is he had put the topic to bed so he wouldn't worry. He sighed, deciding it was silly to feel so down about it … but despite that he couldn't find the energy to just perk up.

"There's going to be day of remembrance for those lost recently but I've been told I'm not to leave the Palace. Pharaoh assures me it's for my safety but I just don't see why it's any safer for him to leave the Palace and spend the day in the city than it is for me. I know I'm being silly about it it's just… I want to go see his city, I want to see where he lives, meet his people, see how they live, be among them. Where I come from learning about how people live is my job, it's my passion aside from gaming."

He sighed again, leaning heavily on his arms. "I know there'll be more chances it's just … what if there isn't?"

"What makes you think there won't be?" She asked him.

"We spoke to Isis earlier."

She gasped and he looked to her, expecting something but she gestured for him to continue, apologising with her hands.

"...and while there's nothing concrete we had a moment. It's probably nothing but it's just got me thinking a lot about the time I have left. I want to stay here for as long as I can but … ultimately I have to take responsibility of Thomas, send him back home if I can, stop him from terrorising this place… with how my adventures usually go it'll get worse before it gets better. I might not be able to stay here forever… In order to ensure he isn't a threat to your people or mine I may need to leave with him… and getting here was a happy accident. I just… I want to make the most of what time I know I do have here. You know?"

"I do. I hope you can stay for as long as you like to and I know Pharaoh will do all he can to grant your wishes … but I do understand that your time may not be unlimited. Thats why I rush around so much. I like do everything I can and take as many opportunities as I can handle … often it gets me into trouble but if I slowed down to think about it, like certain other wizards here, then the opportunity might pass by."

"I assume you're talking about Mahaad again?" Yugi giggled and so did she.

"Yes. But Yugi I understand where you're coming from and I'd like to help if I can."

"Well unless you can convince the Pharaoh and his guardians that I'll be safe on the streets for a few hours …"

"Hmm… I might not be able to convince them that you'll be safe but… someone else maybe."

"Someone else?"

* * *

*****2 days later*****

"You've got full reign of where you go today, the entire Palace is open to you. I've already arranged with the guards to allow you anywhere you like and to aid you if you need it. I won't be gone all day but you should be able to find something to entertain yourself while I am gone." Atem told him. He sounded more like a mother than a Pharaoh, much to Yugi's amusement.

"I'll be fine. I'll have Mana with me." Yugi told him, giving him an earnest smile.

"Where is she?" Atem asked impatiently, looking around for his cheeky sorceress. She wasn't around to see Atem and his guardians off but Yugi knew she would be late.

"We shouldn't stall my Pharaoh. You've a busy schedule." Mahaad whispered to him.

"Right. Yugi -"

"Go. I'll be fine. I expect stories and some kind of souvenir so pay attention to everything!" Yugi told him firmly, earning him a relieved, heart warming smile.

"Thank you for being okay with this." He said kindly before he nodded to his guardians to leave.

He climbed aboard his chariot being carried by two horses. Mahaad and Shimon rode with him inside while Set commanded his guards to follow and create a circle around them. Without further delay they set off passed the massive city gates and for a while Yugi watched them until the gates closed. Thats when he moved.

He briskly walked back up the absurd amount of stairs and took the first right into a secluded garden. Under hedges and beautiful ferns he stopped to smell the flowers, the brush his fingers against the bark and to sit upon the bench. He sat there for a long while, enjoying the breeze, the smell of the flora and the heat of the sun until a servant girl approached him with a vase of water.

He'd have been fooled by her appearance: she was certainly dressed for the part wearing a plain linen dress with a single gold cord, sweet supple sandals and a protective white hood. Had she not been wearing golden arm and shin bands he'd have said she looked too much like a commoner to be a serving girl of the Palace but her disguise wouldn't be worn for long.

"You ready?" She asked quietly.

He nodded and stood, pretending she had just asked him somewhere. If someone were watching then he had just been summoned to see someone.

She led him out of the garden and down an ornate path, stopping to stand out of the way of passing servants… real passing servants. She took one of the hidden doors they used once the coast was clear and inside they climbed into a small cupboard. Here is where she took the hood off.

"Okay, so far so good. Now put these on." She said, shoving some plain wool clothing into his hands and turning around.

"You're not leaving?" Yugi asked her, blushing slightly.

"I won't peak… besides it'd be weird if someone saw me standing outside. Just change. Quickly." Mana ordered him.

"What about my clothes?"

"Put them in this sack when you're done. The jewellery too but leave on the ankle and arm cuffs." She said.

He did as he was told, switching the skirt and shirt for the ones she had gotten for him and removing all other pieces of jewellery such as the chest piece and gold belt, the upper arm bands. Now dressed into considerably more common attire, complete with short skirt… he asked her what she thought.

She smiled, tugged on the bottom of the skirt just a little which he promptly slapped her hand away. She giggled to herself and tied the sack of his Palace gear.

"Perfect. Now stand there. You can walk around the Palace wearing whatever you like, but there's only one person in the entire city with your complexion so…"

"She waved her wand in an S before him before tapping it on his head. White sparkles showered him but nothing seemed to change. He looked himself over and then glanced to her, expecting some kind of explanation.

She giggled and touched his skin, rubbing her fingers over his arm to reveal a copper, tanned smudge.

"You're going to need to rub your whole body for this to work. It will come off in water, so don't get wet. But once we're sure you're completely covered then I can put some makeup on you and walk you out."

"Umm… where I'm from this is … morally not okay." Yugi said nervously.

"It's fine here. Look you want to fit in right? Speaking of… people might mistake you for the Pharaohs' cousin with that hair too." She said, pondering as he rubbed his hands down his arms.

Once he was certain every inch that could be seen was now a healthy Egyptian copper and she was satisfied too, even getting to do under his clothing just in case, she sat him down and expertly drew on eyeliner with traditional kohl. He felt so giddy to be using Egyptian products, having noted that even Atem would apply it in the mornings as well. It accentuated his eyes perfectly, making his lashes longer and his features more prominent and beautiful. It was common among Egyptians for all to worry about vanity, including the men and women of any class. The gods valued beauty after all and so it was custom to wear it. Yugi himself had never worn it but when in Rome.

When she was done with him she pulled out some form of oil and ran it through his hair. She left out the blonde bangs framing his face but pulled the rest back into a low ponytail. This was something he didn't like too much but once she added the hooded cloak to cover most of his head he didn't mind.

"Okay, you look like you belong in the city. Now, you and I are going to deliver your clothes somewhere safe then we can leave."

"Okay." He said excitedly.

They delivered his clothes to her chambers, hiding them under her bed and then briskly left.

His name was Heba. He was Mana's friend from the city and today she was accompanying him on this day of remembrance. He had family in Yemshir and today needs a friend to keep him company. He doesn't like to show his face because of a nasty scar he is self conscious of and is very shy.

That was his cover, the personality Mana had given him.

They left easily through the stable entry, slipping through unnoticed and unobstructed. Once they were passed the Palace walls Yugi felt his heart racing. If Atem found out he had snuck out of the Palace in broad day light with Mana he would be furious … but Atem would not return to the city until mid afternoon which meant they had 5 hours at minimum before he returned. They planned for 4 hours… giving them plenty of time to get back, change and make themselves known before Atem would return. He wouldn't know a thing. He hated lying to him, but he honestly wanted to do this.

"So Heba… where do you want to go first?" Mana asked.

"I want to see the market." Yugi … Heba said with a smile.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been commenting. Your excitement means the world to me and is why I have gotten so far. I love reading your theories and opinions and seeing how you view them <3 Thank you so much. I do hope you enjoy the chapter <3

Bumping into strangers, dodging running children and feeding chickens was only a few of the things Yugi enjoyed. Mana quickly realised it was the smallest of things that made him happy and so she took him everywhere common. She paid for an apple from a vendor, she bought him a baby goat to return to the Palace, she showed him the inn's, the blacksmiths, the armouries and houses. She taught him which plants grew in various vases and garden beds, she borrowed one woman's broom so he could analyse it and he asked her questions about how it was made, where the materials came from, if anything was imported.

His seemingly random questions startled yet somehow flattered everyone he asked. They quickly saw he was friendly and curious and wanted to know more, the smallest details and they were too happy to oblige. On this day few people worked and so many had time to spare indulging an innocent stranger on the curiosities of their lives.

He chatted with almost every vendor willing to speak in hopes of a sale. He had no money of his own and only allowed Mana to buy for him what he truly couldn't deny. He played with children, sat with strangers in prayer, talked to others who knew others who had passed. He met friends of friends of the parents who were lost, he talked to traders who would no longer be passing there, he met people who grew up there.

He met so many people that had come together to remember them it was truly remarkable. People from his city would come together annually to remember the dead, to pay their respects and send their loved ones beyond the veil, but never had his city come together in this way. Everyone knew everyone despite their size, their status, their class. Today it was almost forgotten as they both mourned and celebrated a great loss.

Yemshir hadn't been a large town… while Yugi had been there it would have been no larger than a couple of blocks but somehow their loss was felt by all, even in a city as grand as Khemet. All life was sacred and thus all life was respected.

They sat peacefully on a wall eating fried fish Mana bought for lunch. They watched the kids play ball, kicking around a crude leather sack of hay. Everything was just so wholesome and relaxing. The only thing that could make this better was if he could share this with Atem, and with his friends.

"This is beautiful." He said to Mana beside him, a whisper and a tear threatening to fall.

"It truly is." She said kindly. "The day of Remembrance has been happening less and less since Pharaoh Atem returned. He has been working hard to protect his country. That is also why when one is held it is felt by all. This day not only serves to remember those who have fallen and to pay our respects, but it serves to strengthen our bonds. Together, we are one and will fight the darkness that threatens to blind our light." She finished.

He looked to her to see her smiling. But her usual smile was always so energetic, this one was deep and pure. It reminded him of Atem's, a smile so piercing and infectious he couldn't help but share it.

"I knew he'd make a good king. He always was so thoughtful and always strived to protect us." Yugi said kindly.

"He doesn't talk a lot about his time with you. He's talked about you of course and of your friends but he seems to ... avoid the subject. He says that while he was with you though he lost his memories... it's hard to imagine what he would have been like without them." Mana said.

"Strong. In a single word to describe him, he was strong. He gave me courage, gave me faith, he gave me strength and confidence to come out of my shell. He's the reason I am who I am. Before him I was ... well I was shy, alone ... I got bullied a lot. I didn't have any friends...all I had was my grandfather and games. And then I met him. I freed him and we bonded. I didn't know it at first but when I came to realise that he was a separate being, that he was his own person, I realised the confidence and courage I was gaining came from him. He helped me grow, realise my potential and see who I could be. It's thanks to him I can fight my own battles now, stand up for what I believe in and never give up. I owe him everything." Yugi said fondly.

"Wow. You know... I think you've changed him too."

Yugi looked to her, eyes wide in surprise and curiosity. She chuckled and leaned back on her hands to gaze up at the sky.

"Don't get me wrong. He's always been stubborn, always been too hard on himself, always gone above and beyond for his people... but before he met you he was a lot more ... reserved. He smiled but only around me and Mahaad. We used to play all the time until he was about 10 when they started increasing his teachings. I got to see him less and less and when I did see him he was always tired and serious. He was ... well... and I hate to make this assessment so don't tell him I said this, but he was lonely too. I tried to be there for him any chance he got but I think he just had that much expectancy of him he didn't allow himself to feel it. He relied so much on himself because I think a King must show that he is strong. In his mind he must have thought that meant not allowing anyone in.

Then he met you and when he returned to us he smiled. He made time for me, he talked to me, he talked to his guardians, he met with his people and he personally oversaw everything that went on. He laughed, he drank, he celebrated with us and whenever he was sad and lonely he sought us out. He missed you terribly... some nights he wouldn't sleep. Some nights he would cry and I would be there to calm him down, to show him he wasn't alone ... the Pharaoh I knew would sooner have died than allowed anything like that to happen. Yugi ...?" Mana turned to him then, looking deep into his eyes. He grew hot under her gaze but he waited patiently.

"Thank you. You taught him how to rely on others, you showed him that he is human just like us. Sure he's the son of a God and blessed by the Divine but he's also human and it's easy for him to forget that. But thanks to you, you showed him how to smile, how to laugh and how to cry. So thank you Yugi. Thank you on behalf of all those who love him." She said strongly.

He was taken by surprise by her words and for a moment all he could do was stare at her. He had done all that? But ... what did he do? Either way, her appreciation was strong and he felt compelled to blush and smile.

"You don't need to thank me. But you're welcome." He laughed nervously.

"PHARAOH! IT'S THE PHARAOH!" Someone shouted and soon more and more shouts for the Pharaoh's arrival began.

Yugi and Mana stepped back, not wanting to get accidentally seen by their dear King and stood towards the back of the crowd where they spied the top of the Pharaoh's chariot and a dozen spear heads surrounding it for protection.

"We should do our best not to be seen." Mana whispered to him. He nodded and followed her away through the crowd, leaving the scene. He did want to see him talk with his people, all of them seemed to love him but perhaps they could find somewhere in the distance.

"Mana?" They paused. Lightning struck their hearts and they froze. The crowd moved just a little to allow the Pharaoh's guardian through. She had no choice but to face him but Yugi he kept his head down, his hood firmly covering everything and hid behind her, taking her dress to make it look like he depended on her. So long as Mahaad did not spy under the hood they might still get away with this.

"What are you doing here, you should be back at the Palace with Yugi."

"Yugi? Oh! Right. Yes I was supposed to keep him company wasn't I? Well you see, I was but then my friend here needed support today. He lost what was left of his family in Yemshir and I thought that he could use some company -"

"Mana it is poor form to neglect your promises. You swore to the Pharaoh you would be with Yugi today. If he sees you here -"

"And thats why we were just about to leave! I should be walking my friend home now and going to Yugi so -"

"What is this about Yugi?" Atem asked as he walked over. "Mana? Why are you here?" He followed… he must have seen her. Yugi panicked under his hood, his breathing rapidly increasing but he hid more behind Mana, urging her to make up some excuse and leave.

"I was just asking her that my King." Mahaad said sternly.

"As I was saying, Pharaoh I was just leaving. I forgot that I had other plans today and should really be going now." She laughed weakly.

"Who is your friend?" Atem asked her curiously.

'Shit.' Yugi could have sworn out loud. He pulled on Mana, hoping to hurry her but he saw Atem's sandals peak through his vision… he was standing so close to him now… 'Don't look in the hood, don't touch the hood, just don't peak please.' He thought repeatedly.

"This is Heba. He's a very close friend of mine who gets very very shy around people. He's been through a lot and needed company today so I promised him I would keep him company while we walk the streets. But I think he's getting a bit too worked up now and I should really be taking him home. I've gotta go apologise to Yugi as well so I am very sorry Pharaoh but we can't stay." Mana said, turning to push him so they'd walk away.

"Mana." Atem called to her and she stopped, pulling on Yugi just a moment to make him stop with her. "Why don't you take your friend back to the Palace to meet Yugi? He's is a spirit that can calm anyone. He also knew people from Yemshir, it might be nice for him to talk with someone also from there." Atem offered.

Yugi's heart could have broken… he … so openly was still thinking of him. He lied to him, he snuck out behind his back and yet Atem was here, among his people, thinking about him.

"Um…. yes! I mean, if that's alright. Of course! I'm sure he'd love that! Would you like to meet my friend, Heba? He's really nice, just like you!" She said hurriedly. Her acting was not great but somehow she hadn't drawn attention to it. There's no way Atem would think she was feeling normal… he had to suspect her nerves by now… right?

"Yes and while you're here, Heba." Atem said. He came close to him. He knew because he felt something press his hood, right beside his ear. It wouldn't come down but something was close to him… so very close.

"If you would do me this kindness of reminding dear Yugi that it is not wise to deceive the King." He whispered low in his ear before stepping away. No one else heard that, no one else saw it and if they did they said nothing. That message was for him and him alone.

'He knows.'

"Mana, I must thank you for being so loyal a friend. It is comforting to know you will stop at nothing to fulfil your promises and their wishes." He said to her happily but under that tone was irritation, maybe even anger. Yugi didn't need to see that he had turned to leave, he felt him leave with the crowd following and Mana pushing him to go.

Once they were out of sight in some back alley, hidden by shadow between buildings Yugi put down his hood to breathe rapidly.

"That was way too close. We should probably go back now." Mana said hurriedly.

"He knows."

"What?"

"Atem - Pharaoh… he knows!"

"No… how could he?"

"I don't know Mana, perhaps he's a lot more perceptive than we gave him credit for but I know for a fact that he is not going to be happy with us at all when he returns. He knows!" Yugi almost snapped at her. He wasn't mad with her, in fact he was grateful to her, but he was frightened. He knew there'd be consequences if he found out, but their plan was fool proof. They didn't know Mahaad would have spotted them and recognised Mana… not even she was dressed to stand out today. But … it happened and now Atem was furious with them.

"Okay… okay. Lets go back to the Palace and change and just see how this plays out. Maybe he doesn't know … unless he told you he does… but maybe he'll be okay when he comes back… unless … no. Lets just go!" Mana said quickly. She pulled on Yugi's wrist as he hurried to put the hood back on, the lead for his goat firmly in hand as it hurried to follow, thinking they were playing.


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So happy with your responses! I was hoping to give ya'll a couple more days to stew but I'm too impatient. As promised, one juicy chapter to get ya hearts pumping! I hope you like, please tell me what you think ;)

Atem breathed deeply several times before his bedroom door. He had his fill of social interaction for one day, had tended to business that did not require his immediate attention once he had returned, had exhausted his guardians, had dined with Shimon and completed his rounds around the Palace walls, walking and talking with Mahaad regarding Palace security. All of which was almost unnecessary.

Truth be told he had been avoiding returning to his room as much as he could. He knew his confrontation with Yugi would be uncomfortable. He didn't want to argue with him but he needed to stress how urgent today could have been. Despite that though he just wished Yugi had listened to him. He didn't want to do this… he knew he didnt have to. He could just turn straight into bed, let Yugi sleep in his own room tonight or sleep beside him, do whatever he wants …

'It's not like I can stop him from doing so.' He thought bitterly. He sighed, realising how abusive that sounded. He was so emotionally tired to deal with this.

He hesitated, hovering his hand over his door before letting his irritation fuel him. If anyone saw him afraid to open his own door that'd be one more thing to take care of. He could do this, just focus.

Opening the door he was met with his favourite incense burning and he immediately became suspicious. He hadn't told Yugi what his favourite scent was and yet somehow he had chosen it … or did Rajah? Either way it filled him up and his enjoyment of it only served to irritate him just a little more.

"Yugi?" He called to him. He couldn't see him immediately but he soon found him on the balcony, now dressed in his beautiful Palace attire, complete with jewellery and alabaster skin. He turned to greet him, head down, hands folded before him and as he stopped to face him, he looked at him with sad but determined eyes. He would fight him on this… of course he would.

"Did you enjoy your time in the city?' Yugi asked him, cold indifference in his voice.

Atem felt his glare deepen but glaring at him, even while angered, was not something he wanted to do. He turned to a small table, pouring himself a goblet of wine.

"I did. Did you?" He asked.

"I did. I especially enjoyed watching you talk with your people, seeing how much they adore you. It's good to see how much you belong here."

That … hurt. He didn't know why, maybe it was how he said it, but something in his words cut him.

"Yugi why did you leave the Palace? No… ignore that. Why did you do it behind my back? I thought I had stressed how dangerous it could have been for you to leave today. If you wanted to see the city that badly we could have done it any other day but today was an occasion I could not spare to watch you."

"I don't need you watching me all the time Atem-"

"I promised you I would keep you safe -"

"And I know you will but I came to realise something."

"What?" He asked impatiently.

Yugi took in a deep breath, shifted his eyes to the tiles before him and squared his shoulders.

"I realise the risk I took today. I realise the danger I could have been in. I know why you wanted to keep me here and truthfully I appreciate it so much."

Atem bit his tongue, visibly flinching to hold back his remark and let him continue.

"But I also realised that what could have happened today, could have happened to anyone, even a Pharaoh, at any time, anywhere." He said. He came closer, standing right before him, locking his eyes with his and somehow he shared with him a warm, kind smile. Atem was still furious but under that smile he felt it ebbing. He wanted to latch onto it but … he couldn't stay mad with him.

"Yugi… you had a vision of something so terrifying I promised you I would protect you. I reassured you that no harm would come to you so long as I reign. I cannot protect you if you go behind my back and leave the care of my guards without anyone else knowing. Mana does not count. I can't protect you if you are going to disappear from my protection." He said sincerely. Yugi gave him an apologetic nod and smile, understanding.

He turned to walk away then, back toward the balcony. It was a slow walk, one Atem was meant to follow… and he did. Because their talk was not over and where he went, he would follow.

"I might die here Atem. I think that vision Isis and I are trying to make sense of is telling us that much. It might not happen, but it's a real possibility. I think whatever is coming might be one of the biggest things we've had to face and I actually might stand a chance of losing my life here. We don't know for sure what that means for me, for us… but it's something we'll have to face eventually.

In view of that I've been thinking about everything I want to do. If I end up needing to send Thomas back to my world then I might need to follow him to make sure he doesn't stir up trouble there… I might need to put a stop to him before he causes any more trouble here. Whatever happens, one way or another I might not be able to stay here for eternity like I want to."

"Yugi…" Atem said sadly. All of his anger had gone now, replaced with the realisation that his words were true. He had been thinking the same thing since their visit with Isis but they hadn't spoken about it like this since… he didn't realise Yugi had put so much thought into it.

"I've been spending the last few years chasing an opportunity I missed a long time ago. Now I've finally caught it but I might just lose it again. So before anything like that has a chance of happening I don't want to miss any opportunities before me. Seeing your city today was one of those. You are right… we could have gone any other time but today, everyone was out, everyone was united for one purpose: love." He turned to face him then, a warm, fearless smile softening his face.

He came forward and took his hands in his, looking straight up into his eyes and Atem could have melted where he stood, he could have sunk into his arms and held him but … Yugi had more to say. So he waited.

"I am sorry for lying to you. I am sorry for deceiving you and worrying you and turning away from the protection you promised. But I am not sorry for taking the opportunity today to join your people, to be among them and part of them during such a momentous occasion that I was apart of. I promise I will not go behind your back again but only on the condition that you don't deny me any future opportunities no matter how risky they are. I don't want to miss anything. If I'm going to die here, or if I'm going to be sent back home prematurely … then I want to experience everything while I can. Please, I hope you understand what I'm asking here."

Atem waited, searching his soul, listening to his words and finding nothing but sincerity.

It was true that there could have been danger for Yugi had he been in the open… but likewise for him there was danger wherever he went. Yugi was strong, capable and no longer needed his over-protection. He proved that years ago. He would stop at nothing to protect him … but could he deny him any opportunities he might want to take? Did he have that right? As Pharaoh yes he did… but as his partner … no. Who was he to deny him? He wouldn't expect anything else from Yugi.

"I guess I'll just have to increase my guard to protect you then if you wish to take these opportunities." He smiled.

Yugi did too, slowly but brightly.

"Thank you for understanding."

"So long as you understand the risks of these opportunities you want to take Yugi. I'm not against you fulfilling your desires, in fact I've always encouraged you to follow your heart and it would be against everything I stand for to tell you otherwise. Just so long as you weigh the risks first and tell me before you make the decision to run off." He said.

"I will. Again I am sorry for being reckless. On a lighter note, I had a really great day." He said lightly, turning to face the balcony again and stare out at the darkened city.

"What did you do?" Atem asked him. He came to stand right behind him, both hands on the rail on either side of him, locking him in and pressing lightly against him. His hair smelled of lavender … he had already bathed tonight … of course he did. He would have had to hours ago.

"I spoke to a lot of people, most of them knew people from Yemshir or were from there originally. I met some that knew Illyana and they told me stories. I told them their children were alive and well, that I helped rescue them."

"It was a very brave thing you did Yugi."

"Mana bought me a goat."

"What?!" Atem laughed, losing all composure he had before.

"I named her Sheba and she lives in the Palace penyard now. I gave her to the Palace Matron so the kids could play with her. She's 10 weeks old, white with brown spots." He said proudly.

"She bought you a goat?" Atem asked incredulously, laughing into his shoulder.

"Yep."

"Why in Ra's name do you want a goat?"

"I didn't request one but the owner was lovely and she was cute and wouldn't stop following me." Yugi shrugged.

"You caved." Atem shook his head in amusement.

"I did." Yugi admitted shamefully. "But the kids appreciate her."

"And I'll need to approve of her in the morning." Atem said tiredly. He was putting it on though to make him feel guilty.

"You won't turn her down." Yugi shrugged.

"Your positive." Atem said in his neck.

He shivered, leaning into him. Atem purred, knowing hed won whatever little completion that were having.

"Would you disappoint them? Or me for that matter?" Yugi asked. He could hear how hard he was trying to not sound breathless the more Atem nuzzled his ear.

"Not if you dont disappoint me." Atem whispered.

"And how would I disappoint you?" Yugi asked, leaning heavily into his arms now, making a point of pressing against his hips.

"By passing on this opportunity." Atem whispered.

Yugi couldn't handle it anymore. He turned in his arms and as soon as he was within reach Atem kissed him, locking his lips with his. Yugi moaned into it as Atem pushed his body against his, against the railing.

"Mmmnn.. how far does this opportunity go?" Yugi asked into his lips.

"As far as you want it to go." Atem said, his voice raw with lust. He moved to Yugi jaw, spreading biting kisses down his neck, licking carefully at the faint red mark where the rope had taken hold of him a few days ago.

"Nyahh… hah… n-now who's being risky?"

"We could stop."

He knew Yugi wouldn't stop but teasing him was so much fun. Especially when it encouraged him to take what he wanted. And he did. He pushed against him, his hands sliding in behind his neck, walking him steadily further in his room. Where he didn't know but he lead him in, kissing his lips hungrily, tentative but eager tongues dancing upon one another, tasting and devouring.

After a moment they stoped walking to focus on one another and Atem took this opportunity to pick him up. Sliding his hands up his thighs he hitched him up onto his hips. Yugi squealed, yelping in surprise but giggling soon after. Atem caught his lips again and walked him over to the bed where he gently laid him down, climbing atop of him and never once losing his contact with him.

Yugi slid his crown off him, gently putting it aside as Atems hands unclasped Yugis chest plate and hitched up his shirt, exposing his bare porcelain skin. He shivered with his feather light touches, sliding softly along his side's. Yugi arched his back into him, encouraging more of those glorious touches.

Atem loved the way he moved, the way he moaned and breathed and reacted to the slightest touch. He reveled in it, dared to continue, to give in to his greed for it. He slipped Yugis shirt all the way off him, tossing it aside to land somewhere off the bed and as he was freed of the accursed cloth Atem was free to lap at his chest, kissing his ribs, his sternum, licking his nipples. That reaction got him. Yugi arched his back again, a husky moan half way to a gasp escaping his lips. His fingers curled into his hair, pulling just tight enough to sting but Atem continued to linger.

He felt his legs tighten against his hips, locking around his waist to push him against him. Atem felt his erection pressed against his body but more importantly he felt Yugis too under their offensive skirts.

"Nyah.. At-tem…. How … fast are we .. going?" Yugi moaned.

"As fast as you want Yugi. This is your opportunity." Atem snickered.

"Then… in t-that case." Yugi moaned again. He gently pushed Atem up, releasing his hips and encouraging him to roll onto his back. He was confused at first but followed his lead, allowing Yugi to climb on top of him. He straddled his waist allowing Atem to gaze upon the wondrous form above him. His skin was red in areas where Atem had paid attention, sweating slightly to make his skin glisten beautifully.

He copied Yugi's actions from before, removing his own chest piece, the Millenium Puzzle and his tunic to reveal his own chest, heaving in anticipation and also shining from the heat of their exchanges.

Once freed Yugi kissed him once… a small kiss, one meant to make him want more but before Atem could steal another Yugi trailed kisses down his throat, down his chest, lingering upon his own nipples as his hands slid down his side's to find the hem of his skirt.

Atem shivered, his breath hitching as his fingers stroked his arms. He watched Yugi descend, unsure of what to do other than watch. He almost felt this was too fast but he didn't want to deny him this opportunity and truth be told… He needed this. He needed Yugi right now to touch him, to explore him. After all his irritation today and social interaction he just needed this.

And Yugi was more than happy to oblige.

He skipped past his belt, kissing the inside of his knees and slowly hitching his skirt up as he kissed the insides of his thighs.

Atems breathing was deep and fast, his hands curling around the silk sheets in agitated anticipation. He wanted Yugi to hurry up but every kiss was intoxicating. It took everything he had not to help him, not to hitch up his skirt or to buck his hips forward. He let Yugi take his time climbing up him but Ra was he ready for him.

Finally when Yugi had no where else to go, no fabric left to slide up he nuzzled the soft loin cloth Atem wore protecting his prize, pushing and teasing his almost throbbing cock.

It was Atems turn to moan now, throwing his head back as his body relaxed from the sensation, melting from the teasing touch.

"Yugi…" He moaned as Yugi continued to nuzzle him, refusing to go further.

"Mm?"

"I need you… right now." Atem breathed.

"Do you?" Yugi giggled.

Atem got up onto his elbows, giving him a desperate but intense look.

Yugi looked up to him, eyes large with lust and cheeks bright red and puffy from the smirk he hid behind his crotch.

"Do not make a King ask a second time." Atem told him firmly.

"You haven't asked a first time." Yugi retorted, winking cheekily.

"You are such a brat." Atem growled, thrusting his hips slowly into his face, forcing Yugi to lick and nip at the offensive cloth. In response Yugi raised his brows and adjusted himself to draw circles over his crotch with a single finger, waiting. He was actually going to make him ask… Atem chewed his bottom lip before he caved.

"Yugi. Will you please touch me?"

"As my King wishes." Yugi smirked before he slipped his fingers under the cloth, brushing against his thick, hard cock to stroke along it's length.

His gentle feather touches made Atem collapse back down, breathing in such delighted relief. Yugi continued to stroke him gently, touching more and more of him without removing the cloth, rolling his fingers over his head. Atem moaned each time and very soon Yugi felt precum already, making each stroke easier to slide and roll.

"Y-yugi please…" Atem whimpered.

"If you want something you have to ask for it. I cant read your mind my King." Yugi said cheekily.

"Ughhh… Yugi!" Atem moaned in both pleasure and frustration.

"What do you need Pharaoh?"

"You, Yugi. Please."

"Yes?"

"Yugi!" Atem lifted himself up again glare at his bratty partner but as he saw the eager light of his eyes and small tongue licking his lips he felt his irritation subside.

"Please take me in your mouth. I want to feel you around me." He said firmly.

"My pleasure, my King." Yugi said breathlessly, clearly just as eager for this as he was.

Slipping the cloth to the side Yugi kissed his head, closing his eyes sweetly and before slowly sliding his tongue out to taste every inch of him. He licked up his shaft to the tip, licked down the sides, running his lips over him, kissing where he thronged, until he was wet all over from both Yugi and himself. Only then did Yugi kiss his head again and slide his mouth over him, inching himself down until he had taken him whole.

Atem moaned loudly, collapsing again and gently bucking his hips forward. He felt so relieved already, even as Yugi pulled back up and delved back down. Each time he took him deeply, slowly until a steady rhythm had been established. He was so ready to burst already but he refused to let this end so soon… but then Yugi did something with his tongue.

As he was devouring him whole he made his tongue dance, stroking him with it as his lips sealed him inside. The sensation was incredible, especially when he sucked his flavours so hungrily.

"Oh by the Gods Yugi!" Atem whimpered, moaning loudly. He heard his voice wavering, cracking but he didn't care. He almost loved it. He loved how Yugi made him feel, how he made him feel like a man and not just a King. He made him feel utterly alive and human and incredible.

He did it again, the tongue thing, only this time Atem could not hold it in any longer. He felt his spine tingle, his hips bucked as his thighs tightened. He felt the jolt before he even registered what was happening and in his ecstasy felt his own warmth filling Yugis mouth. He moaned loudly until he had nothing left in him, in which he breathed deeply, chest heaving as his head swam. His body was completely relaxed, only shaking in his legs as his body rode out the orgasm.

Weakly he pulled himself back up in time to watch his softening cock fall out of Yugis mouth as he swallowed what he had taken, licking lips of any excess that had slipped past him. The sight was majestic to behold, hot in itself had he not been spent already.

He loved him so much, never more than in this moment. He had a million words and none at all. He could not believe he had actually taken him like that, had actually gone this far tonight. He loved him so much.

"Yugi…" He breathed. Yugi raised his brows cheekily, grinning wide with so much pride Atem had to giggle. "I love you so much." He laughed.

"Good. Cause it's your turn." Yugi said, eagerly climbing up to straddle his ribs. He didn't climb any further, he seemed to be checking… eager but checking.

Atem slid his hands up his thighs, squeezing his tight little ass before moving to his belt, skillfully unclasping it and freeing the skirt. He revealed his completely nude body, releasing his own eager cock. Atem did remember what his body looked like nude but never erect, and with his toned muscles he looked even more delectable than he's ever seen him. Even with the healing scars over his chest and the faint bruising from recent conflicts he looked divine.

Hungrily he encouraged him to climb up, kneeling beside his head and careful not to kneel on his hair. Eagerly Atem took him in, craning his neck to lick at his shaft. Yugi leaned over him, reaching to place a pillow under his head for a much more relaxed position. Elevated and relaxed, sucking him and swallowing him came a lot easier now. His kneaded his thighs, his was, stroked his cock, licked him, sucked him, simply loving his exploration, noting every slight reaction to find the best way to please him. He listened to his moans, his breathing, felt the way his hips rolled, his thighs tensed, felt when he put weight on his heels when he relaxed and weight on his knees when he almost lost control. He used his tongue to mimmick the same movements Yugi did to him, trying very hard to master that skill of his.

He wanted Yugi to feel as amazing as He made him feel, wanted him to lose his mind, to feel as incredible as he had felt and he used every skill he could bring him to completion. Atem noted that as much as Yugi was weak to the same tongue movements his true weakness was when his fingers brushed against entrance. Yugi moaned exceptionally loudly, bending over him and placing both hands flat on the bed. In doing so he buried himself deep into Atems throat but he lifted his hips so he wouldn't choke him. Atem gagged, needing to release him to breathe.

"Hah… I'm sorry." Yugi moaned, his chest heaving.

"It's fine." Atem said, hungrily taking him in again and sliding his fingers between his ass again to find his sweet spot. When he did Yugi arched his back, moaning something so sweet he could taste something else on his tongue. He hadn't released yet but by these flavours he was close. This was it… He found it. His weakness.

Happily he teased his entrance until finally he very carefully pressed the tiniest amount of pressure against it. When he did Yugi almost screamed in pleasure, digging his cock deep into him again. He was prepared this time though, using his tongue to block him so he wouldn't choke. Only now, this time Yugi came. He tasted it first, then felt the hotness melting his tongue, filling his cheeks. He moved his tongue just enough to swallow and once he felt Yugis last throb he moved just enough to let him collapse beside him, exhausted and extremely satisfied.

He panted hard, trying to catch his breath as his body quivered and shook.

He climbed up beside him, positioning him to cuddle him. Yugi rested his head on his chest, wrapped a leg around his and snuggled tightly against him while Atem stroked his hair and rubbed circles on his arm.

"Atem…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you. That was incredible."

"So were you." Atem said sweetly. He was so tired now but at least he was beyond satisfied.

"Thank you… for that opportunity." Yugi laughed.

Atem laughed too, kissing the top of his head.

"My pleasure, love. Care for a drink?"

"Please! I actually haven't eaten unless you count you."

"Yugi… " Atem laughed. It was half a berating but also amusement at as his joke. "Come on. Get up. You need to eat and I need a bath." He said, tickling him weakly to encourage him to move.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews! I so hope you enjoy this one too. Prepare for hotness!

Yugi woke to feather light kisses tickling his back and shoulders, light caresses brushing his hip in a smooth, slow motion. In an instant he knew Atem was the culprit, remembering the events of last night. He decided to pretend to sleep a little longer, loving the sweet pets of affection his Pharaoh showered him with. It took so much control not to chew his lip, or hitch his breath or moan whenever he gently nipped his skin. After a few minutes though he pretended to stir, rotating his hips back to push his ass against Atems pelvis. He felt his fingers slip a little closer to his crotch from the movement and he annoyingly moved his hand back to remain on his hip. His kissing paused, he paused and waited … seeing if Yugi was still 'asleep'. Yugi waited for him to start again, repressing his smile until after almost a minute of stroking again when he tilted into him, inadvertently forcing his fingers to brush against his naval. His light touch was so close he couldn't help but hold his breath, as if that would help him feel his movements, help him encourage him to touch where he wanted him to touch.

He heard him giggle silently in his back and he waited, still pretending to sleep.

Atem kept his hands where it was now, brushing small teasing circles on his naval, inching just a little closer each time towards Yugis stiffening erection which he hadn't felt yet. He wouldn't move further though and the longer he continued to kiss his back, rub circles painfully close the more impatient Yugi became. He tried opening his legs a little, pressing the back of his thigh against the front of Atems. He slid just a fraction closer by accident but quickly corrected his position. He almost sighed, biting his bottom lip just a little bit. How long until he finally does what he wants? Surely he must know by now what he's implying.

Slowly he moved his hand down to slide over Atems and he paused, waiting. They never said a word and apart from Yugi's hand gently pushing Atems down he gave no other indication he was awake. Atem knew now though, willingly following Yugis hand down to his erection and skillfully he curled his fingers around him, gently teasing his head. A gasp and a moan escaped Yugis lips from the relieving touch and he pushed back into him, closing any distance there might have been before. Atem had no access to his back now but he was happy to make use of his neck, kissing and biting and sucking on the skin as his strokes became more hungry.

"Good morning Yugi." He whispered into him but all that escaped Yugi was a moan as he felt his hips push into ass. Atem giggled from the response and whether out of lust or embarrassment Yugi rolled over to face him, smoothly guiding Atems hand back to his cock.

He locked his lips with his as soon as the stroking resumed, pressing his chest into Atems. Atem moaned as Yugis tongue begged for entry and his own hand slid down his and to find his own erection. He wasn't as hard as Yugi yet but after a short while that quickly changed. Yugi moved his hips into him, forcing their cocks to rub against one another, side by side, against, tackling for their positions. Atem gasped and Yugi nipped at his lips, biting playfully as he girated his hips to dance with his.

Atems hand kneaded his hips, squeezing his ass as they no longer needed to stroke one another. Their hips did that for him and with their hot tongues fighting for dominance they were quickly moaning and panting and breathing one another until a sharp, loud knocking on the door startled them. Yugi quickly hid under the blankets, completely still as Atem sat up, hiding his erection with a raised knee as the door opened.

"Parden the interruption my King." Rajahs voice sounded from the door way.

"I thought I expressed I didn't want to be disturbed before I left in the morning?" Atem asked, clearly irritated.

"You did sire, but -"

"My King. There is urgent updates that needs to be addressed. Your presence is requested on the Throne before the day is out." Seto announced.

"I will address them when I leave Seto. Please leave me." Atem growled.

"My King it concerns the bandits, or what is left of them."

"Then I will see to it when I am dressed. Unless you wish to be present while I change then I ask that you wait for my arrival." Atem said clearly and slowly.

"...yes My King." He said and soon the door closed.

Yugi didn't move until Atem lifted the sheets and kissed him deeply.

"I am so sorry for that." He said into his mouth, making Yugi melt under him.

"I was so close too." Yugi mock pouted.

"Really… well I can forgo bathing this morning to help you." Atem purred, pulling Yugi back into the position they had been in. Their cocks rubbed against one another again but this time Atems had slid behind him, sliding his fingers down his crack to find his entrance like he had last night.

Yugi bit down the moan, not wanting anyone to hear him as Atem teased and rubbed and pushed. Their hips rocked and rolled and Atem licked and bit down on Yugis throat passionately but careful not to bite too hard on his tender skin.

Yugi moaned, panting with every thrust until finally he clung onto Atem, his fingers running down his shoulders as his hips pushed into him and he felt his breath catch in his chest. He and Atem came at once, coating one another's stomachs and cocks in their cum until they were both done dancing on one another.

Yugi laughed to himself, relishing in the feeling of pure ecstasy but dreading that Atem would need to leave.

"Yugi…"

"I know. You have to go." He breathed.

"No… I was going to say I love you."

Yugi laughed again and kissed him gently.

"I love you. You should probably clean up and go though before they no longer care if your clothed." Yugi whispered.

"I am sorry … I wish I could spend all day with you here like this."

"Mmm… me too. I can think of so many other things we could do." Yugi whispered.

Atem giggled, nuzzling his nose. " You think of them and show me what you come up with when I return." He said, kissing his cheek before he rolled out of bed and strolled not too casually to the next room. He made an effort to show off for him, leaving him with one last glorious sight before disappearing.

* * *

Atem left before Yugi and good thing too because Seto was waiting for him in the hall. It wasn't uncommon for Yugi to spend time with him in his room but to avoid unwanted talk Yugi was 'supposed' to be sleeping in his own room further down the hall. Given that Atem hadnt been out of bed yet, if they had left together Seto would most definitely have suspected something. As it is, they were lucky not to be found out this morning but Atem regretted nothing. How could he? Waking next to Yugi after such a wonderful night was simply asking for more this morning. His beautiful silky smooth body resting invitingly beside him, how could he resist him?

He approached Seto who began to walk just as he got to him.

"What cannot wait Seto? Was Karim or Thomas found?" Atem asked him. Seto was normally straight to business but he never came to fetch Atem before he was ready to leave. This better have been important to do so.

"Not them my King. But we have apprehended two of their thieves willing to give information. They claim to have intelligence regarding their fates."

"And you didn't question them yourself? Why am I required?" Atem asked. Something like this was trivial. Seto was more than capable of handling this without him.

"They have refused to speak without speaking to you first. We have tried to interrogate them, short of using the Items to do so."

"And you believe their word was worth fetching me before I was ready this morning?"

"Do forgive me your highness but it is mid morning. With all due respect you are normally awake and out of your room hours before this. We did intend to wait but thought it necessary to … wake you."

"I see." Atem said quietly. He knew he had stayed in this morning, sleeping later than he intended but he didn't realise he had stayed in so long. Not that he regretted it.

"My King." Shimon greeted them cheerfully mid walk.

"Shimon. I cannot stop. But I believe there is an addition to the Palace that needs approval. Please see to it. Matron knows more about this." Atem said to him.

"Uhh… yes Sire. Of course." Shimon said, bowing and Atem and Seto continued briskly.

* * *

"No you have to put the needle through here and then weave it back in between the thread." Sissy instructed. She took the doll from him and did it for him, making a rather need stitch and connecting the round ball Yugi had made to a rather chubby looking body. "See! And now if you put the stitch back through here it will tighten and not come loose."

Handing the doll back to Yugi to inspect she looked awful proud of herself. Yugi smiled and ever so slightly shook the doll, proving how strong her stitching was and gave an appreciative nod.

"Wow thanks Sissy. You're really good at this."

She beamed from his praise, a smile so bright it could have been the sun. Giggling he looked around to check on Rakesh still playing with Sheba. They had been chasing one another all morning and neither kids showed any signs of slowing down. Sheba had really taken to the children immediately after being introduced to them.

"So whats the next step?" Yugi asked Sissy.

"The arms and legs." Sissy said happily. She gathered the tiny arms and legs she had made while Yugi was struggling to attach the body to the head and told him to do it himself this time. He followed her instructions and while it was difficult and he almost managed to get them to be even he at least did attach the arms successfully, earning himself his own praise.

"Oh Yugi there you are!" They heard a familiar voice sing cheerfully.

Both Sissy and Yugi turned to greet Mana, skipping gleefully towards them.

"Mana, good morning!" Yugi said happily.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Sissy is teaching me to make a doll."

"Oh wow! I did that when I was a kid too. I made a sorceress but her hat never stayed on." She said happily, opting to sit beside them. "How are you today Sissy?"

"I'm great! Did you see our goat?"

"I did! I was there was Yugi got her!" She laughed and Sissy smiled brightly.

"Truth be told Mana was the one who bought her. So she's the one who you should be thanking."

"Really! Thank you Mana! We love her, all the kids do!"

"You're most welcome." Mana said, uncharacteristically maturely for her. It was short lived though as she turned her attention back to Yugi.

"Actually I've been trying to find you. Sissy, would you mind playing with Sheba for a little while. I promise you can come right back in a few minutes." Mana asked her.

She looked between them, grew a mischievous and knowing look that was absolutely obvious and skipped away.

"What was that about?" Yugi asked innocently.

"Kids, right? Yugi I wanted to apologise for yesterday. I never intended to get you in trouble, least of all from Pharaoh. Have you seen him yet?"

"Yes and it's fine. We're okay, we talked it out. He came back last night and we said our pieces. He's not mad just … perhaps a little disappointed we did what we did behind his back. But he understands why and we've come to an agreement." Yugi said happily, practiced. He knew Mana would ask and he knew for a fact he could not let slip any details about their relationship, so he had spent much of the morning steeling his emotions on the subject. He was beyond ecstatic whenever he thought about the night and morning they spent together and it would inflame his desire for more of it thinking about it, so he taught himself quickly to avoid those thoughts for this reason.

Mana seemed surprised but no less satisfied with his answer. "Oh, okay then. Good. Do you think he'll be mad with me?" She asked sheepishly.

"I don't think so. A quick word if anything but he may just let it slide, especially if I'm there. I think you're in the clear too. I told him you bought me a goat and he loved that."

She laughed and instantly relaxed.

"Thats good. Well that's what I wanted to ask you about. I'm glad everything's okay." She smiled and Yugi nodded. "Sissy, you can come back now!" She called to her.

Then she looked to Yugi's doll with a wondering expression. "Who are you making?"

Yugi blushed and looked away, distracting himself with the white pieces of scrap cloth as if deciding which to use.

"Umm… It's a secret. I don't wanna spoil it until I know I can make it, you know?"

She nodded and stood as Sissy arrived. "I get it! Well, good luck! I have to go race around. No stopping for this girl! Have fun kids!" Mana winked, pet Sissy on the head and skipped out of sight.

"Everything okay?" Sissy asked curiously.

Yugi nodded and showed her the cloth. "What's next?"

* * *

Isis sighed in frustration, putting her hands down onto the table not too carefully and almost knocking over her wine from last night. She was tired, her head was aching behind her temples, her knees cried out for her to move but she was desperate to make sense of these glimpses.

For whatever reason her necklace was only showing her snippets, small fragments of sight that was impossible to piece together. She was good at puzzles, at figuring things out, connecting the dots… but usually those dots were easier to see, to judge and assess.

How she was supposed to make sense of sand falling, of blonde strands of hair wisping through the air, of scattered screams of those she doesn't recognise, and the image of tears falling to join a sea of despair …

She knew it spelled danger but for whom, when, where… what will cause these events and why did the necklace refuse to shed it's light on it.

For three days now she's been trying to make sense of it and still nothing new had surfaced. She took to drawing what she saw on papyrus but still without more dots, a larger picture, she couldn't begin to understand. It was infuriating, especially when her Pharaoh had visited her every day and every night since to see if she had made any progress.

It helped only mildly that according to her Pharaoh, Yugi had felt a strong presence around him, had seen the sands falling too and asked about what death felt like. Apparently the boy felt that death was near… it would explain her visions but even knowing that she still knew nothing for certain. He and her Pharaoh were not the only people in the country with blonde in their hair, they did not belong to the screams and cries she heard, tears could belong to anyone … it helped her very little to know Yugi feared death.

Of course he would… he's alive.

She blinked at the revelation. She knew everyone here in the country had once breathed the same air as Yugi as did, but that was long ago and while they 'lived' here, their existence had been and gone in Yugi's world. This world they were in was a world built for them, altered only slightly to allow them to live. If they died here, they'd be allowed to live in yet another world, altered so they could live and so on… but Yugi never died to get here. He was, in actual fact, one of two people in this world who actually lives.

Perhaps that is why he fears it so. Not even Isis could say what should happen to him if he were to die here and he'd already come so close several times.

She shook her head and rubbed her temples… these thoughts were not helpful and she was very tired and sore.

She heard someone clear their throat at her door and, startled, she turned to see Mahaad leaning on the frame, a small smirk and eyes of concern upon his adoring young face.

"Mahaad. I did not see you there." She breathed in relief.

"So it is not our future you're spying?" He asked cheekily, but there was a hint of worry in his voice as he approached.

"It is not our future I worry for." She smiled, standing to stretch her legs. Her knees protested and her ankles stung where her skin had been pressed for too long.

"That is good. Still no progress on what you saw?" He asked her. He tested the wine on her table and scrunched his nose when he found it to be warm and stale.

"Nothing. It's the same glimpses and no more answers. Even putting Yugi's accounts into it helps me very little." She sighed and took the wine from him. "It's infuriating to know I will need to disappoint our Pharaoh yet again."

"He understands. He's very patient and is doing everything he can to ensure everyone's protection, with or without your visions." Mahaad assured her.

"I know, but it would help him if I could tend to the duty I am charged with." She sighed.

She felt him behind her then, resting a gentle hand on her shoulders. He must have felt her tension for his thumbs began to rotate, pressing firm even circles into her skin.

She could have moaned, of sighed, of melted into his touch for it felt like heaven. Her stress shed from her with each passing motion and soon she allowed herself to relax, just enough. As she did though he turned her around with purposeful, firm yet gentle hands her cupped her cheek and pressed his lips into hers.

Now she moaned, sighing into him as he licked her lips, begging for entry while his free hand massaged her waist, pulling her hips into his.

She moaned and followed him, her hands finding the hem of his shirt to rip up above his belt, freeing his skin to bare her eager touch. She felt her lust for him take over, simply pushing out the stress she had been feeling and squashing the fatigue that consumed her. His body, something she could grasp and make sense of, something she could see and touch and know was what she needed; and he was only too happy to oblige, sliding his hand down her ass, down her thigh to lift beside his hip. He stood between her legs as he placed her on a table, kissing down her neck to her shoulder while her hands searched for his prize.


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for commenting. I'm so glad you've been enjoying the hotness! These dorks are so cute! As usual, please comment if you like this. Each one makes my absolute day!

"I swear on the light of Ra, that is all I know. The outsider is crazed my King. He will stop at nothing to find and destroy your counterpart."

Atem had heard enough. The man before him spat blood as he talked, his wrists bled too where the iron chains dug into his skin. He was beaten, bruised, bleeding from various lashings across his back for his earlier insults. Now he was broken, begging and bearing all to the King he once denounced.

Atem said nothing, glowering down at the man before him. Based on his story this man was directly responsible for the cuts on Yugi's wrists when they first caught him. He stripped him down and tied him up for their master Karim to assault and interrogate. The mere thought of Yugi arriving in this world, lost and confused, in his own clothing from his time, only to be taken against his will, stripped down to nothing and tied up by these savage souls, to be mercilessly beaten, carved into like he was meat ... The image made him sick. For that alone he should have him killed. On top of those crimes he took part in the killing of innocent lives at Yemshir. A crime also punishable by death.

Now he begs for his life, calling him his King and swearing he has spilled all he knows.

As if that is enough to redeem him. If he chooses to execute him he will be judged by the Gods … again. And they will not be kinder than he.

"My King. Upon your word he will be sentenced. According to our laws his crimes are too severe to ignore." Seto whispered in his ear so the man could not hear.

"I swear, my King, my Pharaoh, chosen by the Gods themselves, I have told you all I know. I know not where the outsider is or I will tell that too. I swear this true." He cried.

"Be silent gnave." Seto barked at him and he snapped his mouth shut, burying his head to the stone.

If he was more earnest he would have turned himself in or rebelled sooner.

"Put him through the Millenium Trials. Let the Gods judge him." He said finally, his voice cold and indifferent. The man cried and desperately he tried to reach for Atems sandals to kiss and to beg but he stepped away from him, turning to leave with a swish of his cape.

"Yes my King." He heard Seto say before he left.

Once Atem had left the miserable howlings of the dungeons he leant on a wall, safe and alone and sighed. 2 executions this morning and it wasnt midday. He wondered what Yugi would say if he knew and thought better than to tell him. Yugi was too kind, too forgiving. They were not Thomas or Karim and so he would find it in his heart to let them try to repent. But what Yugi didnt understand is that every soul here has been judged by the gods already. Any criminals here were born from the darkness that escaped them, and as their power waned from the mortals of the living world more and more souls with seeds of darkness are let through. It is Atems job to send them back for reassessing.

"My King. Will you be present for their judgements?" Seto asked beside him. He heard him coming he had merely ignored his steps.

"No. You may carry out their sentences privately. I do not want a big show about it."

"As you wish. So it is said."

"So shall it be." Atem mumbled. He sighed again and stood tall to face him. "I will take my leave. I will return to the throne by midday." He said. For a brief moment a flash of disapproval flickered in Setos eyes but he nodded all the same, silencing his internal nagging and bid him farewell.

Good.

Atem was in no mood for his nagging and wished to indulge in someone much lighter.

* * *

Yugi sat peacefully in a small garden, allowing the gentle warm breeze to sooth him. The smell of the blooming flowers putting him in a sleep like trance. Behind his eyes he felt like he was back home on a summers day, napping in the sun while grandpa filled the house with one of his strange scents. Any moment his friends would be over wanting to visit the beach or a pool, or play games to determine who would shout the ice cream. Except even though he wasnt home he still felt utmost relaxation in this moment in time.

The kids were happy, Mana was happy, Atem was happy, his friends were safe and no news of Thomas was good news for now. All that there was in life was good.

He felt himself grow heavy as a nap creeped up on him but he he ignored it, welcomed it even. What could be better than falling into absolute peace?

He was drifting when he heard the snaps of gentle sandals treading upon stone nearby. Someone had entered the garden. He was loathe to see who, deciding instead to listen. They were not heavy like Priest Setos or Shimons, they were not tip toeing like Mana or Isis, they were not rushed and purposeful like any servant. They were gentle and cautious, yet confident. Whoever it was was checking if he was asleep and having ruled out the usual suspects that left Atem.

"I'm not asleep." He mumbled pleasantly.

"Apologies for sneaking. Am i interrupting?" Atem surely asked. He came over to him then to sit beside him.

"Mmm mmm. No im just relaxing. How was your thing with Seto?"

"We got very little information out of them. one of them confirmed that Karim lives however he is gravely injured somewhere. If we hear from him again it wont be for a while." Atem said grimly.

"I see."

"If it's all the same Id rather not talk about it. I'd much prefer to spend my time with you."

Yugi hummed pleasantly and gently rested his head on his shoulder; a small gesture but everything to them. "Id like that too but don't you have duties?"

"I can leave if you prefer." Atem joked, earning himself a deep snuggle from his little lover.

"No." Yugi pouted.

Atem giggled and took his hand, dragging him off the bench so they could walk. He protested at first but allowed himself to be led to a vacant dark hall with beautiful murals, lit only by a single brazier. The light danced off their gold so subtly it created beautiful patterns on their skin. He could barely see him here and he couldnt hear any servants or anyone else nearby either. In fact the only thing he could hear was the fast footfalls of their own sandals and Atems mischievous giggling.

"What are we doing?" Yugi laughed. Atems joy was contagious and he felt his own cheeky nature rising the further they ran.

It wasn't until Atem spun, twirling Yugi around him and making him lose his footing just so he could catch him. He squeaked as he did, feeling his waist pulled tight against Atems. The cheeky, excited and lust filled look he gave him took his breath away and then he smiled and Yugi could have sworn his heart forgot to beat.

Next moment he felt his fingers on his chin, directing his jaw up so he gently press a soft kiss on his lips. It was so light, so teasing that the moment they touched Yugis chest heaved. He breathed him in, rolled his chest against his and the friction encouraged Atem to walk him into the wall, pushing him against it with more force than Yugi was expecting. He didnt mind, even if his head would form a bump later. Right now all he wanted was Atems touches to continue… and they did.

One of his hands laced through his hair while the other slid down his waist to cup his cheeks, sliding further down to the split in his skirt only to ride back up, copping a real feel of him.

Yugi broke the kiss to gasp but Atem never stopped. He allowed Yugi to breathe and continued kissing his jaw, his neck, biting gently at his shoulder.

"I love the sounds you make." Atem whispered in his ear.

Yugi moaned at that, tilting his head back and exposing his throat to Atems hungry lips.

"A-atem…" Yugi breathed. He hummed in response but Yugi didnt have any idea what he wanted to say.

They were making out in the middle of the hall where anyone could see and yet Atem was so hungry for him he didn't even care where they were. And the idea they could be caught, the thought that Atem needed him so turned him on even more.

Suddenly Atem stopped though, returning to gentle kisses along his jaw to his lips. But Yugi was hungry for him now, demanding more of the attention Atem had been giving him. Atem giggled and kept his mouth away from Yugi, just out of reach.

"Why'd you stop?" Yugi pouted.

"If we keep going I wont be able to stop myself." Atem said, his deep voice huskier than usual.

"Then don't stop yourself." Yugi said cheekily, pushing his hips against Atems. He felt his budding erection through his skirt and Atem hissed, moving himself away from Yugis attempts to drive him crazy. "You started this."

Atem opened his mouth to retort when he heard steps further down the hall. He parted from Yugi casually in time for Shimon to make his appearance.

Yugi sighed, immediately feeling disappointed and for some reason his heart hurt. Neither of them noticed, Shimon was fixed on the two of them together and Atem was fixed on him, casually petting down his skirt.

"My King. I was looking for you." Shimon said pleasantly.

"What is it Shimon?"

"We have some matters to discuss regarding our neighbours. It's extremely important that I go over the details with you as soon as possible."

"I see. Okay. Yugi I will see you tonight. Dine with me, my room." Atem said to him gently.

"See you then." Yugi smiled. His heart swelled again, beating rapidly with the anticipation of tonight. Atem left him with a gorgeous smile and a wink and as he walked away Yugi sighed, resting heavily on the wall.

Getting caught was close. Had they continued like they wanted to Shimon would have seen them for sure. Vaguely he wondered what the consequences would be but if he was honest he didnt care. He just wanted to touch Atem again, to feel his hands wonder and be subject to that lust again. He didn't know what kind of beast he had awoken within the King but he adored it.

But he would need to settle for waiting …

…

And wait he did. He spent the majority of the day wondering the Palace. He walked the walls, watched Mana practice, combed through the library and napped upon his Kings bed, dreaming of such scandalous things they might get up to.

When it was near dinner he bathed early, as was custom and waited for Atem to arrive. He had taken the liberty of lighting candles, setting up an area on the verandah for Rajah to place their meals. He lit Atems favourite incense and chose an outfit that might enflame the King more:

A long skirt with a high split as usual but he ditched the tunic tonight, opting instead for the gold chest plate. He kept the jewellery he was accustomed too but found a pair of ankh earrings he could clip on. He also borrowed some rings he found in Atems jewellery box, figuring he wouldnt mind. Some of them fit, others were too large. He even borrowed some kohl to emphasise his eyes, as he noticed all egyptians had done, even in the market place. He wasn't used to doing it himself but he had watched Atem use it and Mana when she used it on him. He was unpracticed but it came out well. Nothing he would need to wash off and attempt again. He wasn't confident enough to try any tails though or to make the wings even and equal... not for tonight.

He might have over done himself, but he was feeling so good about tonight. It was hard to think just the other day they were only kissing and just days before that they were only friends. Now he was getting worked up over how far they might go and while they agreed to take it slow Yugi was just too impatient. He wanted all of Atem and he wanted to give himself completely to him. He wasn't ashamed to admit that either. He could use the excuse that Isis's vision stirred something within him but truth be told he's wanted Atem for years. As far as he was concerned this love for him wasn't something he needed to explore. He knew how deep it ran and if Atems lustful excursions of late was anything to go by then so did he.

He was taken out of his blushing thoughts by a sharp pain in his heart again. he was accustomed to heart burn and after a small drink of water he was feeling better again. Of course it was now the door opened and Rajah bowed to him, deep and respectful.

"Good evening Rajah." Yugi said pleasantly. Atems personal attendant was surprisingly shy, having spoken very little in his presence but Yugi did his best to maintain and friendly and welcoming atmosphere for him. Hopefully with Atem not here yet he might actually talk to him.

"Good evening. My Pharaoh has asked me to pass on a message. He apologises but he will not be able to attend dinner tonight. He has asked me to serve you tonight and tend to you instead." Rajah said.

Yugis heart fell like stones. An avalanche on a cliff face. The last feather too heavy for the scales. He hid the disappointment behind a smile and a nod, turning his back from him before a tear could form.

"Thank you Rajah. I think ill take dinner now then." He said formally. He heard Rajah leave and once he had set it on the table Yugi had prepared for them Yugi dismissed him politely.

He ate dinner slowly, barely finishing his plate and neglecting the wine, opting for water instead to sooth his still aching chest. He knew why he was hurt, he knew Atem had duties but still … He was so excited. He wouldn't let this get to him too much though. Atem was busy and he would get another chance. He would see him tomorrow … and make him make it up to him.

He smirked to himself ever so slightly. He still felt sad and down trodden but there was nothing for it. All he could do now was wait for tomorrow.

Looking outside though at the starry sky and beautiful crescent moon still fairly low … it was too early to sleep. Atem would be busy long into the night and everyone else was likely settling down. He decided to go for a walk instead, but not before fetching Rajah and apologising for not finishing his dinner.

Once outside he leaned on a polished stone railing overlooking the city. A cool breeze moved his hair, tickled his skin and gently made the gossamer curtains behind him sway. All was silent in the city. From here he could see the lights of the houses, the moving torches of the patrolling guards, the large braziers in the watch towers on the outskirts of the city. Everything was a shade of dark blue or glowing orange and everything shimmered in one way or another. It was absolutely beautiful. Even the stars were dazzling.

He sighed though; he missed Atem. He had dealt with his loss before… this was so much different though. Atem was here, just busy … so why did this bother him so much? He never realised how attached he would become and so quickly. He was excited for tonight and he knew Atem would only send him this message if it was absolutely necessary. Whatever business he had regarding his neighbours must have been serious and tough and stressful to deal with. He wished he could help but seeing as this isn't even his own time, he can't use the events of History he's learned to help Atem make his decisions... he didn't even know who his neighbours were. Whatever was happening was beyond him. Atem was needed elsewhere and he needed to accept that.

He remembered a conversation that they had on the way here. Atem was hinting that he wanted Yugi to stay and Yugi was happy to so long as he didn't get in his way. Amusing now that he had chosen to stay, that they were together in a way he never imagined possible, he wanted to get in his way. If it didn't cost him everything he would have waited for him on the Throne, he'd have found their meeting room and barged in to demand his Pharaoh's attention, he'd have stolen him away in the night so they could be alone ... but that would be selfish of him and horrendously unrealistic.

The sharp pains returned, like knives in his chest, stealing him away from his amusing fantasies.

'Why does my chest hurt so much?' He thought miserably, clutching at the bare skin over his heart. Heartache was different to this, this felt like heartburn but he couldn't justify it being as simple as that. The more he lingered on the feeling though the more it hurt. Water couldn't sooth him all night … Perhaps he needed sleep after all.

He turned to leave only as soon as he left the rail he was overcome with a wave of fatigue and light-headedness he had to grab onto it again, sinking to his knees. Resting his head between the pillars of the rail he could see the city below him. This balcony wasn't very far off the wall but it was very high. The world spun, his vision became dark and vaguely he thought he heard gold jingling but it echoed as if it wasn't real. Then again in this moment nothing felt real. He felt as if he was sinking through the floor and his head felt as it could slip through the pillars. It felt as if the pillars could move and allow him to pass through but if it did he would fall. Fear tugged at the edges of reality, fear that he would fall to his death. His breathing became rapid and sharp as panic gripped him.

He wanted Atem. A servant. Shimon. Anyone to come by but he was alone. Atem was busy, his guardians would be with him. There's no way they'd be able to come to him. If he could just move ... If he could just find someone ... but he can hardly breathe, he can't see ...

What's happening?!

Soon the moment passed though and slowly he felt strong enough to pull himself back up. He was hesitant to let go of the railing but if he found himself to a wall he could walk back to his room. He wanted Atem… but he would be busy still… he wanted to go back to his room and wait for him but if someone saw him enter and not leave or if someone found him asleep in his bed without the Pharaoh how would he ever explain that? At least previous nights he had Atem with him to give him some form of cover. No… his room was closer to him any how… he would sleep there tonight.

He was so tired now though and on the way he needed to stop, fearing his knees would give out and he would collapse there against the wall. His heart was racing but his lungs were too tired to work strongly, his legs felt as if he was dragging chains behind him … he was so tired.

Maybe he should go find someone. Anyone. He might find a servant, or Ahkmen...or He might make it to Atems throne room. He was loathe to interrupt an important meeting but he was so afraid.

He heard the jingle of gold again and ignored it. It was probably his jewellery. He would take it off when he was safe.

He made it to his room, leaving the door ajar as he entered. He was much too tired to close it and the world was much too heavy to care. He trusted his body to find his bed and as his knees hit the mattress he collapsed onto it. He never bothered with the jewellery, never bothered with his sandals… didn't bother to remove anything. As soon as he hit the soft welcoming embrace he was gone. The blankets and pillows smothered him, swallowing him whole. He fell into the soft dark embrace of silks and the world was dark and heavy and the only sound he could hear was the jingle of gold in the distance.

"Atem... help "


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your responses are the best! I just couldn't stay away from Drama it was killing me! Heads up, I am so sorry for this chapter lol Please stay tuned!

"Okay, only a few pieces left!" Bakura claimed happily, leaning back in his spot on the sofa and sighing. His neck was aching painfully and his shoulders burned, protesting the change in position. He was so tired he could sleep here, especially since the sun had risen now and he hadn't slept more than 4 hours in the last day.

"You're so close! Soon Yugi won't have been the only one to complete the puzzle!" Tea said happily, trying to encourage him to finish it.

"You think it'll grant him a wish when he completes it?" Tristan asked curiously.

"If it does you better wish for Yugi to come back bud. None of this 'wish for tea' crap." Joey joked with him.

"If I was to wish for anything else it would be a nice soft bed and no interruptions." Bakura sighed. "Besides, with the pieces we have left I can't complete it."

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed much too loudly for his approval.

"I'm missing the last piece. The main one with the eye that goes here. Everything else will fit if I find the right way but that piece is gone." Bakura said, picking himself back up to displace the pieces.

"Maybe we left it in the alley?" Tea asked horrified.

"It's been weeks now, if it's still there it will be a miracle!" Tristan said.

"We have to try something." Joey said, gathering up his jacket.

"You're not going to go look for it are you?" Tea called after him.

"Yes of course! You guys come up with a different plan. Let me know if you find it!" Joey called and soon the apartment door closed.

"I suppose we should look around here." Tristan shrugged and began looking around himself.

Tea sighed and spied her phone. A strange, unexpected thought occurred to her, put into her mind as if whispered by something unseen … but it gave her hope.

"What if Kaiba can help?"

"Kaiba?" Tristan and Bakura asked, both as confused as the other.

"Yeah. I don't know how but what if we just need power or something to open the portal up? He might know something that can do it. We can use the other Millennium Items and whatever power the puzzle has even incomplete and we have the jewel … maybe we just need to sort of … connect them? I don't know, it's just a thought but I think it's worth following." Tea explained.

They shared a doubtful glance but shrugged.

"Okay but if we're involving Kaiba you're doing the talking." Tristan said, continuing to search under the couch.

She took her phone and dialed.

Sometime later when Joey returned with no luck he found Bakura had gone to bed and Tea and Tristan were drinking a tea on the couch, waiting and trying to figure out the puzzle for Bakura's sake.

"No luck?" Tristan asked him as he sat down heavily.

"Nah. Nothing there. I even went the route we took to get here and checked everything, even in the bushes. I assume you guys didn't find anything."

"No." Tristan sighed.

"But we managed to get Kaiba's help." Tea said.

He blinked at her, mouth small and mind blank.

"To look for the piece? That'd be a sight to see. Money bags checking pillows." Joey laughed.

"No doofus, he's researching the jewel for us. He said if this gets him a chance to duel the Pharaoh again he would help us learn everything we can about this jewel so we can get him back. If we can't figure out the puzzle we might as well know all we can about this thing. Maybe there's another way to open the portal after all." Tea said.

"Ah I see. But… how do we know this will lead us to the Pharaoh?" Joey asked.

"I guess we don't but if it gets us Kaiba's help." Tea shrugged.

"Right. Well…. Here's hoping I guess." Joey said, picking up a piece to twirl in his fingers. Staring into the gold he wished he could see Yugi again… just to at least know he was okay. He went in with that blonde creep … if he's hurt his buddy in any way …

No. Yugi is strong. Whatever trouble he's found himself in he'll be able to handle it. He just needs to wait a bit longer.

'We're comin Yug. Just hang in there.'

* * *

Atem sighed heavily. He was so tired but they were finally done. His guardians excused themselves and he was left to rub his temples in silence. It was very early in the morning, likely midnight or just after ... Yugi would be asleep by now.

He felt his stomach sink thinking about it. He promised himself to make it up to him but for right now he needed sleep. Hopefully he would find him tucked into his bed where he could snuggle next to him and feel his warmth.

Automatically he walked to his room, eyes closed most of the way but upon spying his bed he saw it was still freshly made … no Yugi in sight. He checked the balcony and his bathroom but he wasn't in his room at all. The balcony had a table that looked as if it had been prepared earlier, some candles and incense placed around where they hadn't been that morning ... his heart ached all the more. Yugi must have prepared a nice night for them. Perhaps that was why he wasn't here now. He must be in his room.

He thought about going to see him, wondering why he doesn't as he undid his jewellery. Even if he's a sleep he could at least go check.

He touched his puzzle absently to take it off when be felt it buzz in his palm. It was hot… unusually hot and as if by some divine intervention he left the room immediately. He cared not if all he wore were his clothes and no jewellery, cared not if his crown lay abandoned on his bed, he needed to see Yugi right now. He felt the urgency, couldn't explain it, but he knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

He found his room open, nothing but darkness within. He paused, afraid of why his door was left open and gently he pushed.

"Yugi?" He called out gently but got no response. No candles had been lit tonight, nothing suggested he was even here aside from the door.

He entered slowly, spying the bed warily as he approached. As soon as he made out a small lump on top of it he tiptoed towards it. Yugi lay sprawled on top of the sheets, spread out lazily as if he had just been thrown on to the bed. He didnt move, and yugi never snored so at first he didnt even know if he was breathing. He could have been asleep, too exhausted to remove his sandals or ready himself for bed. He might have spent the night drinking with Mana and maybe that was why he lay motionless before him. But no... his thoughts didn't go there. They touched the surface of his mind but his heart knew something was wrong. Was it the way he must have fallen? Was it the way he didn't appear to breathe? Something was wrong.

"Yugi." Atem whispered in a panic at the impulsive thought. He touched his back, surprised by the bare contact to his skin and felt it rise. He was breathing!

Relief almost took out his knees and he released the breath he had been holding. He felt foolish for fearing the worst but his puzzle was warning him of something, something was telling him to be wary. His and Isis's vision still worried him… He had reason to be concerned but he was fine. He must have just been exhausted. That's why the door was open and he was still mostly clothed. That's why he was laying unceremoniously atop the sheets and not tucked in.

He smiled at the thought, crawling up next to him to brush his unsettlingly damp bangs from his blazing hot face.

Why is he hot?

He pressed his fingers to his forehead, touched his cheeks and realised now his breaths were shallow, sharp and barely escaping his lips. He was running a dangerously high temperature and sweating profusely. He was not fine. At all.

He raced outside his room and found a guard quickly, ordering him to fetch him Ahkmen before returned to Yugis side with a pitcher of water and a towel. He immediately wet Yugis face and when he didn't wake he rolled him onto his back and lightly slapped his cheeks, shaking his shoulders, anything to wake him up.

"Yugi wake up. Please wake up! Yugi!" He got louder and louder the more fear took him. He had no idea what could have caused this. If he was injured and untreated, if he was sick.

…

If he had been poisoned or bitten.

He lit the candles and searched his body. He was taken by the clothing he wore and the jewellery he doned, some of it was his own Yugi must have borrowed... coupled with the dinner setting he spied earlier he truly must have been excited to see him that evening... he would have been compelled to by lust were he not so worried. Pushing the thoughts aside he checked him over but found no new wounds and his previous injuries were closed, leaving just fresh scars on his body.

He shook him to wake him up but still he did not stir. A frown creased his brows as the obvious difficulty to breathe was apparent and sweat continued to keep his body wet. Not damp ...wet.

"My Pharaoh?" Ahkmen greeted him softly by the door. She had been asleep but upon seeing how panicked he was she glided over to them.

"What is wrong?"

"He won't wake. Hes running a temperature and there are no new wounds I could find." Atem said.

"Okay." She checked him over, looking first at his eyes and then opening his mouth and feeling his throat.

"Has he eaten anything?"

"I wasn't present at dinner. I dont know. Guards, send for Rajah now." He ordered. If Rajah was in the same state then it was likely poison. If he isnt then it doesn't rule out the possibility but it lowers the chance. Rajah tested all of their food and wine before dishing it out to them...unless Yugi ate something without it being tested… or Rajah had done it… but he would never. Rajah was loyal to him and knew it would mean death without trial to commit such a crime. He had never expressed ill will towards Yugi… no. It couldn't be.

She moved to check the rest of his body, lifting his clothes and moving his limbs. He moved like rag doll, completely comatosed and unresponsive which only served to solidify the fear Atem felt.

He never should have agreed to remain at the meeting. He should have overruled them and continued later in the morning. He should have gone to his Yugi while he could, perhaps he could have prevented this.

'What if our time in the hall were my last words to him?' He thought. 'What if i never get to see his smile or those beautiful eye's again? What if i never get to hear his voice? '

He began to shake so he took Yugis hand to his lips, trying to mask his fear but his body was visibly betraying him. Tears began to well in his eyes, his heart was tearing itself in two.

'Please, i pray to any God or Goddess who will hear me. Listen to the cry of your son, the Pharaoh of Egypt and please, please bring him back to me. Please let him be safe so i might hold him, hear him speak and so that he might live. Please!' He prayed silently. If the gods would listen then hopefully they would save him.

"He has no other injuries. It is isn't a bite or fresh wound. If it is a poison it's one I'm unfamiliar with. If i had to venture a guess, I'd say he's simply taken ill. We must break his fever though before it takes him. You, fill a cool bath." Ahkmen said, commanding a nearby guard to do her bidding.

He hesitated at first, looking around to see if there might have been any one else she could be talking to but one look from Atem told him to obey.

"So… you think he'll be okay?" Atem asked, his voice wavering. He feared her response but he had to know. "Please don't give me hope if there is none."

"I cannot say. I do not know what is ailing him. All I know is what it is not. When Rajah arrives I may know more, but I would like to address Isis as soon as possible. She may know more. Until then all I can do is relieve his symptoms and pray the Gods protect him."

Atem nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, returning to gaze through glassy eyes at his agonized partner. He looked dreadful and in just as much discomfort.

"Pharoah… there is little to be done right now. Allow me to care for him while I recommend you get some sleep." She said to him gently. He shook his head, swaying his bangs from side to side, all the while pressing his lips to his hand.

"No I want to stay here with him. He might need me."

"He won't wake until his fever breaks. Please Pharaoh." She insisted.

"You called for me My King?" Rajah asked from the door, trailing off when he saw Yugi in his state. Fear and concern gripped him but he quickly recovered.

"Yes." Atem stood but never let go of Yugis hand. "Tell me exactly what happened when you saw Yugi this evening."

Rajah bowed his head and told him the truth, that Yugi appeared disappointed, ate only half his dinner and left. He neglected the wine, opting for water instead and dismissed him. He never saw Yugi again until now.

"And you tested the meal?"

"Yes and no hands passed between myself and him my King. I swear this." Rajah said.

Atem looked to Ahkmen who shrugged and returned her attention to Yugi.

There was no lie in his voice and he believed him. But then… what could have caused this?

"I see. Thank you Rajah. You may return to bed or whatever you had been doing. I will see you in the morning." Atem said, waving him off.

Once he left he directed his attention to another guard. "Bring me Isis."

* * *

"So you've been unable to see anything further regarding his health?" Atem reiterated Isis's words just outside Yugi's door. She shook her head sadly, shoulders low in disappointment and her hands clutching her skirts before her tightly. Atem noticed how how much strain this was putting on her, how nervous and upset she was over it and felt guilt for placing this much pressure onto her. But if there was ever a time he needed her vision now was it.

He looked back inside the room, spying Ahkmen beside Yugi in the bath and nothing more.

"My Pharaoh. If I might suggest something?"

He turned back to her expectantly and waited.

"With Yugi currently unconscious it might prove helpful if I were to try and touch his Millennium Piece again with him? Last time we were both granted a vision I've been unable to make sense of but perhaps … with him unconscious I might be able to see further."

"Will this harm him?"

"I cannot say my King. I would say it would have the same affects as it did prior were he awake but with him unconscious I cannot even say if it will work."

He thought about it. The last time it didn't harm him perse but it did frighten him something awful. He was convinced he was going to die here but … if her visions could provide them with any insight as to what they saw then perhaps they might be able to prepare for it.

"We will consult with Ahkmen and seek her opinion. If she agrees then so do I." Atem said, half fearful of his decision.

They entered the room together and approached the bath. They removed all of Yugi's jewellery and all clothing but his loincloth. He floated in the cold water while Rajah kept his head up and Ahkmen would periodically wet his brow. His body had reacted to the cold change, making his nipples pucker and goosebumps appear on his shoulders but his brow remained furrowed and strained and his body never shivered. Cold as he was this second his fever had not broken. Though now he could see his scars, his bruises more apparent under the cooler conditions. He was a lot more injured than he shows.

Atem sighed, always Yugi smiled through the pain he endures. Vaguely he wondered if Yugi knew something like this would happen … he couldn't put it past the boy to hide something this dire. In fact before he saw him earlier he was half asleep in the garden, relaxing peacefully in the sun. Could it be that he knew? Did he steal his last moments of clarity, his last chance to have a conversation with him because he wanted his touch and his kisses?

He shook the thought away and shelved it. These questions would not help him and he would have plenty of time to berate himself later.

"Ahkmen. In your honest opinion do you think Yugi would be in any more danger if Isis were to touch him?" Atem asked her. Any other person and he knew it would have sounded silly. But he had taken the liberty of confusing in her earlier, just so she was aware of what may or may not happen. It was good he did or explaining why he was concerned would take longer.

"I do not believe so. If what you told me before should happen again then he was not physically affected except by that of his own fear. I should not think that would change." She said.

He sighed to himself and gave Isis a nod to proceed. He found Yugis pouch among his clothes on the bed and after fetching the familiar piece of gold he handed it to her.

Nothing happened as expected but then she reached for his hand and the moment she touched she froze. Her eyes went wide, a gasp was caught in her throat and stood tall and rigid. Her necklace lit up, casting its beautiful gold light upon them all and to their surprise so did the piece in her hand. Yugi remained unphased, not even his expression changed. Perhaps that waa good.

"What do you see Isis?" Atem asked her. She ignored him until finally she released Yugi and the lights faded. She breathed deeply, starved for air but once she recovered she left to sit and rest.

"I do not have the full insight. I saw many things. Many I need to dwell over and piece together." She said. Atem knelt before her, urgent to understand.

"What of Yugi?"

She gave him a kind look, one a mother gives to her child to give them hope and for that moment he dared to latch onto it … but he feared her words beyond anything.

"I know for certain that he will live through this my King. Death tolls but not today. He will live to see tomorrow."

He could have laughed and cried. He felt his heart beat as if it had stopped for an eternity. He didnt like what else she said but that he would live made him soar.

She touched his shoulder gently, making him look up to her and smiled sadly.

"My King. There is much hidden but much left to see. I will need time to decipher what I have seen tonight but be warned… I fear Yugi is in danger."

"Can you tell me anything more?"

She shook her head tiredly.

"Im Afraid not. His fate is undecided but it becomes more inevitable by the day."

"Thank you Isis. You have served me well. Go and rest, i shall see you tomorrow." He said kindly. She did not argue or protest, she took her time rising from the chair and slipped away silently while Atem returned to Yugis side.

He felt relieved that he would make it through whatever has grasped him now but Isis's vision concerned him. Whatever enemy is enclosing on his Yugi he would be certain to be rid of it.

'Be it human, beast or God, whatever it is will not take him from me.'


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Your responses are amazing! I have to thank you all for incredible reviews. I love that you've all really pin pointed Atem's heart during this difficult time. Now lets find out if Yugi's okay!

Sleep lifted off him like a heavy sack of flour. He felt exhausted and sore, sticky and uncomfortably damp. He wasn't hot though, in fact if anything he felt cold. His heart beat to a slow rhythm and breathing was so easy it was strangely comforting. Just laying here, breathing. He would deal with his body later but for now he wanted to fall asleep.

But soon the soft aromas of incense filled lungs, clearing his mind of the fog that entranced him and he felt his body becoming restless.

He scrunched his face, stirring himself to wake and cracked open his eyes to spy soft candlelights and the orange glimmer of fire lighting the room. The thick curtains to the outside were pulled closed but by the soft blue light painting a stream on the roof it was day light outside. He didn't remember drawing the curtains but then he also didn't remember stripping and laying properly in bed either.

"Good your awake." Someone said beside him. A young woman, kind and polite. A serving girl perhaps but too pretty. She was so pretty. She smiled sweetly and stood from her seat beside him. She had been sitting with him? Strange for a serving girl.

"I will fetch Lady Ahkmen." She said and pranced away.

He scooted himself to sit against the head rest and looked around. This was his room. He vaguely recalled deciding to come here but he couldn't shake the feeling he was forgetting something… as if he missed something. Why was there a woman watching him and why was she fetching Ahkmen? Atems physician? Was he hurt? Is that why he was sweaty?

He looked himself over and saw he was wearing nothing but a loin cloth. No new bandages or wounds to speak of. He was just sweating… and the reason he was cold was because of it.

Before he could move to take hold of the soaking towel beside him Ahkmen entered the room followed by the serving girl and closely behind her was Atem, practically trying to jump over them to get to him, impatiently bouncing behind them just to see past.

"Pharaoh please." Seto called from somewhere outside but he ignored him, simply beaming when he saw him awake.

They came over to him and Atem wasted no time in taking his hand and touching his forehead to his own. Eyes closed tightly his lips made a line with some kind of silent emotion he was not about to voice. He was worried and if the dark circles under his eyes was anything to go by then he was exhausted too. He sucked in his breaths, simply pausing in this moment, visibly trying to contain his relief that he was awake. That confirmed it: Yugi was definitely missing something.

"Yugi. How are you feeling?" Ahkmen asked him, pulling his attention away from the clearly overwhelmed Pharaoh.

"Um… confused. Did something happen?"

Atem laughed but it was so pain filled he had to excuse himself. He didn't go far but he did turn away from him, arms folded across his chest as if holding himself together.

"What happened?" Yugi asked her urgently. Fear was creeping up on him now and for the life of him he couldn't even guess what had Atem so worried.

"You've been unconscious for a whole day Yugi. We could not wake you. You were taken with a fever the night before last."

"What?!" He asked, his voice cracking enough to turn Atem back around to face him. "I've been asleep for an entire day?"

"If only it were simply asleep Yugi." Atem said very quietly.

"Your fever did not break until late last night. You've been constantly watched since you were found this way. Yugi… what is the last thing you remember?"

Yugi thought about it, looking at his hands and incidentally the bedsheets. He remembered falling onto them, feeling like he was being sucked into them. He remembered feeling afraid, wanting nothing more than to find Atem and be at his side. But with how worried Atem was could he bring himself to reveal that much?

"I remember not feeling well. I had what I could at dinner then I went for a walk. I watched the city for a bit before I retired. I don't really remember much of it though. Getting here is kind of a blur." He said.

He glanced at Atem who was looking straight at Ahkmen, searching for something. Yugi looked at her who seemed to be deep in her own mind.

"What is wrong with me?" Yugi asked her.

"Yugi did you eat anything after dinner?"

"No. I barely ate dinner. I don't believe it was anything I ate… not that could take me out for a whole day." Yugi said and she nodded.

"I agree. I had to be sure. You didn't touch anything odd, anything growing somewhere?"

"No I just walked around. It was maybe half an hour to an hour after I left Pharaoh's room before I felt tired. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"I see. How do you feel now?"

"Concerned. Physically I feel fine, maybe a little sleepy but I think if anything I'm probably just recovering from whatever it is… but mostly just concerned. What happened?" She nodded again.

"I do not know but the important thing is that you are recovering now. You're not wounded and you seem fine. Yugi I want you to monitor yourself. The moment you feel dizzy or light hearted, feverish or anything else of the like I want you to come to me immediately or seek the aid of someone who can fetch me, do you understand?" She asked him.

"Yes I understand." He said sadly. He was hoping for some kind of explanation but it seemed he was to be left confused.

"Do not worry. Whenever I am not able to be with him I will have someone assigned to watch him." Atem said, coming to stand beside him once again. He didn't look at Yugi but as Yugi looked up to him he saw only the King; strong and ruling. His word was final and his resolve strong. There would be no negotiating here.

Guilt panged within his heart. He had no control over the events that took place but what happened to him had really shaken Atem. He couldn't imagine how frightened he must have been, how worried he made him. It was warming to see how much Atem cared. He knew already of course but this side of him was usually only a side he showed to Yugi - the fact he was so openly worried for him meant so much and yet he also hated it. He had made him worry this much, he had caused him so much fear. As soon as they were alone he would apologise. He had to.

"Good. That is my recommendation as well. Yugi… I want you to listen to your body. Do not be stubborn, do not push. Just listen and obey your instincts. Rest for now, only move if you feel up to it and do not hesitate to rely on aid. You are ordered not to over exert yourself." Ahkmen said to him. He nodded and with one last touch to his shoulder she bowed to Atem and left with the serving girl behind her.

"Rahkano. You will be assigned to Yugi's protection from now onwards. You are to guard him with your life. Starting immediately. Seto - please give me some time. I will speak with you later." Atem said to all.

Seto and two other guards bowed to him and left but one guard remained. He must have been Rahkano. He bowed low and resigned to standing by the door.

It was a short while of silence before Atem finally turned back to him, reaching for his hand and sitting beside him. He stole his attention with ease, looking deep into his eyes. Yugi was taken aback by the shine in them. He appeared to be holding back tears and through his hand he could feel Atem was trembling. He was so strong a moment ago but now it was just them... what happened to him?

"I am so happy you are okay. I was so scared I'd lose you and I couldn't bare the thought - Yugi! I'm so sorry for not seeing you at dinner. I should have adjourned the meeting and continued the next day, I should have come to you -" Yugi placed a tired finger over Atem's lips to quiet him and once he did, Atem's eyes grew wide but he remained quiet.

"This isn't your fault. You are not to blame here."

"But if I had lost you, if you never woke - I feared never seeing your smile, never hearing your sweet voice, never feeling your warmth again. Yugi I feared the worst. I stayed with you all day and when you did not wake … when your fever refused to break no matter how much we tried -"

"You stayed with me all day?" Yugi asked. A small smile pulled at Atems lips but it never broke the sad eyes he wore and never dried the tears beginning to fall.

"Yes. I couldn't leave you. Not if … not if …" His voice choked in his throat and he averted his gaze.

Yugi lifted himself up to meet him half way and Atem leaned in to meet him, resting his forehead upon Yugi's again, eyes looking lovingly into his.

"I love you." Yugi whispered to him, ever so quietly. He didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"I love you. More than everything. More than life. More than the stars and the moon and every grain of sand in my country … I love you so much." Atem said to him just as quietly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. It's not like you to be so shaken up and I can't help but feel it's actually my fault. If I just knew what happened then maybe it'd be easier for you."

"Easier for me? Yugi you're the one bed ridden. I am the one who is sorry. I have the best physician in the country, access to magic that can tell the future and magic that can heal but nothing would work. I can't help but feel that if you were back home then you would have been absolutely fine. Your sciences and physicians are beyond anything I, the King of Egypt can provide for you." He sighed in defeat... something Yugi never thought he would ever see. He placed a hand to his cheek, caressing the tired tanned skin until he met his gaze again.

"You haven't failed me. There are some things even doctors of my time can't conquer. Sometimes rest is the only thing that can help. You have nothing to be sorry for." Yugi told him sweetly.

"You are so precious to me." Atem whispered.

For a long while they remained there, gazing into one anothers souls and feeling one anothers love between them, not moving just sharing this moment. Time seemed to slow for them as doves in their hearts flew. After a while though Yugi finally spoke.

"I'd very much like to kiss you if we didn't have an audience."

Atem smiled and giggled silently, turning his head to Rahkano.

"Rahkano if you would guard outside please." He said gently. Without missing a beat he saluted, bowed and left the room. Atem returned to Yugi, the backs of his fingers brushing against his cheeks to slowly slide to the back of his head, his fingers brushing through his hair soothingly. He breathed him in as their lips were dragged into a deep, passionate kiss that made his heart throb hard against his chest. The blush tingled across his cheeks as his body stirred to life. He felt his chest rise against his as excitement became caught behind his heart. He smiled into his lips, giggling.

Giddily he grabbed Atem by the shoulders and pulled him down onto him, surprising him but never breaking the kiss. Atem laughed a laugh so beautiful it was like the gate opened to waves of healing fire, soothing their wounded hearts and aching emotions. Atem was careful not to put too much weight on him, putting most of his weight on one of his arms as Yugi pulled himself up into him, trying to pull him down but never stopping the giggling kiss.

"Be careful Yugi, I don't want to hurt you." Atem muffled into his relentless lips.

"Mmm just kiss me." Yugi purred, momentarily making Atem forget he was being careful.

After a while their gentle smooches became more heated, more thirsty. Yugi urged him with his tongue teasing his lips and for a moment Atem fell into his trap, welcoming Yugi's movements and sharing with him his own. He explored Yugi's mouth, tasting him and devouring his flavours but when Yugi lifted his leg to allow Atem to slip in between his thighs he pulled away and stayed just out of reach.

Yugi groaned and pouted, eliciting a begrudging giggle from the King above him.

"I'm sorry Yugi but you've just woken up. I don't want to risk your health."

"But I feel fine now." Yugi said cutely, licking his lips seductively.

Atem leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "For now." He purred and sat back normally.

Yugi sighed, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"Perhaps you should rest some more." Atem suggested but he shook his head no and sat back up against the head rest again.

"Actually I was hoping it might be okay if I maybe got something to eat? If I cant have you that is." Yugi said with a wink.

Atem had to laugh at that and stood.

"Of course. I'll see to it. Don't leave the bed."

"What if i need to?" Yugi asked cheekily.

"Then ask Rakhano to aid you." Atem shrugged, grinning widely.

"What if I want you to aid me?"

"Yugi behave." Atem laughed and left.

* * *

Atem sighed and leaned heavily on the wall of Yugis room, feeling every ounce of stress and worry and fear leaving him to feel weak and light on his feet. His mind swam numbly and for the longest second he didn't even care that Rakhano and Rajah were watching him. He got to hear Yugi speak, got to see his eyes sparkle with the life that belonged there, got to have one more cherished moment with him that he will never again take for granted.

"Rajah. Yugi is hungry. Fetch him a bit of everything. He should be able to choose what he dines on. Hot food, fresh fruit, wines, beer, water. If we have it make sure he gets to sample it all. Rakhano, if you would stand in with him now, make sure he doesn't leave the bed without your assistance." He said to them both. They bowed their heads respectfully and saw to their duties, leaving the King alone.

He wanted to stay but in his current state what he needed was some grounding. He felt about ready to burst into tears. Tears of happiness and relief, stress and pent up strength. They were not something he wanted Yugi or anyone else to see. He was vulnerable right now, and to be strong for Yugis recovery he needed to gather himself again.

He would go to the Temple of Ra and pray. Thank them for protecting Yugi and hearing his pleas. There he could relent and be at peace and have the time to ground himself.

* * *

That night Yugi relaxed in the bath of his own room. Incense and fire burned, filling the room with gentle warmth and calming aromas. His mind and body was completely relaxed, his heart no longer raced and he was completely at peace. Eyes heavy with fatigue, a warm comfortable darkness claimed him.

No thoughts intruded, no worries plagued him … in this moment he was completely at peace.

Even the gentle tolling of distant bells soothed him to sleep…

…

Until suddenly he felt a cool touch upon his cheek and his name echoed on the lips of ice. He felt the chill wash over him, freezing his skin even under the warm water and a clawed, boney hand wrapped its fingers around his heart. He jumped, splashing water out of the tub and welcoming the sudden warmth that was reality. His heart raced, his breathing rapid as he came to terms with his surroundings.

Atem was beside him, hand outstretched as if he has just recoiled from him. His dark wine eyes were wide with surprise and concern but he soon softened and leaned on the edge of the bath as Yugi relaxed again.

"You shouldn't sleep in the bath you know." Atem said warmly.

"I didn't realise I was. How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Come on, let's get you to bed."

Yugi groaned but he moved all the same, slowly pulling himself up. He felt dizzy immediately, leaning heavily on the edge with his head over the side, both hands gripping the brass strongly while Atem hovered beside him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes just… maybe over heating." Yugi said weakly.

Atem tested the water and grimaced, humming to himself in displeasure before he stood and gently lifted him under his arms.

"The water is barely warm Yugi." He mumbled, helping him stand on solid ground. Yugi said nothing, shivering even after Atem draped a silk robe over him and walked him to the fire.

"Rajah, bring me Akhmen please." Atem asked of his attendant quietly.

"No." Yugi said sharply, making them both pause. "Im okay. I'm just tired." Yugi said, calmer this time. Atem and Rajah shared a look but with his sigh they both relaxed.

"If you insist. Rajah, please prepare the bed. I want it warm."

"You dont have to go to that much trouble." Yugi said sweetly.

Atem gave him a gentle smile, brushing the wet bangs from his face.

"Let me do this much please." He whispered. Yugi leaned into his hand and sighed, repenting with ease. That was enough proof for Atem that he was not well.

"How was your day?" Yugi asked tiredly. He saw him sporadically throughout the afternoon, until various people kept finding him and taking him away but he would return as often as allowed. He missed him but after eating he did spend much of it half asleep.

"Busy. I spent much of it unable to concentrate. Besides tired how are you feeling?"

"Just tired. The dizzy spell passed and the fire is amazing, the company is much better than before." He giggled. Atem cracked a smile, the first in a while but lasted only a moment before he was guiding him to bed.

"I think I'll stay with you tonight." Atem said as he helped Rajah tuck him in.

"What will your guardians say?" Yugi asked cheekily.

"They'll say what they want. It matters little to me." Atem said sweetly.

"I promise I'm okay." Yugi mumbled.

He felt his eyes close heavily, the warmth of the bed quickly pulling him to sleep.

Atem sighed softly, brushing his hair as Yugis expression relaxed and his breathing became rhythmic. Now that he was asleep Atem felt his anxiety begin to surface. Yugi had been up and down all day and any time he had woken him he seemed skittish, afraid but each time he insisted he was okay. They still did not know why he was ill or what it meant, but he could not shake Isis's warning. If his illness was that serious then he feared the next time he slept would be the last time he was awake. All he could do was make him comfortable and be brave for him but it was hard. The only time Atem felt reprieve of needing to be strong was when he slept and even then, he was so overcome with fear he didn't know what he preferred: being strong or free to feel fear.

"Rajah, please draw a bath for me please. Here. I will take it here and sleep here tonight." Atem told Rajah quietly. Yugi would not wake, he slept too deeply, but still he controlled his volume. Rajah bowed and left.

He sat on the bed beside him, gently stroking his cheek as he gazed lovingly down at him. He wished he knew what was wrong with him. In his world his modern medicine was likely able to determine what was wrong but loathe as he was to admit his level of medical science was limited by comparison. All he could do was make him comfortable and pray the Gods were listening.

"Knock knock." He turned to see Mana standing by the door, oddly timid for her. He smiled and welcomed her inside.

"How is he?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper.

"Just fallen asleep. He was quite tired and light headed. I don't understand what could be wrong." Atem whispered.

"Has anything like this ever happened to him?"

"No. He's been ill before of course but not like this. Normally if someone were to fall this ill then taking them to … a large group of specialists in the field of medicine would be required. Unfortunately Ahkmen is doing everything she can." He said, standing in frustration and busying himself with removing his jewellery. "We have the best physicians this world has to offer and still his illness is a dangerous mystery."

"Lady Ahkmen and Lady Isis will find out whats happening and save him, and Yugi will fight this illness with everything he has. Don't lose faith my King." Mana said sweetly.

He looked to her and smiled when he saw her looking at the sleeping boy, stroking his hand gently. A warm smile upon her face, a hushed flame in her eyes … He rarely saw this emotion on her but when he did it had been whenever she was with someone she deeply cared for. He had seen it when she looked at him, when she looked at Mahaad and Isis, when she had looked at a certain boy from her past whom she once dated … and now he saw it now as she gazed at Yugi.

He smiled and felt his heart flutter. Yugi loved him, he knew this without a doubt, but seeing her love for the boy was heart warming. He only wished he could tell her he felt the same for him.

"I know he will, and i know everyone is working hard to help him. Its just the future is so uncertain. The gods are silent and I feel lost in a sandstorm."

He felt her eyes on him now and he turned to hide his face, removing the puzzle and his crown now.

"The gods will hear your prayers. They love you. After everything you both have done theres no way they'll leave you both." She said sweetly.

He said nothing and so she continued.

"The bond you both share is unlike any I've ever seen. It will overcome this. Your love is strong."

He looked to her then, catching her smile.

"I know. I've seen the way you look at him. The whole Palace has. It's cute you think you can keep it secret. You stopped everything for him. He taught you to smile and you've never been happier here than you are with him."

He blinked, frozen. The whole Palace knew and said nothing?

'I thought I had been careful.'

"I think the King is free to do as he chooses. Your people may not approve but I would say only in fear of not being given an heir." She continued. She then looked at him and smiled sadly. Sweet but there was something lost behind her eyes that he hadn't seen before.

"Im very happy for you both. He's a remarkable person. Willing to cross the Veil just to see you. The land beyond is supposed to be inaccessible to the living and yet here he is, breaking laws the gods laid out." She said.

He frowned, thinking about her words and where they came from. She was often intuitive but this kind of wisdom wasnt something he expected from her.

"Yugi didn't travel to the afterlife to see me though Mana. He was brought here by accident by means that shouldnt be available to the living. If it werent for Thomas and his jewel he never would have come here."

"Was he not looking for a way to see you though? He may have come here by accident but he was trying to find you. He did tell you that didn't he?"

"I … yes he did." Atem blushed. He hadn't realised how much Yugi had told her. He must have spoken a lot about him. The though made his heart dance. She smiled at him and walked around the bed to touch his arm, getting in his face. It was common for her to stand so close to him, often crossing physical boundaries no one else would dare to cross, but in this instance he felt very close to her, as if she was standing before his heart. He felt very exposed but as long as he stood he allowed it.

"He told me he may have to leave. If he has to then don't let a single opportunity go to waste. It's a miracle that he's here… it may be a while before he returns." She said. She popped onto her toes to kiss his cheek and sprinted away out of the room. All the while he stood, shocked and unsure of what just happened. She and the Palace knew of their relationship, she just told him to not waste his time and then she kissed his cheek… what just happened?

He looked at Yugi, sound asleep in such a peaceful state. It was an accident that he was here but she was right… He was making the effort to find him.

'The land beyond is supposed to he inaccessible to the living and yet here he is, breaking laws the gods laid out.'

Her voice rang in his head. That's right… the dead stay quiet to the living just as the living was forever beyond their reach. He's not supposed to he here and yet … maybe that's why he was ill. If that's the case Thomas won't be faring well either. Perhaps the gods will know. But dare he bring their attention to him?

"My King. Your bath is ready." Rajah said beside me quietly.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: You guys are the best! I also didn't realise until now that you have also caught up to me! I have a lot of notes and a chapter I've written but I didn't decide until last second to add a chapter or two before that one - so pressures on haha This or these chapter(s) may seem to go quicker than most. Writing happier inbetweeners is not easy lol That said I can't just throw in drama after drama. But rest assured, lots of cuteness and soon drama intensifies!

Atem stirred from his tiring slumber as if pulled to reality by instinct. His stomach wasn't sitting right with him and his eyes stung with the protest of needing more sleep. His skin felt hollow but beside him his partner drew his attention with his rapid breathing and tiny whimpers. He inched over to him, placing a hand over his forehead and against his cheek and much to his relief he wasn't feverish but he was sweating. He was dreaming…

No that word was too sweet.

He was having a nightmare.

"Yugi." Atem whispered, fighting the urge his body demanded to stretch and nuzzled into him at the same time. He didn't wake but feeling much more relieved he propped up onto his arms and gently rocked him.

"Yugi wake up." He said in a soft voice.

Yugi groaned, recoiling from his hand but after another call to his name he sprang to life, effectively stealing the sheets covering them and sitting up looking ahead wildly. His chest heaved with every breath and when Atem sat up to meet him he didn't even notice.

"Yugi."

He jumped again, this time from him but quickly realised who he was and crumpled into him, crying ever so softly.

Atem felt for him, petting his hair down to try and soothe the frightened heart shaking in his arms. Hushing him down he gently stroked his arms, planting kisses to his hair and temples.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm here and you're safe." He sang to him. Yugi never responded but he held onto him tightly for a while until he finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled, sitting straight again to wipe his eyes. Atem laid back down, pulling Yugi along with him to lay his head on his chest and adjusted him so he was comfortable. Yugi pulled the sheet back over them, trying to focus more on making sure Atem was tucked in than anything which made him smile. Atem let him, waiting patiently for him to stop fidgeting before he could find and hold his hand.

"Do you want to talk about what has you so frightened?" Atem asked him softly. He felt Yugi sigh but it was a rattled breath to calm down than anything.

"It's hard to explain… it's like somethings coming. I don't feel alone even when I am. I feel like somethings watching me… waiting. It's like Isis's visions only more sinister. There's a voice calling my name and then … a hand. A dead, decomposing, half bandaged and rotting hand, reaching for me. Always … always the jingling of gold."

His story chilled his skin, turned his stomach even more and he pulled him closer, reassuring him that he was safe in his arms. He hated that he was plagued by this feeling, that Isis's visions seemed to have seeped into his mind to play. He just hoped thats all it was. The mind tends to latch onto your fears in order to prepare you… he hoped thats all it was.

"I promised you I would protect you Yugi and I intend to keep that promise. No matter what it is, be it human, fate, god or even dreams I will be right here with you, protecting you from harm. Nothing will get you so long as I breathe." Atem told him strongly. He felt Yugi tighten his grip onto him, burying his face into his chest. He allowed him to hide in him for a while, figuring that perhaps this is what he needed to feel safe. But after a short while he had a better idea.

He took the sheets and pulled them up over their heads, then adjusted Yugi so he could hug him tightly, resting Yugi's head on his arm he wrapped his other one around him and trapped his legs between his own, effectively latching on to him. His arms were curled up between them and he could barely move under him without Atem allowing him to do so, but he was safe: wrapped up in his very own Atem bear hug under the sheets.

"Now if anything does come for you they'll have to find us under here and get through me first." Atem whispered. Yugi giggled and sniffed, nodded and relaxed.

"Thank you. But afraid as I am of it I'm not letting anything take you from me." Yugi whispered back.

"You don't have much of a choice in this position." They giggled together and Yugi nuzzled into him, sighing again but this time in relief and safety.

His eyes grew heavy again and he found relief in closing them. His stomach was still upset but now he had stopped moving and felt sleep approaching it was settling. He was drifting when he heard Yugi speak again.

"Thank you Atem. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

"I love you too Yugi. I'll always protect you. Go to sleep." Atem kissed his head and breathed deeply, allowing his body to completely relax.

* * *

The next day he regrettably needed to tend to his duty as King but he was assured that Yugi would be fine without him. He had Rakhano with him at all times, Rajah tending to him as well and Mana promised to keep him company while he was awake. Yugi saw him off in the morning from his comfortable position in bed, feeling a lot safer now the sun had risen and he had woken in Atem's arms. Atem was relieve for that but unbeknownst to Yugi he actually felt stiff as a mummy from their position; but it was worth it to allow his sweet little Yugi to sleep in peace.

His meetings of the last couple of days surrounded the movement of his neighbours. They were seeking trade routes using the delta and do not wish to impose conflict between their nations but as Atem's lands currently occupy those waters they're discussing compromises. They cannot have too much movement in those waters less they disturb his own fishing colonies towards those waters but if they can come to an understanding then he would allow it. So far his neighbours have not been generous and these talks bored him.

"Even if we allowed 10 fairies across those waters over the month it would disturb our economy. 5 would be acceptable but without employing a guard to check consignment and passage we could not guarantee they will honor that agreement until we have noticed a change in trade." Shimon said.

"By then it could be too late to be repaired. We have a good relationship with the land where they wish to cross, disturbing it now could disturb it for generations of the fishing population." Mahaad agreed.

"Where as if we do not allow passage our neighbours will likely take what they want and risk offending the gods." Seto said.

"What they offer in exchange may not be enough to cover the cost. If they were to give us something more - life long perhaps." Shimon suggested, sparing a glance to Atem. At first he waited to see where he was going but he caught the mischief in his eyes and sighed.

"No. I've dined with their princess and like before I feel no interest in her. I will not accept a suitor in replacement of my people's livelihoods." Atem said sternly and Shimon sighed but accepted it.

"We must come to an agreement soon. They will not wait for long."

"Seek the professional advice of veteran fishermen of the village. Seek the council of the village leaders and report with their recommendations." Atem told them and to his confusion they all looked at him, aghast by this suggestion.

"My King… it would not be proper to seek the advice of the people. It would make you appear indecisive and not in contact with the gods and their whim." Seto warned.

"Do it discreetly. Spread rumor throughout the village of the change and listen to what they say. Als send word to our neighbours that planning is underway and in the mean time to send an envoy here to discuss final preparations." Atem said. They all seemed satisfied with that and bowed in agreement.

"Excellent my King. It shall be done." They said.

Atem waved them off and once alone with Shimon he sighed and rolled his shoulders, stretching his neck.

"Is my King alright?"

"Just sore. I slept wrong. Is that all for now?"

"It is. You may leave to see Yugi now." Shimon giggled. Atem gave him an unamused look which silenced him and satisfied with that he smiled and stood.

"Is Seto's men still searching for Karim and Thomas?"

"They are my King. No word has returned since the arrival of those prisoners you sentenced."

"I see. I still expect to be notified of any updates, no matter how small. Have the gods accepted those two?"

"They have my King. I daresay they are being judged as we speak. Their souls did contain shadow creatures and have now been sealed within your own pyramid."

"Thank you Shimon. You know where I can be found should anything arise." Atem said to him and left down the stairs, his cloak trailing behind him.

* * *

"Oh man. Looks like you won again. Your really good at this!" Mana exclaimed as Yugi giggled. "Are you sure you've never played Senet before?"

"It's true. What youve taught me today is the most i know of the game." Yugi laughed.

"Hmm, well your a natural at this. I thought for sure I'd be able to find an opponent I could actually beat."

"I did tell you he was the King of Games did I not?" Atem laughed from the door.

"Oh Pharaoh!" Mana exclaimed happily, bouncing off the bed to greet him.

"Greetings Mana. Yugi. How are you feeling?"

"Actually pretty good at the moment. No one will let me leave the bed though. Pretty sure Rajah doesn't trust me anymore." Yugi joked with him but it was lost on the Pharaoh just as Rajah was coming to bow to him. Atem looked at him, silently asking for an explanation to which he was prompt in giving.

"He asked to use the wash room only once we walked over there he decided to instead make me chase him back into bed sire."

Atem then looked at Yugi, amused, disbelieving and slightly annoyed. He seemed to be asking if this was true and all Yugi could do was shrug and grin.

"I just wanted to stretch my legs. I took the long way back to bed."

"The long way back to bed? Yugi this is a bedroom, there's only one way back to bed and thats straight to it." Atem sighed.

"Not if you walk around the couch, inspect the fire place, take a look out on the verandah, go back to the couch -" Rajah mumbled and by now Yugi was laughing and Atem was pinching his nose shaking his head.

"I had hoped that with the number of close calls and added years under your belt you might have learned to not be so stubborn." Atem said, more to himself though.

"What can he say? You two are a lot more alike than you thought." Mana chimed in to which Atem sighed once again but came over to sit on the side of the bed.

"I hear Yugi is winning?"

"He beat me 7 times. I beat him once but that was the first game. Hes picked it up since and it's not fair." Mana pouted. "Hey! You two play a game! If … Your not busy?"

"I'm free. Would you like to play?" Atem asked him.

He hesitated. The last time he and Atem played a game he was sent away. The last time he played against him, they said goodbye. It was the most painful thing Yugis ever lived through but … Atem is here now. In the afterlife… there's no where else he could go and it wasn't like a game of Senet could send him away … could it? No … That was ridiculous. He was being silly.

"Of course. Show me how the King of Egypt plays games." He said happily. He caught the insecurity in the twitch of his lips and the change in his eye colour, as if he was questioning this decision as well but as quick as he noticed it Atem smiled and took Mana's previous spot.

"Alright. King goes first." He said happily, setting the board up accordingly.

He played the first game tentatively, watching Atems thought processes and studying his tactics, but also watching as if ensuring how solid he remained. Atem won the first game with enough ease, using a technique he didn't know but after an explanation of a few extra rules Mana hadn't explained he was able to hold his own in the next game. He still lost but only by one move. In the next few games he was able to relax and together they enjoyed themselves fully.

"Oh good move Yugi. Too bad for you though you've left your side exposed." Atem said smugly as he moved a piece forward.

"Did I?" Yugi asked as he moved a different piece forward, successfully trapping a key piece of Atems. If he didnt protect it now Yugi would win.

He thought about his move, looking for a defence, a retreat, an attack, anything he could do but they both came to the same conclusion: Yugi won. Atem could move a single piece but it would not help him. It was redundant … Yugi won.

"Huh. Well done Yugi, I can't do anything to protect myself." Atem said, leaning back in defeat. He moved his piece regardless so Yugi could officially win but Yugi didnt move it.

He stared at the pieces, unsure if he should move it or not. Until he did the game wasn't won… He could forfeit and make it a tie… he could forfeit and make Atem the winner … he could just postpone it and refuse to take the win. He didnt know what to do and the longer it took him to think about it the tighter his chest became, the cooler his blood ran and he felt his body tense.

This shouldn't be so hard.

Nothing is going to happen.

Just move.

Just take the win.

"Yugi?" Atem asked him gently, pulling him from his terrifying internal battle. "Games not over til you move. You've won."

He shook his head no and in an instant made the snap decision. "Nah. I forfeit here. I think I might have made a mistake earlier thinking on it and I think its only fair if we tie." He said quickly, packing up all the pieces before Atem or Mana could assess.

"Are you sure? I was watching you carefully, i dont recall any mistakes." Atem said, watching him in stunned confusion.

"It was real early on." Yugi smiled, leaning back against the headrest and hoping beyond anything they would think he needed a break. "Why don't you two play? I'd like to watch I think."

They shared a glance, smiled and nodded.

"Actually I think I'm Seneted out." Mana said happily.

"I do believe you also have to find Mahaad. It's about that time." Atem said.

"Yes. Thank you. Okay, well it's been real fun Yugi. Play again tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure. Maybe we can play outside?" Yugi asked her excitedly.

"We'll see what Pharaoh and Ahkmen say." She laughed. "Goodnight Yugi, Pharaoh."

Once she had skipped out Atem packed the pieces away properly in their box, smiling slightly to himself but avoiding eye contact with Yugi. Yugi didnt need to ask… He knew Atem knew he lied.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked him once the game was packed. Rajah took it gently from him and left them to talk in private.

"Yeah. Im fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little curious as to why you threw the game…" He lead in, waiting for Yugi to finish.

He sighed but he didn't want to lie to him.

"It's stupid. like… really stupid."

"What is?"

"The reason." He took a deep breath to settle nerves. "Last time I won against you I sent you away."

He watched Atem pause and replay the words, understanding clicking into place like a puzzle. Yugi knew it was stupid but he was relieved Atem understood him. To his surprise though there was no judgement, nothing to indicate he wasnt taking him seriously. He accepted his answer and sympathised.

He didn't know what to expect; probably some speech about not needing to worry but he didn't expect Atem to climb onto the bed beside him and pull him into a deep hug. Over his shoulder he saw Rajah fiddling with something, spied Rahkano standing guard by the door but Atem didnt care if they saw them. He held him tightly, even nuzzled into his hair to smell his scent. He had to admit, Yugi was having a hard time not doing the same. His aroma was intoxicating.

"You never sent me away Yugi. You set me free. In more ways than I could have dreamed. You did for me what the gods could not. You saved my soul from eternal imprisonment, you helped me discover who I am and thanks to you we can hold one another like this.

There is no where else I can go now that is away from you. Nothing at stake playing these games anymore. I am right here, and I always will be. I am never leaving you again. Not even the Gods can stop that." He said warmly, breathlessly in his ear.

Yugi felt the tears first and willed himself to pull himself together. He is not crying now. Not now!

Instead he held him, wrapping his arms around his back and he hid his face in his neck, breathing in his scent, feeling his warmth and how real he was to touch.

"I know. Your here, and so am I and I never want that to change."

"It won't." He said. Yugi knew he couldn't make that promise but it certainly helped give him hope.

Atem released him then, searching his eyes and finding some renewed strength. The longer he held his gaze the stronger Yugi felt. Of course he felt ridiculous as well; he thought he was over what happened all those years ago. Apparently the pain of it can still come back to haunt him unexpectedly, even with Atem right before him. He took in a deep breath: a silent vow to himself to get over it. As if it was that simple but he needed to be tough some times.

"So. You were well enough to walk around, you've been playing games for a few hours now. You seem peppier than before. How are you feeling?" Atem asked.

"Better. I feel like there was nothing wrong in the first place. I don't feel tired, fatigued, hot, dizzy - I feel normal." He shrugged.

"Good. If it stays that way then I don't see an issue with you walking around then."

"Really?!" Yugi asked excitedly, like a child being spoiled. Atem had to laugh.

"Really. But I want Ahkmen's approval first. But to be safe I won't seek her council until tomorrow."

Yugi sank, sighing and giving him a very unamused look. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm not." He laughed.

"Atem I'm fine." Yugi whined but Atem shook his head no.

"I trust you Yugi but your sickness came on too suddenly. I don't want to push you into a relapse. So - just this afternoon, just one more night, please be patient. Tomorrow morning we'll see how you're doing and then we can go for a gentle walk. Okay?"

Yugi pouted, looking away from Atem, clearly disappointed. He appreciated his concern but he was fine. Laying in bed certainly wasn't going to prevent whatever it was from coming up again. He didn't see the point in remaining here but Atem had made up his mind… and there was no arguing with the King of Egypt.

He felt gently fingers on his chin, directing him to look at the tentative King and he felt his resolve melting. He hated the way he looked at him like that. He was mad with him … but Atem cared so much, how could he remain mad?

"Fine." Yugi sighed, making sure he showed how annoyed he was.

"Thank you." Atem said softly. "Now. If Senet is off the table, would you like to hear a story?"


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys! I've been working ahead so I have a few chapters to put up now. I really hope you like them. This one was so fun and hard to write at the same time. Their relationship is so steamy! *fangirling intensifies*

Atem smiled deeply, chewing his lip as he watched Yugi practically bouncing from his spot on the bed with anticipated excitement. He was certain Yugi was well enough to leave the room but without Ahkmens approval he was firm in his stance of keeping him bed ridden. Yugi hadn't been pleased and it was difficult to resist his pouting but this morning he no longer needed to. Ahkmen of course prolonged this moment out of pure enjoyment, making him do simple little tests to prove he was fine. At this stage it was almost painful… for Yugi that is. Atem found it incredibly amusing.

"Okay. That's enough. You seem to be recovered from your mysterious ailment. However i still recommend listening to your body. If you feel tired rest, if you feel dizzy inform someone immediately. Do not assume you just need rest." Ahkmen said, standing.

Yugi brimmed with excitement, jumping off the bed with such youthful enthusiasm, giggling like a child. Atem had to laugh with him.

"Okay now. Your free to move around." Ahkmen finished. She bowed to Atem and politely left.

"Woo hoo!" Yugi cheered happily, jumping to stand before Atem, eyes bright with so much energy. He truly was so beautiful.

"I promised you a gentle walk." Atem smirked.

"You did." He nodded deeply.

Atem grinned and pulled him closer to him by his waist, holding him still against his body. Yugi gasped, his hands finding his tunic to grasp. Brushing his fingers along Yugis jaw line he teased him by keeping his lips just shy of his.

"Your faced with a very important decision." He whispered.

Yugi shivered, all of his excited energy quickly finding a place in the lowest part of his stomach.

"Do you find something suitable to wear out or do we leave as you are and stay within the Palace walls?" He asked.

Yugi paused, thinking about his words until he pulled back to look at him. Atem could laugh at his confusion but he loved his wonder. He kissed the tip of his nose as he waited for his response.

"Wait… what do you mean exactly?" Yugi asked cautiously. Atem smirked, nuzzling his nose affectionately.

"We don't have tour my city. But as this is the first time since arriving here both of us have nothing better to be doing …" He trailed off, letting Yugis excitement catch him once again. He gripped his arms firmly, bracing for the potential Atem may be joking but when he realised he was serious he bounced.

"Really? You promised a gentle walk …?"

"There will be walking and it will be gentle. But I never said where we would go." Atem shrugged.

"Your not too cautious we might be attacked?" Yugi asked him.

He smirked again and walked a few pages from him, slipping from his grasp easily.

"We don't have to go. We can stay -" He began until Yugi jumped against him and leaned on his arm.

"I want to go!" He said quickly. Atem smiled wide, brimming with his answer.

"Then we shall go."

* * *

They didn't leave the way Yugi had expected. He thought as this would be an outing into the city with the King himself that he would have his guardians with him, an entourage of guards, perhaps even his royal chariot to escort him through the streets but no.

No Atem had gone above and beyond for him to make sure they had their own time within the city. Mana aided them with disguising Yugi again, making him appear Egyptian and Atem doned a hood to hide that he was in fact the King. They left through the servants halls and once they were cleared of the Palace they were free to roam the streets undisturbed by his persistant guards.

"There we go. How do you feel?" He asked him happily.

"Great. This is so much fun! Do you sneak out often?" Yugi asked him.

"Actually no. This is maybe my 3rd time doing this." Atem laughed nervously. "Most of my time is spent travelling the country, visiting towns, offering my blessing on behalf of the gods and inspecting how everything is going … or spending it here in endless meetings. I've actually had more time off since you've arrived than I have since coming back."

"Oh your welcome."

Atem laughed. "My Guardians don't exactly approve. But I do."

"Well in my experience the King works hard enough to earn some time off." Yugi said matter of factly. They were still strolling through back alleys where none could see them. He noticed this was the case because Atem slowly entwined his fingers with his, slowing them to a very slow dawdle.

"It's not my time off they disapprove of."

"Oh…" Yugi said quietly. "Me…?" It hurt to ask, like a stab in his gut but to his surprise Atem shook his head no.

"Not you either. In fact I believe they don't mind one way or another if I have found happiness in you. So long as i am happy and i am. Without a doubt i am more happy now than I have ever been."

"Then what do they disapprove of?" Yugi asked him.

"That I won't settle for a Queen. Had you been a woman they would have no problems with how much time we spend with one another, likewise if I had a queen or a female companion they would not mind how much time you and I spend with one another as well. So long as in either case I provide an heir." Atem sighed heavily. "It's not you, it's me they disapprove of."

"I'm sorry. I knew this would be a problem. Your people need an heir and I can't provide that for you." Yugi said softly. He stopped them from walking any further, taking Atem's free hand gently so they'd be facing one another. He chewed his lips, unsure if he should say what he wanted to say but as Atem's downcast eyes appeared more troubled than he liked he found the courage. "I won't be put out or mad or upset if you found a woman who could provide that for you. It's my understanding the men in your culture may take as many wives as they can support, the same rule applies to the king. So … if you want to get them off your back by taking a Queen and … you know… I don't want to get in the way of that. I can still be around you know." He said. As he spoke Atem looked at him, wide eyed, lips parted. A shocked, aghast, disbelieving look upon his face as if he had just spoken in some abhorrent, foul language. He squeezed his hands, almost painfully until he stopped talking and only then did he release the breath he'd been holding.

"Yugi, even with your blessing I would never be unfaithful to you. I couldn't bring myself to be with someone else even if I needed to. Frankly the thought of multiple partners is not something I think highly of but it is not something I alone can change in this country, not by myself and not any time soon. No matter how much of a disappointment I am to my guardians, to my father and my forefathers I will never take another person to my bed if it isn't you. No matter how much my people demand an heir, I will pass on my crown before bedding someone else. You are the only one I will devote myself to and this is not a discussion." He said quickly. Yugi had to brace himself for it, he sounded angry with him, appalled for even suggesting such a thing; he never meant to offend him, simply to help.

"I'm sorry, I never meant any offence I just … in case you needed some kind of reassurance I just wanted you to know that I respect what might be required of you. I know you wouldn't be unfaithful to me, I know how much you love me even if sometimes I can't believe it myself. But if the need arose then I just wanted you to know that I'd be a little hurt but I know you'll come back to me."

Atem sighed, releasing his hands just a little bit and choosing to look at their sandals.

"I would always come back to you. But it doesn't matter, it's not happening. You are the only one with whom I will share my bed and that is final. Still… I do appreciate the sentiment, Yugi. Thank you for having such faith in me. Sleeping with others is not something I'm even remotely considering though… to be perfectly honest… I've been ready since we took our relationship further. I wanted to give you everything a few nights ago but -"

"I fell ill?" Yugi asked and he nodded bashfully.

Yugi stepped closer to him, standing on his toes ever so slightly to keep his mouth just shy of his. He could feel his breathing, feel how his fingers tensed around his own, feel how his chest hitched with the breath he held.

"I'm feeling so much better you know." He whispered. Atem released the breath as a sigh touched his forehead to his own, eyes closed and eager lips almost trembling.

"I'm almost tempted to test you on that but I did promise you a walk outside the Palace." He whispered back.

"Mmm, we can do this any time, right? You said so yourself." Yugi pushed his chest against his, nudging him to take a step backwards.

"True… but I think they'll get suspicious if we returned not even half an hour after leaving."

"Only Mana knows we're gone." Yugi retorted. Atem was back against a wall now, Yugi practically on his toes, nuzzling his cheek, his jaw and finally his neck, forcing the eager air out of Atem's chest.

"Not here." He breathed, his voice hoarse. He took Yugi's hand and hastily lead him down several different back alley's. Behind houses, through side streets, avoiding any access to possible passerby's or watchful guards. Where they were was secluded but had easy access to Palace workers - while they were alone at the time there was no guarantee they would remain that way and Atem knew his city well.

He took him to a small alley between the City wall and a block of tall houses. No doors from the houses lead here and all side streets were blocked off by various boxes, vases, clothing lines, barrels or fences. No one would come here and no windows allowed sneaky eyes to watch. The only thing they risked being spied on by were cats or chickens. This was perfectly isolated and he wasted no time in returning Yugi's favor: pushing him against the city wall and catching his hungry lips in his own.

They danced with one another, their lips moving in sync and their tongues fighting for dominance, searching one anothers wet caves and exploring almost forgotten territory. Atem's hands grasped at his hair, clutching at the back of his neck and the side of his jaw all the while Yugi's playful fingers skittered up his back, tugging at his tunic to reach the delicate skin underneath. They rubbed and rolled their bodies against one another, Atem pressed Yugi hard against the wall while Yugi rode his leg, making sure to brush against Atem's crotch with every pulse, eliciting hungry little moans from him each time.

He loved the sounds, like music to his ears. It had been so long since he heard Atem's thirst for him, felt his desire. He knew it had only been a few days but to him it felt an eternity. He had seen his life flash before him, had felt death behind him, had felt himself sink into oblivion; this right here was a long overdue taste of heaven he needed more of and he took it hungrily, afraid it would be snatched away from him.

Acting on impulse he let his hands fall below Atem's belt to grasp at his ass, pushing his hips deeper against him. Atem gasped and slammed the wall beside his head to keep himself steady, breathing into Yugi's neck as Yugi nipped biting kisses at his jaw, his earlobe and his neck, never stopping the assault on his body. In fact is reaction only intensified how tightly he squeezed, how much he rolled his pelvis on his thigh. Atem was so distracted now by Yugi's groping that he didn't even stop him with he reached around the front with one hand, sliding up his inner thigh to tease the bulge of his hardening erection. He breathed hard, frowning in concentration but failing to stop him; failing to do anything but breathe at this point.

"Are you okay, my King?" Yugi asked cheekily and Atem melted into him, groaning in pleasure and biting his shoulder gently as if that would help him gain control.

Yugi rubbed at his crotch, encouraging his member to slip from his loin cloth and from under his skirt he stroked him slowly, savouring the feel of the smooth, hot skin in his palm.

"We- we shouldn't be doing this here." Atem whispered into him but he never pulled away; in fact he pushed into his palm, moaning ever so softly as his fingers reached his base.

"I could stop." Yugi said, pulling his hand back to his head but in protest Atem pushed back into him, forcing the next stroke of his own volition.

With one hand he took Yugi's jaw and forced the deep eye contact; large dark red eyes brimming with lust staring right into Yugi's large darkened lavender gems overflowing with mischief. "Don't you dare." Atem breathed huskily against his lips, thrusting slowly yet again into Yugi's palm.

As they continued gazing into one another's souls, letting their bodies dance on their own, bringing Atem closer to completion with every stroke they found they no longer needed words. They sang of love, of fun, of devotion for all time with every thrust, with every breath and every second that passed between them. Atem was throbbing in Yugi's hand, precum already wetting their contact and making it that much harder not to release but Yugi wanted him to. He squeezed at the base, rolled his head in his fingers, brushed his balls each time he delved and when he began to rotate his wrist thats when Atem broke the eye contact to rest his head on his shoulder, panting and purring and growling and … mewling? Had he just reduced his King to soft moans?

It didn't matter, soon Atem was quickening his pace, grasping onto Yugi's tunic and almost breaking his fingernails against the stone wall until finally his breath hitched and hit bit down on his shoulder to muffle the moan, his rolling became rigid and he jerked with his climax all over Yugi's hand and his own skirt.

When he was finished and well and truly sensitive he kissed Yugi's shoulder gently, a silent apology for hurting him and carefully he leaned against him, regulating his breathing to something more manageable.

"That was incredible." Atem whispered.

"I'm gonna need to wash my hand now." Yugi giggled and Atem joined him.

"Yeah I think my skirt needs changing."

"We didn't think of this." Yugi admitted and Atem shook his head no, laughing.

"Wipe your hand on my skirt, it's already ruined. I know a discreet way to the Nile. We can bathe there."

"The Nile?" Yugi asked, following his instruction regardless of his confusion.

"Yes. Many of my people bathe there, it will go unnoticed."

* * *

He was right. They made it passed the city walls, taking the direct path to the Nile carrying a couple of empty baskets they had found on the way and masquerading as commoners until they had found a secluded section of the river. Many people were in fact bathing, gathering ingredients, washing or in the childrens cases playing. It was so different to see. Yugi had always only ever seen the Nile as a river that attracted tourists, never a spot people used as an essential location. He was actually taking part in a natural custom, something that was so normal for these people. It was so surreal to him that he had to shake himself into reality when he caught Atem's curious gaze lingering on him as he removed his skirt to wash. He wore his robe around his legs like a towel, tucking the corner into his belt. It wrapped around him as he was loathe to remove the hood but it at least gave him some modesty. Yugi washed his now very sticky and dried up hand in the river, letting the cool water sooth his skin. He was expecting warm water, but the current and breeze kept it cool even in the direct harsh sunlight.

Once both he and Atem's skirt were clean he laid it out on the grass beside them and they took to resting their feet in the water, sitting side by side close enough for Yugi to rest his head on his shoulder.

"This is okay right?" He asked curiously.

"Of course. No one knows who we are and we're not doing anything wrong." Atem smiled.

"Good. Then I'll stay here a while." Yugi said cutely, snuggling into his chest.

"As long as you like." Atem said fondly. Yugi hummed in such sweet content it was like a kittens purr.

"I can't believe we just did that in public. We could have been caught." Yugi giggled. Atem shared his laughter, leaning into him affectionately.

"Even if we were, I'd like to see them try to rebuke the Pharaoh."

Yugi laughed at that.

"Yeah that'll go down well."

Atem gently directed his jaw upwards to kiss him softly, his lips as gentle as the water licking their feet and the breeze brushing their skin.

"I owe you tonight." He sang to him softly.

Yugi hummed, swooning from the intimate heat between them.

"You don't owe me anything but I won't say no." Yugi mumbled absently.

Atem kissed him again, just as soft as before. Their lips slid and pressed and parted, their hearts beat rapidly as one with each passing moment. They had been so heated and hungry each time they kissed recently that this new tender moment stirred emotions and sensations that were, if Yugi had to admit, more powerful than anything he had felt. His cheeks were blazingly hot like the sun, tingling with the rush of blood throughout his body. His gut clenched and tumbled over itself as his heart fluttered like a swarm of butterflies were just let loose. He felt the urge to shudder and stretch and as he did he pressed himself deeper into the kiss.

He felt Atem lean backwards, giving him the room to move and, figuring why not, Yugi pushed into him more, gently forcing him onto his back where Yugi could climb over him, not once breaking the kiss.

Atem smiled into the kiss, giggling cutely as Yugi playfully licked at his lips, begging for entry. At first Atem denied him; he had a better idea: to wrap his arms around Yugi and roll him onto his back so now he was on top. But Yugi wasn't satisfied and he rolled him again until they were both giggling and playing rather than kissing.

They ended up with Yugi on top again, giggling cutely until he realised Atem was staring at him… no … not staring….

Gazing. The softest smile he's ever seen on him and his eyes: so warm and sparkling with life and lost in wonder. He seemed so far away … or perhaps he was closer than he realised. That was it… he's not far away at all; he was right before him, looking into his soul as if he was right there inside him. Yugi was so exposed under his gaze like this but he kind of liked it. He hadn't felt this close to him since they were connected by the Puzzle and even then that connection couldn't compare to how they were in this second.

Atem reached for him, brushing the backs of his fingers against his cheek and sighing inwardly, forcing the blush Yugi wore to deepen.

"What are you thinking?" Yugi asked him softly. He shook his head slightly with the softed shrug.

"Just how much I adore you. How happy I am. I never thought it possible to feel this much peace. You complete me Yugi. Well and truly. I don't know what I did to deserve such a bright and beautiful and pure soul as yours." He said warmly.

Yugi had no words. He felt so inadequately prepared for such sweetness to come from him. He could have cried, he could have laughed, he could have smiled and blushed but all he did instead was stare blankly back at him, completely lost for words and advice on how to react.

"H-how can I possibly top that?" He laughed nervously, hiding his blushing face in his chest. Atem laughed with him, petting his hair and gently stroking his back through his robe.

"Your actions speak a thousand truths Yugi. I know you well enough that you don't need words to express yourself."

Yugi pulled up from him and braced himself for impending foolery.

"I love you. Your strength, courage, kindness, warmth and your intense… intense depth. You can touch my heart in such an intimate way that I have never known before. You're my home Atem. Right here in your arms is where I belong."

Atem smiled and tapped his nose playfully. "And don't you forget it." He joked.

They heard a gasp then, followed my squeals of surprise and panic and then more gasps and when they looked to see what was going on they found a few people had noticed them and were now feverishly bowing and kneeling and praying towards them, talking quickly about how they were praised to be in the presence of the Pharaoh.

Atem sighed and hid his face into Yugi's neck while Yugi rushed to pull his hood back over his head. It was now though he noticed his hands were his own skin colour though as were his feet: everywhere the water had touched.

"We should go." He said quickly, jumping up off him and helping him up at once. They gathered Atem's skirt and under the cover of their hoods ran back into the city before anyone else gathered and stopped them. They were about to relax in the shade of a building when two guards approached them, separating the both of them with their spears and shoving them hard against the wall.

"What do we have here?"

"Don't think we didn't notice two thieves trying to steal their way into the city."

"The Pharaoh persecutes any wrong doers caught in his lands, explain yourselves at once." They demanded roughly.

"Unhand us at once!" Atem growled. He moved to lower his hood only the guard grabbed his wrist and held it above his head.

"Who are you to bark orders!?" He asked, using the head of his spear to lower his Kings hood.

Immediately the fear struck him like lightning and he released his King, falling to his knees and dropping his spear, begging for forgiveness with his nose to the ground as he almost wept.

The other guard dropped Yugi and stood back, shocked and completely unsure of what to do.

"My Pharaoh. We apologise. We had no idea you were not in the Palace. We did not think -"

"I commend you both for doing your jobs but it concerns me that this may be how you conduct yourselves on others. Had we been innocent looking for cover - my people rely on the guard to keep them safe, they should not fear you first. On your way, continue your rounds." Atem ordered them. They bowed and hurried to leave, almost running from them.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked Yugi with a gentle, annoyed sigh.

"Yes I'm fine. They were so scared of you." Yugi laughed in amusement.

"Yes… I'm afraid my clumsiness might have cost us our tour though. The people by the river most definitely recognised me and those two will not keep my sighting a secret. It is required of my guard to know if I am about." He sighed again, this time disappointed. "I am sorry Yugi."

Yugi felt for him. He could see how much this was eating at him. He truly wanted to show him the city and spend more time with him like this but now it seemed that their date would be cut short.

"Hey." Yugi said happily, getting in his face to touch his cheek and smiling when he caught his eye.

"Put your skirt back on, you still have a city to show me."

"But the guards - the people."

"So we don't have all day before the rumours spread throughout. We still have what… an hour or two if we're sneaky. Maybe you can show me more secret, hidden spots?"

A smile threatened to pull at the corners of Atems lips and thats how Yugi knew he had just saved his day.


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated in more ways than one!

"It's incredible how much your people use the Nile for so much of their daily lives. I've studied how the Egyptians used to go about every day and read about it all of course but to see it in person is something else. And I don't mean just fishing and bathing and whatnot, I mean droves of people come out to use it like it was a public well. And the wildlife - those crocodiles just stay away? The people back in my time would be terrified of going near the water in case they were easy pray but your people are fearless, even the kids swimming around." Yugi spoke excitedly and animatedly as Atem washed the copper from his skin.

They returned to the Palace after a few hours as promised when they noticed a few uneasy and prying stares and snuck away through the servants chambers into Atem's bedroom without the Palace being notified. Only Rajah remained within his bedroom, waiting for his King's eventual arrival and had kept a bath warm for their return. He didn't expect Atem and Yugi both to share said bath but as he should, did not say anything and left them to it when asked.

He smiled to himself, watching as Yugi's beautiful ivory skin returned to him and Yugi continued to rave about how his people lived. Such simple, pure excitement was wondrous to behold.

"And then there was that street performer. I know the art of sword swallowing is around in my time but to watch it in person."

"There are a lot of talented souls here. My favourite are the fire dancers." Atem said.

"Ohhhhh, I'd love to learn how to do that." Yugi said excitedly, leaning back into his chest.

"Perhaps I can arrange for one to come to the Palace and give us a show?" Atem suggested lovingly, kissing the back of his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him. Yugi rested his head back his shoulder, exposing the delicate skin of his neck for Atem to attack with kisses.

Yugi laughed, trying to move away from him but he was firm in his arms and it made Atem hold him tighter.

"If you didn't want to be kissed you shouldn't have exposed yourself." Atem giggled into his skin.

Yugi squirmed in his hold until he submitted to his touches and accepted his defeat. Atems hand crawled up his neck, keeping his jaw promptly in place so he could lick and suck at the skin of his throat. His other hand reached for his chest, massaging his muscles and lingering at his nipples. Yugi quivered from the sensation, completely at his Kings mercy. His heart was racing and his body already reacting to the eager touches.

Yugi moaned, pressing his back further into him and massaging Atems thighs locked in place on either side of his hips. The water rocked them, aiding with the rolling of their bodies but also fighting against them, making it difficult to keep their bodies pressed together.

"Do you want to move somewhere else?" Atem asked him, his fingers pinching at a sensitive nipple, making him arch into him with a gasp on his lips.

"So long as we're not stopping." Yugi said, chewing his lip playfully.

Atem nipped at his earlobe before Yugi turned around, kissing him deeply, lapping at his lips and eagerly pushing against Atems attempt to stand playfully.

"Yugi I can't get up if you dont let me." Atem giggled into his lips. As if to protest though Yugi straddled his his lap, continuing his aggressive assault on his lips. Atem moaned into it, allowing his hands to knead his hips and crawl down to his ass, squeezing the soft mounds with the full extent of his hands. Yugi gasped and Atem took the opportunity to bite and suck his neck as his hips gyrated into him.

"Or we could stay here." Atem said, nibbling down on the soft skin again only he bit down too hard. Yugi almost flinched from him but instead he pulled on his hair to force his jaw back and in retaliation he suckled on his neck until he could taste the sweet copper of his blood through his skin.

"Hah… Yugi…" Atem moaned, gently and inadvertently pushing his hips into him in response. His erection slid against his ass, threatening to slip in between his cheeks but Yugi was so tight all he could do was tease without using his hands to guide him. He refrained regardless, stretching his fingers to resist the urge to try. He wanted to; to massage Yugi's entrance until he was begging for entry, to see if he would allow it. He wanted to know what he felt like, to go to that next level with him and even though he was almost certain Yugi would want to as well he didn't want to assume. He didn't know if Yugi had that experience and even if he did, water was not the best lubricant for that … but he wanted to. He so badly wanted to. He was so close to… just an inch away.

Yugi rocked on his lap, pushing his own member against his stomach as he continued to suck on his skin and pull on his hair. He rolled back, pushing his ass against Atem's cock. He could feel how hard he was, could feel him twitching against him and he was well aware of how tense he was under him. He knew what he was doing to him, knew exactly how much Atem was fighting against his desire and he wanted to break him, to drive him crazy, make him lose control. This wasn't enough though. He was close to it, he knew it, but perhaps…

He reached behind him, sliding his fingers down his own body to find Atem's head and pressed him against his ass more. The moment he touched him he felt Atem's chest heave, heard his moaning gasp and loved how his fingers dug into his thighs, his body shuddering with such electric anticipation.

He rolled away from him, pushing his cock back into his stomach and deepening his attention to his neck only to pull away again and roll back against his cock. Again he shuddered, only this time his hands went to either side of his head, forcing him away from his neck and making him look directly into his almost black eyes, filled with such burning desire he thought he would melt. He panted, failing to find any kind of words so Yugi smirked and rolled again, slowly, teasing. Atem's eyes almost rolled back, his concentration slipping… he was losing control… he was so close.

"Atem…" Yugi whispered, pulling his attention back to him. He had him. Exactly where he wanted him. Two words. That's all it will take. Just two.

He leaned in, just shy of his lips and breathed: My King.

That broke him. Immediately Atem stole his kisses, gripping his hair and holding his head to his while one of his hands slid down his back to grip his ass, pushing his pelvis into his. He wasn't trying to slide inside… even Yugi knew Atem wouldnt try that yet but he was eager, allowing the beast inside to run free. He was so hungry for him, he was certain he had just lost Atem to his desires. Beneath him was no longer the King he knew but an animal desperate for him; and he loved it. Tired of his lips Atem's thirsted for his skin, using his weight to push Yugi to the other side of the bath carefully.

Yugi expected him to follow him but instead Atem, now free of Yugi's tight thigh grasp, helped him stand, somehow skillfully never breaking too much contact between them without slipping. He trusted him, following his directions, his slight gestures and before he knew it Atem had him pinned against the nearest wall, his thighs wrapped around him again as he kneaded his cheeks. Using the wall for support he lifted Yugi up around his waist and carried him outside of the bathroom to the daylit wide open space of his bedroom.

Yugi laughed as he was thrown onto the bed but Atem was so thirsty for him he never stopped kissing his neck, massaging the back of his thighs and teasingly thrusting into his crotch.

They were both still dripping, wetting the bed with their bodies and their hair but they didn't care, they didn't even care that Rajah may or may not have been in the room with them, they didn't even notice if the door was open or that the balcony was open to the city - not that any could spy on them from up here. Their worlds comprised of just the heat between them and the burning anticipation of what they wanted.

Yugi was on fire, writhing beneath his smooth movements as Atem's fingers crept towards his entrance, pressing and rubbing and teasing and soon silently asking permission to enter. Yugi's heart was racing, his chest threatening to burst with the excitement. He felt on the verge of tears with how much his cheeks burned and without even a second thought he moved his hips in such a way it gave Atem permission to ease his first digit inside. He wasn't far in but it was enough to make him gasp, clenching his thighs around his hips. Atem stopped, waiting, testing to see if he was okay and as Yugi pressed against him he aided him, rotating his finger as he slowly pushed deeper.

Yugi moaned, throwing his head back and tightly grabbing the sheets in his fists.

"Does it hurt?" Atem asked him, his voice so hoarse it was almost not his anymore.

Yugi couldn't answer him. His voice was gone, his throat was closing on the air he sucked in. All he could do was shake his head and press against him more. His mind was numbing and all Atem had done by now was half of one finger. He wanted Atem to lose his control, to become his animal but he never anticipated how amazing this would feel, never guessed that it would be him losing his mind.

He almost couldn't hear Atem's panting anymore, or his own breaths leaving his mouth, or the distant tolling of gold on the horizon…

He could barely feel how tight his chest was, or the tingle on his skin. He could barely taste the copper on his tongue or hear the beating of his blood pulsing behind his ears…

Something's wrong.

"Yugi…" His voice was so far away. He reached for him, finding smooth skin to latch onto but his arms were weak. His strength had left him. This was wrong.

He wasn't weak with ecstasy … he was just weak. His body felt hollow.

"Yugi…"

He opened his eyes to see Atem's only he was blurred, out of focus. The edges of his vision were dark and above him was nothing but the white abyss of the heavens.

The only thing that was clear was the jingling of gold.

It rang above Atem, underneath him, all around him. But it was loud and clear. It shook him completely, knocking the daze from his senses and giving him enough strength to recoil from the sound only when he did, just a second before he closed his eyes he saw someone above Atem. A half rotted mummy with green skin and torn bandages, boney cheeks and rotted teeth, hollow eyes and golden jewellery.

It was a King… a God … looming over Atem but looking directly through him to Yugi. He cared not for the Pharaoh… he was here for him.

"Yugi." Atem called to him, his voice still distant but urgent. Lust was no longer in his eyes, instead fear and concern took hold within them. But what Yugi focused on was that his name was also called to him by the thing above him. It had no mouth but it's voice was Godly: deep and oddly calming for something so terrifying.

"No…" Yugi whispered. He was gaining control of himself again. He could feel his breathing begin to return to him and the impulse to grab Atem and run was creeping on him. He noticed Atem's confused expression and then the God's hand was getting closer. He knew he wasn't going for Atem but he had no idea what would happen if he touched him. He would not allow anything to happen to him.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Yugi screamed as he launched himself towards Atem to push him out of the way. They rolled away from the God, still on the bed and with Yugi on top of him now he looked around wildly for him but he was no where to be seen.

Oddly this was worse. Where could he be? Behind him? Above him? Below? Where was it?

"Yugi!" Atem snapped at him, grabbing him by the shoulders but in that moment Yugi was so frightened he pushed him off and crawled away, panting so hard he was on the verge of hyperventilating… no … he was hyperventilating.

He couldn't breathe. He clutched at his chest, panicking and crying, completely afraid of everything. Afraid to look around, afraid to close his eyes, afraid to move.

"Yugi it's me. It's okay. Calm down, I'm here. I'll protect you. Hush my love, breathe with me." Atem said in a voice so soothing it was like a lullaby. He knelt before him, hands outstretched to him but he never touched him. He would let Yugi come to him. He mimicked breathing slowly and Yugi tried to copy, he tried to calm down but between the tears and adrenaline and the aggressive shaking he couldn't find the oxygen.

Atem did the next thing he could think of and grabbed the sheets of the bed, wrapped them around and over Yugi like a tent so he was in complete darkness and could now breathing nothing but his own air.

"RAJAH!" He shouted somewhere off the bed. "FETCH AHKMEN NOW!"

Yugi didn't care at this point who was here. So long as that God, creature thing wasn't. He couldn't hear the gold anymore, only his frantic breathing and whatever Atem was doing in such a hurry. The darkness was comforting though, and the warmth of his own breath under the sheets. He felt breathing was easier but his body still shook.

He felt something press on the mattress, slowly and careful… Atem? Please be Atem….

"Yugi." His voice was so heavenly he cried. "Yugi I'm going to hug you okay?" Yugi nodded beside himself, knowing that Atem couldn't see him but relieved when he felt him wrapping his arms around him and the sheets all the same. He was now a frightened, emotional Yugi cocoon safely wrapped in his King's arms where he shook and cried and clutched to him like a babe. He felt gentle pets where his head was and heard him softly hushing him as he rocked him slightly.

"My Pharaoh?" He heard Ahkmen's frantic voice from the door.

"Ahkmen. Gentle." Atem's voice was so close but with the sheet between them he couldn't feel it rumble in his chest like he wanted to.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I think it was a panic attack, I think he might have seen something that frightened him … I don't know. I'm trying to calm him down."

Yugi wanted to speak but despite feeling somewhat safer in his arms now he found he couldn't move his mouth. He couldn't push a voice into his throat. He couldn't even take a breath to try.

"Yugi?" Ahkmen's gentle was voice was near him and while not afraid of her he still buried himself deeper against Atem. Why was he still so afraid?!

"Yugi it's okay. It's just the three of us in the room right now. Please, trust us to help you. You're safe now." She sang gently.

They waited for him for what must have been a long time while Yugi gathered every small amount of courage just to try and move the sheet just enough to breathe fresh air again and remove the barrier between him and Atem. He wanted to hear his heartbeat, feel his skin and smell his scent… that's all he wanted… was Atem.

"Yugi… please if you can tell us what happened." Atem asked of him sweetly.

He shook his head no. Not because he didn't want to but because his voice still failed him. He didn't even know how to tell him that and so the soft sigh stung like a knife.

He reached for him, feeling his chest. He was wearing a tunic now… rude but he supposed that's what he was doing when he left the bed. He pushed it aside and reached further up, his hand breaking free of the sheet just enough to touch his neck. Please understand.

"Can't speak?" Ahkmen asked and he nodded and retracted back into the safety of his cocoon. "Okay, lets give him a few moments. In the meantime, Pharaoh I need you tell me what happened."

He felt Atem hesitate, his arms tensing around him and he tried to find the words. Does he admit what they were about to do, what they had been doing or does he lie? Their relationship was still a secret even if it was badly kept. He hadn't openly admitted to anyone yet but it was clear to most what they were… at least according to Mana.

"This cannot leave this room until I say otherwise." Atem said. He was going to tell her. He felt panic begin to rise again but he needed to trust him. He was the King. There was nothing they could do to him.

"Completely confidential." She said.

Yugi waited for the next words for an impossibly long time and it wasn't until he curled deeper into him that Atem finally spoke.

"Yugi and I were together. Everything was fine and then he seemed to tense, his skin was feverish … more than it should have been … and I think he struggled to breathe. He was afraid … of something behind me I think but it was just us in the room. He was panicking but it was like he couldn't hear me. He pushed me off him screaming for something not to touch us. I didn't know what to do to calm him down so I threw the blanket around him and called for you." Atem said.

"A hallucination?"

"Perhaps…"

"It wasn't a hallucination." Yugi squeaked from under the sheets. He hated how his voice was so afraid still but at least he had one now.

"Yugi!"

Slowly someone took the sheet from him, freeing his head but that was all. Ahkmen sat on the bed beside them, looking into his eyes and searching. Yugi scanned the room once, saw only Atem, Ahkmen and Rajah by the door and returned to his spot against Atem's heart.

"What did you see?"

"A man… but he wasn't a man. He was dead, or half dead. His skin was dead, his eyes were hollow and he was half wrapped in decaying bandages. He was hovering over Atem but he was reaching for me. I didn't want him to touch him so I pushed him out of the way. I don't know where he went." Yugi cried.

"Green skin." Ahkmen whispered.

"Half dead…" Atem copied her.

"Osiris." They said together.


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes! Osiris! How will they overcome the threat of a god? What does this mean for our boys?
> 
> I love your comments and simply can't wait for your responses to this! You guys are amazing! Eqch and everyone of you, thank you all! Truly! X

"Explain it again." Seto demanded.

"Seto enough! He's been through enough." Ahkmen demanded of him. She held Yugi close to her, protecting him like a mother does from Seto's furious lashings. His eyes were stinging from the tears but he no longer could find the strength to care anymore. His body still shook albeit weakly but he stood before the entire council of Guardians, dressed in the most basic of clothing they could fit him into.

"I refuse to believe the God of the Dead would show himself in this Palace without a summons." He said bluntly.

"I believe his story, Seto." Isis claimed strongly.

"As do I. I detect no lie in his soul." Shada said gently.

"What would the God of the Dead want with Yugi?" Seto asked them. They couldn't answer him and for a long enough while they remained silent. "Is it not possible for Yugi's ailment to have played a trick on his mind? Made him see something that simply was not there?"

"...It is possible however-"

"That is a more believable explanation-"

"I didn't imagine it!" Yugi snapped, surprising them all with how sharp his tone was. He was meak until now: a scared child in comparison to his usual composure but the anger took him, fuelled him. Seto, in any life time, somehow always managed to do that.

"Osiris, the God of the Dead… is following you around to claim your soul? Is that what you're trying to tell me? The High Priest of the Pharaoh?"

"If you don't believe me then ask Shada and Shimon to unlock my mind and show you all what I saw. Their Items can do that." Yugi snapped.

"Yugi." Ahkmen whispered to him gently, hoping to calm him down. Seto was about to retort, perhaps even agree to his terms but Mahaad stepped in.

"We do not need everyone to believe you Yugi. What we need to do is protect you against him if you are correct."

Seto sighed, waving his arms in Mahaad's direction and pinching his nose in irritation.

"The only thing that can protect Yugi from Osiris would be to deny him access to the Palace and to do that would be an offence to the Gods. We would be risking everyone's lives, including the city's if we were to deny the Gods entry." Seto said boredly. "My Pharaoh, I am unwilling to risk their wrath on one hallucination."

"I told you I wasn't hallucinating." Yugi snapped at him.

"If you were not Hallucinating then why is it that Osiris only showed himself to you and not our King? He is the son of the Gods, even if he wasn't the target the Gods are not afraid of showing themselves to their son." Seto said.

He was right… in all his research it was the Pharaoh and the Priests who communed with the Gods… so why did Atem not know he was there? He'd been hearing the gold since his incident and now he had a body that belonged to it… but Atem never saw anything, never felt anything behind him, didn't hear the bells or his name come from another being…

He wasn't hallucinating.

He can't stand this scrutiny any more.

He turned to leave, easily slipping out of Ahkmen's loose grasp and walking swiftly away.

"Yugi!" Atem called after him from his throne but he ignored him. He wanted to be outside, with people, away from Seto, away from interrogations and growing disbelief. He wanted smiles and laughter and the peace that came with safety.

* * *

Atem sighed heavily, disappointed that he could do nothing to help him.

"Rajah follow him." He ordered Rajah beside him. He knew Rakhano would be following him too but the more eyes on him the better.

"My King." Seto began, a fist to his heart and left leg forward, bowing.

"Investigate personal sightings of Osiris Seto. I want to know if there's been any history of him making house calls. Ahkmen can you please look into any herb or something that may cause a hallucination. It may be a symptom of his ailment. I believe Yugi's word but it cannot hurt to be more knowledgeable of these events. Isis, please continue to look into your visions. If there's anything that might resemble Osiris that will help greatly." He said.

"My King. Yugi is correct about our Items. We can look into his mind and see for ourselves what he saw." Shada said.

"It would mean that he would relive the experience but it may give a greater understanding of what we are dealing with." Shimon agreed.

"Not unless he agrees to it. He spoke out of frustration, not thought. Give him some time to calm down and then perhaps." Atem said and they bowed to him.

"Dismissed. I will go and find him."

"My King. There is still the matter of -" Seto began but Atem had had enough by this point. His main priority right now was finding Yugi.

"Enough Seto. Please consult among yourselves for now or leave it until I am ready." Atem snapped at him and left before he would allow his anger to fester further.

* * *

He wasn't far behind Yugi but the more spots he visited that were vacant of him the more ground Yugi gained. He wasn't in the garden, his bedroom, his own bedroom, the walls he enjoyed walking; he wasn't visiting the children and Mana had not seen him. Yugi was familiar with the Palace by now but he could not have been less than 5 minutes behind him… where did he go?

"Hey look it's Pharaoh!" Atem turned to the small voice belonging to a familiar young girl; Sissy. She was with her brother Rajesh and they were walking a small goat - this must have been Sheba: Yugi's goat.

"Be respectful." Rajesh nudged her and bowed deeply. She followed suit hurriedly, apologising profusely for her rudeness. Such well behaved children… but why were they not with Matron?

"You may rise. Why are you not with Matron?" Atem asked them curiously.

"W-we were taking Sheba for a walk, m-my Pharaoh." Rajesh stammered, standing but still tense. Sissy seemed confused but she never said anything. Did he really portray such intimidation?

"That is good of you. Taking responsibility for those you care about is a valuable trait to have. You must always value what's close to you and never take them for granted." Atem said to them kindly, kneeling before them to be their level. This was the first time Atem had seen Sheba. She was cute, as far as goats go. She wasn't skittish or excitable, rather calm for her age and confident… sweet. Of course Yugi fell for her.

"Have you seen Yugi? I've been looking for him but can't find him anywhere." Atem asked them.

"Oh… we saw him leave towards the stables but he didn't hear us call to him." Rajesh said, rather happy now - he must have been glad to assist the Pharaoh.

"He looked upset. Is everything okay?" Sissy asked.

"I hope so little one. Thank you for your aid. Return to your walk now and don't let her go." Atem said, petting the three of them on the head and swiftly walking towards the stables.

* * *

None of the horses were taken but one stable boy did see him leave into the city; he must have wanted to go for a walk somewhere he wouldn't be alone. Rajah and Rahkano would be with him but they would keep their distance which meant… Yugi wanted to feel surrounded, somewhere he could be lost without being alone. The city. He'd wasted enough time looking for him but he wasn't far off. He could find him.

And he did.

It took him longer than he thought it would. He spoke to many people on their way who had seen Rahkano, or Rajah or even Yugi and they all pointed him in the right direction. He hid under his blue hood to try and hide some of the eyes on him but any he talked to knew exactly who he was and for a small pet, a slight touch of the hand or the tiniest blessing they kept quiet.

He found Yugi sitting on a wall in the shade, facing the bustling marketplace with beggars and entertainers, shop keeps and traders, merchants from afar and citizens everywhere. Rajah and Rahkano kept their distance from him, watching him carefully from two vantage points. They said nothing when Atem came near, merely bowed and gestured towards him.

Yugi sat with his knees to his chest, his chin resting atop them. He didn't hide his skin like he normally did, didn't done his normal outwear attire… merely what they had hastily dressed him in earlier. A white tunic and long white skirt. No jewellery, no cape, no belt… just the two items of clothing and sandals. He looked more a citizen now than a member of the Palace. Only...perhaps less than a citizen without even the gold arm and leg cuffs.

He approached him carefully and sat beside him. He never looked up, never gave a sign he had noticed he was there and Atem didn't need him to. He sat beside him, one knee up and the other dangling off the wall.

"I'm glad I found you." Atem told him quietly. Yugi said nothing, seemingly still lost in his own world. He wasn't even watching the people walking by. "Don't mind Seto. He's trained to -"

"He's right." Yugi interrupted him. Something in his voice was hostile though. A tone he didn't expect to hear from him. He waited patiently; clearly Yugi was not in the mood to be spoken to softly.

"You never saw him. The Gods show themselves to High Priests, Pharaohs and those they must. If anyone could see them you'd all lose your authority. But you never saw him. You didn't feel his presence, hear his voice. If he had touched you I wonder if you would have even felt it. He didn't pay you any attention at all. I've been hearing the ringing of his gold since the first night it happened. Almost a non-stop jingling of gold just around the corner. I've been feeling like something is watching me for days and now I have a face to put on it and I'm the only one who saw it, who can hear it. So maybe Seto's right and it is a hallucination brought on by whatever it is making me weak. Maybe this is just … all in my head and everything we're asking of Isis and the rest of your Guardians is a waste of time and resources."

"Yugi I don't believe Isis's visions are leading us astray. Whatever is going on right now is real, no matter what Seto says. I believe you. I believe what you saw was no hallucination and whatever is going on with you is very real."

"Then what am I supposed to do against a God? What can I do -"

"I'll figure something out. I swear to you I will not let anything happen to you. I vowed that no matter what it is, be it human, fate or the Gods themselves I will not let them take you from me."

"What can you do? He didn't even care that you were there Atem. What can you do against a God… THE God of Death no less? How can you protect me from something like that?"

"Whatever it takes Yugi. We'll get through this. We always do -"

"Not always. Not this time." Yugi said, jumping off the wall and swiftly disappearing into the crowds. Rakhano passed him, leaping down off the wall to follow him but Rajah stayed with him. His heart ached painfully, feeling as if it was tearing into pieces. He bit his lip to stop from crying, took a deep breath to settle the pain in his chest and stood to try and distract from the break down he was nearing. He felt for Yugi, knew his fear. He understood where his doubt came from but it hurt all the same that he couldn't have faith in him.

He tried to tell himself Yugi needed time but a small voice agreed with him. If Osiris can show himself only to Yugi then what can he do to stop him from taking him? How can he protect him against something he cannot see and furthermore he is the Pharaoh… why does Osiris hide himself from him?

Only he would have answers to these questions and if there was anything he could do as Pharaoh then it would be to seek his guidance.

* * *

It was night time when Yugi returned to the Palace. He was tired, emotionally exhausted and longed to see Atem. He felt really guilty for earlier. He knew he was on his side, trying to calm him down and reassure him. He never should have snapped at him, shut him out, never should have left.

He went to the throne room first, expecting to find him in some meeting. He had been for the last few nights now and it wasnt too late but it was empty. Only two guards stood by the doors and the braziers were not lit. He wasnt here … and likely hadn't been since earlier this afternoon.

"Where is the Pharaoh?" He asked the guards. They shared a glance before answering.

"He has not returned. Pharaoh was last seen in his temple praying to the gods."

"Rakhano take me to the temple."

He did as he was told and Yugi followed him closely. Going over in his mind everything he wanted to say to him.

The Palaces private temple was not far but it was large. He had only been here once and even then he did not see inside. The ceiling was massive with towering pillars, statues to the gods, bowls on incense and beautiful murals. It was so gorgeously stunning but the one thing he wanted to see was not here.

"I guess he's not here." Yugi sighed to himself.

"If you are looking for Pharaoh he left just over an hour ago." High Priest Seto said from the shadows. He looked as if he had been praying but he wasnt sure to who… the temple was lit but not enough.

"I see. Thank you." Yugi bowed to him and turned to leave.

"Wait."

He paused and waited. Something in his voice was not angry but perhaps sincere. Kindness and curiosity made Yugi stay and wait.

"I believe you." Was all he said.

Yugi turned to him, unsure of what to expect but softness was not something he thought he'd ever see Seto wear, regardless of what time he was from. He was looking down to the foot of a statue, into a bowl before it: a place one would place on offering.

"May I ask what changed your mind?" Yugi asked politely.

"Pharaoh and Osiris."

The name chilled him. What did he mean Osiris? Earlier he was saying it was unlikely the God himself was showing himself to him and now he's changed his mind because of him? Was it possible Seto spoke with him? Was the God himself here? What did he have to say? Where was Atem? What did he tell him?

"Pharaoh made an offering of his own blood to speak with him. It is best you go and see him."

"His own… where is he?!" Yugi asked, panicked. What did he mean his own blood? What did he do? Knowing Atem he was likely to give anything to protect him. What has he done?!

"I believe he'll be waiting for you. He did not say where he would be."

Yugi turned to leave again, spinning so quick he almost bumped into Rahkano.

"Yugi!" Seto called to him again, making him freeze yet again.

"I am sorry."

His body chilled but he ignored it. Something was terribly wrong and while he wanted to ask Seto why he was apologising he felt he wouldn't get anything more from him. He ran out of the temple, his sandals clacking on the marble tiles as he ran down halls and upstairs until he finally reached Atem's bedroom.

Panting hard and feeling quite strained and heavy he pushed open the door with a heavy slam and to his horror he found the room to be a complete mess. Pillows were thrown around, vases were broken, a chair of his lay in splintered pieces just before the poles of his bed, which were now scratched and splintered themselves. Soil was spread over the floors where a plant had been pushed over. It looked as if the room had been ransacked by bandits but that was surely impossible. No one would be able to get close enough to the Pharaoh's room, not even by balcony. What had happened here?

Rajah entered his vision then from the bathroom carrying a bucket and paused when he saw him.

"Rajah what happened here? Where is Pharaoh?" Yugi asked him quickly.

"Pharaoh is not here. He asked me to tell you should you return here that he would be waiting for you in your room." He sounded troubled, as if concerned but unable to speak his mind. He continued to the broken vase, carefully picking up the shattered pottery.

"My room… what happened here?"

"He happened here. He returned from praying in a fury. I've never seen him so devastated. It is best you find him quickly." Rajah said with a small bow of his head, he continued to clean up the mess the Pharaoh had made.

Fury… devastated. Seto's tone of voice… what was happening? What did Atem do? He should never have left him. He should have known Atem might do something rash.

Hastily he left the room, sprinting down the hall to his own room. He felt a fool for not thinking to look here on his way but never had Atem come to his room without him. The door was closed and he hesitated to open it.

He heard nothing initially, it was as silent as if he was not inside. What kind of mood would he be in? He's seen him angry, seen him despair, he's heard the stories of what he did when Yugi had his soul taken by the Orichalcos but never has he seen the devastation of his anger, never had he been in the same area with Atems full fury. He left the temple just over an hour ago, returned to his room in anger… now he was doing who knows what in his room waiting for him…. How angry was he still? What was he mad at? Would he attack Yugi or realise he's on his side. He had no idea what to expect and considering the topic at hand he was terrified to enter. But if he doesnt he might just make it worse. Atem might feel Yugi was mad with him, might feel more shut out than he did… no. He has to be brave now, brace for the worst whatever that might be.

He pushed the door open slowly, creeping in cautiously to the dark room unlit but any candles or braziers. Even the fire place had been long doused. He

Heard nothing and barely saw anything save for the blue silhouettes of furniture being lit barely by the moonlight outside.

"Atem?" He whispered quietly. Rakhano was behind him and for a moment he thought of calling him by his title but it didn't matter.

He heard a silent sob by the bed but from what he could see it was empty. Straining he saw the slight shadow beside the bed of spiked hair. He sitting against the wall behind the bed, head down… as if hiding.

"Rakhano will you please wait outside?" Yugi asked him gently. He bowed his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Alone now Yugi silently gathered a candle and flint, lighting it skillfully. Creeping around the bed, his heart racing, he found Atem sitting with his knees to his chest, head buried within and arms wrapped around to seal his face from view. He never moved when he approached, only sobbed again when he knelt before him.

This was not what Yugi expected. He thought maybe pacing, a flood of anger at whatever it was that had him riled up earlier, perhaps even a drunk Pharaoh but he was completely disassociated right now.

"Atem… what happened?" Yugi asked him quietly, putting the candle down gently.

He watched him tighten his grip before he out of no where launched himself onto him, wrapping his arms around him and full crying into his chest, gripping anywhere and anything he could from his skin to his shirt. They fell back onto the floor and Atem crawled into him, successfully stopping him from moving and going anywhere, all the while crying. He had never heard him cry like this before. It was heart wrenching how much he sobbed; like someone had just lost a parent or someone just as close. Atems heart was shattered, his entire being rocked to his core and all Yugi could do was lay beneath him and let him cry. He felt himself beginning to cry too, his eyes watering with ease and his chest threatened to have. He refused to show it. The last thing Atem needed now was for Yugi to be crying with him. He bit his lip and gently forced his arms free so he could hold him, rubbing circles on his back and petting his hair. He blocked out his cries, concentrating solely on breathing calmly so as not to break himself, all the while Atem was lost to his despair and heartbreak.

It was a long while after the blood in Yugi's legs had gone that Atem had finally settled down to rattled breathing and the occasional whimper. He said nothing, but he climbed onto his shirt like a babe, buried beneath his neck and listening to the sounds of his heart beat.

"Hey…" Yugi whispered softly. "You can keep clinging to me but do you mind if I move my legs?"

A giggle. The softest, tiniest little giggle that broke into half a sob, escaped Atem and he allowed him to sit up, burying his face into his cape to dry himself off while Yugi stretched his legs and rolled his ankles.

"Im sorry." Atem whispered so quietly he almost didnt hear him.

"Its okay. Do you wanna talk about it now? We dont have to, we can just sit a while."

He didn't answer him immediately and after a short while Yugi stood, gently took his hands and coaxed him to stand with him.

To his surprise Atem was very malleable right now, agreeing to be dragged away to the couch without any effort.

"Stay here." Yugi told him firmly and he left to fetch him a goblet of water. Atem took it gently, watching every movement he made with wide, glassy eyes and trembling hands. He offered him a smile and promptly lit the fire place, stoking it until the fire was large enough to light the area for them. After that he grabbed a soft fur blanket and lovingly wrapped it around Atem. It was still warm but he thought Atem might appreciate the gesture. He then fetched himself a goblet of water and joined Atem on the couch, beckoning him over to cuddle him. He caught the smile before Atem hurried to him, cuddling against him tightly and fitting to him like a puzzle piece. Yugi rubbed his arm with his thumb and kissed his hair while Atem linked his arms around his waist.

"I've never seen inside the Temple before." Yugi said. Atem didn't say anything but he was listening, evident by the gentle squeeze he gave.

"It's beautiful. Stunning even. I was wondering, while I was walking around the city earlier, if the city, your Palace, the temple, your country… I was wondering if everything is the same as it was back in your time?" Yugi asked him calmly. He was hoping the topic might get him to talk, to calm him down enough so they might talk about everything else.

"Mhm. More or less. We have more statues in the temples than we did in my time."

"Which gods and goddesses did your city worship?"

"Dont you know?"

"No harm in getting a first hand account." Yugi shrugged slightly.

"Ra, Osiris and Isis mostly. They were all very important to us but those three held their statues in my father's temple."

"Osiris huh…" Yugi said, more to himself than to strike conversation. "I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about him. How about -"

"You know I went to see him." Atem said. It wasnt a question, it was a point. A point Yugi couldnt deny.

"I do."

"Was Seto still there?"

"He was. He told me he believes me now and that hes sorry."

"He apologised? Thats new." Atem laughed but it was weak, half felt.

"I thought that too." Yugi laughed.

They fell silent again. Yugi wasnt sure if he should push or wait but he felt as if he might have been almost ready to talk.

"Osiris shouldn't bother you anymore." He said finally.

He felt his heart drop and million questions bubble up. But he shouldn't ask them all yet. Patience.

"So … I wasn't hallucinating?" He offered the weak question, hoping it would open him up to answer his unasked questions.

He shook his head no and took in a deep breath to settle his nerves.

"I have so much to tell you I just don't know where to start."

"It's okay, I can wait. Take your time." Yugi said kindly.

Atem lifted himself up to grab his goblet, carefully taking a long drink before he cuddled back down into him.

"You were right." He said quietly.

That confused him. Right about what? That he saw Osiris? He thought that was established. What else did he say? His mind was completely blank right now.

"Can you remind me what I was right about?" Yugi asked him and Atem laughed.

"I can't protect you from this. I tried. I tried so hard but what we're facing is … it's out of our control."

"I thought you said Osiris shouldn't bother me anymore?"

"I did. He hasnt been following you out of malicion. Actually quite the opposite hes been trying to save your life."

"Save… how? What from?"

"This realm. Yugi… the longer you stay here the worse it will be for you. The living cannot live here. This realm is sapping your life from you with every day that passes. That's what's been ailing you, that's what knocked you down the other night."

Yugi nodded, taking it in slowly, repeating the words. So he was dying… and it was this realm killing him. Not a god, not a poison or a sickness… It was simply being here; and Osiris was trying to save him? The jingling of his gold, the reaching of his hand, the hovering over them… He frightened him because he was the god of Death … naturally he thought he was here to take him. But how was he going to save him?

"I asked Osiris not to show himself to you unless we call upon him and he has agreed. He will only show himself to take you back to your time if we ask him or …"

"...or if I die here?" Yugi finished for him quietly. He nodded and took in a shaking breath again.

"You have a choice to make Yugi. You can go and live the rest of your life as intended, perfectly safe and healthy, just as you should be … or you can stay here and …" he couldn't finish his sentence but Yugi didnt need him to. He knew his words.

"How long do I have?"

"Not long. Osiris says anywhere from a week at minimum but he doesn't realise how strong you are. No more than a couple of weeks though."

Yugi exhaled deeply and Atem moved to let him up. He ran his hands through his hair and paced before slowly, breathing slowly.

He was dying.

He only had a couple of weeks.

He was dying…

He'd have to leave if he wanted to leave but that meant leaving Atem…

Or he could stay and soak as much time with him as he could but then what? What would happen to him? Would he did like he would back home? He didn't know what would happen if that were the case. Go to heaven? But where Atem was was his heaven. Could he stay here or did he need to worship the Egyptian Gods to be allowed here?

Only a few weeks.

But he felt fine. He felt fine now. A few days ago sure he could have believed that … does that mean he's not out of the woods yet? Will he have another attack? What if he doesnt wake up next time? Will there be a warning?

He paced for a while, going over all of these questions over and over, running through various scenarios of how it might happen. Best case scenario he knows when and he can stay here… worst case scenario he wakes up one day in some other after life completely alone … or he just stops existing … either way he's away from Atem and his friends and family back home.

"Okay." Yugi said finally. But he had nothing. Nothing to say and nothing coherent to think. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

…

"Okay."

…

"Okay."

"One more?" Atem asked him, smirking ever so slightly. Yugi laughed and came to sit beside him, elbows on his knees and hands either side of his mouth.

"That … explains why I found your room in the state it was in." Yugi said lightly.

"Yes… I tried to ask him to spare you but your life is not in his hands. You aren't meant to be here so he was trying to save you, to put things right."

"I see."

"Yugi… y-you have to go back." He said. His heart tainted, recouping from the notion. He Heard the tears in Atems voice but he was trying not to break again.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have an entire life ahead of you Yugi, please dont throw it away for me. You have your dreams, your friends, your family, a bright future. I cant ask you to throw away your life for a few weeks here."

"Is there any chance if I die that I can stay here?" Yugi asked him.

His eyes were wide, mouth agape and in complete shock to what he had just heard.

"I … I don't know Yugi but-"

"If there's a chance I can stay here then it might not be so hard a decision." Yugi said.

"Yugi no. This is your life we're talking about. Please, please dont take it for granted." Atem begged him. Actually begged him. He got to his knees before him, looking up him with huge red eyes and his hands on his legs. "Please think about this. You cant stay here Yugi. You'll die. Actually die."

"Any form of living, be it for real or beyond is not a life I want if it isnt with you." Yugi said sweetly.

Atem shook his head no and got up on his knees to touch his forehead to his own, looking deep into his eyes and hesitant fingers playing with his shirt. He was shaking, trying so hard not to cry and trembling to do so.

"You cant…"

"I need to at least think about it. But Atem… before this I had already settled with the idea of staying here. If i can stay here officially then I'd like to."

"We don't know what will happen to you if you die here. You might not even remain here. Your culture believes in reincarnation, not the after life. If Osiris takes you for judgement you might not wake here. Youd be giving away your life for nothing Yugi."

"Not for nothing. For us."

"No. I can't… I can't let you do this." Atem cried.

Yugi wiped his years away, kissing his nose sweetly and tasting salt.

"It's my decision isn't it? Let me think about this. I might even seek audience with Osiris himself and ask him some questions first. Is this okay? Give me some time."

"You might not have the time."

"A couple of weeks is a long time. Look how much we've done in a week." Yugi winked at him but Atem was in no state to joke right now.

"I can't let you do this." He whispered. Yugi grimaced, caressing his cheek gently and forcing him to look at him again.

"It's my decision isn't it?"

Atem thought about it a while before swallowing another sob, taking a deep breath and nodding.

"So long as your decision isn't made so you can spend a few days with me in exchange for your entire life." He said. Yugi nodded.

"I promise to seriously weigh my options. On the condition that you kiss me." Yugi smiled.

Atem laughed, wiping his face dry again and nodded. Only when he was confident enough did he meet his lips, sharing with him a long, wet and passionate kiss. No tongue, just so much love and heat between them.

When they broke apart Atem didn't move away. They nuzzled one another, relishing in the closeness between them.

"I don't want you to die."

"I don't either but it's hardly the worst thing that could happen to us."

Atem looked at him, wondering in silence.

"I could die and stay here. We could be together for the rest of eternity. Thats not so bad." Yugi smiled.

"But what if…?"

"Worst case scenario we are separated… But I will fight every god, every monster, everything to make it back to you. If i die, then I have the rest of eternity to make it back to you."

Atem sniffed and nodded before he took his cheeks again, firmly but lovingly. He hissed slightly, his left hand flinching from the touch and it was now Yugi noticed the lazy bandaging on his hand. That must have been where he had given his blood to Osiris to seek audience with him. Idiot... a cut like that in this day could kill him. He'd nag him later.

"I will lay my Kingdom at the feet of every God who will listen, i will venture into the Shadows if I must, i will stop at nothing to find you should you be taken anywhere thats not in my arms or in the safety of the living." Atem vowed to him.

"Good. Cause you know the afterlife better than I do...i wreckon ill get lost a few times." Yugi laughed and so did he. There it was. A genuine smile. Pain filled but real.

Then something embarrassing happened. Yugis stomach growled quietly… But because it was quiet between them it was very noticeable. Atem laughed though, chuckling cutely into his chest and Yugi adored it despite the blush upon his cheeks.

"I haven't eaten either. Lets fetch Rajah."

"Actually… he's kinda busy cleaning the mess you made… maybe we should ask someone else to fetch us dinner?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded bashfully and stood.

"Right… I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"I'll try." Yugi said after him.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It has recently ocurred to me that somewhere in the story I have changed Karim's name (the leader of the bandits.) At the start of the story I named him Rajul but somewhere along the line named him Karim. So for those of you wondering, they're the same person lol.
> 
> Also I adore all your comments! Each and every one of them. Their love is precious and they certainly face difficult times. I'm so happy to read each one!

"ALRIGHT!" Joey cheered loudly, earning himself a smack over the head by Kaiba. "OW! Hey! Why'd you hit me!?"

"Dogs don't bark!" Kaiba sneered.

"Why you!"

"Technically they do." Tristan mused.

"Good dogs don't." Kaiba corrected.

"Call me a dog… one more time. I dare you!" Joey growled.

"Quiet...dog. We're trying to explain the plan." Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying." Mokuba continued, switching the screen to a new display showing off their high tech satellite.

"We believe we can tap into the power the Millenium Items hold using our state of the art holo tech to trick them into thinking the Millenium Puzzle is complete. We will need a super powerful energy source to accomplish this but thats where this jewel comes in. After scanning the jewel we've concluded that it's power is more than enough to rip a portal open and the Millenium Items should act as a homing beacon." Mokuba explained.

"So we can find Yugi?" Tea asked eagerly.

"I believe so. We've run the simulations and it works but the only thing we can't guarantee is where this will open up, or if it will have any lasting effects.

"How do we know the portal will open in the right place?" Bakura asked.

"We need something of Yugi's but the Millenium Items should count for that. We could always use his deck too, or something else close to him." Mokuba shrugged.

"Yug took his deck with him. There's no way we can use that." Joey sighed.

"Oh but wait… there's this!" Bakura said happily. He opened his wallet and slipped out a monster card, handing it to Mokuba. "Will this do?"

Mokuba turned the card around and saw it was the Dark Magician. It looked worn on the edges now, light little white scratches over its surface. It was well loved and looked after but aged now.

"The Dark Magician? Shouldn't this be in his deck?"

"He has another one but this one … this one was Atems. He gave it to me for safe keeping. He told me he couldn't look at it and if he wanted to move on then he needed it gone… so I kept it in my wallet to give back to him when I thought he had moved on." Bakura explained.

"Oh Yugi." Tea breathed sadly, her gentle fist curled to her chest.

"Well this should do… but if it was Atems…"

"You don't think it will take us to Atem do you? Yugi would be over the moon!" Tristan laughed. Kaiba huffed but they ignored him.

"We have to find Yugi first." Tea said to him sternly.

"Right. Mokuba, get things ready. When the portal opens send a drone through." Kaiba ordered.

"Right." Mokuba pranced over to several pedestals, placing the items in one and the dark magician card on another before they all walked away a safe distance.

"Okay Roland. Start her up." Mokuba ordered.

Roland gave the order and several dozen workers turned dials and levers, measured readings and completed their own tasks as the machine whirred to life. Lights flickered, electricity sparked but after a while it all settled out. The room with the items glowed brightly, so bright they needed to shield their eyes from it until finally, after some sirens and bursting screens it faded.

"Did it work?" Tristan asked.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"Readings nominal. Portal established and stabilised. According to our scans it's safe to send a drone through." Mokuba said.

"Wow!" Tea breathed.

In the centre of the room was a white portal, floating happily and shimmering like a vertical puddle. They saw nothing on the other side… just like the one Yugi was pulled into.

A robotic arm moved inside, carrying a small metal dragon. It flew on it's own, flashing its blue eyes several times before it flew through.

"Okay. Connection pending. Connection found, establishing… connected. We're through. Readings nominal. Oxygen good, gasses are low, toxins almost non existent. It's hot where ever it is. Lets get a visual." Mokuba said.

On a big screen before them flashed white light and then it settled to that blue skies, vast open deserts shimmering in the distance and not much else.

"Is that a desert?" Joey asked.

"Can we turn it around?" Kaiba asked.

The dragon turned, revealing more desert, the odd palm tree, and a giant river and finally what looked like buildings. Square buildings made of stone… it was old. Ancient and yet not crumbling.

"Mokuba."

"It looks safe enough to travel through. But I don't know how you would get back. We won't be able to establish this portal forever and there's no way to determine if Yugi is definitely there." Mokua said.

As if to answer his call and make his decision the Millenium pieces all glowed brightly, reverberating and floating in their glass cage.

"What is happening?" Tea asked.

"It looks as if the items are reacting." Bakura said.

"He's in there." Kaiba said lowly, confidently. He knew he had to be in there, proof or not.

"Well then, lets go get our buddy!" Joey said, racing out of the room.

"Joey wait!" Tea called after him.

They all followed him into the portal room, hesitating before the glowing enigma.

"What if we can't come back?" Tristan asked.

"Then stay here but I'm going after my buddy. If it doesn't work just take something personal of mine and open it back up." Joey said, searching through his deck. He pulled out a card and gave it to Mokuba.

"Your Red Eyes… Joey you love this card."

"Exactly. If I'm not back in 24 hours then open the portal."

"Oh I see! Great idea Jo!" Tristan cheered.

"We won't be doing this every day. You have 24 hours to bring back Yugi." Kaiba said in a huff.

"You're not coming?"

"I owe Yugi a lot, but I'm not risking my life to bring him back. He got himself into this mess and I have a company to run." Kaiba shrugged.

"Fine by us then." Joey snarled.

"Okay… lets go. Mokuba… please bring us back."

"No problem. 24 hours. Take the drone. It'll help us track your location and let you know when we're opening the portal." Mokuba said.

"Right."

Together they held hands and after a deep, anticipated breath they stepped through. Metal beneath one foot, sand beneath the other… air conditioned cool turned to scorching heat… but they were through, with the drone hovering nearby and safe.

"Okay… portal stabilised." They heard the drone speak beside them.

"It's so hot here!" Joey complained.

"I shoulda brought sunscreen." Tristan sagged.

"Or some water." Tea agreed.

"Heheh… I'm kinda used to it." Bakura giggled.

"HOW?" They all asked him.

"My father and I used to live in Egypt.. This isn't much different." Bakura smiled.

"Okay… well lets go to that town. Maybe they'll have supplies there." Tea suggested.

"Hey!" The drone yelled. Suddenly they heard electricity on the other side of the portal, followed by glass shattering and then…they were forced to duck and cover their heads as gold shot through the portal. They screamed and hid, cowering but as they watched the Millenium Items and a white jewel pass through the portal to land softly, tiredly into the sand nearby the portal closed with nothing more than a whisper.

They watched… stunned… awestruck… horrified.

They were stuck. Stranded. Lost.

The items lay half buried in the sand, glinting off the sun. The jewel shined with its own light almost smug.

And they were stranded here. The drone fell to the sand, lifeless, still… nothing more than a metal toy now. Joey grabbed it, shook it, looked for a button, anything to turn it back on.

"C'mon you stupid thing, turn on! Mokuba! Kaiba! Come in!" He yelled into it.

"Are we stuck here?!" Tristan asked, his hands going to his hair.

"Wait… calm down. There has to be a way back." Tea said, but she herself wasn't sure if she could believe that.

"The Items!" Bakura said, snatching up as many as he could. Tristan and Tea helped, gathering all seven plus the jewel.

"Maybe with these we can return." Bakura proposed.

"It took Kaiba's freaky high techno place to power these up just to send us here. Where are we going to find a KC headquarters in the desert?!" Tristan asked.

"Lets just … stay calm. Look around. We should pocket the items, the jewel and the drone and just go to town. Maybe someone there will have seen Yugi." Tea said.

They hesitated, thought about it and eventually agreed.

* * *

Silence.

Warm, dark silence.

Any other time or seeking any other guidance and Yugi might have found this peaceful. But now more than ever if he needed a god to talk to him, now was it.

But they were silent.

Of course they were.

The Gods of Egypt spoke to Pharaohs and High Priests and he was neither. This is why Atem sat upon the throne, made visits to his people. This is why his beloved King was so busy even here.

Even in the afterlife the Gods were silent.

"Here again Yugi?" Karim said softly somewhere behind him.

Yugi jumped in surprise and settled with Karim's apologetic smile.

"Yes. I'm sorry, am I in the way?" Yugi asked, rushing to stand and straighten his skirts.

Karim came to stand beside him, looking up to the carved face of Osiris with his hands folded before him.

"Not at all. Any who reside in the Palace is free to pray here. Curious that it is Osiris whom you seek."

"Yes but he is silent."

So was Karim. He said nothing in response to him and he felt unsure why. Was he praying to Osiris now? Should he leave him be or remain here?

"I am sorry for what is happening to you Yugi. Pharaoh tells us that you have a difficult decision ahead of you."

"I do." Yugi said quietly. Maybe it was okay to talk after all.

"I've asked Osiris to talk to me, tried to seek his council but it seems he'll only show himself to Pharaoh or his High Priests now."

In hindsight it was bittersweet that Atem had asked Osiris not to bother him anymore.

"This is true. The Gods are not bound to converse with all whom seek their attention."

"Not even those who are dying before them?" Yugi asked bitterly but quietly. He never meant to say the words aloud but as he realised he did he bowed to him in respect. "I'm sorry. I should be on my way."

"Yugi. You are within your right to be angry. The Gods do not fault just emotions." Karim said before he could leave.

He decided to stay. He wasnt sure why. He actively sought solitude because it was the Gods' council he wanted; he'd even spent less time with Atem the last few days and had only seen the children once … so not even he understood why he chose to remain now.

"Yugi. May I ask if you have asked your questions to Pharaoh? If the Gods speak not to you they may answer your questions through him." Karim asked him.

"Not all of them. Pharaoh already has enough to deal with, my fate included. He does not need me to burden him with more."

"If it were to help you I doubt the Pharaoh would object." Karim laughed only once.

He was sure of that too but Atem was stubborn.

"I'm sure of that too but someone needs to lookout for him."

"Then. I am considered a High Priest as well. If it suits you, you may ask your questions to me."

Yugi thought about it. He knew for a fact that Karim would report his questions back to Atem but perhaps… they were here in the temple. Perhaps he would seek their answers now rather than returning to Pharaoh.

"I just want to know what will happen to me if I stay. Where I will go, if it's possible to come back."

"They are difficult questions. I'm not certain the Gods will have your answers but I will ask, if that is your wish."

Yugi took a deep breath and nodded.

"It will take time. They may not return my calls for a while. If you want some friendly advice, i suggest it might be beneficial to enjoy the sun."

"Actually…" Yugi spoke but stopped himself. What was he doing? He couldn't ask what he was about to…

"Yes?"

"I… was just wondering. You are the master of the Millenium Scales correct?" Yugi asked. Karim gave him.a questioning look, one that felt almost accusing. It wasnt considered polite to ask the Guardians too many questions about the Millenium Items but … given his circumstance he thought maybe Karim might allow him this question.

"I am." Karim said eventually, turning his complete attention to him. "Why do you ask?"

"I just… thought… and it's probably wrong of me to ask, forgive me if I concern you, I just wondered if you could tell me what they say about me." Yugi asked, looking anywhere but at Karim, kicking his feet nervously.

"You want… to be judged?" Karim asked.

"I mean not fully… I just… if I die here then I'll be judged by the Gods. I was hoping that maybe the scales might indicate how the Gods will weigh me before …" He trailed off.

"Before it's too late." Karim finished for him.

"It's silly. I'm sorry for asking." Yugi bowed deeply and turned to flee when Karim spoke once again.

"It is wise to seek these curiosities Yugi, especially when faced with such a final decision such as yours. However I believe you have nothing to fear in that regard."

"You mean?" Yugi asked him, hopeful that he had already weighed him and found him pure. He shook his head no though and concern washed over him.

"I have no need to weigh you Yugi. I, and many others have noted the purity of your soul. You are a being of light Yugi, a bright star upon this world. One so caring and selfless and strong and brave as you can be nothing else. Why else would Pharaoh be returned to us if not for you. For that matter why else would Pharaoh smile and feel peace and joy again were it not for you? You have nothing to fear Yugi. Should you choose to not return home, you will be judged fairly and I do not doubt you will be denied access to peace."

"But… will I get to stay here?" Yugi asked. He sighed and shrugged.

"I cannot say. That is for the Gods to decide and they will decide when it is time to."

"I see." Yugi said sadly. He would not be getting answers soon then. "Thank you, Master Karim. I'll be on my way then." He said, bowing yet again and this time leaving.

Free of further scrutiny he sought out solitude anywhere he could find. Unfortunately solitude wasn't easy to find. Mahaad and Mana were both pouring over scrolls in the library, the children were playing in the courtyards while palace staff were tending to all of the gardens. Seto was examining the cavalry to make sure all the horses were being well kept. He spied Atem once with Isis and Shimon but he dared not approach them. Returning to either of their rooms was nor suitable as sooner or later Atem would find him.

For a Palace so huge it was definitely effort to find somewhere free of someone who might talk to him.

He wondered aimlessly for a while, getting lost in the soft sounds of his sandals upon marble. He found himself outside upon the great staircase leading to the city. It was mid afternoon and the sun was beginning to cast deep shadows upon the Palace but the city would remain lively for several hours yet. There were too many people there to watch him but all would be minding their own business. But perhaps… there was one area he might go to to find the solitude he sought.

* * *

"I see." Atem mumbled.

"It would be wise to convince him to return home My King. If Yugi stays here he will perish and his life will be forfeit. He is young with a bright future ahead of him still." Isis urged him.

"I know this. I'm perfectly aware of what Yugis life has yet to give him. Loathe as I am to let him go a second time I too am convinced we must find a way to send him home." Atem said boredly. He had been through this many times with all of them and still they talk as if Yugi was being kept here by the needy King.

"Then we must act swiftly. We do not know how much Yugis body can take and it had already been long since he arrived here. 3 days since you spoke with Osiris." Isis insisted.

"I do not believe it is Pharaoh choosing at this moment." Shimon piped up.

"Thank you Shimon." Atem said, leaning lazily on the rail. They talked back and forth behind him but his attention was drawn to Yugi, seemingly contemplating leaving the Palace. He stood so far away down there but he knew his form. He frowned, wondering where he had been all day and what he was thinking now.

He barely saw him yesterday and the day before he was understandably distracted. Today this was the first he'd seen him. He missed him dearly but knew he had a lot to think about. He just hoped he would not make his decision without him.

"My Pharaoh. Please. Call upon Osiris again. Let him speak with Yugi. He must see how serious this is rather than spend his time roaming the Palace aimlessly." Isis insisted still.

"He is thinking. He asked me to give him some time and time is what I am giving him. He knows his days are numbered and I assure you he is not wasting them." Atem said strongly. He hoped that was the case. He was aware Yugi had gone to the temple every day and was also aware he had not been spending time with those he normally would. They may not have been spending much time together of late but he had eyes and ears throughout his Palace and knew for a fact that Yugi was spending much of his time thinking… he just hoped he was.

"My King." A servant announced behind them. He turned to face the young priest. He was one of Karims priests. Interesting.

"High Priest Karim has asked for your audience within the temple. He says it is not urgent but when available if you could see him there."

"Thank you. I will leave at once."

Isis and Shimon did not follow him, instead bidding him farewell with a short respectful bow.

He felt tired and bored, wanting nothing more than to rewind the last several days so he could be happy with Yugi again. He hated this. Everything about it. From Yugis distance to his unknown fate… but he promised him he would provide what he needed and right now Yugi insisted he needed time. Until then he would need to shelve his impatience.

* * *

From the distance of a nearby village the sand shuffled from the hooves of horses coming to a stop. The sun beat down upon them harshly, making the village dance before them.

"It is here."

"This time you will leave this to me. You'll get your prize only if you listen and obey my orders."

"Fine by me. Then what do we do first?"

"Kafeli. Stay here and mind the horses. Everyone, disarm and leave your weapons, food and water here." The hooded man ordered his men. The man he was talking to hopped his horse to follow suit but he held his hand up to him to stop him from disarming.

"Not you. You are staying here with Kafeli."

"Don't you trust me? If you think I'm allowing you to go in there to claim my prize without me -"

"Don't be an idiot. I want this to succeed and so far you've done nothing but let me down. You'll stay here, with Kafeli, guard our weapons and horses and then you may claim your prize after we have succeeded."

He thought about it and eventually agreed. His prize was so close now. Even if he failed to seize the village he need only sneak in and take it himself. He had but one man here watching him, taking a single weapon or as many as he needed to cut him down would be easy enough. He would see how trustworthy this plan was though. Now he knew where it was and it was within his grasp, there was no need to be hasty.

"Good. Everyone, hoods up. We're lost merchants in need of shelter and water afterall."


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are amazing! I can't wait for you to experience everything that will unfold. It's getting so intense! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I love each and every one of you!
> 
> Also special thank you to Ash for commenting on like every chapter these past several days. I thoroughly enjoy reading your excited progress. That goes for all of you as well. You guys are just lovely!

"Thank you." Joey bowed his head politely to a woman handing him another bowl of soup. She smiled sweetly and quickly hurried out of the room.

"You know for people who don't understand a word we're saying we're very lucky they're treating us like this." Tristan mused.

"Yeah well let's just keep being polite. They don't have to be giving us their food." Tea pointed out.

"Furthermore they could also be turning us into the guards. We're foreigners in this land … more than we've ever been no less." Bakura said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked him.

"Well not only are we in Egypt but this seems to be a much older version of it. Look at the way they dress, their houses and technology. This civilization is advanced but it's back in Ancient times."

"Ancient… you mean we've gone back in time?" Joey asked.

"Wow. I wonder if Yugi made it alright here." Tea wondered.

"Hey he'll be fine. He studied this stuff. He's probably livin it in the Pharaoh's palace." Tristan said confidently. They were all silent, blinking and thinking the same question.

"Hey so… who do you suppose the Pharaoh is?" Tristan asked.

"Could it be our man? Or do you think someone else?" Joey asked.

"There's been no indication who is in charge here so we best be careful with what we say. I suggest we don't mention the word Pharaoh here or they may think we're not so good afterall." Bakura said.

"Right. Good idea." Tristan nodded.

They heard shuffling then as if people were about to be hurried into the room and they watched as several men were carried inside, held up by some of the larger village men. They ignored them, sitting them down on stools and wood couches. They looked tired, dehydrated and weak, as if they'd been out in the desert for way too long. Women hurried to fetch them water to pet down their skin and feed into their mouths. Lowering their hoods they were still Egyptian; local to the lands then but they looked rough. Bruised and dirty, some of them were scarred and all of them wore raggedy beards.

Most of the village men left, leaving only a small handful with them to watch and observe as the women cleaned the newcomers down.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who got stranded out there." Tristan said quietly amongst their little group.

"We have to find Yugi as soon as possible." Tea whispered.

"You know Yugi?" One of the new men asked. Ragged in appearance he looked at them with tired, weak eyes but there was a certain spark in them, like determination to survive perhaps. What struck them though was that they could understand him… or he could understand them. Either way he was the first person they could talk to.

His friends seemed unphased, allowing themselves to drink the water offered and the women to clean any wounds. But the man who spoke stared at them, waiting for his answer.

"Uh, yeah. We do. Do you know him?" Tea asked cautiously.

He kept his stare on her for a long while, making them all feel very uncomfortable until he finally grinned and lowered his gaze to his feet.

"I do. We were separated but perhaps with your help we might find him together." He said.

"Separated? Is he okay?" Bakura asked.

"I don't think so, which is why I'm going to need your help." He said, smiling.

* * *

Yugi took in a deep breath, settling his nerves for the hundredth time. He had been through everything he wanted to say all night, even jotting down notes on Papyrus and reciting it without looking. He hadn't slept a wink but he knew exactly what he wanted to say and what to say in return to Atem's inevitable arguments. But he had made up his mind … so why was this so hard?

He should wait until tonight, when Atem would be free and not distracted by whatever events might steal him away today but … he needed to get this off his chest now before he chickened out… but that was easier said than done. The mere thought of waiting made his heart smack itself but the anticipation of the ensuing argument made his whole body freeze and his chest tighten.

He wished Atem would sense his distress and open the door but it was early still.. If he was awake he'd be bathing or eating breakfast or dressing for the day. He had to do this now.

…

"Just knock Yugi." Yugi whispered to himself, frustrated with his arm for locking in place just inches from the door.

He sighed in frustration and lowered his arm, pacing away and rubbing his face. This was so stupid.

"Stop being a coward." He cursed himself. "This isn't why he loves you."

"He loves you for many reasons, even your timid side."

His voice made him jump in place, swirling on the spot to spy his beloved Pharaoh standing in his door half dressed. He didn't even hear him open the door but there he was, standing as if Yugi had in fact interrupted him. The smile on him though suggested he couldn't be happier to see him.

He stood aside to let him in, waiting patiently with that soft, warm, inviting look he fell into. He could do this. Atem would argue, but Yugi would win.

He walked past him, sparing him a loving glance and catching a whiff of the scent he'd missed so much. His room looked much nicer now, albeit missing a pot plant and one chair but the rest of the damaged furniture had been replaced or repaired and all of the mess cleaned to perfection. You wouldn't have known a few nights ago the Pharaoh had completely trashed the place out of a desperate fear of loss for the one he loved and anger because he couldn't control this situation. He wouldn't like what Yugi intended to say but Yugi didn't like his other option and he needed to follow his heart.

"I didn't expect to find you at my door this morning. Especially so early. Would you like a drink? I'm afraid I've already eaten -"

"Thank you but no, it's fine." Yugi smiled as he came to the bedpost, gliding his fingers along the scratches that hadn't been repaired yet. The image of Atem throwing something so forceful to cause this much damage hurt his heart. He couldn't imagine the rage he felt, the despair and he hated that he was the root of it. Perhaps though, with his decision he would never feel it again.

"How are you feeling?" Atem asked. Small talk stung. He hated how he had let their relationship come to this. He knew the questions on Atem's mind, threatening to push past his lips and he could almost feel the restraint it took to keep his patience in check but still Atem waited. He gave him time, space … everything he asked of him no matter how much it pained him.

"I'm okay. I wanted to thank you for giving me the space I asked for. I've had a lot of time to think it over and while I still have a lot of unanswered questions… questions I should probably answer before coming to a decision… but I've decided to follow my heart and see where that takes me. I know where I want to be and no matter how hard it is I've decided I will get there." Yugi said, turning to face him with his hands laced before him. He watched Atem tense, immediately donning his mental guard and standing a King before him, braced for the impending impact. He had to know what was coming.

"I believe the decision you've come to will be the right one if it is truly what your heart desires. I just pray wherever it takes you will bring you the happiness and security you deserve." Atem said stiffly. Sincerely but stiffly. Did he not know? Was this one of those times he was actually clueless?

"Only as much happiness and security as the Pharaoh of Egypt can provide for me." Yugi said with a smile.

He watched the solid, stone expression of the Pharaoh turn to literal confusion, understanding, denial and then utter fear.

"No! Yugi! I thought you decided to go home. That is the wisest course of action for you! Why stay here only to potentially lose everything rather than go home and live a full a life, learning and exploring and gaining new experiences and wonder? You'll die eventually in the living world and maybe then you'll come here, why give up the opportunity to potentially be here now?"

"I still believe in what I said a few nights ago. That any life without you is not one I want to live."

"But Yugi you may end up here anyway, if the gods grant you permission, if fate leads you here… why sacrifice something you only get one chance of? Any one of my people love their peace but would kill to have the opportunity to return to the actual living realm, to live again."

"If I lived a full life and came here would you recognise me? Would you have moved on? Would I? What if I choose to return and I can't find happiness because you are not with me? I've put myself in that situation for the last several days and it hurts to think about a life without you. I've avoided you, distanced myself from you, even spent the last two nights outside of the Palace to see what life would be like even a little without you and I can't do it. Parting from you for 5 years was so hard I couldn't give you up… knowing I have to part from you for another 60-70 years after everything we've grown into - Atem I can't do that."

"But Yugi -"

"You are my decision. When my time comes I will be judged and then I will do everything it takes to find you and when I do, I am never leaving your side." Yugi said strongly.

Atem approached him then, both hands firmly on his arms, crimson eyes darting from strong, determined lavender pools.

"Please don't ask me to watch you die Yugi." He said quietly.

"I'm not going to. What I'm asking of you is to wait for me. Believe in me. Pray my name, shine your light and call me home. When the time comes … will you do that for me?"

Atem blinked. It sounded so simple. He would be his beacon… but there were no guarantees. This risk was too great.

"Please. There is nothing I want more in this world than to be by your side. I don't want to wait an empty life time for it."

"Yugi you could have a family, time with your friends. You won't get to watch them grow, you won't get to have kids of your own, you won't get to enjoy everything life has to offer."

"I'll admit I'd like to find a way to say goodbye to them, and to know if it's possible to watch them from time to time, but I still don't want to wake up to someone else or no one at all, I don't want to never smell this scent again and know where it came from. I don't want to miss your face, your voice, your touches and your aura. I don't want to miss you." Yugi said, gently stroking his cheek. Atem inadvertently leaned into his palm.

"There's nothing I can say to save your life is there?" Atem asked him, his voice breaking just a little with the contained tears threatening to break free.

"On the contrary, staying here with you would be saving my life. Where I spend it and in what form makes no difference to me so long as it's with you."

"I'm not worth this sacrifice Yugi. I can be patient for you if I know you're safe. I can wait for the rest of eternity if I must while you live your life to return to me full of stories. There are so many people who never got to live a life that's promised to them and you … you're willing to throw yours away for me? It feels wrong to accept this."

"I realise that this is an opportunity not many get to have but would you be happy knowing that I'm alive … and miserable? Broken? Afraid to commit because of the betrayal I'd feel, the loss I fear? The opportunities I'll miss because I'll have no drive to seek them? I don't need a Millennium Item to know this is what will happen should I choose to return home. I'll be nothing more than a shell that breathes, waiting for the day I pass on for that chance to see you again… if I can see you again.

I want you Atem. You are the only thing I want in my life. The only thing." Yugi said.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered. He sobbed, sniffing and wiping the tears away before pulling him into a strong embrace, breathing in the scent of his hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Yugi said warmly, wrapping his arms around his shirtless waist. "I hope you can respect my decision and support me in this. I know you want what's best for me but I am certain this is it."

"I will support your decision Yugi. And I will do everything in my power to help you come back to me." He said quietly. It was more than a promise; it was a vow to his heart, one he was bound to. Stronger than anything and Yugi knew in his core he meant every word.

Atem looked into his eyes then; sparkling red, pain stricken but strong, determined eyes softening as he examined him. Their conversation was easier than Yugi had anticipated but now that it was over he felt tired. His eyes stung and threatened to close, finding relief in the occasional blink and his fingers were becoming an effort to move. He was very tired now.

"Your eyes are red, you look tired." Atem surmised. Yugi smiled weakly, nodding in agreement.

"I had another moment last night. I didn't sleep. The fever didn't last long and if I passed out it wasnt for long. But I am tired." He admitted. Atem appeared to be holding in his alarm at first but then he sighed and accepted his answer.

"Why did you not return to the Palace?"

"Because I knew it would pass. Unlike the other times I never heard Osiris's gold. I figure if I hear it again then I'll know its time." Yugi shrugged. Atem nodded, stroking his cheek lovingly and Yugi couldnt resist leaning into his touch.

"Where did you sleep?"

"The first night I slept by a well in the city. But that was only a couple of hours. I had thought about returning but I found somewhere else to snooze. Last night I crashed behind someone's house. Rakhano was going to take me back here but I told him not to. Instead he fetched me water and cool until morning."

"You should sleep today then. Here. I'll be around to check on you this afternoon." Atem said sweetly, brushing his cheeks with the back of his fingers. Yugi leaned into it, sighing softly and swooning from his warmth.

"Can't you stay with me?"

Atem made to answer when a knock on the door distracted him. Rajah bowed to them from the door and allowed entry to Seto and Shimon.

"Yes?"

"Ah… Yugi. You've returned." Shimon said. It still amazed him how alike his grandfather he was.

Seto ignored the old mans musings though and proceeded to address Atem.

"Pharaoh. We have received an urgent message I think needs to be addressed immediately."

"What kind of message? From whom?" Atem asked him.

"It does not say but it came attached to the back of a man on horseback this morning."

"Attached to the back of a man?" Atem asked.

"With this." Seto said. He came forward, holding out a bloody dagger and a fur skin pouch.

Attached to a man… literally meant attached to him by this dagger. Yugi's stomach turned and he needed to turn away. He'd obviously seen worse before, felt worse before but this morning with the lack of sleep the sight of it made him feel faint.

"The letter is addressed to you Pharaoh as well as Yugi."

Yugi turned to face him again this time, avoiding the dagger and focusing on the pouch and the small papyrus note stained in the mans blood.

"Yugi? Very few people know of Yugi outside the city. Could this be from Thomas and his ilk?" Atem asked, gently taking the note from him. Yugi took the pouch, feeling it to be weightier than he thought it would be.

"Have you looked inside?" Yugi asked.

"Not as yet. Do be careful opening it Yugi." Seto warned him.

"To the Pharaoh and his counterpart known as Yugi, if you seek to recover that whats dear you'll follow the light that guides you. Bring only yourselves, you won't be needing anything else." Atem read from the note.

"Cryptic." Yugi shrugged, pulling on the string tying the pouch together and gently spilling the contents onto his palm.

Out of it fell a black, rectangular and flat object, shiny and lightweight. It had a pink fuzzy ball attached to the corner and tied to it was a lock of brown hair. The hair worried them and the ball confused Seto and Shimon but the object struck complete fear into Yugi.

"Is that a phone?" Atem asked him.

"What is a 'phone' your highness?" Shimon asked.

"Its Tea's phone. So this must be her hair…" Yugi felt sick. He shook slightly as the heat left his legs and he needed to sit on the end of Atem's bed.

"Yugi?" Atem knelt before him, checking his cheeks.

"I'm okay it's just…"

"Tea… are you sure?"

"Who is this Tea?" Seto asked.

"She's my friend… from where I'm from. But this shouldn't be here. I dont understand how it can be here." Yugi said. He set the lock of hair down gently and unlocked her phone; feeling a bit proud of himself for knowing what her code would be and it opened to her desktop, which the last he knew was a photo of all of them together but this … this was a photo of papyrus instructions asking him to open her gallery.

He followed the instructions, Seto and Shimon watching the curious object in awe and he found a video.

"It's a video." Yugi whispered.

"What is a video?" Shimon asked.

"It's a … moving image. It is used to capture a moment in time. Like our murals only it moves." Atem tried to explain. They seemed okay with this. "Are you sure you want to watch this?"

"What choice do we have?" Yugi asked him and pressed play.

It started off as a selfie of Thomas dressed in fresh robes and appearing cleaned and well fed. He smiled into the camera, his eyes twinkling with sadistic pleasure. He heard muffled cries in the back and angry men barking orders off screen. Then Thomas lifted the phone to give them a top view of himself standing in what looked like an inn.

"Hello Yugi. Pharaoh I'm sure you're watching this too. If you're watching this then I'm sure you're dying to know who that lock of hair belonged to. I'm sure you've guessed it by now but just in case you don't believe:" Thomas said, moving the camera to show Tea, Tristan, Joey and Bakura tied up together with several other women and huddled together and a pile of men unconscious further in the back, being watched by patrolling armed guards.

"What is this?" Seto asked angrily.

"Is this happening now? Where?" Shimon asked.

"It's our friends." Atem whispered in shock.

Yugi felt his world shattering. They were here and whats worse is that Thomas was with them. They were in grave danger and if they were here… then the jewel… if Thomas has the jewel …

Then everything came to a screeching halt. Out from behind Thomas but to where his friends were knelt a man. He knelt beside Tea, grabbing her jaw and forcing her to face him, a knife to her cheek in case she fought back. She was afraid, wide eyed and trembling but there was nothing she or the boys could do to stop him.

His breathing picked up as fear and anger merged into one and he focused completely on him.

He would find them and when he does he would kill him for endangering them. If he so much as scratches them then Yugi no longer cared if his hands were stained or not.

"Your friends await you Yugi. As do I. These are our conditions: Pharaoh will deliver a full pardon to Karim and his men as well as enough gold to see they can leave this country unspoiled and in comfort. In exchange your friends will keep breathing. Yugi … you will come to rescue your friends but it is me you will be dealing with. My exchange is simpler: your life for mine. I trust you know by now what's at stake if you don't come. I have just the ticket that will save you from the scales." Thomas said smugly, holding before the camera a white jewel in his palm.

Seto, Atem and Shimon gasped, mesmerised by its beauty but Yugi glowered at it. He was so furious by now all he could do was chew his lip and clench his fists so tight his nails dug into his palms.

"Osiris calls to us, but who will he take? You or me Yugi. Your friends or the gold Pharaoh. If you want to strike a deal then you'll follow the next photo. But before you do… Yugi. Karim has a little something he wants to say." Thomas continued.

The man by Tea stood then approached Thomas from behind, looking into the device curiously. Thomas pointed, nodded and gave him the okay to speak.

"Yugi. If you're watching this then I trust you remember the dagger that is with you now."

He looked to the dagger in Seto's hands and now he did. It was plain at first with a waved blade but on closer inspection he knew those carvings on the blade. He knew the leather wrapped around the hilt. That was the blade he used to carve into him. The same one he used to torture him.

"I'll be having that blade back when you come here. And don't worry - I have many more for your friends." Karim said, displaying the dagger he just used to touch Tea with.

If anger could destroy anything then the phone in Yugi's hands might have exploded. It was remarkable he hadn't broken the skin of his hand yet or crushed or ground his teeth to nothing.

Karim gave the phone a sneaky little wink and a smirk before he tranced off towards his friends again and Thomas moved the camera so they could no longer see them and instead could only focus on him.

"The bells toll Yugi and death comes for one or all of us. Make your decision or Karim will be the least of your friends concerns." Thomas said and the video ended.

"What was that?" Seto asked. "Some kind of trickery?"

"No…" Atem said quietly.

Yugi swiped the screen to the next photo and showed it to him. It was a crudely drawn map but the town was named.

"Where is this?" Yugi asked him. He was beyond angry and the tone surprised him but after a quick look into his eyes he saw no room for hesitation.

"An hour by horseback." Atem said and Yugi stood.

"I'm going." He announced. He waited though, watching Atem come to his own decision. He would fight him on this. He knew Atem wanted him safe and considering what they've been through recently he knew Atem would object but this time he wasn't seeking permission. He was going whether he had his blessing or not.

Atem stood, fingering the lock of hair in his palm before he clenched to his heart and touched Yugi's shoulder. Pain in his eyes and fear in his strength he knew what was coming. Yugi was prepared to fight this.

"I know." Atem said to him gently but strongly. He didn't fight him. He completely expected him to object, to swear he would handle this but he was letting him go.

"Seto have your men readied for battle. Shimon Alert my other guardians, order Mahaad and Isis to gather and meet us at the stables. Mahaad is to bring his best mages. Instruct Karim and Shada to fortify the city, Mana is to help. I want the guard on the walls doubled and no one is to enter the city until our return. Yugi …" Atem was ordering everyone like a King but when he turned to him he was soft again.

"You're riding with me but I want you armed. Come with me, we'll find you a sword you can use. We meet back at the stables within the hour, when we're all ready we leave immediately."

Atem commanded.

Seto and Shimon bowed and left them, Rajah closed the door behind them.

"Thank you." Yugi said to him quietly.

"I know you understand how dangerous this is .. but I also know you would go even without my assistance. And to be honest… I don't blame you. I would too." Atem said to him. He leaned into him and kissed him deeply, breathing in his scent and feeling Yugi's soul a fire before him. He let him go and they stayed together, noses to noses and eyes closed.

"You are coming back from this." Atem told him strongly. "That is a command from your Pharaoh. No exceptions."

"So it is said, so shall it be done." Yugi recited, eliciting a smile from his King.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're getting close! Who's been keen for action?! I hope ya'll enjoy where this goes! *eagerly awaits your responses!*

"I don't know about this, Pharaoh." Yugi said nervously. He waved the sword around, testing it's weight in his hand. It was long enough, the blade curved just like any other Egyptian weaponry and it was beautiful too with its golden hilt, royal blue silk wrapped around it. But most importantly it was heavier than he liked. He wasnt used to swinging a sword around and he was sure with practice he'd get used to it but he didn't have the time now to adjust to it. He'd have better luck defending himself with a stick than a proper sword.

"This is the lightest sword in my armoury and I wont have you walking into this trap unarmed. With mine and Setos men hopefully you won't have to use it." Atem said, gently stopping Yugis swing with a touch to his hand.

"Look if our friends are there then they likely have the Millennium Items too. If they do then I can use them."

"Until then -" Atem began, taking his sword from him and sheathing it to his hip for him. "Sword."

Yugi sighed but accepted.

"Good. Now go to the stables. I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked as Atem made to leave. He never said, merely gave him a wink and kept going.

Atem walked briskly through his halls, his cape billowing behind him. Time was of the essence but he could not leave without doing one thing.

His heart burned with such determination he hadn't felt in a long time. His friends were here and in grave danger. Not only that but Yugi wouldn't be safe either. With his condition deteriorating every day Osiris would be waiting for either his call or to weigh his soul… but Yugi had decided to remain and expected Atem to respect that decision. His hands were tied and the odds against them, especially since Thomas had the jewel Yugi warned him about and what's more: Karim was helping him still with his band of bandits.

They needed more than the swords and men Atem could spare, and the monsters his guardians could summon. To get through this he would need the aid of the Gods themselves.

* * *

Everyone was ready to leave now, armed and mounted upon their horses. Seto was leading his party out of the city to wait for the command to leave and Mahaad was about ready to do the same. All they needed now was their Pharaoh.

But where was he?

Aisha nuzzled Yugis hair affectionately and he pet he muzzle stroking the soft fur. If Yugi had to guess he wondered if she was wondering the same thing.

"Yugi. He'll be here." Mahaad said by him.

Yugi caught his smile before Mahaad mounted his own horse and reigned him in beside Aisha.

"My Pharaoh." A servant said respectfully, bowing to Atem as he approached them.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked him as he came close.

"I'm sorry. I was handling something. Are we ready?" Atem asked Mahaad.

"Yes my Pharaoh. Seto is with his men and Isis by the city gates and mine are ready to move as well. We wait now only for your command." Mahaad said politely.

Atem mounted Aisha and helped Yugi on behind him.

"We ride then." Atem said, nudging Aisha to start walking until they were free to sprint through the city streets. The city guards had been positioned to keep the streets cleared so racing through the city was easy. Yugi held onto his waist, nuzzling into his back to shield himself from the rushing wind.

"Yugi. Do you have the Millenium Piece with you?" Atem asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Good. If you are correct and our friends have the items you may need it to complete the puzzle."

"Does that have anything to do with what you were doing?" Yugi asked him.

"Mmm. No. I was praying, Yugi. We're going to need all the help we can get, including anything the Gods can offer."

Yugi smiled, feeling any worry he held onto fade away knowing that. It warmed him a lot thinking that Atem had been praying for their success. It was one of the little things Yugi had noticed about him since living here that reminded him he was his own person now with his own beliefs and history imprinted upon him. Everything he did from frequent bathing to daily visits to the temples, to applying Kohl to his eyes each morning and ensuring he was always as clean as possible. Everything he did was everything he had learned in his studies and more.

Atem was beautiful to him, in every way.

And now he was risking his guardians, his men, and if the worst should happen his city as well, so they could save their friends and put an end to Thomas and his madness.

His friends were in danger, Thomas had the jewel and if they should fail then he would gain his Millenium Items as well as those held by Atem, Seto, Mahaad and Isis.

He held him tighter, feeling how real and solid Atem was in his arms. He loved how he felt against him, even as they rode quickly upon Aisha.

'If the Gods are listening, I know I'm foreign in these lands and do not belong here yet, but Atem does and my friends are innocent. Please protect them all.' Yugi prayed silently.

He felt Atems hand squeeze his arm as they were nearing the gates.

"We can do this. We have the Gods, my people and your spirit on our side, not to mention the faith of our friends. Thomas and Karim both will pay for everything they've done, I swear it." He said strongly and he believed every word, but there was something in his promise Yugi almost feared. It was a promise but there was a threat there. Atem wasn't only ready to protect and save his friend's but there was something else, some other reason he was coming along and not just to protect him too.

Of course! Yemshir! The destruction of Yemshir was Karim and Thomas' doing so he also had a score to settle with them. He just hoped his revenge wouldn't cost Atem too dearly.

They slowed to a halt outside the city, greeting Isis and Seto with his men waiting for them. They bowed their heads in respect as they passed.

"My Pharaoh." They greeted.

"Mahaad is behind us. We leave now." Atem said, nudging Aisha to continue on into a sprint.

This was it. One hour ride and they'd be there.

One hour and he'd have the chance to rescue his friends … or lose everything he loves.

* * *

Thomas paced impatiently, caressing the smooth surface of the jewel as it sang sweet nothings to him. It had been long since he heard it's melody, listened to it's intoxicating calls and demands for blood. It was thirsty and it kept coaxing him to spill someone's blood, anyone's but he waited, asking it to be patient. Everyone here would give him the beautiful silence he craved but first there was one he desired more; Dr. Yugi Moto. He trapped him here, stole his hand and painted him a target for the God of Death himself. Finally in possession of the Jewel and the Millennium Items he could return home, escaping deaths clutches and free to silence the world … but Yugi yet lives and so long as he does he serves as hope to his friends. Once he destroys him for good there wouldn't be power on this plane or his own that would pose a threat.

"Would you stop pacing? Its frustrating." Karim complained.

"If I stopped then the voice of my Jewel would be impossible to resist." Thomas sang blissfully.

Karim rolled his eyes, twirling the dagger on the table he sat at. By now he had carved a decent hole for it to sit in and vaguely he wondered how that was less annoying.

It matters not. He would die too by the end. He could carve his name into history and it wouldn't matter. After today nothing else would sing the song of silence save for his beloved Jewel.

"Then I'm going to have a little fun of my own." Karim said eventually, standing in a huff.

Thomas watched him leave, smirking to himself but all he heard was distant tolling of bells being held back by gentle humming.

Meanwhile, deep in a dark, cold crypt where little light crept through and less fresh air wafted within, sat the gang, tied and bound together by rope and iron chains. Their clothes had been torn and replaced, their possessions taken to be divided among the thieves and possibly sold. They tried to break free but all they could manage to succeed in doing was rattle their chains and hurt their skin. They were thirsty, cold, hungry and terrified. They hadn't seen a single person in hours but surely someone would come soon.

"We cant even use the drone to call for help." Tristan sighed tiredly.

"If only we had our phones. We could call Yugi." Bakura agreed.

"At least we know he's here. That guy … Thomas? He was the guy who we were chasing right? The one who fought with Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Yeah thats him. But he's missing.. or rather was missing a hand now." Joey said.

"Wonder what happened." Bakura posed.

"Well with how we've been treated I wouldn't be surprised if he pissed someone off here." Tristan said.

They heard a door opening then so they hushed quickly, huddling closer in apprehension. Footsteps echoed off the walls slowly, menacingly. Whoever was coming was not bringing them food or water, nor were they here to let them go… they were here for enjoyment.

Out from the shadows appeared a man they learned to be Karim. He seemed off at first, being able to understand them, and it was only confirmed soon after just how shady he was. He wasn't just a wandering traveller in need of water and shade; he was a bandit leader capable of hurting so many people and taking anything he wants. He had already proven as such when he orchestrated a surprise attack from inside the tavern, capturing the kind villagers and quickly disarming any nearby militia. A town like this fell easily under his command.

He stood before them, smug and arrogant, weighing them and choosing wisely who would be his next play thing. He had already had his fun with Bakura, beating him bloody for any kind of information, especially on how to use Tea's phone. Who would be next then?

He crouched before Tea, lightly touching her cheek with the back of his finger. She shook in anger and fear, grasping her fingers tightly behind her in desperate hope he'd leave her alone.

"Get your mitts off her! Why don't you be a man and have your fun with us instead!" Tristan dared him angrily.

She bit her lip, wanting desperately for them to shut up in case he actually did hurt them but she was so afraid. He glanced at Tristan, smirking wickedly before he helped her stand, roughly pushing her against the nearest wall. With her hands bound all she could do bounce against it, barely able to keep her grounding.

He ignored the boys, placing a hand beside her head on the wall and trapping her between him. He sniffed at her hair, brushing the tip of his nose against her cheek and she cowered, leaning as far into the wall as she could.

"OI! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Joey yelled, Tristan and Bakura both copying his call with their own but they went ignored.

His hand brushed against her neck, falling down to her clavicle and she snapped at him, trying to bite him but missing by a long shot. He pulled back her hair tightly, exposing her neck to him and all she could do was yelp and whimper as his other hand slid up her thigh.

She squirmed, trying to keep her legs closed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME!" She screamed against his grip. She pulled her knee up, hoping to hit him but he was strong and she had little agility against him. Her skull stung where he pulled on her hair and as his fingers walked closer and closer panic began to set in.

Suddenly though he rode up further, not because he wanted to but because somehow the boys had managed to help one another up and crash into him, hoping to pull or push him off her.

She fell to the ground as he let go of her, being pushed into the wall by both Tristan and Joey while Bakura crouched beside Tea. There was little any of them could do with their hands bound but at least they could support one another.

The man though was free to manipulate them with ease, kicking and tripping both Joey and Tristan to the ground and kicking their sides til they stopped resisting.

"That was cheeky. I never intended to harm any of you but if you want to do this the hard way…" He said darkly.

"Bullshit! You were trying to have your way with me -"

"What else is an alabaster whore like you good for if not for taking the seed of strong men?" He asked, walking very slowly towards her.

"You won't be touching her at all, bub." Tristan spat out between grunts of air.

"You boys are not worth the trouble yet. You're not broken in, but that will change. If Pharaoh doesn't pay your ransom, you can believe me that will change." He said to him.

He turned back to Tea then, examining the fear and anger in her eyes before finally sighing.

"If Pharaoh doesn't come with the ransom in one more hour, then I will be back to show you what real men can do." He said angrily and left.

She sighed in relief the moment the door closed and leaned into Bakura beside her, thankful beyond anything that her friends were there.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She cried softly.

"It's alright Tea. We won't let that creep touch you again." Bakura said back to her.

"Bakura's right and Pharaoh and Yugi will come." Joey said strongly. "They'll come."

* * *

They came to a halt before what appeared to be a very quiet town. No villagers were out tending to their farms or their jobs, or buying from the market. No guards were standing watch in case of bandits or on lookout for them. Surely they were expected after all but there was no greeting party, no bystanders… not even the animals were about. It was too quiet here and all the buildings appeared empty and abandoned.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked quietly.

Atem walked Aisha further into the town as Seto set his men to fan out and explore. They didn't enter the buildings, merely checked the window and around them first.

"This is the right town...right?" Yugi asked him again, though only half serious. If it wasn't the right town, surely there would be people around.

"My Pharaoh." Isis said softly, rearing her mare beside them. "They await us ahead."

Ahead of them was a well in the center of town. Clearly this was the towns major gathering place so it'd only make sense that if not at the entrance, they would meet them there but still, Yugi saw no one from where they were. Isis must have seen something with her Millenium necklace.

Yugi swung off of Aisha, earning him a confused look from Atem but he seemed to accept it when he stretched his legs. He chose to remain on Aisha though, walking her towards the well with everyone else in tow.

They came upon the well, hearts racing in anticipation. Anything could happen at this point. They could be ambushed, they could be confronted or they could be taken for fools. Tea and the others could be hurt, Atem could be assassinated, any one of them could be hurt or worse from the shadows but they had little choice but to make themselves known. He had to trust in his guardians to keep them protected; surely at least Isis would see an attack before it happens.

"In the name of the great Pharaoh Atem, the one true King, show yourselves at once." Seto demanded loudly.

They heard nothing at first, saw no movement and in quiet agitation they waited until finally they heard clapping coming from a darkened building.

Belonging to the clapping turned out to be Karim. He looked the same as he did when Yugi first encountered him only this time wearing a great wide grin from ear to ear as he laughed at the proclamation.

"One true King. Thats adorable. Since when do great Pharaohs come to the beck and call of bandits? Tell me, o son of the gods…. Did you bring the ransom?" He asked. Immediately Seto's men had their spears to him, archers aiming straight for him and Mahaad's mages readied their staves but he never flinched, never paid them any mind. He wasn't worried at all at the many different ways he could die where he stood. He kept his focus on Atem. Only when Atem did not answer did he examine the rest, his eyes falling upon Yugi who stood tense beside Aisha.

"Yugi. So you did survive. The gods smile upon you I see. Not only did you not die from the wounds I inflicted upon you but you survived the massacre, you survived the cliff, you were rescued by the Sky Dragon himself and now you bask in our King's glorious steps, wearing royal attire fit for a high ranking official no less. Tell me, Yugi… do the scars still bother you?"

Yugi was about to answer when a low growling rolled through Atem's throat, so chilling he had to stop and look up at him.

"You tread through treacherous sands Karim, watch what you say or it will be your last." He threatened him. Yugi had never heard him so terrifying before. He could have sworn if anger appeared as an aura Atem would have been burning hotter than the sun right now. He held his tongue, waiting to see how this would pan out. After all, it was best not to stand before an angry Pharaoh.

"Not so cool today I see. I only want to know one thing." Karim said and his smile faded, turning stone cold in an instant. Yugi knew this look too well. When he wasn't grinning, this was the emotionless look he would wear when he carved into him.

"Do you have the ransom?"

"First, show me the prisoners. Only when they are free from harm will you receive what was bargained for." Atem said.

Yugi had no idea what he was talking about now. They never left with a carriage of gold, not even a sack of it… what ransom was Atem referring to?

"You don't actually believe you can bluff us into thinking you actually brought a ransom, do you?" Thomas asked from behind them. They turned to him now standing by a door, leaning heavily on the wall as he tossed a white, glowing jewel up in the air lazily.

"Thomas." Yugi and Atem snarled.

"For your friends sake, you want to hope you're hiding something of value. Something worth the lives of everyone here." Karim said.

"You dare threaten the Pharaoh after everything you have done, you cur?" Seto asked angrily.

"I'm not threatening him. I'm warning him." Karim shrugged.

"Swine. Stand down immediately or face the wrath of the Pharaoh!" Seto demanded.

"He's not warning him from what he will do." Thomas said.

They turned back to Thomas, expecting some more banter but instead he stood from the wall, taking a single step towards them and revealing his shiny, new golden hand to them. The fingers curled as if grasping something, flexing to show off its full mobility while he gazed at it lovingly, grinning with a great smug smirk.

"You got a new hand." Yugi observed.

"How is this possible? I thought Yugi injured him." Mahaad questioned.

"He did. But I've been gifted by my dear Jewel with one that is worth much more than what I lost. Care to see what it can do?" Thomas asked, waving his hand violently to send half of their men including Mahaad flying several meters away into buildings and sand paths. They slid and rolled, splaying sand this way and that. Their horses whinnied and jumped, squealing in fright and the remaining were uncomfortable and nervous.

"Mahaad!" Isis called after him and the rest of their men turned their attention to Thomas but as if taking offence to it he waved them back into buildings too.

"Thomas that's enough!" Yugi shouted at him.

"Already?" Thomas asked, turning his attention to Yugi. "Fine. Your the one I want anyway."

"You won't be laying a hand on him." Atem warned him coldly.

"No I won't be." Thomas said. He clicked his fingers and in an instant Yugi felt the ground beneath him shift and rumble. Aisha shifted, stamping her feet nervously and a second later the sand parted for gravity to take Yugi down into a deep, endless hole of darkness. He screamed as he fell, flailing to reach something to hold onto.

"YUGI!" Atem screamed, swinging off Aisha to grab him but their fingers merely brushed and Yugi was falling too quickly.

"ATEM!"

"YUGI NO!"

The darkness swallowed him and Atem faded into the distance, his voice echoing through the darkness.

Atem reached for him as he fell, sand falling into the pitch black hole where he once stood. His scream echoed within his mind long after he had lost sight of him and he had half a mind to jump after him. He would have had Seto not grabbed hold of him to rip him away.

Aisha jumped, many of his men were nervous and on edge but what he heard over the top of the pounding of his own heart was Thomas's laughter.

His thoughts raced. Yugi was gone, taken who knows where but above all his fears he felt in his heart he was still alive.

He had to be.

"THOMAS!" Atem shouted at him angrily, shaking off Seto to confront him.

He waved at him with his shiny new hand before clicking, stepping through a dark portal behind him.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Atem shouted after him but it was no use. He was gone, likely where ever Yugi was. He could only pray now Yugi could handle himself long enough for him to find him.

"Ignore him, Pharaoh. Your main concern should be the safety of your own people." Karim said smugly, pulling their attention straight to him.

"Karim. Where did he go? Where is Yugi?" Atem asked him furiously. Karim shrugged lazily, pulling out a dagger to pick at his fingers with.

"Who knows. Im not sure how that gem of his works. But why worry about that when the lives of your people lies on a single word from you?" He asked.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you have the ransom … or no?"

"Worthless gnat! You'll get nothing from the Pharaohs treasury. The only thing youll be getting today is a swift end." Seto threatened.

Karim sighed lazily, twirling his dagger around in his fingers. They heard movement in the houses then and looked to see archers in the darkened windows, all aiming their sights upon a target of their choosing, most on Atem.

"You have one chance to change your mind or Regicide will top my list of crimes." Karim said, surprisingly darkly.

"Seto." Atem said quietly, only to him.

"Yes my King?"

"Karim is mine." Atem stated.

"Understood." Seto affirmed.

They waited a few seconds, assessing and checking before one roll of Karim's shoulder gave an archer permission to loose an arrow. It flew towards Atem but Seto was quicker, easily deflecting the arrow with the shaft of his Rod. Atem never moved, never even flinched. His focus was solely on Karim. Setos men moved to invade the buildings while Mahaads magicians began casting spells at the windows to block their line of sight. Seto and Mahaad ordered their men around, finding targets of their own while Karim and Atem stared one another down.

"It did not need to be this way." Karim said.

"Yes. It did." Atem said, drawing his sword instantly. Karim met him with his own scimitar and metal clashed violently.


	32. 32

Yugi woke groggily atop the soft sheets of his bed to the sounds of joyful laughter coming from downstairs. He heard Grandpa scolding someone for some reason but he couldn't think of who it could be. He cared little though, yawning and stretching as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun painting his bed. It had been long since he enjoyed the comforts of a mattress and the freedom to sleep soundly. Or … had it? He felt like he had been camping recently but thinking about it now he didn't remember sleeping outside. Then again… he didn't remember where it was the last place he slept.

Ignoring it he slowly slid himself out of bed and into a fresh pair of clothes: jeans, a black singlet and his beloved leather belt. The jeans felt strange though, restricting in the knees. That was weird, had he put on weight? He felt unused to how clingy his clothing was; like he had been wearing much looser stuff lately but these were definitely his clothes. Maybe he was remembering a dream.

As he touched the handle of his door though he felt … wrong. His bedroom door was so foreign to him … no he was foreign to his room. He hasn't been in his room in months so why was he waking here? In fact the last room he woke in wasn't even his own; it belonged to … no that's not possible.

Waking in a Pharaohs bedroom was nothing more than a dream.

He laughed it off and walked downstairs, finding his friends happily waiting for him with Grandpa in the living room.

"It's about time you woke up." Joey said happily, pushing Tristan off him roughly. They had been tussling about and that must have been why Grandpa had been shouting.

"Come on Yugi. We'll be late." Tea said excitedly. She was here too. Bakura as well, politely sipping tea on an armchair. Why were they here? And late for what?

"Late for what?" Yugi asked and they all looked at him as if he had just spoken a different language.

"Late for what. Oh you're funny this morning." Tristan laughed.

"Come on Yug. Gramps made breakfast for ya. It tastes good." Joey giggled.

"Yes and if it wasn't for me he wouldn't have any Joseph!" Grandpa snarled, swatting him again with a wooden spoon.

Yugi absently walked to the table before the bowl of rice and beef and stared at it, ignoring the whining from his blonde friend. He hadn't had this in ages. He loved Grandpa's cooking and was salivating over the flavour but … it felt wrong. He should be having bread and cooked chicken, or fish, or even a serving of fruit… shouldn't he? He had been having much of that recently… right?

"They didn't have this in Egypt." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that Yugi?" Tea asked him.

"Oh. Nothing." Yugi gave her a smile and dug in, leaving all his worries behind as the rich flavours coated his tongue and warmed his soul. How could he complain when such amazing food was gracing his stomach.

"Well, hurry up. We should be at the airport in 20 minutes." Tristan urged him.

He froze, mid swallow of beef and staring at Tristan like he had just sprouted another head. What did he say?

"Airport?" Yugi asked, hurrying to finish his bowl.

"You okay, Yugi? You didn't forget what today was, did you?" Tea asked. He gave her an expected look and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Atem, Ishizu, Marik and Odion are coming today? From Egypt?" She said, trying to jog his memory.

Atem… he's coming from Egypt?

'But he's in the afterlife.' He thought.

Afterlife… so was he. He never died but that's where he was. He was in Egypt until now. He was eating their food, sleeping in their beds, dressed in their clothes and his friends were not there…

This wasn't real. He didn't dream any of that. He couldn't have. Not… what everything that happened. Especially not everything that happened between him and Atem… he couldn't have dreamed that … but then Atem was here now? Since when? Why? How did he not know this?

He stood immediately and they watched him, confused as to why he was so alarmed.

"You forgot didn't you?" Tea asked, annoyed.

"No… but Atem's in the afterlife Tea. He left. Years ago." Yugi stated and they all shared an uneasy glance.

"Yugi… He came back. With us. We went to the afterlife after you and brought you both back. Don't you remember?" Tea asked him, concerned now.

"He … came back?" Yugi asked quietly. He didn't remember that. He was with him in his Palace … that was the last thing he remembered. He didn't remember his friends coming to get him or them deciding to leave.

"Don't you remember Yug?" Joey asked.

"Come on man. We went through all that trouble." Tristan whined.

"I must be a little slow this morning." Yugi said quietly, half ignoring them. How could this be…

"What happened to Thomas?" He asked them and they shared another glance.

"Thomas disappeared. He never came back with us Yug." Joey said.

"And … how did we get back?"

"Man you really slept wrong didnt ya?" Tristan said.

"The Jewel. We opened the portal and walked on through. Yugi, are you okay?" Tea asked.

He was not okay. None of this made sense. How could he forget returning? Why was Atem in Egypt if he came back with them? There were massive holes in his memory that he was missing and for the life of him couldn't figure out why. How could they know this?

Unless it was possible they did know about Thomas and the Jewel… but then what about…?

"And Osiris?" He asked.

"The Egyptian God of Death? What about him Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

"He let us go. He said you'd be safe if you left so we left with you. Atem came with us, said he didnt want to stay in the afterlife." Joey said.

There's the lie. They didn't know about Osiris. They didn't know Osiris was following him and they didn't know Yugi was endangered by being in the afterlife.

They couldn't… could they? Could he have forgotten this much too?

"Right…" Yugi said quietly. He knew in his heart this wasn't real. He distinctly remembered being with Atem in the afterlife but it wasn't possible they could have known about Osiris. Unless something happened between his conversation with Atem and now…

"Well maybe seeing him will jog your memory. Come on. Let's go." Tristan said excitedly.

* * *

Atem swung his blade downwards only to have it caught on Karim's scimitar. Sparks flew as metal grinded against itself, two fiery souls trying to burn one another with their gazes. With a single push Atem released his hold and they spun around each other, capes swirling behind them until they were a decent distance apart, eyeing one another with cold, calculating patience.

His heart was racing, his skin itched and his body burned. He hadn't fought like this in some time and with everything going on had not been practicing as he should have been but Karim's injuries from their last encounter kept them even. Thankfully Atem was also trained better but Karim was no amateur. He was a master swordsman and dirty fighter … both of which Atem had learned as well. He carried himself with grace and precision but as King he must know all ways of the sword; including the dirty ones.

Sweat dampened their hair and clothes as the relentless sun beat down upon them and all around them men screamed and died, fought and fell from sword and magic alike.

Atem had paid little attention to his forces, needing to trust that they were handling themselves while he focused on Karim but he was aware that many of the buildings had been fought in, attacked and some even damaged. The horses had long fled, Isis was guiding terrified villagers outside of the fighting area with Spiria as her aide. Karim cared little for hostages now. He was having too much fun fighting the Pharaoh.

"You look tired Pharaoh. Don't tell me the youngest King of Egypt is wearing down so quickly." Karim taunted.

"On the contrary, it is you who appears weakened. Are your injuries from Slifer bothering you?" Atem retorted, readjusting to give himself a more prominent position.

"Heh. That dragon of yours is powerful, it's a wonder he obeys commands from you. You are but a boy among predators now." Karim proclaimed.

"Do not underestimate me. For everything you have done to my people, my friends and to Yugi, we will see which one of us is the predator."

"You care for the boy don't you? I've watched how close you two are. Had I known he was that important to you I'd have crippled his legs so he could not escape."

His smug tone infuriated him, let alone the mental image of him hurting Yugi more than he already had. This man seemed to take pleasure in it and it made him sick.

"I only hope you live long enough to see what our friend Thomas does to him. That is, if Yugi is still alive. I'd count your blessings if I were you. The longer it takes Thomas to return, the longer I would guess Yugi still breathes."

"Tell me what you know of Thomas's plan." Atem commanded of him but all he did was shrug him off.

"I only know Thomas is bent on paying him back. A hand for a hand is what he would say. Of course that was before he got the jewel back. Since then I'd say his desires for his blood's only grown. I don't think he'll stop short of a slow death."

Atem glowered at him, jaw clenched and fingers turning white around the hilt of his sword. He needed to be done with Karim now if he wanted to find Yugi but he had no idea how to even start looking for him. Karim might be the only one who knew … which meant he might need to get a little dirty to make him talk.

"Shame too. Yugi's scream's of pain was a delight to hear. I've tortured many souls in my time but few compare to his whimpers. That fiery look of hope and fury between painfilled tears was adorable. How fun it was to shake his resolve time and time again."

That was it.

That right there, was the worst thing Karim could have said.

Overcome with such intense anger Atem moved as quick as lightning, drawing his weapon and screaming towards him to strike at him. Karim had only a second to block the attack, and the next and after that he dodged him, maneuvering around but the rage blind King swung dangerously at his face, successfully slicing his cheek and forcing him to stagger backwards. He drew up his sword just in time to parry Atem's following attack but his assault never stopped. He drew a dagger from somewhere to catch him off guard, swung his sword to try and maim him, or injure him but Karim dodged the dagger, parried the sword and quickly ran from him, forcing Atem to chase him quickly.

* * *

"Come on Tristan." Joey hurried him quickly, practically bouncing behind his friend from their cage.

"I'm going as fast as I can man, wait." Tristan complained.

He was picking the lock, or trying to with two sticks they had found in the sand. Currently they had been moved to iron cages within a cellar but when they heard the fighting start thats when they knew they had to get out. No one would be down for them in a while and if they were right, then at least Yugi must have been up there and might have needed their help.

Tea and Bakura were in a different cage, cheering Tristan on and trying to listen in case someone came down for them. Where the other villagers were they had no idea but right now they had to worry about themselves.

But the longer Tristan took the worse the fighting became. They heard clashes of metal, blasts of fire, screams of people fighting and possibly dying. And if that wasn't enough, shortly after the fighting started some of the Items began to heat up and vibrate in what they assumed was irritation. The namely: the Ring, Rod and necklace. Their eyes glowed but they did nothing. Why only those items they didn't know but it couldn't have been good.

"Damn it!" Tristan cursed as his stick broke and fell outside of the cage.

"Gah! Tristan!" Joey snapped.

"Well I'd like to see you try tough guy!" Tristan snapped back at him. "Why don't you use the rod on the lock if you think you can break us out of here better."

"Use the… Tristan that's a great idea!" Bakura said happily.

"What do you want me to do? Mind control the lock?" Joey asked.

Bakura ignored him though, holding the ring in a way he remembered doing long ago and asking it to burn the lock of his own cage. One of the cones glowed and lifted shortly before a blue beam of light shot through the iron lock. It snapped off, falling into the sand and the cone fell lazily again.

"You did it!" Tea exclaimed happily, jumping onto him with excitement. Bakura laughed in sheer surprise that had worked and felt warm that the Ring would still obey him. He had never touched it since he was free of its influence even with the amount of times Yugi had brought them home to study. He never truly trusted it again even knowing the evil spirit was gone but … he felt the fool now because it seemed the Ring still trusted him.

"Alright man! Now spring us and lets go see if they need our help!" Tristan said happily.

Freed from their own cage they quickly raced up the stairs and burst through the cellar door. Blinded by the brightest of lights they staggered, protecting their eyes from the harsh sun rays of the outside world, their ears prickling at the clearer sounds of conflict surrounding them.

They had been down there for long enough that it was difficult to adjust again but what they saw astounded them. Egyptians fought relentlessly around them. Some of them they recognized as the bandits that captured the town, noticeable by their tattered clothing and crude weaponry; others they didn't know though. Some were dressed in fine white linens now stained red and brown with blood and dirt, gold jewellery protecting various places of their bodies and their swords were finely made. Others were brightly coloured dresses and skirts, waving staves around as they cast various magic at the bandits and surroundings. They were too well armed to be other bandits or soldiers of a nearby town...they had to be the Pharaoh's army … but who was the Pharaoh of this Egypt? Yugi was here then it was possible Yugi sought out the aid of the King but … was it foolish to be hopeful it was their King?

"Hey look there." Joey pointed and they followed his gaze to a man dressed in white, his chest bare save for the gold chest plate and a tall blue hat upon his head. He waved a golden rod around, forcing a group of bandits to crash inside a house with ease. They recognised the man though, clear as anything.

"Kaiba!?" They exclaimed loudly.

There was no doubt. This man was Kaiba. Only… Egyptian. They knew about this man. Yugi had spoken about him and with all their adventures they knew Kaiba could trace his lineage back to this man… this was his ancestor.

"Wait if he's here then maybe that means Atem is too." Tea said, hopeful.

"I think you're right Tea. Look there!" Bakura said, pointing in a different direction.

They followed his gesture to find the familiar form they knew so well fighting off Karim. His darkened skin, his pointed hair, his flowing blue cape and stunning jewellery; it was him. Their friend.

Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

Yugi remained quiet during the trip, trying to remember the details of his time in Egypt. He remembered that his friends had come and were captured by Karim and Thomas. He and Atem were about to leave the Palace to go get them but beyond that he remembered nothing more. He held his belief though. It was possible he doesn't remember and It was possible Atem might have answers for him. He'd know for sure when he sees him though.

They were waiting by the baggage delivery. Their plane had landed and passengers were leaving. They waited anxiously, peaking over heads and between bodies, trying to glance the former Pharaoh and their Egyptian friends. Finally they caught a glimpse of Odion towering over the other passengers and once they broke the crowd they saw Ishizu, Marik and beside them Atem, now dressed in modern Egyptian clothing. He smiled wide when he saw him, bracing his excitement like a child at Christmas but Yugi held his emotions in check. Instinct told him to smile, to run to him and embrace him but his mind kept him in check. This might not have been real despite how convincing it was.

"Hey! Hey guys!" Joey waved loudly. They smiled and laughed and joyfully came over while Marik and Odion left to fetch their bags.

"Guys." He said happily once he reached them.

"Hey! How was the trip?" Tea asked, hugging him deeply.

"Good. Considering. Im not used to flying myself though. Its good to be on the ground again." Atem laughed. He looked at Yugi and smiled but whatever expression Yugi wore seemed to make him hesitate. He paid it no mind though. He was stuck on observing him. He talked easily enough in their tongue and seemed to be happy but there was something … off. He couldn't put his finger on it. Was it his posture? How well his tongue formed their language? His mannerisms? The lack of cheeky glances? He didn't know but he didn't like this.

What's more though: he didn't like how he didn't like this. Everyone was happy. He was safe at home and Atem was with him? This should have been a dream come true… but maybe that was what's wrong: how dreamlike this felt.

They seemed to float from one setting to another. One moment they're at the airport the next they're home again, swapping stories as if nothing happened. As if Atem had simply gone to Egypt for a while.

As they caught up Yugi watched him, noting every slight movement and the tones of his voice, searching every detail and finding them correct but as a whole misplaced. Even his friends seemed transparent to him. Grandpa most of all. Bakura wasn't even present now but it seemed as if he had been staying with grandpa for some time… but before the Afterlife Yugi had been staying with Bakura. No one mentioned why Yugi had moved back in with grandpa, just that they had returned to the afterlife and here they were.

"What do you think, Yugi?" Atem asked him all of a sudden, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Party this weekend? Celebrate Atem's returning?" Joey asked him.

"Oh … sure. What day is it now?" Yugi asked, not even caring that he should probably know.

"Wednesday… Yug you've been spacin all day man, you still not woken up?" Joey asked him again.

"Apparently not. So … this weekend then?" Yugi asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Everything felt wrong. Wednesday… this weekend.. Time was so off.

"What about this weekend?" Tea asked innocently and he looked up to meet her only she was wearing a red cocktail dress and his loungeroom had been filled with balloons, streamers, confetti and welcome home banners. His friends were about pouring drinks, setting everything up when Joey turned on some loud dance music. It surprised him so much it made him jump in his seat but only Tea noticed and giggled, handing him a wine glass.

"You okay?" She asked sweetly.

She was so breathtaking to behold tonight, with her hair pulled back the way it was to expose her slender neck, her short dress to show off how long her legs were, beautiful red lipstick and subtle eye makeup … if he wasn't already in love he'd likely fall for her all over again.

"I'm fine. I just … didn't realise the weekend had come so quickly." Yugi lied, taking the glass from her. He swirled it around, hesitant to drink but she didn't notice. Instead she sat beside him, watching their friends enjoy themselves. Even Atem was wrestling with Tristan over some form of snack.

"It sure did. Seems like only yesterday that we were all in Egypt together huh? Or the Afterlife I guess." She said.

He nodded, agreeing with her completely. She had no idea how true her words were. It was only yesterday he was in the afterlife. He knew it. That sentiment was the truest thing he had felt since waking up here. The party, his friends … Atem… none of it was real.

"Atem seems really happy here." She said.

"He does." Yugi agreed. He wished this was real because he really did look happy. He'd seen him smile like that when they were in the afterlife. When he dragged him underwater, when they ran around the city, when they wrestled in bed … It was almost infuriating that whatever this reality was could imitate his happiness like it was real.

He stood to excuse himself, hoping to find some quiet place he could think but before he could leave he was stopped by Joey.

"Hey Yug. What do you think we should serve first? The -"

"It doesn't matter Joey. Whatever you want." Yugi said roughly, trying to walk past him.

"You okay man?"

"I'm fine Joey, let me pass." Yugi said impatiently but Joey put his hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"Dude whats wrong? This is supposed to be a good time, whats happened?"

By now everyone had stopped to look at them and someone had turned down the music. They were now the center of attention and Yugi could feel his irritation growing.

"I'm fine guys. Just enjoy yourselves, I'll be back." He said, finally pushing past Joey and leaving the room.

He'd give almost anything to be left alone right now… and to his chilling surprise, one blink later he was alone. It was well and truly night time. The party was over and his friends had left or fallen asleep. He was standing on the balcony of the living room, looking out to the city streets while Joey and Tristan snored inside.

So… whatever this world was reacted to what he wanted? Well he wanted out. He wanted Atem. He wanted to know where he was, why he was here and how to get back to where he was supposed to be. But closing his eyes yielded him nothing this time. He was still on the balcony, still at night and his friends still snored.

"Osiris…?" He whispered, not even sure what he was hoping for but perhaps he would show himself and explain what was happening. Unfortunately he was just as silent as ever. "Atem…" Yugi whispered. Again not sure what he was hoping for. Maybe his voice to call to him from the distance, maybe a light to break through and guide him back to him … but nothing happened. He was alone here, in this world of fake smiles and fake laughter and fake everything.

Was this his afterlife? Did he die? Is this a test he's meant to pass or was he supposed to find peace here?

Or was it more sinister than that? Was this a cruel trick played on him. Was he being kept here while Atem and his friends were in danger? Were they in danger?

It was infuriating not knowing what was happening but what could he do? For the moment, this was his life and he needed to play his cards close to his chest until he knew the game he was playing.

"Atem… guide me." He prayed silently.


	33. 33

"Yug it's your turn."

Joey's voice snapped him out of his daze. He blinked several times, completely blank of his surroundings until he felt the cards in his hands, the stares of his friends and the cool breeze of the outside air drifting in through the open door behind him.

He was dueling Joey on the coffee table, just like the old days before they used Duel Disks and by the look of the board Joey had just finished his move and now it was his turn to draw. Everyone around him was watching him, concern in their eyes as he took his time registering what was happening.

"You okay?" Atem asked him softly beside him. His voice was calm, kind and just as lovely as he knew it to be but there was something still off about him. The warmth in his eyes almost made him want to ignore it but … how could he? It was like looking at a perfect puppet and knowing that inside was something else.

"Y-yeah." He said quietly, turning to look back at his hand.

He knew these cards. Very well. They never let him down even if it had been years since he played. Dark Magician, Dark Burning Magic, Kuriboh, Mirror Force, Swords of Revealing light as well as Marshmacaron, not to mention the Big Shield Gardner, Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician Girl already on his field against Joey's Scapegoats and two face downs.

This was easy but … he didn't feel like playing. There was something much more important to be doing, something he was missing. He didn't have much of a choice though; he could concede the duel and try to figure out what was happening or play as everyone expected of him.

"Come on Yug. You stuck?" Joey asked him.

"I set one card face down and sacrifice Big Shield Gardner and Celtic Guardian to summon my Dark Magician."

"Oh boy." Joey said, clearly unnerved. "Do you want to attack my scape goats though Yug?" He followed up.

"Nope. I'll use Dark Burning Magic first to wipe your board clean and then I'll attack you directly with both of them." Yugi said simply.

Joey checked his face downs but in the end he had nothing to counter with and just like that Yugi won the duel. It was an empty victory though… had he been playing with his real friends he might have felt different but these imposters posing as his friends could never imitate real enjoyment.

"Well you're still the King of Games. I'll beat you eventually." Joey shrugged as he reshuffled his deck.

Yugi said nothing as he packed his own cards up, watching blankly as his hands masterfully shuffled his deck.

"Wanna go again?"

"No thank you. I'm not feeling too great, I think I'll take a walk." Yugi said in a voice he was certain told them he wanted to be alone.

"You want some company?" Atem asked him, standing to come with him regardless of his answer but as Yugi watched him, thinking he paused and waited.

He'd like nothing better than to be alone with Atem right now. He wanted his mind to be put at rest, to feel as if everything was okay, to be convinced that all of this was real but if he was to be alone with Atem then he wanted the real one. Not this … fake.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Keep playing, I'll be back soon." Yugi said, offering a small smile and left.

He half expected to open the door of the shop to a new moment in time but to his surprise he was outside, walking down his street as he expected. It was quiet this late in the afternoon. Most people had gone home from their jobs or school and the only passersby were those walking just as he was. He had a simple goal though: to walk as far away as he could.

He never intended to return immediately. He wanted to know how far he could go before the next moment was upon him and his walk took him across the city, passed areas he would hang with his friends, places he would visit on his days off. He walked through Domino remembering snippets of his time in Battle City, the days he would go to the museum, the days he spent as teens with his friends back when he knew the reality around him was real.

He had almost made it to the docks when he turned the next corner only to find himself back in front of the Kame Game store. His heart sank with a disappointment he never realised he was holding. He wanted so badly for something to be real that the despair he felt now was ironically the most real thing he had felt since waking here. He laughed aloud, almost crying from the insanity of this place and the realisation he was never getting out of here by himself. He needed help but who could he ask? His friends? Atem? The gods? Where even were they? Any of them. He was alone here in this world of lies and empty images.

But as he laughed to the heavens, feeling every inch his heart sank, he became aware of two choices: does he turn around and walk away and just keep walking no matter how many times he ends up here? Or does he go inside and try talking to these fake people he's supposed to know?

He was getting a headache and he could feel his brain beginning to over process. He needed sleep no matter how real this was or wasn't. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours and this trip was getting too real … or rather unreal for him. He crept inside, hoping not to draw attention from the foreign figures that would be his loved ones and once he was in the main house he noted that Joey, Tristan and Bakura were asleep in the living room. They must have stayed the night but then that wasn't a surprise… he hadn't been separated from them since he woke here. Perhaps they were a constant in this place. He didn't see Atem or Tea though… maybe Tea was asleep in his mothers old room and Atem slept in his room. They were together afterall, weren't they?

Fear slivered its way inside his heart then: since Atem had arrived off the plane he didn't remember any intimate moments between them. Sure his friends had been present but he never even spared him a glance, a soft touch of the hands, a cheeky remark… they were friends just as they had been when they were.

Perhaps that was another indication this place wasn't real.

Pushing the uncomfortable thought from his mind he crept upstairs to his bedroom and rested his hand on the door and stopped. Inside he heard … thumping.

And soft moans.

His heart wrenched and a chill took him. Immediately he threw open the door to see to his horror Atem and Tea under the sheets of his own bed. This… was NOT what he wanted. At all.

They scrambled to separate from each other, Tea quickly snatching the blanket to cover herself and Atem used a pillow to cover what he could but it was too late. The damage was done. Real or not, this was not what he wanted.

"Yugi!" They both exclaimed. Yugi stood before them, letting the shock and pain turn to pure anger as his heart tore itself into burning pieces. His tears felt like hot streams of fire but whatever pain he felt was nothing in comparison to that in his chest. He felt as if mind had just shattered like glass. His world was burning and crashing and all he could see before him was his beloved Pharaoh in bed with one of his closest best friends.

"Yugi I'm sorry -" Atem began to lie quickly.

"Never take someone else to your bed huh? Well you weren't wrong." Yugi said angrily before he stormed downstairs, undoubtedly waking anyone left in the house. He heard them call after him and it wasn't until he had made it to the shop floor did he feel a hand take his arm to stop him. Atem stood behind him wearing nothing but jeans and sad eyes… sad, lying eyes. Treacherous eyes.

"I'm sorry we used your bed -"

"THAT'S what you're sorry for?!" Yugi snapped at him sharply. He looked confused and hurt and Yugi hated it. How could he look so hurt after what he's done?

"Yugi-"

"STOP saying my name. How could you Atem? No, don't answer that. I know how. This isn't real. You're not real!" Yugi snapped further. By now his friends were at the top of the stairs, watching in confusion.

"What are you saying Yu-...?" Atem asked, stopping himself short of saying his name one more time.

"You aren't real. None of this is real."

"Yug of course this is real. What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Stay out of this Joey." Yugi snapped at him. "None of it is real. You, you, this house, the party, the plane. Nothing is real here."

"Alright Yugi, maybe you had too much to drink." Tristan said condescendingly.

"Shut up Tristan!"

"Hey Yug - there's no need to get nasty." Joey said.

"You too Joey. Actually no… someone answer me this. Where's the real you? Where are my friends? Where am I?"

"Yugi you're worrying us." Tea said frighteningly.

"Worrying you? Not enough that you wouldn't sleep with my boyfriend!" Yugi snapped at her, shocking all of them… including Atem.

"Boyfriend?" Joey asked.

"Yugi…" Atem began but Yugi held up a hand.

"You didn't know that detail did you?" Yugi asked him coldly. "You're the only real thing here, aren't you?"

He walked away from him, touching his fingers to the glass cabinets, hating how real it felt.

"Yugi we're all real. Everything here is real and you're scaring us." Atem said.

"No. They're the lie. My friends behind you are lies. This room is a lie. This house, this world. None of it is real… except you. But even then, that mask you wear is nothing more than a mask. Who… or what are you?" Yugi asked.

When he didn't answer Yugi balled his fist and smashed the glass cabinet, shattering it to pieces and making Tea scream. His hand hurt immensely, blood poured from the open cuts the glass did not stay in. It felt so real he wondered if at least this was but he didn't care. He was beyond caring at this point.

"Yugi this is real. Please, come up stairs and we can talk about this." Atem said, trying his best to sound convincing.

"I don't want to talk to the mask you're wearing! Who are you?"

"Don't you know?" Atem asked, panicked.

Then it clicked. Who else could it be? There was no one else outside of a God that could make him believe this was real. He wanted to grab a piece of glass and attack him, to hurt him until he relinquished this place but he calmly nursed his hand and laughed. He was cracking… he knew it … but he did not care.

"You studied my friends. They came to Egypt to find me and you got to them first. You went through Tea's phone, hurt them first probably, and learned what you could of Atem and with the power of the Jewel you created this… no doubt with a little aid of my own mind. You could have convinced me this was real… had you managed to replicate my bond to my friends but someone as heartless as you could never imitate real love."

Atem's frightened expression changed to one of cold indifference and with a single click the world shimmered to one of pure darkness. They were lit by a single star above them but everything else was pitch black. Even the floor threatened to swallow their legs and what they stood on felt solid but invisible. It went on for eternity but at least he wasn't alone and Atem's form shifted to that of Thomas's.

"You and the Pharaoh huh?" He asked.

"How dare you imitate him." Yugi said darkly.

"The easiest way to strike at someone's heart is to use what's closest to them. That and it was fun while it lasted. I can only wonder if that's what your friend feels like in reality." Thomas shrugged, enflaming Yugi's anger further.

"You'll never get the chance to find out." Yugi seethed.

"Perhaps. If you aren't watching then I care not. Though it appears she was not the closest to your heart after all and it is in fact the King of Egypt. Thats even more pathetic."

Yugi scowled, trying his hardest not to strike him now. Clenching his jaw, squeezing his wrist, anything to control himself.

"To think. You couldn't get the girl, so you found comfort in a 5000 year long dead King. Tell me Yugi… Who pities you more? Me or him? Because it's pretty sad you had to rely on someone who's dead to give you some love but the fact that he gives it to you? He must feel pretty sorry for you. Just makes me wonder who's more pathetic. You or him." Thomas said with a shrug.

That was the last straw. Yugi launched himself onto him but Thomas was quicker, using his palm to punch the air and sending him flying backwards.

He landed heavily on his back, rolling awkwardly onto his stomach and coughing. He looked up to see him but Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Where did he go?

He got up onto his knees when suddenly he felt something hard kick him in his ribs and he fell back down, clutching painfully at his sides when he felt another kick to his cheek. He tasted blood, spat it out and felt around his mouth but no teeth were missing. His cheek stung a lot and it hurt to open his eye but he was okay… he needed to recover quickly before -

Another kick, this time to his back. He fell forward, face planting the ground and choking on the air threatening to leave him. He was in so much pain already and all he could do was try to breathe and brace for the next attack.

"Is this all you can offer? You're not nearly as fun as my previous subjects." Thomas sang in an annoyed, bored tone.

"Why don't you take us back and I'll show you how fun I can be." Yugi taunted him as he slowly worked himself to a kneel, wiping the blood from his lips.

"So you can get your boyfriend to help?" Thomas asked, mocking the term boyfriend.

He knelt before him then, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head back roughly. His scalp stung but he tried not to let it show.

"Although, it does allow me to hurt your lover right before you. That is assuming our buddy Karim hasn't killed the King yet."

"Atem will never fall to the likes of Karim, or you for that matter." Yugi spat.

"You have such faith in someone you just saw fucking your best friend." Thomas grinned.

"Thomas." Yugi said darkly, sparking brief curiosity in the blonde before him. "Go fuck yourself again." He continued, snapping into action by grabbing his arm to keep him in place, following up by launching himself upwards to headbutt into his jaw. Disoriented Yugi then swung him onto the ground, straddling his stomach to punch his cheek. After a quick recovery Thomas rolled Yugi onto his back, grabbing him by his throat to choke him but Yugi was fast and brought his knee up to catch him between the legs. Thomas staggered, losing strength in his efforts enough for Yugi to push him off and create some distance between them.

"That was cheap." Thomas growled.

"No. Using Atem to fuck with my friends was cheap. Bringing me here to mess with my head behind the shadows was cheap." Yugi spat.

"You want to fight in the light? So be it. I want to kill em all anyway. Now I can hear them scream as they watch you die." Thomas said happily. He brought his fingers up and snapped them.

* * *

"It's so good to see you." Tea said serenely as she pulled away from Atem's embrace. He smiled at her, at all of them and she couldn't help but feel so excited in his presence. She never in her life thought she'd ever see him again but here he was, right before them in his own body like he was just as alive as they were.

Albeit covered in blood. His white linen was more a wine red than anything, his gold was dulled and his darkened skin was made only darker by the drying and fresh blood coating it. But his eyes - his sparkling, wine red eyes were so young, so brimming with life that she knew he was the same person they'd come to love.

"I'm so relieved you guys are okay. We were so worried. How did you escape? Where were you?" He asked them quickly.

"We were locked in a cellar." Joey said simply.

"Bakura used the Ring to break us free and we came up here." Tristan explained to which Bakura sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his hair.

"The Ring… you have the items?" Atem asked them.

"Yes… but the puzzle - it's incomplete." Bakura said. He slipped it out from under his shirt to show Atem but he never touched it. "They tried to take them off us but they wouldn't allow them to touch them without severely injuring them. They allowed us to keep them because it seemed like we couldn't use them."

"I see." Atem said quietly, hovering his hand over the familiar item. "Yugi has the remaining piece. It seems it followed him here."

"Where is Yugi?" Tea asked, hopeful but as Atem withdrew his hand and sheathed his sword she became doubtful.

"I don't know. Thomas took him away… I don't know where. He used the jewel to shift the sands and he fell." Atem explained.

"He fell? Like a collapse?" Bakura asked but Atem shook his head no.

"More like he was taken somewhere else. They haven't returned yet."

Tea touched his shoulder gently, making him look up at her in surprise. "Lets get him back then." She said with a smile. He hesitated, clearly asking how that was possible when he smiled too.

"My Pharaoh." Seto said as he approached. "Karim's men watched his downfall and are surrendering. We await your command."

"Capture them all. No one escapes. Hold them in the cellars until all are accounted for." Atem commanded. Seto bowed and began barking orders as Mahaad and Isis approached them.

"Mahaad see to the villagers. Ensure they're unharmed and all accounted for. Ask your men to take damage reports. Inform them the throne will look after them. Isis … can you see Yugi?" Atem asked her.

"No my King. I'm afraid where he is is dark to me. I can feel he is alive though and fighting hard against the shadows." She said softly. Her gaze landed on them then, questioning but unsurprised.

"Isis, these are my friends. They come from Yugi's world and the reason we are here." Atem said pleasantly. "Guys, this is Isis. She is one of my Sacred Guardians and the protector of the Millenium Necklace."

"Wow, it's nice to meet you." Tea breathed in awe. How much she looked and sounded like Ishizu back home was almost scary. No wonder Ishizu was the protector of the necklace after her.

"It is a great honor to meet those who aided my King in his return to the After Life. I must ask you keep much of your knowledge of your time in secrecy. Many here believe this to be life and not the after life." She said with a polite bow.

"They … what?" Joey asked.

"I'll explain it properly later. If anyone asks you are foreigners who helped me return several years ago." Atem said with a small laugh.

"Ah, gotcha."

'My King, are you injured?" Isis asked him.

Atem looked down to his clothes and winced, chewing his lip thoughtfully.

"Nothing to worry about. Most of this is not mine." He said.

She sighed in relief before something caught her. She gasped and froze, staring blankly before her. They watched in interest when finally she spun on her heel to face the open desert outside of the village.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked her, following her gaze.

"Yugi."

"What about him!?" He asked her, more urgent this time when they heard a ripping sound like the sky above was tearing itself open.

They looked to the source, finding that they were almost right in their assumption. Before them a dark portal ripped open, shimmering and cracking the empty space around it until finally two figures were pushed out of it to roll and tumble in the dry hot sand. As they left the portal it whisked closed like a vacuum sucking it backup and the figures were slow to move.

Atem's heart was in his throat as he watched on, wondering what had just happened. He felt that Yugi had returned but how? Was he okay? Which dark, half buried lump in the sand was him?

"Yugi?" Tea asked slowly, careful as if afraid to ask.

They slowly approached, cautious until they saw both the figures begin to slowly pick themselves up.

Atem's heart was in his throat as he watched on, wondering what had just happened. He felt that Yugi had returned but how? Was he okay? Which dark, half buried lump in the sand was him?

"Yugi?" Tea asked slowly, careful as if afraid to ask.

They slowly approached, cautious until they saw both the figures begin to slowly pick themselves up.

Atem recognised immediately the small frame of Yugi, struggling to stand. He held his side as if he was injured and panted heavily, shaking the sand from his hair and quickly landing his sights on his opponent, undoubtedly Thomas who stood with more ease.

He was just surprised that finding him was so easy. He never expected them to literally fall out of the sky before them but here they were … although they hadn't noticed them yet and were solely fixed on each other. But Thomas was not in luck now. With them back here Yugi had as much backup as he needed and Atem was quick to order his men to surround Thomas.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Thomas yelled loudly, holding his hand to the sky. In an instant Yugi was screaming, falling to his knees and clutching at his head as if to keep himself together. The sound was unbearable that even Atem's men stopped in fear of causing him more harm. Once they did, Thomas lowered his hand and Yugi's screamed dwindled down to soft whimpering.

"YUGI!" Atem called to him, hoping he would look at him and see him but he never did. He must have been in too much pain.

"Take one step and I will kill him." Thomas warned them.

"What do you want Thomas?!" Atem demanded of him angrily.

"Ahh Pharaoh. You live. That's a shame. I was hoping Karim might prove useful but I suppose I get the pleasure of Regicide instead." Thomas laughed.

"Don't… you dare… touch him." Yugi managed to say as he slowly lifted himself back up.

"Don't worry. While you still draw breath he's not a target of mine." Thomas shrugged.

"Yugi!" Tea called to him and it was now he looked at them and Atem could see in his eyes how distressed he was. His blood boiled and he wanted so much to run to him and protect him but while Thomas held the jewel he couldn't risk it.

"Guys…" Yugi said quietly before the fire in his eyes returned and he faced Thomas, trying to stand tall and defiant against him. "This is between you and me, right? You won't harm them." Yugi declared.

"So long as you still breathe. I don't need to touch them to hurt them. I'm sure your screaming will be enough for the both of us!" Thomas said loudly, swinging his hand unexpectedly in the air. In response to the invisible shock wave Yugi was sent flying backwards into a nearby watchtower, only to hit the large wooden beam and fall straight into the sand with a heavy grunt.

"YUGI!" Atem and his friends screamed in fear for him. They moved to go to him only to stop shortly after, remembering what Thomas could do from afar.

"YUG GET UP! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY!" Joey shouted to him.

Yugi tried, slowly pushing himself onto his knees, wobbling slightly but no less standing.

"LISTEN TO YOUR FRIEND YUGI! PUT UP A FIGHT AT LEAST! …. Or Can't you? Against the power of the jewel WHAT CAN YOU DO!" Thomas yelled loudly, laughing maniacly to the heavens above before he swung his hands again, only this time sending a bright beam of white electricity towards Yugi. This could kill him. It was strong, they all knew this and Yugi was already weakened. Yugi…

"No… YUGI!" Atem screamed, instinctively bolting towards him only to come to a screeching stop when something gold raced past him at such alarming speeds he had no idea what just happened.

Gold and white energy collided before Yugi, blinding them all momentarily but he never heard a scream, never heard a collision and never saw Yugi be sent backwards. A powerful explosion of energy erupted before him but he never saw or heard what happened. Sand flew away from him but as the light engulfed him they had no idea what happened to him.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered.

His heart was on the verge of shattering. Was he okay? Was this the moment he would die? Would he lose him forever? He couldn't. Not now. Not like this. He can not lose him.

He thought immediately of the happy smiles Yugi wore, of the kind words he spoke, of the passionate kisses they shared and he couldn't bare the thought of him dying now. He can't lose him.

"YUGI!" He screamed, praying to him that he would answer.

The nothingness that followed was as loud as his heart breaking.


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's getting so intense! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

He expected death.

He expected to feel immense pain that would push him beyond his limits. Or he expected warmth, like a mother's embrace.

He expected the sounds of his own screams or the cries of his friends fading as his life left him. Or he expected the familiar tolling of bells, the rattling of gold as Osiris guided him to be judged.

But he felt the same trying to cut at his legs as the energy that surrounded him pushed it violently from him. He felt the comforting hum of energy shielding him from the harm that would have claimed his life. He felt the cool smooth texture of gold in his hand that was raised to protext himself from the impending attack.

And the sounds. He could barely hear anything above the threatening electricity. He thought he could hear Atem screaming his name but with everything he's seen and experienced he wasn't even sure he was real.

Cracking open his eyes he caught sight of the Millennium Rod in his hand, shining beautifully as the lights bounced off it's surface. The eye of Wadjet shone brightly as it whispered to him, telling him he was safe.

Before him floated the Millennium Ring, with all of its cones pointed in rigid directions. It was casting a shield of energy to protect them and as strong as it was Yugi knew it was straining.

But with them here he knew now. This was real. The friends he saw before: they were real; and Atems desperate call of his name was real. Which meant now he could fight back. He spent years studying the Millennium Items, trying to find out how to awaken them long enough to use their energy to show him Atem and in that time he learned their secrets, he learned who they had become. The many souls that embodied their gold spoke to him, told him their stories and in turn he gained their trust. They lacked energy, power but they were very much alive and through him he kept them sane. Now he had them back and this realm offered them an abundance of energy, he could use everything they've ever taught him to fight back.

Tightening his grasp on the Rod he touch the back of the Ring, lending it his own strength to violently redirect the energy off to the side where he knew no one to be. It was nothing but desert out that way and once it was clear enough he raced forward, bursting through what energy remained to surprise Thomas.

He swung the Millennium Rod in a wide arc, sending forth a large blade of golden energy straight for him. He only narrowly managed to disperse the energy with a hasty wave of his own hand but he was distracted long enough for Yugi to close the distance. Twisting the Rods shaft he released the metal spear inside it and used it as a sword to slash at him, cutting his cheek and forcing him to recoil back with a scream of his own.

He couldnt relent though. The moment he gives Thomas a chance to fight back is the moment the scales will tip in his favor so instead of backing down, against his body's desire, he swung again and again only Thomas dodged these ones and with the third grabbed the spike with his shiny golden hand, stopping him immediately in his tracks.

He didn't have time to release him or distance himself and so when Thomas pulled on the Rod he went with it to crash on the ground. He then only had a second to move his head before a balled golden fist came plummeting down to be swallowed by the sand.

Taking this opportunity Yugi pushed Thomas off him to gain the upper hand and Thomas pushed him back and they rolled together trying to punch and smack and maintain control until finally Thomas managed to grab a hold of the Rod, pinning his hand down to the ground and with a quick jab managed to punch his wrist with his golden hand.

Yugi screamed, his hand instantly releasing the Rod as pain shot through his entire arm. His fingers were electrifying and he felt himself becoming blinded by the pain. That is until Thomas struck again this time aiming for his face. Adrenaline allowed him to shove him off just enough for him to use the Rings power to push Thomas off him completely.

Free from his assault now he nursed his wrist, clutching it to his chest painfully, dreading and regretting every slight movement. Even his own panting enflamed the pain more and sitting up was one of the most difficult things to accomplish. His wrist was definitely broken and the pain was so intense he felt uneasy about this fight. He needed to protect his friends but he wouldnt be able to fight back with his dominant hand now.

"YUGI!" He heard Atems call cut through his pain, giving him new strength to try and retrieve the Rod before Thomas could attack him again but as he moved Thomas used the Jewels power to push him away from it. He rolled several times, grunting and yelping in pain with each knock to his arm until he slid to a stop, clutching his wrist to his heart and biting down on his lip to hold in the pain.

"Surround him, do not let him escape!" He heard Seto command from a distance.

"Protect Yugi." Mahaad ordered his own mages.

Nausea was beginning to creep on him as well as fatigue but he fought against it, closing his eyes to focus on just one thing until he felt himself settle.

He heard grunts and screams as Seto's and Mahaads men were sent flying away in various directions and then he felt the wind moving around him. Looking to see what was happening Thomas had created a wall of energy around them, blocking him and himself in a small arena and effectively separating him from his friends. Just as Thomas wanted. He wanted his friends to watch him die, to feel despair … well Yugi would not allow this. Whatever it took, he would not give Thomas the satisfaction.

"YUG! BE CAREFUL!" Joey called out to him.

"THOMAS THAT'S ENOUGH!" Atem shouted angrily. They were all as close as they could be without being pushed back from the barrier but Yugi's attention was solely on Thomas as he walked threateningly towards him.

"Only the Gods may enter here, Yugi, and Osiris waits on the edge for one of us. So long as I have the Jewel he cannot touch me… what do you have protecting you?" Thomas said cooly.

Yugi didn't answer. He had Atem and his bargain with the God of Death protecting him but Thomas… if he could just get his jewel away from him then he was free game.

"I've had enough now. It's time for you to stop breathing Yugi!" Thomas shouted. He waved his hand at him, sending a beam of powerful energy towards him via the Jewel. It raced, blinding them and catching everyone's breath.

Yugi barely had time to react, bringing his one good hand up to protect himself in vein as he recoiled from the impending attack only instead of striking his whole being, only his heart wrenched from an attack more deep than he expected.

A whisp of gold, a force so powerful it broke the barrier and sent everyone outside of it backwards and a whisper of clarity. That's what happened in a mere second.

Yugi didn't need to watch to know what happened; he felt it. A terrible sacrifice and in that instant his life was spared by that of something just as precious.

Goodbye, finish this, live well, be safe - all these tokens of good wishes entered his mind and graced his heart where it broke and in this moment he forgot about his hand, forgot about his injuries, forgot everything else for all he could feel was loss and grief and shock.

His friends picked themselves up slowly, groaning and shaking the sand off and as they looked on gasps escaped their lips, whispers of confusion and mutterings of disbelief. It was his turn now, to force himself to look upon the shattered remains of the Millennium Ring. Its cones were chipped and sprawled, the outer ring snapped and cracked. The Eye of Wadjet was all but gone and the rope and had been long burned away. It was now just fragments of the souls he had come to know and a remnant of something extremely powerful but more than that; he had gained its trust long ago, learned its secrets and earned it's friendship… and in an instant it had sacrificed itself to save his life.

"Mahaad?" He heard Isis ask urgently and he looked to see him clutching at his own ring, shaking slightly as he stared at the sand before him blankly. He must have felt it too, being attached to his own Ring. The loss of a Millennium Item was like losing your own limb … Yugi's Millennium Ring used to belong to him; it was natural he would feel it's loss too.

He turned back to Thomas now planted on the ground himself, slowly pulling himself up but he shook violently. Fear, pain, anger… Yugi didn't know at first but once he held the Jewel before him he understood.

It had lost it's unnatural glow and was somewhat smaller than before and oddly shaped. It was no longer a perfectly rounded opal but more a jagged and bright stone.

It still held power; even Yugi could feel it still, but it was broken.

Fear.

Thats what Thomas must have felt. Real fear that his precious jewel was practically lost to him.

"What have you done?!" Thomas asked, his voice shaking and wavering. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He screamed once more, getting up now and furiously he pointed the jewel at him.

Yugi braced but nothing happened and as Thomas's eyes grew wide with terror he tried again only when nothing happened once more he shook wildly.

"It can't be. You broke it. But … you couldn't have… how?" Thomas was losing it. He all but ignored him, going over thoughts to himself until he was nonsensical.

"It's over Thomas. Give up the Jewel. Stop this." Yugi said firmly.

"I will never give up this Jewel! You will NOT take my dreams from me!" Thomas screamed at him. He held up his hand and clicked, sending sparks from his hand towards him but as small as they were in comparison to other beams of energy they all still braced for the worst.

Only it never came. To step in this time the spark of electricity was consumed by invisible space, as if passing through a portal they could not see. Moments later the jingling of gold rang around them and the sand shifted to form a towering pillar, slowly shaping itself into a tall, slender man. Once the form was built the sand fell like an avalanche, revealing green, rotting skin, half decayed bandages, fanciful clothing and glittering gold. The man that towered above them, floating off the sand serenely, was non other than the God of Life and Death himself: Osiris.

Every Egyptian, including Atem and his Guardians all bowed to him, kneeling in respect and keeping their heads down before him. Yugi stepped back from him, his breathing shaking as his heart desperately tried to run away. He wanted to cry, to beg him not to take him yet but he froze instead, terrified to bring his attention to him for right now he only faced Thomas. His back was firmly to Yugi.

"Y-you can't touch me! I still have the Jewel." Thomas snapped at him. Terrified… but defiant.

"The power of the Jewel wanes. It will only be a matter of time and I am patient." Osiris said in a surprisingly smooth, silky voice. Godly and deep, echoing divinely off the air.

He turned to Yugi then and he almost got to his knees to beg. His knees wanted to give way, his body was shaking almost uncontrollably. The pain in his wrist was nothing in comparison to the fear he felt. He wanted to remain here instead of return back to his time but he didn't want to right now. Dying now meant leaving Atem for a moment he had no idea how long it would take him to return. He didn't even have a chance to catch up with his friends, to say goodbye to them. He had things he wanted and needed to do first … he might never get another chance.

"Please don't take me yet." Yugi whimpered.

"I am not here to take you anywhere Yugi." Osiris said. He extended his hand to him and despite his words Yugi still recoiled, cowering and closing his eyes but when he felt warmth in his heart he relaxed, against his better judgement. He couldn't help but feel calm now.

He looked at Osiris and saw him smiling softly, his hand lowering to his side once again.

"I apologize for frightening you. I will maintain my agreement with our Young Pharaoh Atem. I have heard your prayers Yugi and felt your heart. I am here not to take you but to warn you. You have little time left; I will not be far no matter what you will decide. However I also come with a different warning." He said, his tone becoming serious now.

"You're friends share your fate. I recommend you warn them of it and explain to them what it means. I can return them, but it must be their decision." He said. He then turned back around to Thomas, still cowering and hiding behind his broken Jewel.

"I will not be far from you as well. The Gods have weighed you and found you wanting - you will be cleansed and weighed again. It is only a matter of time." Osiris said.

"You'll have to catch me first. This isn't over. I can return on my own with the Jewel and then you won't be able to touch me." Thomas said cockily. He snapped his fingers and held what was left of the jewel tightly to his chest before he faded into nothingness as if shimmering into a mirage. He was gone… there was no trace of him.

"Where did he go?!" Tristan asked hurriedly.

"The slimy snake!" Joey spat.

"He cannot escape our sight now. The Jewel is weak. It protects him for now but we will be waiting when it breaks." Osiris said. "I must be close to him."

"Wait!" Yugi requested urgently. Osiris looked at him and waited expectedly but now he had his attention Yugi's mind abandoned him.

"I … um… well. I want to stay here. With Atem… but I want to know if I can. I mean, is it possible? And if it is.. How long until I'm back here?" Yugi asked.

Osiris smiled warmly and visibly relaxed.

"Where you spend paradise is your hearts decision. If you wish to spend it here you may. Your journey back depends on the strength of your heart. There is no guarantee, but you create your own chances Yugi." Osiris said softly. He shared a glance with Atem, acknowledging their respect and bowed his head to them before he too shimmered off into nothingness.

All was silent now, and still. No one dared to make a sound or movement and it was a long while before Yugi's body began to feel the fatigue take hold of him.

His knees gave out and he fell to them, stopping his fall with his good hand. His heart raced, his lungs were exhausted. He felt sick in his stomach, hot in his face and his muscles screamed… then there was the pain in his wrist flaring up again. His world was spinning but he refused to pass out or throw up.

"Yugi!" Atem raced to him, his voice desperate as he slid in beside him. He touched his shoulders, forced his head up to look at him and the movement hurt his wrist more. Hissing through the pain and wincing away from him Atem ignored him. He held his head in check, examining every feature with darting, wide red eyes.

"Yugi." He whispered, almost crying as his lips trembled.

But as Yugi looked into those deep eyes of his that he loved soo much he couldn't help but feel the memory of before; the image that Thomas had shown him. He wasn't jealous; he knew Atem loved him and what he saw was a lie … what got to him was wondering if he was real … if Thomas had played this part too but it was a foolish notion; a foolish notion he could not ignore.

"Is it really you?" Yugi asked him through the pain and fatigue. He blinked, stunned and slightly hurt by the question but Yugi's silence pressed him for a confirmation.

"Y-yes Yugi. It's me. I'm here." He said finally. He believed him, but he had to know.

"C-can you prove it? Please." Yugi said, almost crying. He was so overwhelmed by everything right now. The pain, the tiredness, the stress, the anger , the hope and adrenaline. He was going through so many emotions it hurt.

Atem had questions. That much was evident by the look in his eyes darting between Yugi's but he would ask them later. For now, he did what he thought was the surest way to convince him and that was to kiss him deeply. Stealing what was left of his fear and turning it into relief. So much relief he cried as his lips stole Atem's in return.

He cared not for the murmurings, the whispers and curious mutterings around him. He cared not for the pain in his arm. He cared only for the feel of Atem's lips and the feel of his heart before him. The feel of his hands on his jaw and holding his head into him and the feel of his breath breathing him in desperately.

When they parted Atem rested his forehead against Yugi's, their eyes closed but they didn't need to see each other to feel the other right there.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Atem whispered.

"I thought so too. I love you." Yugi cried and Atem sobbed with him.

"I love you." He said, kissing his nose and pulling him into a gentle, rocking hug.

He rested his head on his shoulder, crying softly from the mixed emotions and the pain trying to remind him of his injury.

"My Pharaoh. We should get him inside and tend to his injuries. Not to mention there is quite the crowd now." Isis said to them softly.

Atem nodded and gently they parted, Yugi wincing from his wrist.

"We will head back to Khemet as soon as we can and have Ahkmen look at that. Until then I want the town's physician to tend to him." Atem said, helping him stand.

It was now Yugi noticed the blood he wore and he gasped, touching his clothes with his good hand. Atem took his hand quickly but tenderly and gave him a sincere, warm smile.

"It's not mine. Relax, it's okay." He said comfortingly. Confused, Yugi stared at him, questioning who it was if it wasn't his. He looked sheepish and the corner of his mouth twitched nervously. "It is mostly Karim's."

"Where is he?" Yugi asked.

Atem chewed his lip, thinking hard before sighing. "Gone Yugi. He's being judged by the Gods now."

Yugi nodded absently. He knew what that meant but for right now he was too dazed to really comprehend it. He just knew Atem was safe and that meant his friends were too and for now the battle was over.

He also knew he needed sleep. He hadn't slept in almost 48 hours and he was beyond exhausted; both physically and emotionally.

"Yugi!" His friends called to him, approaching him happily.

"Be careful. He's injured." Atem warned them and they slowed down, hesitating to hug him but smiling wide with tears in their eyes too.

"It's so good to see you man!" Tristan cheered.

"We almost lost you! Are you okay?" Tea asked, worried.

"I knew you'd do it Yug! You had us worried though pal." Joey said.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Bakura said kindly.

"The Ring." Yugi said quietly.

"I'll get it. Don't worry about a thing." Tristan said happily. Yugi nodded and leaned into Atem tiredly, allowing him to guide him back to the village with an arm around him, careful just in case he collapsed.

His friends spoke softly… or distantly. He didn't know. The only thing he knew was that it was over for now and he felt so tired. The pain was almost numbing his entire mind, not just his arm but he kept himself awake to be guided back into the village in the safety of his friends, the Egyptian people and most importantly, his love.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm getting too excited to post these! Omg but if I post too quickly I won't have enough to post! lol I'm loving your responses though, each and every one of them. The battle was so intense so thank you all for sticking through it. I promise good times are ahead!  
> Side note: I also don't want this story to end. They're so sweet and I love you all. Perhaps I can think of another plot for a sequel, we will see. In saying that, it is not over yet :D  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, hang in their for good times!
> 
> Also plug mention to my latest oneshot fic called "We never needed words" I wrote this a while ago but finished it this morning and found it super duper powerful to read. It makes me cry. So if you're in the mood for heartache followed by emotional happy sweet feels, go check it out. It follows a canon ending of DSOD and yeah :D

"He's asleep. I don't think his wrist is broken but if he doesn't get it properly tended to it could be worse for him." Bakura said to his group of friends as he rejoined them. He and the towns physician overlooked his injuries together; he mostly assisted as she was very demanding. He understood most words but her tone was what threw him. She seemed to think he was unqualified but little did she know he probably knew more about treating an injury than she did; what with being a modern day medical student.

They were sitting now in a small house, likely belonging to said physician, while Atem was outside assessing damages and tending to Kingly duties.

"It's good they're here. I can't believe everything that's gone down." Tea said quietly.

"I know. Too much has happened today." Tristan agreed.

"But Yug's here and alive and Atem survived too. We're all here." Joey said, trying to pick up the mood with his energy.

"Yes but seeing Osiris here is unnerving." Bakura sighed.

"I know what you mean." Tea said worriedly.

"Why. Didn't he show up to freak out Thomas?" Joey asked.

"I think it's more than that. What he said to Yugi - that he has a choice to make." Bakura began.

"And Yugi saying he's decided to stay… does that mean he doesn't want to come home with us?" Tea asked.

"But we went through so much to get here. To bring him home." Tristan complained.

"True Tristan but -" Joey began, his tone now serious even for him.

"But what?!"

"You saw how he was with Atem. I knew they were close and it was pretty obvious he hadn't let him go yet even after all these years." Joey continued.

"I guess it's confirmed. Yugi loves him and Atem loves him too. Can we really be okay with separating them ... again?" Tea asked.

They said nothing, struggling to find the best answer here. They wanted Yugi to come back with them, of course they did… but Atem was here and … well how could they separate them? But were they ready to say goodbye to both of them?

"Guys." Atem said by the door softly, immediately stealing their attention.

"Atem!" They all exclaimed, standing to greet him. The locals of the house each bowed low, muttering words of praise and honor to him but he waved them up gently, indicating it was okay to be at ease.

"Please relax. This is your home, not mine." He said in Egyptian to them. They shared glances and moved to excuse themselves, though as they watched them leave they found it cute that while behind a wall they still peaked to watch. Atem giggled them off, ignoring their innocent curiosity and stood alongside his friends.

"How is he?"

"He's asleep. It didn't take long for him to pass out. We managed to straightened his fingers and have heavily bandaged his wrist to keep it firm. I don't believe it's broken but it could be fractured. Sprained at least." Bakura said.

"It seemed worse." Atem observed.

"It's not a light injury. It will take several weeks to fully heal and I expect he'll complain each step of the way." Bakura shrugged.

"I see. How are you all? I never got to ask but did they hurt you?" Atem asked.

They shared glances but in the end offered him a warm smile.

"We've been better but we're okay." Tea said and they all nodded in agreement. It was probably best he doesn't know the details of their capture - besides nothing came of it and Karim was gone now. There was little to be done. Atem seemed to understand though and sighed a small sigh of relief.

"So … you and Yugi huh?" Joey asked, earning himself a sharp jab in the ribs by Tea. "What?"

"Yes… Yugi and I are … more than what we were. I hope this doesn't change anything." Atem said, surprisingly nervously. He almost sounded guilty, unsure if he should be telling them but they were just happy he did.

"No it's great!" Tea said excitedly. Perhaps too excitedly.

"Really, we're happy for you man." Tristan said, slapping him on the shoulder, just like old times.

"I do wonder what this means for Yugi though. I mean … am I correct in assuming he has a choice? To stay or go? Is that why Osiris was here?" Bakura asked.

Atem took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. Yugi is dying. For that matter, so are all of you by being here. The afterlife cannot sustain the living and I'm afraid the longer you remain the more your life will be sapped away. Yugi's just starting to feel the effects of it but he has made a firm, if unwise, decision to stay here." Atem explained.

"What?! We're dying? But … wait why is Yugi deciding to stay? Shouldn't we be convincing him to come home with us?" Tristan asked.

"No nimrod. Think about it." Joey said, smacking him on the head.

"Hey!"

"Yugi LOVES Atem. If Yugi comes home with us we'll be taking him away from him, for the rest of his life."

"But if he dies here then -"

"Then he'll be with Atem forever." Tea finished for him.

"But everything he's worked for, his friends and family back home. What about Grandpa, who's going to look after him and the shop?" Tristan asked. "Why am I the only one asking these questions? And you!" He ended with Atem, pointing at him accusingly.

"Shouldn't you of all people be convincing him to come home? I mean when he dies of old age then he can come here, right?"

"I have raised this point with him. All of these points with him. Believe me Tristan if it were up to me I'd have already sent him home, the day we found out he was dying. I want him here, of course I do. I want nothing more than to spend eternity with him but I don't want him to give up his life for it. Not when as you pointed out, he may come here once he dies naturally. But he's… stubborn. I understand it. It's hard being away from him, let alone trying to imagine what it will be like for years. He's made his decision though and has asked I respect it. I can not do much else." Atem said.

"But this is his life we're talking about." Tristan argued.

"Exactly Tristan. HIS life. And while it is HIS life, it is also HIS decision what he does with it." Atem pointed out.

"I just …" He trailed off in frustration, clearly unable to find the words they all felt. Atem sympathised with him, they all did. It was a shock to find out and difficult to swallow. But it was really simple: Yugi's decided to take the biggest transition early and all they could do was support him in this.

"I know how you feel man, but if Yugi's made up his mind that's his thing. We should probably decide what we're doing." Bakura said.

"How long do we have?" Tea asked.

"Yugi's been here almost 2 weeks. We found out he was dying only a few days ago. Osiris claimed he had a matter of weeks left - so I assume you guys have maybe 2 months but I wouldn't push it." Atem said.

"2 weeks huh…. Time moves differently here then." Tea mused.

"How long has it been since you last saw him?" Atem asked.

"About 5 - 6 weeks?" Tristan shrugged.

"I see."

"Most of it we spent trying to put the Millennium Puzzle back together." Joey said.

"We?" Bakura snapped at him.

"Yeah! Team effort! I did that piece there!" Joey said, pointing at a random piece of the puzzle he couldn't have possibly meant.

"Yeah and we provided snacks." Tristan said proudly. Tea pinched her nose and sighed.

"See what I have to put up with?" She asked him and Atem giggled. Properly giggled for the first time in days. He had missed their antics so much, he had forgotten what it felt like to be in their presence.

"So … whats the plan now then?" Tea asked.

"I'd like to move on to Khemet. Get Yugi some tending to by my physician and start preparing compensation for the town. Not to mention I still have unfinished business I was meant to tend to earlier. On top of that I'm sure you're all eager for some form of real food and perhaps some clean clothes. I'm loath to wake him after he's just fallen asleep but he can rest much easier in one of the Palace beds." Atem said.

"I think thats a good idea." Tea agreed.

"Yes! Real food! Food fit for a King no doubt, this is gonna be great!" Joey cheered loudly.

"It's good to be friends with such powerful people!" Tristan laughed. Again, their musings were incredible.

"Um… if it's not too much to ask. I'll go wake him but do you mind telling them what the plan is? I expect the physician here will be cross with me if I disturb him." Bakura asked of him.

"Of course." Atem laughed.

* * *

Thomas rolled several times onto rough, chipped stone, immediately trying to gather himself so he could run from the portal he had opened. It closed behind him instantly and as he crashed into the stone wall he breathed, hard and fast, panting like a dog on a hot day. He was sweating profusely, his skin tingling from the fear that prickled it. The Jewel was firmly in his hand but it's shine was dull, it's whispers were silent and the serene hum of it's song was non existent.

It no longer sang to him, no longer talked to him. This was silence. The silence he's been wanting, the silence they've been desiring since they came to be together but this was not what he wanted.

His heart pounded loudly like drums, his breaths never allowed for a moment for him to think about anything else.

Damn Yugi.

Damn him to hell!

He thought angrily. Punching the wall hard he felt his skin break and tiny bits of stone made his knuckles bleed. He never hissed, never yelped, never even reacted to it as if it hurt; instead he admired the blood bubbling to the surface and revelled in the sting. Even without the Jewel … no … especially without the Jewel he would make Yugi pay dearly.

He should have killed him instead of toyed with him. He should have made him think he was back instead of actually taking him there. He was an idiot for thinking that was a good idea but the Jewel. It's calls to make him feel real loss was too great. He could not deny it's request.

But next time.

Next time he would kill him. Next time he would make him suffer and kill him before he can fight back. He will need to separate his friends first and with this recent attack he was not likely to be alone so easily… especially since his lover is now the actual Pharaoh of this place. Yugi's surrounded himself with exceptionally powerful souls here and with Karim gone too he had no other resources at his disposal.

Osiris was on his tail too. The remaining power of the Jewel might hide him from him but it would not hide him forever.

He lacked time, resources and power but whatever it takes, he will find and destroy Yugi. He could start with his friends. Pick them off one at a time. They're in the God of Deaths eyes anyway.

"Souls…" A whisper, weak and raspy but no less beautiful. He knew this voice and his heart fluttered.

He held the jewel up to his ear, caressing it smoothly and whispering sweet nothings to it, hoping it would speak again.

"Excuse me! Who goes there?" A man shouted from behind. He turned to see a dark silhouette of a man standing tall, a spear at his side. The bright light behind him darkened his features but judging by the way he stood and held himself he was a guard of some kind. Where he was was dark and musty, old and unvisited - he could be the guard of a tomb, alone and intruding on his precious conversation.

"Souls…" The Jewel whispered once more.

"You'll need to come with me at once! Tomb robbing a vile offence, even for a criminal as poor as you." The guard said, lifting his spear to threaten him.

Thomas smirked, hiding his face as he snickered down at his feet. He held his jewel behind him but it finally whispered to him, urging him on, making his blood pulse with desire. The Jewel needed to heal, and souls are what it asked for.

He lacked time, resources and power.

But that would change for in this realm was no shortage of souls.

* * *

Bind …

….

For eternity….

…

* * *

The night of Khemet was anything but still. Everywhere one looked life was abound. The streets bustled with excited civilians, music filled the air and bright lights lit the city. Strong aromas of alcohol and hot food spread the cheer from soul to soul as they spoke, sang and danced in merriment for tonight, they celebrate.

They celebrate the riddance of a dangerous enemy. They celebrate the return of their King. They celebrate the arrival of his honored guests. They celebrate the victory they won.

And they celebrate the secured safety of their lands. No longer will the Bandit King raid their villages, kidnap their people for slavery, massacre families. Tonight the fair people of Yemshir are avenged and the atrocities committed there may be put to rest.

All was well in the city of Khemet.

And while the Kings guardians relented, even a little, the King and his honored guests relaxed and caught up on their time apart. It warmed him to know they were much the same as he had left them and it filled his soul with you to hear of their successes.

They spoke long into the night, until the cities people were well and tired, drifting to a calm, peaceful sleep. For the first time in months now Atem felt his domain calm with the departure of the Bandit King Karim.

But while all was well in his city, his palace and with his people, a small part of his heart was reserved for concern, worry and fear for his beloved. Behind his smiles, his wine reddened cheeks and euphoric red eyes, was a man who desperately wanted to be by his lovers side. Just beyond the wall behind him slept the one soul he cared for most. There was naught he could do but wait for him to wake, so he tended to his duty as King and host, and waited.

During the lulls in conversation he would notice some of them look towards the wall they knew Yugi slept behind and while tempted to encourage a visit to check, he tried to distract them with stories of which he had many to share and to his relief, so did they.

Unfortunately as long as they talked and well after they bid their good nights Yugi had not woken. He never stirred not even when he joined him in bed. Rajah watched over them all night but not once did Yugi move. Ahkmen watched over him, Isis peered into his future but saw nothing and Osiris did not come to his call.

His friends tried to wake him and kept him company through the day while Atem tended to his duties but still he did not wake.

As day became night and night became day, his heart twisted and churned until it burned in his chest. His stomach refused to accept much and his mind was overcome with fear and cruel voices. He gave Seto charge on the 3rd day so he could be with him and all day he held his hand and prayed he would wake, he prayed he would return to him.

The tears wracked his body and he quaked with the last thought that perhaps this was his end. He was already exhausted before the fight, he had another fever only several hours before. It was quite possible the fight, the loss of the Millennium Ring and everything that Thomas had put him through, was what would push his body past its limit.

But this is why he stayed with him. Yugi had decided he wanted to die to remain here even against any odds he may not. He knew that while he drew breath Osiris would not take him prematurely nor send him home to the world of the living unless asked to … so long as Osiris did not come of his own volition then Yugi was hanging on, fighting to wake … but if Osiris did show then it truly was time. But he never did in the 3 days it's been since that confrontation.

He was deeply afraid when he saw him materialise that day. He thought he'd have more time with Yugi and that their time would be cut short right before him. He was thankful that Osiris had merely shown to taunt Thomas. With the fracture of his Jewel he was no longer safe from the eyes of the Gods and it would be a matter of time before this place took his life. As for Yugi, this would have been the first time they have spoken, it was natural for them to exchange pleasantries. But perhaps given how long he's been asleep, having his time cut short was still not out of the realm of possibility.

Again, he tremored and squeezed his hand to his lips, tightly closing his eyes to refuse the passage of any more tears. But he could not control the ache in his heart that burned within him.

He was startled when he heard a knock on the golden frame and immediately he spun in his stool to see Rajah welcoming his beloved friends. They waved, cautiously stepping in with their new sandals as if any sound would wake him. It was cute to say the least; nothing would wake him.

His heart stung.

They looked good in their Egyptian clothing. The first day they shook it off but all the stares they received, the whispers around the palace and gossip eventually made them realise it was a good idea to blend in. Their skin was already pale enough to draw them attention that jeans and bright clothing only made it difficult for them to fit in. But they had quickly adjusted, even if at first it was strange to swap pants for a skirt. It's funny: Yugi adjusted so well to it.

"Still not awake yet?" Joey asked as they each came to stand by him. Tea touched Atem's shoulder when his gaze returned to him and as much as he welcomed the interaction, it was not her affections he longed for. He never shook her off but it made his heart sting much more.

"Not as yet." He said solemnly.

"Yugi's the strongest guy we know, he'll wake soon." Bakura said happily.

Atem agreed but he was not so sure this time. They knew his condition now, have seen Osiris first hand to know it to be true… he failed to see how he can still be so hopeful unless he himself didn't entirely believe it.

"Yeah Yug will be up soon. He hates sleeping in." Joey joked.

How…?

How can he joke at a time like this?

He stood then, gently putting Yugi's hand back beside him and turned to pass them, carefully holding his tongue so he would not snap.

He knew Joey was trying to lighten the mood, to be encouraging. He knew he had the best of intentions and he wanted his best friend awake too. He knew this, but still. He was so afraid of losing him, of missing his chance to tell him he loves him one last time, of not hearing his voice again or seeing the light in his eyes. He was so afraid Yugi may be sacrificing everything to come back here only to never make it … how could he have the energy to joke about this.

He busied himself with pouring some wine and breathing while his friends watched Yugi sleep.

"What if he doesn't …?" Bakura asked but trailed off with a grunt. Someone must have stopped him from finishing but Atem had already asked this question many times and he had no answers.

'If he does not wake, then all I can do is pray he finds his way here and if that does not work then I will beseech the gods day and night for the leave to go find him myself, even if it takes the rest of existence.' He thought, teary eyed. His heart pained again and to stop it he drank.

"We can't lose faith in him. We're in the spirit world right, surely he can hear us now more than ever. We just have to believe in him." Tea said.

"Well if he can hear us he better wake up quick. Some of us here can't wait eternity for him." Joey said, surprisingly seriously. He was right there. If Yugi was in some state of limbo and his condition does not change, then their friends must return sooner or later or else they share his fate.

'If he wakes with them gone he will be saddened he missed his chance to say goodbye.' He thought. He turned to look at him, at all of them and as he wondered his his heart felt as if it was shrivelling. 'I should send him home. They can take care of him, take him to a hospital where he will recover and live the rest of his young life and then when it is over naturally he will find me here, waiting. My instinct tells me to do this… but he would never forgive me.'

He felt the sob coming and before he would pull their attention he turned away and sipped his wine, breathing silently and slowly to calm down.

'I asked him not to make me watch him die.' He thought bitterly. Though he was more angry at himself for feeling this much pain. Yugi needed his support, his faith and his love and right now all he could feel was fear, irritation and anger. He wanted to run away. To mount Aisha and just leave his city, his country, this realm … he just wanted to disappear for a while but without Yugi, what would be the point in that. He felt trapped and angry at everything, frustrated because he could do nothing but wait here and sip wine.

'I just want him back.' He thought miserably.

"Hey… Atem?" Tea asked him quietly.

He jumped and sighed in irritation for being spooked and quickly he turned away from her so she would not see the flare of disapproval.

"Yes Tea."

"Why don't you show us around? You mentioned a temple where people could pray? Maybe we can all try praying together." She suggested.

"His condition is not in the care of the Gods. If it were he would not be in this position. Osiris has already met with me on the matter. If you want him to hear you, then being here with him is your best chance." He said stiffly.

"Oh…" She sounded disappointed and down trodden. She knew the truth of his words already and it was only after hearing the sad tone of her voice did he realise her goal was to get him to move, to focus on something that was not Yugi for a change. He sighed, turned to her and gave her the strongest heartfelt smile he could muster under such pain.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I cannot leave Yugi's side. If these are his last moments then I want to be here for him - as much as it pains me to do so."

"I know, it just hurts to see both of you struggling so much. It sucks not being able to do anything about it."

He gave her an understanding smile and a small nod to tell her he knew exactly what she felt when Tristan took their attention.

"There is something we can do about it but according to everyone else, Yugi's already decided to die here. But … how can we just let him? I feel like if this were the living world we would step in, get him some help and maybe a white jacket."

"If only he would wake so he could explain to us his reasoning." Bakura hummed.

"Me." Atem piped up quietly. They all looked at him, expecting an answer. "He wishes to remain here with me."

"Well did you tell him he could come back here after he's done living on earth?" Tristan asked.

"Of course I did! Believe me, I fought for his right to live. I never tried to convince him to stay." Atem said sharply, dismayed that Tristan would even ask that.

"How hard did you try dude?" He asked him and in that moment Atem was appalled. He stood, open mouthed and clutching his goblet tightly. His mind raced with a thousand things to say but none of them reached his lips before Bakura spoke.

"It is true that you both have feelings for one another. I've known Yugi to love you since before you … departed. That is why he tried so hard to operate the Millennium Items even if he did use his studies as his excuse. But I don't believe the Pharaoh would manipulate Yugi's decision. He's always wanted what was best for Yugi - even to go as far as to leave him."

Atem appreciated his support though his last sentence felt more like a stab than anything.

"Thank you Bakura. He's right. I argued with Yugi to go back, told him he could not stay here. I told him I would wait for him but he would have nothing of it. I tried to convince him."

"Words are one thing buddy but what happened to that fire you had when you were with us? You'd have stopped at nothing to save his life."

"And I will stop at nothing but not to save his life! To honor and respect his wishes. He will never forgive me if I force him to leave." Atem was feeling heated now, boiling and on the verge of bubbling over.

"Yugi doesn't have it in him to hold that kind of grudge, especially for one he loves!" Tristan snapped at him loudly.

"You don't understand the position I'm in Tristan! This isn't my decision alone to make, it is his!" He snapped back. Tea tried to take the wine off him but her movements irritated him further and with more force than he intended he slammed the goblet down on the table. He took a deep, deep breath to calm him down as wine dripped down his hand and arm and Tea backed away from him, holding her hands to her lips.

He was furious right now and he hated that it was his friends he felt fury towards.

"Yugi's not thinking clearly and neither are you! You've both just started dating right, everything is fun and exciting and of course you don't want to give that up any time soon. I get it man, I do. But long term: this is Yugi's life. He only gets one of those!" Tristan continued, seemingly unphased by Atem outburst of anger.

"I KNOW TRISTAN! I KNOW!" He shouted, making them all take a breath, blink and recoil. He pinched his nose, breathing deeply and closing his eyes, trying to block them out for just a moment. Thankfully Tristan didn't press further and instead chose to leave the room.

"I'm sorry." Atem said quietly after a while of awkward silence. He carefully and very slowly used the water from a nearby bowl to wash the wine off him but never did he look at his friends. "I know what is happening here. I know what Yugi will lose if I do not force him back. I know you all want him to live. I want that for him too. But he's tied my hands. I cannot break my promise to him. I cannot take this choice from him. I know it is selfish of me to not force him to return with you - but it would be just as selfish of me to do so. Either way, I cannot win here. There is nothing I can do that would be right. He wants this, so I must support him. I cannot abandon him now when he needs me the most." He said, teary eyed and broken.

Tea approached him slowly, careful not to irritate him and even though he hated the egg shells she walked on he accepted her embrace and leaned into it.

"This is hard for all of us man." Joey said seriously, looking down at Yugi. "But I know where you're coming from. I know where Tristans coming from. There is no right answer here. If Yugi's made up his mind, even if it's a stupid decision, then we have to respect that. It just sucks, knowing he won't be coming back with us."

"What will we tell his grandfather? His professor?" Bakura asked.

"That he's in safe hands and happy." Tea said, tearful but strong. She looked straight at Atem then, dead in his eyes. "You will make him happy and protect him." It wasn't a question - it was a demand. One he firmly accepted.

"With all my being."

She smiled, stroked his cheek and left to sit by Yugi's side again.

Joey sighed after a short while though and pet Yugi's hair back.

"Well, I should go find Tristan. Make sure he doesn't find himself in the dungeons. Come find me if anything happens."

"Immediately." Atem said quietly.


	36. 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys! Guys! Guys!  
> I cannot wait for your responses to this. Some of you are gonna FLIP!  
> As always thank you for your amazing responses and now I will keep this short so I can read MORE amazing responses! I love you!

That night, after having spent all day with a sleeping Yugi he finally gave himself a break to pray at his temple. He'd been praying all day for Yugi to wake and every other chance he got but tonight he took his pleas directly to the gods in the hopes they might answer.

He left Rajah with him in case his position changed but he did not expect it to. Yugi hadn't given much sign of life save for his soft, unwavering breathing.

The Palace was quiet as the souls of his city slept. His guards strolled the walls, guarding the gardens and patrolling the long, tall corridors of gold. His guardians slept, no doubt exhausted from having to pick up their Kings slack of the past few days. But Atem prayed just as hard as he had since returning to his City. He was tired, emotionally drained but still he fought. Yugi needed him now more than ever, he couldn't risk resting and letting him go.

The Gods were silent as they had been for days. None dared weigh on Osiris's domain and Osiris himself did not answer his calls either. In life Atem might have thought that Yugis eventual death and his silence might mean some greater plan, that it was intentional but in death… why could he not give him some kind of answer? It was frustrating to say the least. He was the son of God's and in this realm he was closer to them than he's ever been… so why do they ignore him?

"My Pharaoh."

He jumped, his heart racing at the familiar sound. His voice was like a chorus, smooth and soothing and for a moment he feared he wished it.

Upon turning to see the familiar white drapes of his robes, the gold chains falling from him, the half rotted bandages gracing his green, dead skin. He was both beautiful and horrifying at once, but such was the guise of life and death.

He bowed low to him, nose to marble floor in utmost respect. He had been thinking negatively on the Gods actions or rather inaction that some would consider it blasphemy; he only hoped the God of Death did not detect this.

"Osiris. Thank you for coming." Atem said humbly.

"Rise my child. There is much to discuss." Osiris sang in his beautifully strong voice that strangely did not echo off the walls as it normally did.

Upon looking at his face though, spying through the hollow, milky eye's he saw trouble. Even the God of Death could have a heavy heart then?

"Is it Yugi?" Atem asked.

Osiris didn't answer, he merely floated to gaze upon his alabaster likeness behind Atem.

"He does not have much time. Alone, he is unable to wake from his slumber. His body is failing. This realm has taken too much from him. This is his last and only chance to return to the living." Osiris said in a tired, sombre voice Atem understood only too well.

Still, his words cut deep. He knew it was only a matter of time but to hear it spoken… It felt worse than he imagined.

"Yugi has made his decision." Osiris continued, confusing Atem for a moment. He thought he was seeking Atems decision… was he not? He remained quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"Yugi does not wish to leave you. There is a chance after his judgement that he will find his way to you, but alone it may take weeks to a Millennia. He may not even reach you. This is the risk he is willing to take."

"If it will take that long he might as well live the remainder of his life first." Atem said bitterly but his irritation was towards himself for being the reason Yugi refused to listen to reason.

Osiris chuckled. Actually chuckled and it threw Atem off for the longest moment. He never thought he would hear the God of Death actually laugh.

"Yugi is a stubborn soul. I remember one who refused to pass on until such a day that the evil of his time could be destroyed forever and if it could not then he would remain the guard of its cell for eternity if it took that long." He said and Atem blushed. It was true that he was stubborn too, and selfless to a fault… but as much as he wanted to say that it was different he could not commit to such a claim.

"Have you come to prepare me for what is to come soon?" Atem asked, wanting now to shift the focus off him.

"Somewhat. I have come to prepare you but not for the reasons you think. Yugi and I have been talking for the past few of your days. I have been sustaining his life energy so that we may talk. He has but one chance to return but after having watched all of you his mind has still not changed. A contract has been struck but I need your cooperation in order to fulfil my end of the bargain."

"Contract, bargain? What do you mean?"

"Without my aid Yugi may never reach this realm. In order to ensure he does he needs to perform a Soul Binding. In life this is referred to as -"

"Marriage… but a Soul Binding is stronger, permanent. To bind your soul to someone else's is big. As King I have bound many a soul together but Yugi… I did not think it could be done for the living."

"That is because until recently no living mortal has made it to the Afterlife. Your Yugi is a surprise even to us." Osiris mused.

"Yugi knows what a Soul Binding means right?"

"I have explained in great detail what it means and ensured he understands the weight of this decision."

"And he still wants to do this?"

"Yes. He wishes to Bind his soul to yours. Doing this will ensure his journey back to you and he should arrive here within days this way if not sooner. I will be the one to Bind you however we require your agreement to proceed."

Atem was stunned to say the least. A Soul Binding was a big deal in the Spirit World. It was one thing to marry, but another entirely to bind your soul to that of another. That Yugi wished to go this far to ensure his place beside him was beyond humbling. Why Atem hadn't thought of it sooner was beyond him but if it was possible then of course he would take it.

"I accept. If this will ensure Yugi's place here then yes, I agree. But Yugi is unable to wake and this must be done before he passes. How do we proceed?"

"I will lend him my strength but he has 24 hours upon waking to complete the Binding. There is one other matter that must be discussed. My end of the bargain is to lend him my strength and perform the Binding. Yugi's end however will require no shortage of support from you."

"What do you ask of us?" Atem asked, ready to accept any terms laid before him. "Thomas is still protected by the fragmented remains of the Jewel. The Jewel is a volatile remnant of a time long before your kind learned to walk. It belongs under the custody of the Gods. Yugi is to retrieve it and return it to me along with what remains of his Millennium Items."

"What of Thomas?"

"Thomas lives on borrowed time. He will be judged once the Jewel is removed from him, however is growing stronger by the day. I cannot find him but the unstable nature of the Jewel is consuming the souls of the Afterlife. There is growing imbalance and it must be stopped. Yugi is to retrieve the Jewel, return it to us and those he has consumed will be returned. Yugi will need your aid to accomplish this."

"What if Thomas is too strong for us? What is the risk?"

"If Yugi cannot accomplish this task then his soul will belong to me instead. He knows the risks and the price."

Atem nodded, chewing his lip nervously. This wasn't going to be easy but Yugi has already agreed. They NEEDED to succeed.

"For what it is worth, there is only one other soul I have come across as strong as Yugi's. He saved the living time and time again, has brought prosperity to his people and has earned the trust, faith and support of the Gods. We believe Yugi is as capable as this soul."

Atem smiled and let himself feel the reassurance. Knowing the Gods had faith in him did fill him with a confidence he feared he lacked and a new determination burned in his heart.

"Then I shall do all I can to ensure his success. What must be done first?" Atem asked.

"Yugi is about to wake. I suggest you speak to him. He has 24 hours from now to complete this Binding. You may choose when you wish to perform it but sooner the better. After the Binding is complete he will have what remains of the day to spend as he wishes."

Atem nodded, bowed deeply and in a sudden burst of excitement he felt compelled to sprint out of the temple, down the corridors. For the first time in days he felt happy. Yugi was waking and now they had a guarantee he would make it back to him.

He cared not for the pots he almost knocked over, or the servants he almost ran into. His cloak billowed behind him and the rush of wind pushed back his hair as he leaped up stairs and slid along the marble until he came to Yugis room, panting and out of breath.

He straightened himself out briefly, petting down his hair to his usual style and pulling his skirt back down to wear it was supposed to be. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down but he couldn't wait any longer.

He opened the door quickly but without a bang and immediately spied Yugi sitting in his bed, examining his hands until he looked up to see him.

His lavender eyes were wide, his brimming smile turned the moon to sun and Atem felt the fear, dread and stress of the past week melt him. His legs dared to collapse, his heart barely contained itself and he found himself crying, shaking slightly in the door.

"Come here." Yugi breathed, reaching for him desperately with both hands. It struck Atem for a second to see him stretch even his broken hand but in this moment he cared not. Yugi was awake; wide awake even and asking for him. He obeyed obediently, his heart bowing to his every command. He was not his King but his willing slave. Completely his.

He raced to him, somehow gliding over to his bed and for half a second he thought to slow down in case he hurt him but once close enough Yugi closed the distance for him, grabbing him by the jaw to bring him into a hasty, desperate kiss.

Yugi pulled Atem on top of him and even though he wanted to not put pressure onto him Atem found his arms giving way as his hands explored Yugi's body, touching anywhere he could and feeling him move beneath him. Actually move. That was what was most incredible about this. Yugi was moving! He's alive and moving and breathing and his tongue … oh Gods his tongue.

It's been so long since he tasted Yugi and felt how passionate he could be, since he heard his tiny moans of delight. His mind was quickly becoming numb under the pounding realisation of how desperate Yugi was for him too. Yugi's hands combed through Atem's hair, pulling at the nape of his neck. His hips bucked into him and his legs parted to let him rest between them, squeezing him tight against him.

When they needed to breathe they barely stopped there. Atem let him catch his breath and in the meantime kissed, sucked and nipped at his neck, biting his skin to make him hiss only to then kiss him better to make him moan, loving every sound he elicited from him..

Yugi's chest was heaving with every heavy breath and gasp but his hands never stopped roaming. Atem listened to every silent command his body made. If he wanted him to bite him he did. If he wanted him to kiss him in a certain spot he did. If he wanted him to lift himself so he could reach the rest of his body then he listened. He obeyed everything and took just as much. While he paid attention to his neck and shoulders his hands wondered too. One though his hair and the other stroking his arm, caressing his ribs, massaging his chest to play with his puckering nipples. What was most exhilarating though was feeling his heart beating rapidly and how hot his skin was to his touch. Just a moment ago he was dying, but now he burns with such intense life.

Desperately he felt Yugi's hands trying to rip the blanket out from between them and he was quick to help him be rid of the fabric and get back into his position between his thighs only before he could get comfortable Yugi took control, pushing against him to swap places with him. As his own personal slave Atem obeyed despite the momentary confusion but he was quick to get lost in the hungry look of his exasperated eyes as he towered over him, straddling his lap and panting with a cheeky, satisfied smirk.

He looked godly up there and his heart bubbled upon seeing the flushed pink in his cheeks, the wet saliva slowly trailing down his lips and the red marks Atem had left on his skin. His chest heaving, his nipples puckered and red from his attention. He had a sort of white glow around him from the moonlight peeking into the room and it only added to accentuate his muscles. His skin, curiously, was unmarked by previous scars and wounds. Not a single bruise marked him save for what Atem has just done. He was beautifully pristine, as he was before he came here. No evidence of torture or injuries from battle stained his body and as he gazed up at this beauty on top of him he saw Yugi allowing him to take him in, waiting patiently for his daze to cease as he caught his breath.

He touched his chest with light fingers, feeling the tight muscles of his sternum, his abs and down to his hips and the lower his fingers caressed him the more Yugi enjoyed it. His eyes closed and with such pleasure he sighed, rolling his hips just enough to push against his erection under him.

The feeling made Atem roll his eyes back, gasping and squeezing Yugi's thighs as he did it again. He felt him bend over then and they started aggressively kissing again but this time Atem was hungrily sucking at his tongue, biting his lip, exploring his mouth with his own tongue all the while aiding Yugi's rolling of his hips with his own to match his rhythm.

Yugi was moaning with every movement until he abruptly stopped kissing him to spend some time with his ear.

"Make love to me." He whispered hungrily and Atem melted under him. He could have finished right then but that would not do, not when they were both so eager for this.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked him, his voice hoarse with lust. His hands never asked, they went straight to massaging his ass with burning anticipation. "You just woke up."

"I've waited long enough." Yugi whispered almost harshly, nipping at his ear to enforce his point.

Atem felt his nerves catching up with him but he was much too eager to pay attention to them now. Gently he slid Yugi off him, kissed his nose and raced to the bath where he knew they kept body safe oils to use for the glow of their skin. If they were to do this, he'd make sure Yugi was as comfortable as he could be.

At first Yugi watched him confusion but when he saw the small ceramic pot he smiled and chewed his lip, fingering his skirt to slip it off.

Atem stole his kisses from him, aiding him in removing both their clothes before laying back down on his back again for Yugi straddle him. He knew Yugi was eager as he reached for the pot but Atem kept it away, dipping his own fingers to collect the oil himself. Yugi chewed his lips again, leaning forward to give Atem room to tease his entrance with his fingers. Atem was concentrating hard on making sure he'd be comfortable that Yugi took this opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking and biting as well as soft little urges to hurry up.

Slowly he inserted his index and the deeper Yugi pushed back on him the more he moaned. Atem loved it, watching his expression with such keen interest, wanting so much to watch every sensation he felt.

Yugi pulled back out and slowly drove himself back down onto him again and again and slowly as he became more comfortable with it Atem used his middle finger too and moved on his own, aiding Yugi to relax and get comfortable. Only when he was confident in how ready he was did Yugi push himself back up to a sit, lifting himself to adjust Atem's eager, throbbing and primed cock in position.

"Wait, Yugi." Atem breathed. Yugi almost pouted but did as he was told, waiting for Atem to give him the pot of oil. "Use this first."

Back to being mischievous Yugi coated his own fingers in the oil and stroked Atem's cock slowly, sensually until he was well and truly oiled up. Atem closed his eyes with every stroke, every roll of his head, trying his hardest to concentrate on not releasing before they were done but by the gods was it hard. He found it easier to concentrate though when he felt Yugi position him. Atem slowly removed his fingers and held his cheeks apart so Yugi could ease himself onto him. It took a few tries and with constant support of his hand but eventually he broke the surface and exceptionally slowly Yugi lowered onto him. Inch by impossible inch Atem spread him with his cock and each exasperated moan served to help them reach where they wanted to be.

Atem was now completely inside him, feeling his hot insides squeeze and contract. He moaned each time Yugi flexed and after a while of remaining in place, looking into one another as they shared this moment they both began to rock. Atem pushed into him and Yugi rolled back. Atem slid out and Yugi arched his hips. They came back down slowly, moaning and panting and each time they increased their speed.

They took turns with who was in control of the speed, finding one another's rhythm intoxicating. Yugi preferred to bounce faster where Atem preferred to take it slow but deep. When Yugi bent over to kiss him Atem felt so much intense pleasure from his new position that he needed more of it. Quickly he increased his usual tender pace to rapid thrusts and Yugi had to bite down on his shoulder to stop from screaming his pleasures for the Palace to hear.

After a short while of this burst of excitement Atem rolled him over onto his back and held himself up over him as he thrust slowly, deeply into him, holding his legs up to his chest to delve deeper.

Yugi held his waist, helping to pull him in and soon Atem was desperate for that rush again. Leaning in low to his neck he positioned himself for quicker thrusts and as he increased again Yugi was practically singing. He loved each song but if anyone heard him they'd catch them in the act; so he kissed him, muffling his moans with wet, hungry kisses.

He felt Yugis nails on his back, felt his thighs tense and squeeze and as they got rougher with one another and eventually he felt Yugi pause in his breathing, making those familiar sounds of orgasm as he climaxed over their stomachs. The sensation of his muscles tightening coupled with how much ecstasy his partner was in gave Atem permission to release as well, filling him up before he could pull out and drip the rest of it onto his stomach.

They breathed hard, fast and in sync, panting like they had run marathons. Atem felt so heavy now but he carefully lowered himself beside him, snuggling into his chest lazily as they caught their breath and letting their minds recover from the mush they had become.

They did this.

They actually just did this.

Finally.

Atem started to laugh but not even he knew why; he was just so happy.

Yugi laughed with him though and adjusted so they'd face each other, nose to nose, caressing each other's cheek with such love and tenderness. They're eyes peered into one another, singing their love in silent harmony.

"I love you." They said together and together they laughed and kissed sweet promises of love and adoration.

Yugi caressed his cheek with the hand that should have been too injured to move. Curiously it didn't appear to bother him at all. Just like the rest of his body his hand must have been miraculously healed too.

"Your injuries…" Atem whispered, gently moving his hand to his lips.

"Osiris. A gift in good faith for what ive agreed to do for him. Thought it might make my last day easier." Yugi said softly. Atem searched his eyes, looking for insecurities or regret about his decision but found only peace. He was so sure there would be some part of him that would not want this, so sure he would regret not living a full life but now … He was sure Yugi was 100% committed to this and his resolve and strength comforted him.

"He told me the details of your bargain with him." Atem said.

"And?" Yugi asked, chewing his lip with wide, half nervous eyes that made Atem dare to be cheeky.

"I don't know. Soul Bindings a pretty big commitment Yugi. I don't think I have it in me to make such a big decision." He said coyly.

For the briefest moment Yugi looked at him with disbelief, following that up with tickles to his ribs, forcing the King into childlike hysterics.

"You're the King of an entire country, you are making this commitment with me!" Yugi laughed.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Atem laughed, lightly smacking his hands away. Yugi giggled and crawled up to him for a kiss.

"In all seriousness though, yes. I will gladly bind my soul to yours. Now and for the rest of eternity I am yours completely."

The smile Yugi wore lit up his world and the blush that followed made him swoon. As much as he didn't enjoy the idea of Yugi dying, he couldn't wait to be bound to him and to start spending the rest of their existences together.

"I love you Yugi." He whispered.

"I love you too." Yugi giggled.

"So … what do you want to do?" Atem asked him. "My Guardians are sleeping right now but when the sun rises we can begin the Binding, or we can do it this afternoon if you wish. This day is yours Yugi. "

"Hmmm… well I haven't eaten in like 4 days so I'm actually really hungry. And Id like to talk to the guys first. I should tell them whats going on. I understand you and Tristan got into a bit of a disagreement."

Atem blinked, shocked that he knew that when he had been asleep.

"I was here, watching. My body was too weak but Osiris kept me alive. You couldn't see me but I was here the whole time. I heard your prayers."

"You saw our argument." Atem stated uneasily.

"Yes. Thank you for standing up for me. I understand how hard this is for you but you and I both know this is the best option for us."

"I do. I just wish it didn't need to be." Atem said sadly. Yugi gave him a warm smile and cupped his cheek lovingly, gazing at him with such lively, sensitive eyes. Eyes that made Atem momentarily dismiss his sadness for relief that he was alive and awake again. "I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." Yugi said, smiling wide.

"Lets get you something to eat. The guys won't be awake for several hours yet. Is there anything you'd like to do before that?" Atem asked him coyly.

Yugi chewed his lip and shuffled closer to him to nuzzle his neck, letting his hands teasingly explore Atem's waist.

"I'm not sure your stores will be able to satisfy this intense hunger I have. I might need to resort to eating something else if you want to help me with that." Yugi whispered, nibbling on his neck lightly and making him shiver.

"I can definitely help you with that." He purred.


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Who's excited for the ceremony? I know our boys are! Merry Christmas everyone and please have a safe holiday! This chapters a few days early and I cannot wait to share the rest with you x Until then, please enjoy!

Atem slept solidly beside Yugi, curled and snuggled in without a care for clothing or bedsheets to protect his modesty. They hadn't needed any for several hours now, often switching from pleasant conversation to heated romance. With Yugi's newfound energy and their relationship soaring to new heights they were taking advantage of every position they could find themselves in. But now it was very early morning and Atem had been sleeping poorly since their return. While there was much to be done Yugi had successfully sapped what energy was left of the King.

He wouldn't sleep all day though and most of the Palace rested as well - so quietly Yugi snuck out from under his lovers arm, draped a silk gown around him and went to stand on the balcony overlooking his soon to be people.

The sun hadn't risen yet but the sky was lightening. The people slept and the only sounds of the city that he could hear was that of running water from a nearby garden. It was peaceful this morning, and behind him slept the most beautiful man Yugi had the pleasure of knowing. All of his dreams were coming true. There were a few things left to do first but soon - very soon - he would spend the rest of his existence beside him.

He sighed, content and happy, and went back inside to fetch a roll of papyrus and ink.

He wrote a letter to his grandfather back home, completely unsure if things here could even return home with his friends, but if anything it was therapeutic. He told him of his adventures here, of the dangers he faced and overcame, and how he found Atem and came to terms with his feelings for him. He told him that he couldn't bare to leave Atem but he loves him dearly and wishes him the absolute best. He told him that he knows this will be hard for him to understand but this is everything he could want. He gave him his love and told him he'd be waiting and that when the time comes he would gladly show him everything there is about the afterlife. He told him his life isn't ending - that it is finally beginning.

Figuring he could spend several scrolls explaining how much he loves them both and that choosing Atem was right for him, he ended it there and rolled it up.

He cried silently, letting it sink in how much he was giving up with this decision. He didn't regret his choice; if anything it steeled his resolve, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. He loved his grandfather and knew that in his later years he would need help he wouldn't be there to provide. He hoped that his grandfather would understand and that he would wish him well, but a part of him feared that his grandfather might resent his choice. He had to believe that his grandfather would understand though if he wanted to be happy. If he chose to return and it turned out he would have supported his decision then he didn't know how long he could live with leaving Atem.

Just the thought burned a hole in his heart and he quickly shook it off. He was not having second thoughts, he just wished he could see his grandfather one last time.

He heard the door click open then and he turned to see Rajah sneaking in with fresh clothes and various other folded items. He spotted Yugi soon after placing them on a table and froze: wide eyed and mouth ajar, his chest rising deeper and deeper as realisation hit him that he was in fact awake.

"Shh. He knows and needs to rest." Yugi whispered to him, pointing to Atem asleep on the bed before Rajah could announce that he was awake.

He nodded and swallowed his surprise before bowing deeply to Yugi.

"Forgive me. I was not aware you had awoken." Rajah said quietly.

"It's fine, Rajah." Yugi smiled.

"Would the master like a bath? I can fill one immediately if it would suit you."

"Actually please. I would love one, thank you." Yugi said politely. His manners always tripped Rajah over but he was quick to oblige, leaving the room to fetch some water.

It would take him a while to fetch enough so he derobed and crawled in beside Atem again, finding a nice snuggly spot under his arm. Atem never woke but he did pull him closer to him, breathing in his scent pleasantly and humming in satisfaction.

* * *

"I just don't get it Yugi." Tristan sighed.

Yugi sighed but not out of frustration or irritation. He knew this was hard for them and they might not ever understand his reasoning… but he wanted their support at least.

Tea was upset. She had taken off in tears and Atem had sent Mana after her. Joey understood but he had politely excused himself to go think while Yugi continued trying to explain this Tristan. Bakura had taken this the easiest. He somehow knew this would be the case and thus was keeping Atem company further inside the room.

"I know this is hard." Yugi began, unsure of how else to explain this.

"Yugi … I get it. You love the guy but what about your life? Everything you've worked for-"

"Has been empty. I don't regret my life but whether I knew it or not I was just filling in time while desperately trying to cling to something I didn't want to lose. I never expected to see him again, let alone hold him but now that I can I don't want to give that up. What would it be for? Knowing that he's waiting for me while I just waste every day waiting to get back to him. I don't want to wait."

"But the rest of us -"

"The rest of you won't be waiting for me. You have the rest of your lives to live with the people you love -"

"We love you too man!" Tristan snapped.

"Not like that Tristan. Joey loves Mai. He's about to start a family with her. You love Serenity, and I'm pretty sure if you asked her out she'd say yes. Teas got the brightest future ahead of her of us all. And Bakura… Bakura doesn't need me enough to make me want to give up the only person that can fill this void I've had in my heart since it was put there.

I mean no offence, but you guys all have something back home. I had you guys too, and Grandpa and my career but what happens when grandpa's gone? What do I do when all of you have families? My life is here and I don't want to wait the next 60, 70 years before I finally get to start it."

Tristan nodded slowly, eyes downcast and thinking, finally understanding.

They heard a knock on the door and turned to see a servant priest Yugi knew to belong to Seto.

"He's on the balcony." Yugi told him.

He bowed his head in recognition and started into the room only to pause abruptly.

"What is it?" Atem asked from the Balcony entry, hands before him patiently.

"My King. High Priest Seto wishes to inform you that preparations are almost complete. He is asking for your approval when you are available." The boy said.

"Thank you. I will see him now. Bakura, would you excuse me?" Atem asked him kindly.

"Of course."

"Actually… Pharaoh." Tristan interrupted. Yugi watched him curiously but he sensed no hostility.

"Tell him I'll be a few moments." Atem told the boy and he bowed and left.

Tristan stood before him then, thinking hard about his words but he couldn't seem to reach them.

Atem sighed gently and placed a warm hand on his shoulder, smiling patiently.

"I'll look after him. I swear it on all I care for." Atem said. Yugi smiled, feeling warm and fuzzy from the promise he made.

"Just promise me he won't regret this decision." Tristan asked kindly.

"I give you a Kings promise." Atem said firmly, taking a hand to his heart and bowing.

Tristan seemed nervous but accepted it basically, rubbing the back of his head and fidgeting with his shirt.

"Okay, you don't need to go that far." He laughed.

Yugi came over then and stood by Atem as he straightened up, gently sliding his fingers in his and beaming with pride.

"Shall we go see?" Yugi asked them.

"Yes. You both are welcome too. We won't be starting yet." Atem said happily.

"I might go find Joey." Tristan said with a tired sigh.

"I'll come with you. I don't fancy getting lost." Bakura said to them cheerfully.

"We won't start until you guys are there. I want you to be there." Yugi said happily.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world pal." Tristan said.

"There'll be food after yeah?" Bakura asked, inciting laughter from all of them.

* * *

The ceremony would take place in the Palace Temple. Braziers were lit with blue flames and white silk ribbons were draped between the statues of the Gods with offerings made to each of them at their feet. Priests beyond priests were praying, blessing everything and empowering the area as they communed with their Gods.

At the altar at the end was a golden bowl of water and two candles. Flowers were arranged throughout the Palace and the air was rich with incense.

Everything looked beautiful, just as Yugi imagined a Royal Marriage to be. This was slightly different to a marriage though. Atem would still be able to wed and take a Queen if he wished, but his soul will belong to Yugi after this. This would tie a bond between them stronger than any marriage.

Needless to say Yugi approved but Atem was nervous, seeking perfection everywhere. Even to the point of the water temperature of the bowl. If anything Yugi found it amusing but after his last command to make sure that each god had offerings of exact equal value he pulled him aside.

"Relax. Everything is going to be fine." He told him gently.

"I know but this will be performed by Osiris himself. I don't want him to he displeased by anything and not performing this for us."

"He's made a contract with me. He must go through with it if he wants order in this realm." Yugi reasoned with him. Atem breathed out long and deep, trying to calm down. Yugi smiled and touched his cheek. "Everything is perfect."

"Almost everything. Our friends are missing, Mahaads having issues with his Ring, Isis is-"

"Relax. You and I are getting bound today not them."

"But-"

"Shush. We have all day to do this. Our friends will be here, Mahaad will be fine and Isis will too." Yugi said.

"How are you so calm about this?"

Yugi hugged him, nestling in under his neck and rubbing circles on his back, calming him down gradually.

"I'm calm because after today I will be able to find you no matter how far apart we are. None of this will matter because after today you will be stuck with me for eternity." Yugi said, smirking cheekily.

Atem sighed and hugged him back, finally relaxing.

"I wouldn't call it stuck." Atem giggled softly.

"Hey!" They heard Tristan call loudly to them as he, Joey and Tea found their way here as if on queue.

"Hey!" Yugi called back happily.

"Go to them. I'd like to check on some things." Atem whispered, leaving him with a kiss to his temple.

* * *

It was some hours since Atem had seen Yugi. He left with their friends when Atem made to oversee the rest of the preparations. Yugi was right of course, that under circumstances the ceremony would be perfect as is. But it was also the after party and the fact they would be hosting a God himself. The other Gods may even show for this occasion and he wanted to make sure everything would be up to perfection in such an event.

When he was certain that his Priests had quite enough of his perfectionism then he allowed himself to agree. Shimon would assist them and his Priests would attend Osiris when he arrived. He knew the plan by heart and would be able to instruct Yugi as needed. All was set … all they needed now were to settle everyone down to witness.

The city was made aware of his union this morning and during the ceremony they would come by the Palace to offer gifts of honor and congratulations. This was customary even among other souls but this was even more grand an event considering this involved the King himself. Normally it was the King or one of his priests conducting the binding, not receiving.

He left Seto and Shimon to find Yugi, having been told that he was last seen talking with Mahaad in the mage quarter of the Palace. Mahaad's Ring worried him too. It had been shorting out, acting without meaning and not responding to him ever since Yugi's Ring was destroyed. Mahaad would be required to witness this event and if his Ring acted up during it could ruin their planning. He had thought about asking him to leave it in his quarters but that would not do for a Kings Guardian. Even temperamental it was dangerous in the wrong hands.

He was told that Mahaad and Yugi were in the training grounds and curiously he followed these instructions until he finally found Joey, Tristan, Tea and Bakura watching Yugi and Mahaad from the sidelines. They looked to be squaring off, Mahaad with his Ring and Yugi armed with his Millenium Rod. This was curious … and undesirable.

"What are they doing?" Atem asked his friends quietly.

"Oh Pharaoh! Yugi's trying to help Mahaad with his Ring." Tea answered.

"I see…"

"They're having some luck. Yugi tried using it before and it seemed to settle down for him." Bakura said.

"Mahaad wasn't too happy about that but at least it's responding to him now." Joey added.

"That is good." Atem agreed.

He watched them spar with keen interest. Mahaad would send cones of light from his Ring towards him and Yugi would deflect with ease using the Rod. The closer he looked though the more dissatisfied Yugi appeared to be.

"You have to mean it." Yugi said eventually.

"I do not wish to harm you. You have an important ceremony to meet today and Pharaoh would have me killed were you harmed before it."

"I'll be fine. Just remember what I told you. The Ring won't harm me and I have the Rod. Now attack me." Yugi demanded.

Atem had half a mind to announce he was there, to let them all know they were ready but he let them be for now, watching.

Mahaad controlled the Ring to attack, shooting a much faster cone of light towards him. Yugi deflected it again but he noticed he held the attack longer than he had previously.

"Good. I felt that. If you were fighting an enemy then I know you can deal some damage." Yugi said but there was a bite to his words.

"Were I fighting an enemy I would have no reason to hold back." Mahaad countered.

"I believe you. But now I need to know if you can defend." Yugi said, twirling the rod in circles to hold it behind himself, poised to attack. "You know how to use the Ring's shield correct?" Yugi asked.

"Similar to what you did in battle?" Mahaad asked. Yugi nodded.

"You need to call upon Sahar. Her spirit is whose energy you will tap into to protect yourself." Yugi said but this confused Atem. Who was Sahar.

"Who is he talking about?" Atem asked them.

"According to Yugi each of the Millenium Items is made up of different souls and getting to know each one will allow the user to use different abilities of their Item. Sahar is one of the 24 souls in the Ring who can lend her strength to her master. Her power is what let Yugi shield himself during his fight with Thomas." Bakura said confidently.

It stunned Atem to learn this. Not even he knew the names of the souls used to create the Millenium Items, nor did he know that knowing them granted you more abilities. It made him wonder what his puzzle could do.

Without warning Yugi attacked, swinging the Rod to fire a ball of golden light at Mahaad. Mahaad was able to disperse the attack but it wasn't what Yugi was after. They did this three more times before Yugi set the Rod down, making it stand on it's own with a lingering finger and a whisper before he approached Mahaad.

"Let me show you."

Mahaad gave it to him, sighing in apparent disapproval but he was ready to learn. Atem didn't blame him for his mood: he must have felt an amateur before Yugi considering he was the most powerful mage in the Country.

Yugi held the ring before him, making it float in his palm between them.

"Call upon her name in your mind. Sahar. Reach out to her as if calling for a friend. See her and ask for her aid. If she trusts in your power she will protect you, but in return you must protect her too, prove to her that you can defeat her enemy - for you both share in your fates." Yugi said wisely. The Ring vibrated and then settled, as if shivering and with a small smirk Yugi turned to face his Rod, still standing and waiting.

"Siek-sa!" Yugi commanded. The Rods eye lit up but it did no more than this. It waited.

"Fu kushka!" He ordered and the Rod shot a red beam of light straight at him. Before it reached him Yugi held the Ring before him and a golden shield protected him from the light, dispersing the red colours into nothing.

"Fu kushka!" He ordered again, and again the same display.

"What is fu kushka?" Tea asked.

"It's a kill command." Atem said stiffly, nervously. He knew the command and it was one generals of his army used to tell his men to execute someone. Yugi was telling the Rod to kill him and he was relying on a temperamental Ring to protect himself. This was reckless. If the Ring fails to respond…

"Fu kushka ielnah!" Yugi commanded and once again the Rod attacked only this time it was a steady, powerful beam of light channeling into the shield the Ring created.

"Yugi?" Mahaad asked, nervously.

"The Ring will protect me so long as I believe in her. There's only so much she can handle but I need to know her limits. My Rod will not harm me. The moment the shield breaks it will cease it's attack. But your Ring has never faced an attack like this before, has never shielded. She needs to know what her own limit is before you can try to read her. I'm taking her for a spin. After all, how can you trust her if she doesn't know herself?" Yugi asked.

When the shield fizzled the Rod stopped and Yugi lowered the Ring to relax. He held it momentarily, silent before handing it back to Mahaad.

"She is strong and together you make a powerful team… but now you must access her shield. You've seen it in action, now prove to me you can use it." Yugi said, moving to collect his Rod.

"Sahar." Mahaad said quietly before correcting his stance, breathing in deeply and giving Yugi a nod.

Yugi waited, clenching the Rod in his hands before he swung, sending a red slash of light towards Mahaad. Mahaad did as he observed, accessing the Rings power to protect him.

"Good. Again." Yugi said and again, he swung, and again Mahaad shielded.

They did this a few more times, each time Yugi's attack would get stronger.

"I think I understand the Ring more now Yugi." Mahaad said pleasantly, a laugh almost on his words. Atem smiled: he was enjoying this. It must have been some time since Mahaad had been challenged to a friendly competition.

"Good. Because if you're going to protect this city, then you need to understand her." Yugi said, swinging again.

"I need you be ready for anything." Another swing, but from a different direction.

"She can shield you from anywhere." Yugi said, swinging downwards to send a beam from above him.

"You just need to trust her." Another swing from the right.

"Prove to her that you can wield her and protect her." Another swing from the left.

"And she will protect you with everything she has." A pincer swing from both sides. He was getting faster now and Atem noticed that Mahaad was becoming nervous. Were these attacks too much? Yugi didn't relent, he seemed to be too focused.

"Because in the heat of the next battle, he will give you everything." Another swing from the right, larger this time.

"He will not hold back."

"He's getting angry." Bakura whispered.

"Yep." Joey agreed.

"If I'm not here… then I need you to be prepared for him." Another swing from the left.

"You are this city's greatest defence." A swing from above. Mahaad was walking backwards now, trying his hardest to keep up with him.

"I need you to protect it, to protect everyone inside." He slammed the rod before him, shooting a continuous red beam at Mahaad for him to hold. Wind blew everywhere from the power the Rod exuded but Mahaad held the shield as Yugi channeled it's power.

"I may not be here to help. I don't have my Ring anymore. It's up to you to protect him and if I'm not here then I need to know you can."

Atem blinked, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Yugi was doing this for him. He was toughening Mahaad so he could protect him against Thomas.

"Yugi…" He whispered.

"On my life I will protect him. You needn't worry!" Mahaad shouted over the roaring wind.

"Prove it to me!" Yugi commanded, forcing even more energy from the Rod. "Thomas will not relent. Nor will I. Prove to me you have what it takes to defend and retaliate! Listen to her!" Yugi shouted.

Gradually his attack became stronger and stronger and they watched as the Rings shield began to tremble but as if a realisation hit Mahaad he pushed on the Ring, forcing Yugi's attack to stutter which gave him enough time to send the attack right back towards Yugi.

The attack took their breaths away and a scream rested on their tongues but in a second Yugi swiped his Rod violently, dispersing the attack with ease.

They breathed, panting and watching one another cautiously, clearly fatigued from the onslaught but then Yugi smiled, and relaxed, giving Mahaad an approving nod.

"Good. It seems the Ring trusts you." He said, a hint of pride mixed with sadness in his tone.

They all sighed in relief, Mahaad most of all.

"You did not tell me I could return an attack." Mahaad said amusingly as they came together.

"Some tricks are best learnt on your own. By proving to me she trusts you I can rest easy." Yugi winked.

"Damn Yug, did you have to go savage on the guy?" Joey asked as they all approached now. Yugi laughed sheepishly, holding the Rod behind his back as if that would save him.

"That was awesome though. You had complete control the whole time, didn't you Yugi?" Tea asked him.

"I know our limits. Sahar has some growing to do before she reaches the age of my Rod but I believe she's strong enough to defend against what remains of Thomas's jewel. My Sahar … took off quite a lot of the Jewel when she sacrificed herself." Yugi said sadly.

"Yugi…" Tea said sympathetically.

"So there's nothing that can be done for the Ring?" Bakura asked.

Yugi shook his head. "She's gone. All 24 souls has parted after 5000 years. They can finally rest." He said.

"Thats good then, isn't it?" Joey asked.

"Mhm." Yugi nodded.

"What about our Millenium Items? The souls that reside in them?" Atem asked.

"Most of them are dormant. When my Ring died, the souls in Mahaad's Ring woke, stirring from their slumber. That is why it's been acting up. I've taught Mahaad to listen now, and the more he does, the more he will be able to do with it. He's already strong, but soon he will be practically unstoppable save for against the other Items."

"So we shouldn't let Seto know his Rod can be stronger too right?" Joey joked.

"Haha! I believe High Priest Seto and our Kaiba are very different people. But perhaps we shouldnt tell him just yet that there are 36 souls in his." Yugi laughed.

"36!" Mahaad exclaimed.

"Mhm. And I know each one of them. Thats why my Rod is so powerful. Truth be told I was still holding back."

"I was barely able to return that attack and you're telling me that your rod wasn't using all of it's strength?"

"This is why you need to listen to her. The next few days, however long it takes for Thomas to strike… every moment will be critical." Yugi said. "I won't be able to use my Ring to help shield the city, but you can at least shield a direct attack."

"Woah! Shield the City?" Tristan asked, dumbfounded. "Yours was that strong."

"Yeha." Yugi said slowly, as if surprised to be asked this. Atem didn't know why he was surprised… if his Ring could protect his entire city and was still destroyed… Just how much power did Thomas wield?

"You'll be okay. Just … listen to your items… and trust I'll make it back in time to help." Yugi said quietly.

"Speaking of making it back." Atem said quietly. "The preparations are ready. We await the guests of honor." Atem said, giving Yugi his arm to take, which he took with a bright smile.

"Lets go then." Yugi beamed.


	38. 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know this chapter is right in the middle of holiday season so I appologise in advance for the rollercoaster of emotions you will all feel.  
> I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and continue having a safe holiday. Happy New Years to everyone and lets hope 2021 will be nicer! Now, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

There were a lot more people present at the ceremony than Yugi expected. Almost Atem's entire Palace was here and on the way he saw that the streets of the city were bustling and filled to the brim, singing songs of love and harmony.

They were separated briefly for servants and handmaidens to prepare them properly, dressing them in even finer garments, more jewellery and for Yugi Kohl on his eyes just like every other Egyptian. He felt slightly exposed but he knew Atem would love it and the Egyptian people would accept him completely for it.

Atem was dressed even more royally than even Yugi was accustomed to; wearing colours of rich intensity and an even larger crown that bore wide golden wings, the head of a cobra with ruby jewels and an even longer cloak that trailed behind him. He was beaming upon seing him and Yugi could have sworn that if this realm wouldn't kill him the heart attack surely would. He was so beautiful and soon he'd be all his.

"You look incredible." Atem whispered to him quiet enough no one could hear.

"So do you, my King."

Atem chewed his lip to hide the smile, took a very deep breath and offered him his arm to take.

"Are you nervous?" Yugi asked him quietly as they walked the isle together. It was true, so many people were here, half of them he didn't recognise but the ones he did smiled and waved, bowed their heads and generally gave them their blessing from afar. Sissy and her brothers were seated with the Matron, waving excitedly upon seeing them and he waved back cheerfully. Their friends were seated towards the front and they all smiled, gave them a thumbs up and a wink, no doubt wishing they could be loudly cheering. More and more though this felt like a wedding … he supposed in a way it was. One that would last eternity. Mana was seated beside their friends, almost bouncing in her spot as she bit down on her finger to stop from crying.

"I am… but we're surrounded by so many loved ones. There's nothing to be nervous about." Atem said quietly, an assurance for both of them.

"So many support this."

"Of course. In their mind I am still able to take a Queen … this Yugi is for love." Atem said, smiling at him fondly.

Somehow, even though the prospect of Atem's marriage to a Queen was still available, the idea that this ceremony was for love encouraged him. If he does take a Queen it will be political - but he also knew that with all of his heart he would never weaken their bond. The people did not need to know, but he did and that was what was important.

Rajah greeted him before his Guardians, bowing deeply before tying a white silk ribbon around their wrists. Not tightly but it would not come off with too much ease. Yugi was completely unaware of what this ceremony involved so he followed Atem's lead and he seemed quite versed in it despite the nerves he felt. Yugi only knew that Atem had performed many, but this was the first and only time he would be the subject of one. Normally his place was reserved for the podium - where Osiris would be.

His Guardians each knelt as they passed and as they reached the ornate, marble podium they dispersed to find their place before each of the Divine statues that lined the temple.

"They will pray to the Gods, inviting them to this occasion. Osiris will be the last to show and then he will begin the ceremony." Atem whispered to him.

"I see." Yugi responded, curiously spying the bowl of water and dagger upon the podium as well as the small bouquet of lavender and lilies. "What's the dagger for?" Yugi asked.

"To bind us. We will walk you through it. I promise you will come out of this unscathed." He said but that did little to ease him. At least weddings didn't usually involve blood shed. Usually.

He took a steady, deep breath to calm himself down and soon the fires of the braziers shook as wind played with their clothes and hair. Various songs filled the halls and soon bright light graced them as each of the statues came alive.

Isis, Thoth, Anubis, Hathor, Horus and Ra each in their own, godly respects. They glowed brightly, their image half corporeal as if only half here in time. Their aura was calming, filled with love and joy that spread to each of them, as if they connected to them all spiritually, which was a relief because their massive forms only barely fit inside the Temple, and having two giant Falcons, a Jackal, Ibis and 2 giant but albeit beautiful women lording over them was rather intimidating. They were so beautiful though it took Yugi's breath away to behold them and the entire room, knelt and bowed in respect. Even Atem bowed to them, to which Yugi followed his lead, never wanting to pull his gaze from them.

He's been studying Egyptology for years, even delving into his grandfathers stories when he was kid and the Egyptian Gods always fascinated him. To see them here, really here, he wanted to know them all intimately. He wanted to examine their features, hear them talk and just behold them. But he supposed, there would be plenty of time for that after today. If eternity was not long enough he didn't know what was.

They bowed their heads and as his Guardians returned to take their place on either side, Seto stood before the Podium and called for their attention.

"Great Gods and Goddesses of Egypt, the grand people of Khemet, loved ones from afar and esteemed guests… you are all gathered here today for a union like no other has been, for today we shall witness the Binding between Pharaoh, and mortal." He said and together Yugi and Atem beamed in shared excitement.

"Pharaoh Atem-Kasim Sennen and Yugi Moto - your bond has tested time and space, has weathered many challenges and many are yet to follow, but with this Binding you will never be parted for long. You will feel as the other feels, think as the other thinks and act together as one. To make such a commitment requires you to shed your burdens and your fears and together, we shall see this done. If you are each ready, I shall call upon your Binder, and the ceremony shall commence."

Atem looked to Yugi for an answer, to which he got a firm nod and together they braced for what follows, nodding to Seto call upon Osiris.

He said an Egyptian Prayer, holding his arms wide as if to behold him and soon the jingling of his gold could be heard throughout the Temple. White light began to glow before them and out of it appeared the familiar figure of Osiris. Again all bowed before him and even the other Gods shifted or nodded in recognition.

"Welcome, great Osiris." Seto said before stepping aside for him.

"High Priest. My Pharaoh Atem … and Yugi. Are you ready?"

They nodded and firmly squeezed one anothers hands and with a small smile Osiris began the ceremony.

"By witness of Khemet and her people, by the esteemed welcome of her King Pharaoh Atem and his sacred Gaurdians, we welcome one and all across this land to join us Binding Atem-Kasim Sennen and Yugi Moto together for all eternity. Separate their souls are strong, but together they shall be unstoppable. By the Grace of the Gods and Goddesses of Egypt, I, Osiris, he who lords over life and death shall Bind these souls today." He said loudly, his voice carrying throughout the Temple and likely throughout the Palace.

"Please hold the ribbon over the bowl." He asked of them and they did so, making sure the ribbon never left them and the tails were well inside. Atem guided Yugi to showing the underside of his arm up, exposing the delicate skin to Osiris.

The dagger began to float with a single wave of Osiris's hand and hovered over their skin. Yugi knew it would have something to do with this ritual but now it was poised he was worried. Atem watched him though and he borrowed the trust he had for him to strengthen his resolve. This was safe… it had to be.

"Blood is what binds Life to existence, and it is blood that will Bind you." Osiris said.

The dagger came down slowly, pressing into Atems arm first and drawing a straight light up. He winced but otherwise remained still as his crimson blood began to soak the ribbon, remarkably not staining his skin. The ribbon drew the blood from him but only to a point and then the dagger moved to Yugi to repeat the process.

It hurt a lot but what feared him is how it felt as the blood was pulled from him. He feared collapsing as he felt his energy getting weaker. His knees threatened to give way and his world rocked as if he were on a boat but he kept strong, determined to wait this out. He needed to be strong and that meant standing through this.

After a while the ribbon was completely stained in their blood and as a courtesy Osiris waved his hand over their arms and healed them, discarding the dagger for he no longer needed it.

"You should start to feel stronger soon." He added to Yugi before he removed the ribbon from them and wrung it over the bowl until it was pure white again.

Atem held his hand, a silent reassurance that all was well and Yugi couldnt feel more proud for doing this. Soon he'd be connected to him again and never again would they part. All his dreams were coming true. He felt the urge to jump for joy, to dance and squeal but he composed himself: settling for a tight grasp on his hand and holding his breath.

When the bowl was filled Osiris swirled the blood with a finger, mixing the two together while he said a little prayer to combine them. After he soaked the ribbon until there was no white left and gave them each a single end to hold between them. Atem faced Yugi towards him and they gazed upon each other, holding the blood soaked ribbon as they listened to Osiris.

"Repeat after me. I - Pharaoh…"

"I Atem-Kasim Sennen…." Atem said firmly, setting the example for Yugi.

"And I - Yugi."

"And I, Yugi Moto."

"Take thee unto mine own. I will be your beacon in the dark, your song in the silence, your fire in the cold. Under Ra, above the sands, in the wind and beyond time, I will be there to call you home."

They repeated him together, feeling the power of the words spoken heat their bodies and inflame their souls.

"By blood be bound, by souls entwine, you are now Soul Bound." Osiris finished.

The room began to cheer and the pride on Atems face said it all: it was done. They were bound. It worried him that he felt no different but everyone else was confident. Even Atem. Did it work? What if it didn't?

"Thank you, great God Osiris and thank you all for attending and supporting." Atem announced to everyone before he turned to Yugi.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

He was happy, no doubt, but concerned he felt no different. Was it supposed to feel this way?

"Happy but .. do you feel anything?" He asked quietly. Last thing he wants is for people to be concerned.

"Yes. I feel your presence stronger than ever and I understand your concern right now. Rest assured Yugi you feel nothing because you have not passed yet." Atem said to him softly.

"Really?"

"He tells it true. There is no doubt your souls are bound." Osiris confirmed.

"Are you sure? You said this hadn't been done before with a mortal -"

"I can feel you both connected and Atem would not feel you if you were not." Osiris clarified.

"Its an unreal feeling Yugi. Truly remarkable. I could bask in this feeling for eternity and soon you will too." Atem said fondly, stroking his cheek lovingly as if he'd forgotten they were with company.

"My Pharaoh. Yugi. I shall bid you leave now. Enjoy your time while all is quiet. Yugi, tonight just past midnight." Osiris said. Yugi gave him a nod and with a bow of respect Osiris faded into the light. The remaining gods and goddesses did the same.

"Yugi! Atem! My Pharaoh." Various calls from everyone around them called and they were pulled apart to be congratulated, welcomed, cheered and praised by everyone.

* * *

Silence fell upon the dancing heat of the sand as the angry sun of Ra scorched the bodies of those who lay discarded around him. He alone stood as the only living soul for miles and elicited the only audible sound as well as bubbling laughter swelled in his chest.

Before him hovered the jewel, glowing brightly and captivating his focus as it called upon crimson snakes in the desert from the people he had slaughtered. Rivers of blood slithered towards him, crawling up his legs, through his clothes and down his arms straight into the Jewel to devour. Mother, Father, Grandparent, Child and even passing citizens, not even the animals were spared from the onslaught. All live was devoured and Thomas revelled in it.

The Jewel, while deformed and cracked, glowed ever brightly without a hint it was injured, but its insatiable hunger was still high. It needed more and when he was done here, more is what it shall have.

"Never fear, I will drain the blood of every soul in this realm. We will start small, with every breadcrumb on the way to the largest banquet in this desert: the home of the Pharaoh. His city will be an all you can eat, you will devour all. His light will be a feast on his own and while you dine on such delectable morsels I shall find and deliver Yugi myself. He will be weakened from battle but his essence will be no less tasty for you, my dear." He said tenderly, as if to a lover.

Another laughter rumbled in his chest and the jewel's light pulsed with every soul it devoured.

* * *

Music and laughter, songs and merriment was abundant in Khemet. The streets were alive with joy and love as every citizen celebrated the King's Binding. No talk of politics or warring was permitted as the King joined his people in their celebration. Yugi was shown to everyone, openly greeting his new people in happy embraces and loving reception. Today he did not walk the streets of Khemet under the guise of an Egyptian, but rather the man Atem had come to love and his new people would learn to accept. Their friends followed with them, being given the royal treatment of their own carriage and hand maidens to attend them and together they celebrated as it would be their last chance to.

The party lasted all afternoon and come sunset it carried through dinner as the streets were treated to a lavish feast. None went without food or wine or song in the air and while the streets were loud with fervor, as was the Palace above.

Atem watched in utmost excitement as Yugi danced drunkenly with Joey and Tristan atop tables many needed to vacate, and while his dancers performed throughout they were the main attraction: loudly singing, swinging from arm to arm, banging goblet to goblet full of wine and never once did they trip or fall. It was as if they'd rehearsed it, knowing the words and movements to a T. Atem had never seen Yugi like this, never knew he danced… the most drunk he had seen him was when they first kissed but this … this was more. His soul was alive and he was taking advantage of every ounce of energy he had…

Borrowed energy.

The thoughts crept up. He pushed them aside but still they persisted. This was a happy moment, one he would cherish for all time and one he knew his friends would too; it was no place for such dark thoughts but it was unstoppable. Inevitable as it were. Yugi would not wake to see the sun rise tomorrow, and every single person in this Palace knew of that. Yugi more than anyone. So he dances and drinks and sings his heart out for tonight was the last time he would while his heart still beats.

"Pharaoh?" Isis asked him. She had remained by his side for the majority of dinner but her soft inquisition would not soothe him this time. He needed to excuse himself a moment to collect.

"Please excuse me." He said politely, bowing his head to her in respect and leaving to find a new strength of wine. Something stronger perhaps.

"It is difficult to watch." Shimon said beside him, startling him a moment.

"Shimon. What is?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

"Knowing that such grief is to follow such happiness. At least we may take solace that his mourning will not last. He will return here within days if not sooner."

"Yes. But it makes it no less difficult. I wish to enjoy this time with him as he is … but I cannot stop the single thoughts crossing my mind reminding me that I am robbing him of his life."

Shimon placed a gentle hand on his arm, making him stop in his tracks. He knew then the words he said were harsh. He felt them of course, but perhaps they were still harsh all the same. He should not be punishing himself for this, but it was hard not to.

"Yugi made this decision on his own. To deny him would be to rob him of his free will. And that my boy, considering the circumstances, is much worse." He said wisely before he took his leave with a bow.

Atem took a deep breath, sipped his wine which was actually too strong and then turned to watch Yugi cease his spinning in time with Joey and Tristan, and together they skulled the rest of their wine in one swig, eliciting cheers and praise among the guests.

He smiled warmly, took a slower breath and bravely downed the entirety of his own. If Yugi could let go tonight knowing what he faces, then so could he.

And let go he did. He joined Yugi in his drinking competitions, he raced Mana on horseback through the streets, he was taught alongside Yugi how to juggle and spit fire by his fire dancers and as the night dwindled down to a low flame he stargazed with him and his friends atop the roof of his Palace which they only got there via Slifer's back.

They brought with them pillows and blankets, candles and wine but besides those they were hanging out as friends do, stargazing and talking about the night they have had and days long passed. They all avoided talks of the future, for they knew in a few hours their future was grim. It was a conversation best left alone but on all of their minds as quiet sleepiness of the night began to sober them.

Yugi was the most quiet, sipping at his wine while the others talked. He paid them little mind and seemingly just enjoyed their presence. He never even spoke when Atem would ask him what he was thinking. Sparing him a smile whenever he was the center of attention and returning to his drink. It was obvious what he was thinking: he would die soon, and while he would find his way here, there would be no returning home. This could be the last night he spends with his friends or it may not, but it is definitely the last night chance he'll miss of seeing his grandfather, of seeing the Kame Game Shop, of dueling his friends or in a tournament, of seeing his office, of exploring his world and furthering his studies… everything he's ever known will be left behind and while he does not regret his decision, he is already missing his sacrifice.

A very small part of him wondered if Tristan was right after all. That living through life to find Atem in the afterlife later would be better… but he was sure it would only be for a small while. He would spend the better majority wishing he was here, knowing that Atem waits for him… and he's already bound his soul to him. What would happen should he find someone to fall in love with? He would be drawn to Atem or leave him waiting for eternity, knowing he was not coming. The thought itself turned his heart cold and he wished he had never thought it. Bitterly he drank the rest of his wine, angry at himself for it but when he felt Atem's hand on his own he leaned into him, seeking that comfort that came from his heart beat.

"Your aura went sour. What is on your mind?" He asked quietly so none would hear.

"Just my mind thinking it's cool to pose awful scenarios." Yugi sulked just as quietly. Last thing he wants is for his friends to notice and impose.

"I understand you would be nervous about this. I don't like it myself, but I am right here for you and I will be until your return."

"I know. Honestly that was half the problem. My mind thought about the possibility of going home, still bound to you and then falling in love, starting a family and moving on - only you'd be waiting … and if I never came… it breaks my heart to even think of that."

"That… would hurt. I don't think I'd handle jealousy very well if I had to kidnap both you and your wife just to bring you back here with me." Atem half joked, an attempt to lighten his mood. Truth be told he'd be heart broken if Yugi chose never to return after having bound his soul to him. It was an ugly truth but he would loath the person who took him from him and could not hold himself accountable for any action he would take. It was a horrendous thought but one he understood was unavoidable to think of.

"It will never happen. It's just one of those random impossible scenarios that will never come to be but cannot really be ignored. Besides, I love you way too much to be swept away by someone else. The more likely scenario to happen if I were to go home: I may just stay there a month, set my affairs in order, say goodbye to grandpa and everyone else I know, donate my stuff and then … well come back to you."

"Like you can just walk through a door? Without the Jewel and Items Yugi how do you expect to get back here?"

"Well there are ways to pass on without waiting…" Yugi shrugged, hoping he would not have to delve into too much detail here.

Thankfully he didn't because Atem immediately gave him a disapproving look, one a father gives to their child for saying something they shouldn't have. It had little affect on Yugi but he knew at least that Atem understood.

"Life is sacred Yugi, even in Death." Atem said sternly.

"I know … but you'd forgive me eventually." Yugi shrugged him off and he sighed, knowing he was right.

"Hey guys, watcha talkin about?" Joey asked, coming over to sit with them while Tea and Bakura slept. Tristan joined them soon after putting a blanket over them.

"Not too much. How are you guys doing?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah we're good. Amazing view up here man." Tristan said happily.

"Believe it or not but this is the first time I've come up here." Atem said fondly. "I may make this a regular hiding spot when I don't wish to tend to my Royal duties."

"Yeah lets see how long it takes for your Guardians to raise the alarms when they realised they can't find you." Yugi laughed.

"You'll just show up on the throne after so many hours and they''ll be like 'you were there the whole time?'" Joey laughed too.

"I will absolutely deny any knowledge of my disappearance." Atem chuckled.

"Man, I'd love to see that." Tristan said and they fell silent.

It was nice having the gang back together again… but it will end once more soon. When Yugi returns they will need to send their friends back soon or they will share in his fate sooner or later. He knew they wanted to stay and wait for his return but then there was the final battle with Thomas… they had no idea when he would strike or powerful he would become. Either way, soon they would all be separated again and for good this time. If only he could return with them… his people would miss him but they would have Seto to rule, and Yugi would not need to say goodbye and they could all be together. Sadly, this did not seem viable.

"Should we get them to a bed?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Maybe." Atem said sadly. He knew they'd want to be awake when… when it happens.

"How long do we have?" Joey asked stiffly, holding back obvious tears.

Yugi and Atem both looked up at the sky and judging by the stars position they had little over 2 hours. Give or take.

Truth be told Yugi had already begun to feel his energy waning. The energy he borrowed from Osiris was getting thinner and his muscles weakening. The affects of this realm were creeping on him and his body knew it was passed it's time only it was not allowed to die yet. In fact Yugi knew that if it hadn't been for his pact with the God of Life and Death he would already be gone. Saying goodbye to his grandfather, setting his affairs in order, donating his possessions… he should be grateful he was given this time with the ones he loves here.

The tears began before he could stop them and instead of holding them in he found himself sobbing and soon full on crying as Atem and his friends held him, shedding tears themselves.

They never spoke, they just cried until they were wet and tired and had woken Bakura and Tea from their restless slumber, to which they joined too after realising what was happening.

It must have been an hour that passed when they had finally all settled long enough to move. Yugi was feeling weaker and weaker by the second, be it from the crying or his time nearing it's end and he wanted to be somewhere comfortable when it happened. They didn't know what would happen; whether he would cease to be in this realm, if his body would remain, if Osiris would take him away completely … they didn't know but dying up here where his friends may need to carry his body back down was not desirable.

They flew down on Slifer who halted by Atem's balcony where they all jumped down and watched as Slifer flew back into the heavens in a sea of stars. From here they offered them more wine or fruit to eat but none had an appetite. Waiting was the worst and now they were in the last hour, it was absolutely horrible. They had known this would happen, but it made this no less easy. For Yugi especially, he wished the time could be now so he could get this over with. If he was alone he would try to sleep, to fade in his dreams and let it happen without his knowing, but with everyone here he felt compelled to stay awake. He hated knowing that every look they gave him was checking to see if he was dying, was waiting to see if they could do anything to make him more comfortable. The hurtful thing was that to make him most comfortable, they would need to leave… but he didnt want that either. He was afraid of dying… of course he was even if this was his choice. He didn't want to be alone, but he hated this waiting as well.

"Maybe I should just call Osiris and get this over with." He joked as he heavily sat down on the end of the bed, leaning against the wooden bedpost. Atem sat beside him and pulled him into himself instead which Yugi appreciated. His chest was much more comfortable than that post.

"Will he show?" Tea asked.

"I think so." Yugi shrugged. "I don't know if he'll show himself to all of us or just me but I think he's coming. I need to be weighed before I come here."

"Weighed… but Yugi you've already bound your soul to Atem's. Doesn't that mean you'll pass this test anyway?" Bakura asked.

"Not necessarily but we all believe I will, including Osiris. I could still be an evil person inside and be bound to him, it just means I can find my way back to him. But the chances of me being evil are extremely slim." Yugi said.

"You better not be evil man. I mean we already got our hands full with one evil nutcase to need to put you down too." Joey said. His words were harsh but in all honesty Yugi appreciated them. They gave him courage to face this knowing that despite whats happening, he still had their support.

"I hope he shows up." Tea said.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked. "You wanna see that half rotted, half mummified giant God again?"

"I wouldn't blaspheme so close to his arrival if I were you." Atem giggled, stroking Yugi's shoulder as he relaxed.

"Yeah Tristan! And yes. I want to make sure Yugi's going to be safe and back with us as soon as possible." Tea said sternly.

"You gonna tell him who'll be after his wrappings if something happens to me?" Yugi asked tiredly. He felt so tired now. It was all he could do to stay awake but the sound of Atem's beating heart and the gentle strokes to his skin was like a lullaby.

"Damn right." Tea said firmly.

"You okay Yug?" Joey asked, kneeling down before him. Yugi gave him a tired smile and nodded. He saw the flash in Joey's eyes, something clicking in his mind but he closed his eyes to it. He was just tired.

"Well I for one actually agree with Tea. I'd like to talk to Osiris too and just get some details from him regarding Yugi's safety, and that of our own. How much time do we have left for starters, should we be able to see Yugi before we must part, what news is there of Thomas and what can we do to prevent his attack. That sort of thing." Bakura said.

"Easy. We find that scrawny blonde butt of his, take that jewel from him and he's as good as dead right?" Tristan said.

"Right. Osiris said the jewel is keeping him alive right? So getting rid of him should be as simple as taking that jewel." Joey said.

"The tricky part is just taking that Jewel." Tea surmised.

"Well that'll be no problem when Yugi gets back. He'll still have the other Millennium Items and if he's as strong as he says he is, then taking that jewel will be a piece of cake." Bakura said optimistically.

"Yeah but if it was that simple then Yugi would have done it before in their last battle." Tea said. "This isn't going to be easy at all."

"True but last time Yugi did seriously damage the jewel. Maybe we can use that to our advantage… not to mention he used the ring to do that. He did say the Rod was stronger." Tristan said pointedly.

"He did. Then there's the puzzle… that should be the strongest of them all and we haven't even seen him use that." Bakura said.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, his voice quiet and chilling, ceasing them all in their discussion.

.

.

.

They looked to him, asleep on Atem's chest, arms limp before him: one fallen to his lap and the other upon Atem's, his fingers slightly curled in utter relaxation. His lips were slightly parted but as they watched him sleep, they saw no rise in his chest, no pulse in his neck, no escape of air through his lips. His eyes didn't move in dreaming and no sign of life could be found upon him.

"Yugi?" Atem asked again, sobbing his name out. He caressed his cheek, shook his arm just slightly but still nothing came from him. "Come back." Atem cried. "Please?"

They all covered their mouths, hung their heads, cried and otherwise mourned. Joey rested his head on Yugi's knee, crying silently as Tea hugged Bakura and cried into his chest. Tristan knelt before them, crying into the floor quietly and Atem, he rocked Yugi gently, crying into his hair as he held him closely, wailing and pleading for him to return.

* * *

A/N: I AM CRYING TOO!  
Omg I know exactly whats going to happen in this story and this scene was so much harder than I thought it was going to be! I am SO sorry for the feels guys! But I'm sure you know he'll be back, the question is what will happen in between.


	39. 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys for not flaying me alive! I know the last chapter hurt but I am glad it got the results I was aiming for. This one's not much easier but I do hope you enjoy the read. #PoorPharaohFeels!

Atem knelt before his bed in the Temple, a white silk sheet masking his form and draping to the floor. He rested his head on the stone, lazily slumped over and feeling it's cold enter his body. Despite the warm winds occasionally wisping through his Palace he had never felt colder in the years he's spent here. The coldest winter night never chilled him like this. Drunk naked on the marble floor never froze him like this. His heart was a constant ache, trying its hardest to keep him warm despite the pain he was in.

The irritating murmurings of voices around him echoed in whispers as loud as the fires that cracked in the braziers and distantly in the city he heard the ignorant cheering and celebrating of pockets of his city. Closer to him was the soft cries of his friends trying to remain silent so he could just be here.

He should be praying. He should be walking his guardians through the next steps, should be guiding his friends to confidence and reassurance … but he did not have it in him. Not only did Yugi die in his arms without a word, but he felt him leave. He knew the moment they had performed the ceremony they were connected in a way they had never been. He sensed the direction his thoughts took, the weight of his emotions. He felt the thoughts he had seep into his own mind as if they were his own and felt his presence like a soft beacon. He could close his eyes and know where he is.

So the moment he felt Yugi growing weaker he knew it was time. And it was hard. He barely breathed. Barely kept himself straight with the pain in his heart. But then he silenced his mind, let himself drift to the sounds of his pained heart beating, to the sounds of his friends discussing and as he drifted further from him it was too soon before the immediate snap in Atem's heart was felt. He felt him leave. One moment he was here albeit tired, the next he was gone. He felt the last breath leave him as his body sighed, felt the hand clutching his shirt hit his lap and this was after he felt him leave.

And this was all he could think of as he knelt before his bed, knees and ankles pressed against hard tiles and his crown no doubt leaving a painful indent into his skull. He had no energy to move and no strength to stop from crying if he did.

This hurt.

So much.

He knew he'd be back. It would only take a few days at max. If he was lucky he'd be back in a few hours but this… this still hurt worse than anything he imagined. He would rather face against Karim again and even lose, suffer his wrath, take his torture… than live through this.

Grimly he wondered where Thomas was but even the torment he could inflict he doubted could match this.

"My Pharaoh?" Isis asked him gently, almost scared to interrupt him. He ignored her, hoping she would leave or press on. "Please, your highness. You must rest."

"I'll rest here." He said numbly. He felt her sigh more than he heard it but still there was patience in her voice.

"It will do you no good if Yugi returned and your body was weak from being on the floor all night." She tried to barter. It would not work. This is where he wanted to be. Close to Yugi whether he was here or not. He cared not for the soft warmth of his bed, for what could be soft and warm about it now that Yugi was not here to share it with him? Yugi slept upon a stone bed, so should he.

"Leave me." He said. She knew his tone was final. It was not sharp or demanding but patient … but she knew there was only one of those patient demands before they did become sharp.

So she left him with what he assumed was a bow and as her steps became feinter, as did the voices of everyone else in the temple. He did not risk the glance, instead he froze and concentrated on the silence until he knew he was alone before he let the single sob he's been holding onto out.

* * *

"Poor guy." Tea said sadly outside, watching the Pharaoh believe he was alone.

"Hes coming back… right?" Joey asked, unsure.

"I think he is. Thats what we all believed." Bakura supposed.

"It must hurt more because they're soul bound." Tea said.

"Yeah…" They all agreed, sighing.

"So… do we go wait for him? Maybe?" Tristan asked.

"I suppose so." They agreed and began to dawdle away. Tea lingered, watching the pained Pharaoh before Yugis bed, watching his shoulders heave with the silent tears he released.

"He'll be back." She whispered before the left to catch up with her friends.

* * *

Hours pass and Pharaoh Atem never left Yugi's side.

The sun had risen, travelled and set and not once did he move, save for switching from his knees to resting his back on the stone.

He waited. Prayed. Pleaded and called for him on the winds so that he might return sooner.

None disturbed him. His priests never approached. His guardians pretended to ignore him. His friends would check on him but never did they linger long.

Night fell and the gods did not answer him. Osiris ignored his calls, Yugi never returned. So he waited.

His body protested and pleaded with him to find a bed, a cushion, a bed sheet, anything but he tiredly remained. His eyes were heavy, his heart ached, he could not stop yawning but he never slept. He opted for pacing, stretching, leaning on Yugis stone bed, standing vigil … anything to keep him awake.

* * *

"Have the guard at the gate on alert. And send word to the outposts to be on high alert. If there is movement in our sands we are to know of it immediately." High Priest Seto commanded. Two captains bowed their heads and left, spears at their sides.

"Next item." He said.

"We haven't heard from the Tehmatt villages in 3 days. We expected a shipment from them 4 days ago and our escort has not sent word of a delay." Shimon said.

"Have a scouting party scope the lands. I want regular updates so ensure they bring enough falcons." Seto ordered.

"Yes High Priest." Shimon bowed.

"What of Pharaoh?" Seto asked.

"My lord. He has still not moved from the Temple. He has not eaten, barely slept. He refuses company but does allow us to pray in silence. So long as he is not disturbed." A priest of Setos said, kneeling before him as he addressed him.

Seto sighed, his shoulders sinking but he picked himself up and thought.

"My lord, Yugi's body… what are we to do about his burial? He must be prepared but Pharaoh refuses any to get close." The priest continued.

"These are special circumstances. Osiris has not contacted us in regards to his remains. For the time being leave the Pharaoh to tend to him." Seto said.

"Shimon… I would speak with him soon." He added.

"Likewise my lord. It is fitting for the King to grieve but his people need direction." Shimon agreed.

"Seto." Mahaad said loudly as he entered the throne room.

"Mahaad." Seto greeted stiffly.

"My mages are prepared and ready to set forth for I'eshka. On your blessing they will set out."

"Tohkra. See to it." Seto commanded his priest kneeling before him. He bowed his head to each of them and left swiftly.

"My lord. There is still the matter of our undecided agreement with our neighbours. Details were never come to agreement before our assault against Karim and Thomas." Shimon said.

"Are they asking for details? I understand we were inviting them to stay but under current circumstances we are not in a position to be hospitable." Seto asked.

It was true. Their neighbours were the same whom wished to charter a frequent route right through their fishing zone. To meet these agreements and more importantly to stall for time they were going to be invited so they may discuss details in person. However this was before they were called into battle against Karim and Thomas to liberate the village they'd taken hostage. Since then their King was absent and in no state to host visitors. Not to mention they were under the impending threat of an attack by Thomas who, according to reports, was some how disabling their communications.

"We received communication this morning. They are happy to meet with an escort at the delta. They will leave in 3 days to meet with us. Considering our position I do not recommend we allow them to cross our borders. They will be putting themselves at risk and may incite war between our nations."

"We do not have the resources for an unnecessary war. Send a detail to them at once. Explain that we will grant them a months temporary passage through the route they wish to take and we will convene at a later date. Explain to them that we are currently not in the position to provide safety for their envoy and for their protection this is the reason for this sudden change of plans." Seto said.

"At once my lord."

Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and dissuade the headache coming on. All of these matters surrounded by uncertainty and expectation. He was fine with this kind of pressure but it would help to have his Pharaoh available for guidance in these matters. The consequences for changing a suggestion they put forth in the first place would harm their reputation but it was unavoidable at this moment.

Shimon left at once to send off his commands and now he had a moments reprieve. If only for a moment.

He glanced at the abandoned throne, wondering when its King would sit upon her again. He knew the pain of grief, having felt the loss of Kisara long ago but she was never far from him so long as she lived within his Blue Eyes. He would often call upon her spirit so his lonliness was never lived long. It was however his understanding that Yugi would be returning in a matter of days so he did not entirely understand the depth of the Pharaohs mourning. The only logical explanation was that its gravity must have been affected by the Binding. Perhaps their temporary severing of their connection was the reason behind his depression.

In any case his people will need him soon. Seto could maintain order for a time, keep their neighbours content and keep a lookout detail on their lands but when it came to the peoples morale, the final decision of their armies movements he will need his Kings action.

"Seto." Isis's soft voice approached him, a welcome sound as opposed to the urgent tones of people demanding direction.

"Isis." He sighed tiredly.

"Pharaoh is still not with us I see." She said, looking past him at the unoccupied throne behind him.

"No. He still mourns Yugis departure."

"Give him this time to grieve. He is aware of how much we need him. He will not remain absent for long." Isis said.

"Have you foreseen this?" Seto asked her but she sighed sadly, averting her gaze from him.

"No. My necklace continues to hide its sight from me. I have been unable to access its power for some time. Since before Yugi's arrival here I have been only seeing glimpses. Pieces of a puzzle not yet revealed to me."

"It is my understanding that Mahaad had been having issues with his Ring after the battle but Yugi was able to correct its behaviour. Perhaps there is a way to correct your necklace." Seto said.

"Perhaps. Mahaad told me that Yugi taught him how to commune with his Ring, how to listen to it. He suggested as much to me but I am unsure what I am looking for."

"Perhaps there is more to it Mahaad was unaware of." Seto suggested.

"Perhaps. But he is an astute student and still our most powerful Mage. I am sure whatever secrets Yugi used on his Ring he was able to pick up." Isis sighed.

There was a silence between them but not uncomfortable. It was calming, both lost in musings and thought. "Has anyone else had issues with their Items?" She asked.

"Not that I am aware of. My Rod behaves as it should and the others have not displayed anything amiss with theirs."

"I see." She said sadly.

"Perhaps when Yugi arrives he might look into your necklace."

"That is what I fear. When Yugi returns it may be too late. We do not know where Thomas will strike next or how powerful he is becoming. He may attack the city before he returns in which case there will be no time to retune my necklace."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave her the warmest smile he could muster. A gesture he was not accustomed to but it was welcomed by her.

"We must have faith." He said softly before he hardened and poised himself for something that would be difficult.

"I am going to see Pharaoh. Would you join me?"

She giggled and bowed her head in respect.

"I am not sightless enough to know that is a fruitless endeavour. I will continue to work with my necklace." She said.

* * *

"Man this is frustrating." Joey complained loudly.

"I know but keep it down." Tea said, smacking him over the head.

"What are we supposed to do though? The whole city is buzzing with so many different vibes its hard to keep up. The people are still celebrating, the guards are on alert, the Palace is locked down. Even Atems guardians are working over time while he -"

"Mourns the loss of Yugi?" Bakura cut in before Tristan could finish. The words cut deep for all of them even though they knew he'd be back. It still hurt though and Bakura needed to remind them of that.

"Bakuras right. Atem and Yugi are bound now. That means their bond runs deeper than anything. Atem must feel his loss more than any of us. We can't rush him." Tea said sadly.

"Well there must be something we can do." Joey said.

"About what? About Atem or helping the city? Cause I don't think we're qualified to help the city and Atem… well he needs time right?" Tristan said unhappily.

"I dunno. All of it!"

Tea sighed. They all felt the same level of restlessness. They had no direction right now, no purpose here and most of all no idea what to do. They couldn't speak Egyptian so only a handful understood them. They weren't familiar with the city well enough or its laws to walk around without getting in trouble. Atem was indisposed so they couldn't hang out with him. They were lost to boredom and insecurity, not know what they could or should be doing.

"Huh?" Bakura said, earning their attention as he looked off behind them.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"I thought I saw… is someone there?" He asked curiously.

There was nothing behind them. They sat upon a balcony overlooking the city and behind them was nought but a shaded hall with the occasional passerby.

Sure it wasn't just palace staff?" Tristan asked.

"Not if they were only a few feet tall." Bakura shrugged, walking off to the archway. "Hello?"

"Now he's lost it." Tristan sighed.

"Oh! Hey! Its okay! You dont have to … be … afraid." Bakura called out before trailing off.

"What did you see?" Joey asked but Bakura ignored them, running out of sight to chase whoever he saw.

"We should follow him." Tea said.

They saw briefly that he was in fact chasing someone small. They ran around corners and hid in various vacant rooms only to escape around them. Only when they ran them into a dead end did they catch up to two small children, all of them panting.

"Now, you don't have… to be frightened. We won't hurt you." Bakura panted.

"We're not afraid!" The older boy said, standing before the smaller girl.

"Then why are you running?" Tristan asked, earning himself an elbow to the ribs. "Ow!"

"What are your names?" Tea asked gently.

"Why would we tell spies!?" The boy retorted.

"Spies?!" They exclaimed in shock.

"Listen, we're not spies. We're friends." Bakura said softly.

"We don't know you but you look like your from the same place that man is from!" The boy accused.

"The man that hurt our mum." The girl squeaked behind him.

"Then you talk about Yugi as if you know where he is, but no one will tell us. He disappeared and you know where he is! What did you do to him?"

"Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"Hey you kids friends with him?" Joey asked.

"Whats it to you blondie?" The boy asked.

"Blondie?"

"Hey you kids should show some respect to your elders. Where are parents anyway?" Tristan asked.

"They're gone…" The girl said quietly.

"Hush Sissy. The spies don't need to know that."

"We're not spies!" Joey snapped.

"I'm sorry. Did you say they were gone?" Tea asked, crouching down beside Bakura to show she meant no harm. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be difficult without them."

The boy eyed her cautiously but the girl, she looked between her brother and Tea as if torn on who to side with.

"My names Bakura. This is Tea and the idiots behind us are Joey and Tristan." Bakura said.

"Idiots?" They both snapped at him, pulling him into a head lock and messing his hair up.

"Will you three cut it out?!" Tea snapped at them.

The girl giggled, earning herself a warning look from her nervous brother.

"Dont mind them. We won't hurt you though and we're not spies. We're friends of Yugi's too. What's your names?" She asked them kindly.

"My name is Sissy. This is my idiot brother Rakesh. Yugi saved us from that other blonde man that attacked our village." Sissy, the young girl, said happily as she walked around her brother.

"Sissy." He said hurriedly, trying to grab her arm to pull her back and failing.

"Nice to meet you Sissy, Rakesh. That was nice of Yugi. He never got the chance to tell us this." Tea said happily.

"Mmm. Do you know where he went?" She asked.

They shifted nervously, unsure of what to tell a child so small but they both watched them, waiting for an answer.

"He had to go away for a little while. But he'll be back in a few days." Bakura said gently.

"Thats what Matron says. But Pharaoh is sad. He won't leave the Temple and every one else is nervous. We've heard talk of the battle. Apparently Yugi fought that blonde man. But we saw what he did to our village. Then he attacked us on the way here. Yugi seemed fine at the party but all of a sudden he's gone. So where did he go?" Rakesh asked. Hes a smart boy, sharp on his feet and wiser than he looked. Perhaps there was no escaping this truth.

"He…"

"He died… didn't he?" Sissy asked.

Her voice was soft, sad but strong. They looked upon them both in shock at how the word never faltered them.

But of course it didn't. They were not foreign to the concept even at their age.

"He did. But he's coming back. In a few days he'll be back."

"Does that mean mum will come back too?" Sissy asked her brother but the pained look upon him told her otherwise. She looked sad and returned her gaze to her hands.

"How do you know he'll come back?" Rakesh asked.

"He and Pharaoh became bonded. Yugi will be able to find his way back here after his judgement and then he'll be able to stay." Bakura said.

They both lit up at that, forgetting their previous wariness of them to approach them.

"Really? He'll stay?" They asked excitedly.

It warmed them to see these children so happy with this news. He must have made a real impact here before everything went down.

"Yes. He intends to stay here forever." Tea said sadly.

"But … what about you? Does this mean you're staying too?" Rakesh asked, his tone different now, someone sceptic.

"No… we will be going home but not until Yugi comes back. We wish to see him once more before we leave." Tea said fondly.

"That means he will come back right Keshy? They won't leave until he does." Sissy asked her brother. He nodded but still eyed them cautiously, as if holding them to that.

"Well you kids are polite." Joey mumbled.

"So you kids have gotten close to Yugi huh? You must be good friends if you're so worried about him." Bakura said.

"He saved our lives. He protected us from those bandits and fought bravely against them. I wanna be just like him when I'm older so I can protect people just like he did." Rakesh said.

"Yeah… me too." Sissy said before she turned to her brother, pulling on her shirt. "I wanna see Pharaoh." She said.

"I dont think thats a good idea." Tea said sadly.

"Why not?" Rakesh asked.

"Pharaoh… he needs some time to think and pray for Yugi to return." Bakura said smartly.

"I have something I want to give him. It might help Yugi return faster. Im going." She said, turning to her brother for approval.

He smiled and nodded firmly.

"We're going. Follow us if you wish but don't try anything. I'm watching you." Rakesh said before taking his sisters hand and racing past them, as if they were going to stop them.

"Hey!" They called after them.

"Ugh… we should catch them." Joey groaned.

"Come on. I wanna see what they wanna give him." Tristan said.

* * *

Atem sighed more from fatigue than frustration. He knew the words Seto spoke were true. His people needed direction but more importantly they needed to see their King standing tall above the adversity they face. Yugis death was only made known to those in the Palace, so the vast majority of his people believed the King to be well. By rights he should be displaying Yugi for his people to see, parading him through the streets so his people could meet the soul that had captured their King. That was impossible right now but that should not stop him from taking charge, especially when there was in fact talk among some of growing unease in his lands.

The spirit world acted on deeper laws than the living. While anxiety can grow among communities it was felt deeper here. The more untested souls the more people began to feel unsafe. As King of this dominion he could feel it a bit more than his people but even they were starting to whisper, despite the partying of the night before.

Seto had come to remind him that while he may grieve and mourn in his own way, he still had a duty to his people.

But it was not easy to fake the smile. To muster the energy needed to stand tall or the motivation to speak to his people. How could he find the strength to be his peoples light when his own has left this world?

"Um… excuse me." A small voice echoed off the temple walls.

"Shh, Sissy." A whisper followed.

He new the voices to be the children Yugi had rescued, the children he took in as wards of the King. He did not expect to see them here.

"Children. Now is not a good time. Do you seek guidance or a chance to pray?" Seto asked them.

"N-no… we came to speak to Pharaoh." Sissy said meekly.

Atem heard the sigh from Seto but more than that he heard the pure innocence in her voice. A pure light that reminded him of Yugi. During their time here he and the children had become very close, the children attaching themselves to him in replacement of their family. They were important to Yugi … he should listen.

"Pharaoh is busy. If it is urgent then please pass it on to the Matron-"

"Hush Seto. I will speak with them." Atem said softly, much to their surprise.

He felt Sissy approach him, kneeling beside him gently and straightening out her skirts politely.

"Pharaoh. I am sorry to bother but I wanted to help." She said softly.

The corner of his lips pulled slightly, amused at the notion she could. Still he let her speak. She clearly had much to say.

"Yugis friends told us he went away to be judged by the gods, like mumma did. They told us he would be back soon but mumma never came back. So… since your waiting for him I wanted to give you this."

He looked to the side, spying a small soft object buried in her hands that she gently presented. The familiar shape caught his attention and on closer inspection he saw it was a doll, finely made with many alterations. It was clearly important and delicately cared for. Its tanned skin was adorned with white linen fabric and tiny gold jewellery sewn onto it around the belt and neck. Its black hair was finely shaped and mixed together with blonde and chestnut horsehair. Red beads were sewn in for the eyes and a royal blue silk was cut for its cape. He knew who it meant to be and with how much attention had been paid for detail, he knew this belonged to Yugi. Yugi had told him that he was making a doll with her, but he would not show it until it was perfect. He beheld it now in her delicate young hands and he thought it so. It is perfect. All this time Yugi was making him the perfect representation of his devotion.

"Yugi said you inspire him. He said that he wanted to make this doll to represent you because you represent everything he loves. I thought maybe if you kept it for him it might help him come back sooner. He said it was never finished."

His heart went out to her and it took everything not to cry before her. He had shed enough tears already, before his ward was not an option.

Gently he touched her hand and pressed Yugi's doll to her heart, offering the most sincerest, warmest smile he's felt in a long while. She appeared confused but after a moment, clutched the doll tightly, as if vowing to protect it.

"He will be glad to know that it is well guarded." He said warmly and stood.

He spared a long glance to Yugi's sleeping form, touching the white silk that lay over him before releasing a deep breath.

"Seto. Call for my Guardians to meet me in the Throne Room within the hour. We have much to discuss."

"My King." Seto said, bowing his head low and leaving immediately.


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Updates for this may slow down in the coming weeks. I'm experiencing slight writers block as I transition scenes. I know exactly where I want to be it's just getting there that is slowing me down and I want it to be perfect. In the meantime I am still updating my other fics, some of you I think will REALLY enjoy A Whole New World. Any case I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter as I slowly set up the mood :) Please let me know if these kind of scenes bore you or causes you to lose interest. I'm very interested in all kinds of feedback. I know how much ya'll are itching for Yugi's return.

His guardians met him at his Throne Room as commanded and as invited shortly after, his friends attended this meeting as well, having been given cushions to sit upon as they listened quietly. For the next 2 hours Atem said little but asked many questions as his Guardians recapped him on the day's and nights events, all he had missed during his absence. He was satisfied with Seto's decisions and they required no adjustments. He authorized additional search parties to track down their missing scouts and continue where they had left off. He ordered every town to have a retreat plan and nearby villagers were to prepare to evacuate to the city should the call be given.

Now they had discussed what he had missed, it was time for the real meeting to begin.

"Alright. Listen closely. Shimon, I wish for you take control of the majority of Royal duties. You are to be my voice in all things for the next few days. The rest of you, I want you all to pick someone under your standing whom will do the same for your own duties. This person will carry out your current assignments and assign others on your behalf for the next few days as well. Should need arise, they are to bring dire situations to us but for the majority they are to handle your duties in your stead. Pick this person wisely, they must have your utmost confidence in them. They will report to me for deliberation before they are to commence."

"My King?" Seto asked curiously.

"In the meantime, your priorities as well as mine own will be the meditation of our Millennium Items. It is my understanding that our Millennium Items hold even more potential than I once believed. Yugi proved this with the brief demonstration he gave on the battlefield as well as his limited tutoring with Mahaad. Our Items are a lot stronger than they are at present and I want each of us to devote our focus on them. Mahaad will instruct us with what Yugi did for him and we will learn to use our Items to their fullest potential.

This brings me to why I have asked my friends here. Bakura, I understand you lived with Yugi for some years. During your stay with him did he teach you anything about the items we may not know about?" He asked him, suddenly shining the torch on them who until this point had gone unnoticed.

"Me? Uhh... I don't think so. I mean, he did tell me some of the secrets but I don't know what would be useful or what you might not know about." Bakura said, feeling unsure of himself.

"Anything is helpful. You will join us in this please. Joey, Tea and Tristan… I know it is rude of me to ask, but if you would, please assist Shimon and Mana with Palace duties while the rest of us are busy. Please know that you do not need to lift a finger here but I know they will greatly appreciate the assistance you can provide. This next fight may be extremely dangerous and I would for certain appreciate any help you can offer them."

"Of course!" They each said happily. Atem smiled at them and gave them a nod of appreciation. He would need to thank them properly later.

"Are we understood?"

"Yes my King." They all said in unison.

"Good. See to it. Our meditation begins tomorrow morning. See to it that your candidates are sent to me as soon as possible. I will be here until sun down, after which they may find me either in the Temple or in my room." He said.

"So it is said." They chanted.

"So shall it be done." He finished and they bowed and left. All but Shimon, Rajah and his friends.

He sighed tiredly and this was his friends que to relax and stretch their legs.

"That went on forever." Joey complained, earning himself a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Shut up, this is politics and Atem needs our support!" Tea scolded him.

"Yeah and he's got it. Still went on forever." Joey whined at her.

"No one told you to sit on your heels for 2 hours dude." Tristan said, rubbing his own ankles free of the stiff aching.

"If you think you're sore, what about Atem? He's been kneeling and resting and whatnot for 2 nights and one and a half days." Bakura said.

Atem grimaced at that but ignored the implication. It was true he had been but he'd much rather forget he had been wasting everyone's time during his self absorbed grief.

"Come now guys. I am sorry for making you sit through all of that to get to the end there but I am very grateful you did. As boring as most of it is I believe it is important for us all to know exactly what is at stake and what is going on. The next few days until Yugi's return and maybe even after will be stressful on all of us and I think it important you know why." Atem explained, also taking this opportunity to stretch his legs and massage his legs.

"Yeah we know. So what do you want us to do exactly?" Joey asked him.

"Shimon will be sitting the throne in my absence. If he needs anything from large to small I want one of you to attend him. The same for Mana please and she will most likely be taking care of other Palace duties in Mahaad's absence. As of tomorrow we are all taking on duties we are not accustomed to to overcome this adversity we face." Atem said.

"Uhuh… but what exactly?" Joey asked again.

"Well if I need water you will fetch it. If I need a message delivered you will deliver it. If I need a backrub, you will do it. Does this suffice?" Shimon asked pointedly.

"Backrub? Nah man I don't do back rubs…" Joey said, waving his hands before him nervously.

"Not the way I hear it." Tea laughed.

"Shut up!"

They all laughed at this, Atem especially sparing a chuckle for his friends. It had only been less than 24 hours since he was last happy but already it felt a life time since he smiled or laughed. Yugi's departure hit him hard and in many ways he was still reeling, but it was good to be momentarily pulled out of his head.

"So what now?" Tristan asked.

"Now you may relax. I will remain here with Shimon but you are not required to wait with me. You may explore the Palace, speak with Mana, even aqcaint yourself more with my wards if you wish - it is my understanding that Rakesh is wary around you…" He paused, a sigh on his lips. "I must thank you for talking to them. They are brave children who know more of the world than they should at their age. It was kind of you to trust them with the truth; something I was too weak to do myself. If it were not for Sissy's bravery I may still be resigned to wasting away within that temple waiting for Yugi to return. I might have even ignored my peoples pleas should they have needed their King to act. So… thank you." He finished.

"Anytime man." Joey waved him off as if it was nothing, but to Atem, their patience and support was everything.

"Yeah we got ya back." Tristan gave him a wink and a thumbs up and it warmed him. Made him feel a fool but a warm one at least.

"My King." Rajah said politely beside him with a small bow. A turn of his head is all Rajah needs to continue. "Might I suggest something to eat whilst you wait?"

"Please. Yugi would be cross with me if he knew I was not taken care of."

"You mean if he knew you weren't taking care of yourself, right?" Tea quirked a brow, grinning smugly to which all he could do was sigh.

"Yes Tea. That."

They laughed at him but he did not join in, merely smiling softly at their mirth. He was glad they were so lively. He sensed their pain beneath but they were doing what he should have been doing all this time: moving ahead with the knowledge that Yugi would be back soon.

* * *

His friends didn't leave him today. Instead after Rajah had brought with him servants carrying food for all he also brought in lounges and cushions for them too and they talked about all manner of things from the Millenbium Items to Atems plans for the city. Over the course of the next few short hours his Guardians had sent him their representatives and after a brief interview Atem accepted them and outlined for them their tasks.

Once their last had been sent Atem excused himself from the Throne room to walk the walls of the Palace while his friends joined him. Shimon sat the throne for him. It was late afternoon now and the sun was darkening, the distant horizon shimmering and dancing with the heat of the day leaving.

His guards saluted, allowed them to pass and occasionally one would report that there was nothing to report.

They came to a spot overlooking the city where they saw many going about their business be it packing their stalls or returning home. Children chased one another and animals would run in between to avoid them.

This spot reminded him of Yugi. He knew he was fond of this spot because of how much you could see. It brought a heavy sigh to his lips and as he exhaled he realised now how tired he was. He had barely slept since Yugi passed, only accidentally falling to its charms in small, short lived doses at the Temple. It was early yet but perhaps he should retire.

He sighed again: if only he had someone to retire with.

"You okay?" Tea asked him gently.

"As I can be. I am tired but the thought of returning to an empty bed is disheartening."

"Well don't expect us to crawl in with you." Joey laughed and it brought a smile to his face.

"I could not. I promised Yugi he would be the only person I would ever take to my bed." He said the words but almost choked on them by the end.

"Woah too much information dude." Tristan laughed and again it lightened his heart.

"You need to rest Atem. How will you be able to concentrate at all on the Items or your people if you are exhausted. Yugi will be back. Think of this as more of a sleepover. He won't be gone for long." Tea said softly.

She was right of course. And somehow the sentiment did help. Thinking of him as merely away rather than gone did help. It would be strange but it was not the first time he was forced to sleep alone in his bed since Yugi came here. If he could do it knowing Yugi was alone in the city or in his own bed then he could do this.

"Thank you. I think I will retire. I will have Rajah tend to you tonight, do not hesitate to ask for anything."

"Goodnight Atem."

"Sleep tight buddy."

"If Yugi comes back we'll let him know where to find you." Joey said with a wink.

"Please do. Thank you."

* * *

Just as Yugi had taught Mahaad, Mahaad instructed his Pharaoh and his fellow Guardians, and just as Yugi had shared his knowledge with Bakura, so too did Bakura share his with the Egyptian Royal Court. Most of what he knew they already did, however he knew of the amount of souls in each item as well as some of their names. He also knew of what some could do. Mahaads was the easiest to give examples of as Bakura too had a connection to the Ring and was most interested to know its secrets. Mahaad knew what he was looking for too and with Thief Kings Bakuras knowledge embedded with him, Bakura was able to teach Mahaad more of what the Ring could do. If anything, this proved how much they still had to learn, especially for High Priest Seto who remained sceptical of someone knowing more about the items than they did.

"The trick is listening. Yugi did this for years before he discovered there was a name to be learned. His determination to figure out why they slumbered earned him their trust. You all have the benefit of having their trust already, now all you must do is listen." Bakura instructed. It felt very strange telling a royal court what to do as if he was a university teacher, but they listened to every word. "A helpful trick is knowing a name to start with." He continued before gesturing towards Mahaad. "Yugi told Mahaad that one of the souls that dwell in the Ring is Sahar. Her protective power is what allows him and Mahaad to create barriers of light energy powerful enough to shield magical attacks. I know at least one name in each item and I will give them to you but I do not know them all." He said and they nodded.

"Pharaoh, one name among the many in your puzzle is Ahkmed-toran." He said and Atem mouthed the name, touching the puzzle tenderly at his chest. He closed his eyes, beseeched the puzzle to listen to him as he whispered to it the name. At first nothing happened but as Bakura named off several others for everyone else eventually he felt a shift, as if from the corner of his eye he saw someone hiding. His eyes still closed this felt more like a mental link however.

He called the name internally, beckoning the shift to return and after a while, he did not know how long, he felt the shift become a presence. Cautious, curious, almost afraid. This amused him. He was certain this was a soul that dwelled within the puzzle but as his is among the most powerful it intrigued him that this soul would be so timid. Still he was gentle in his calling, until he felt more following the shy being. He was slowly being surrounded by souls more wary than others, by some more angry yet reserved, by others more excited however restrained. The time soul whom he called the name for lead their way with careful incline, but as it got closer and the more souls he felt around him the more vulnerable he felt. There were so many, beyond the counting. Some felt hostile while others uncaring. Some felt happy and gently while others tired and bitter. There were so many it was almost overwhelming and soon he found himself retreating.

He gasped, releasing the puzzle from his tightening grasp and opened his eyes, immediately freeing himself of the growing army around him to be welcomed by the morning warmth of his Palace.

His fellow guardians all remained meditating, Bakura paced gently between them all, watching carefully. It was silent and soon he noticed Atem looking frazzled and exasperated.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Atem nodded, swallowing a lump that had caught in his throat. "Yes… there's just so many."

"Yugi said there was something like 180 odd I think in the puzzle."

"180?!" Atem whispered in surprise.

"Yeah. He knows all of them. It was gruelling to watch him tame the puzzle." Bakura said, kneeling beside him comfortably.

He looked back down to the golden pyramid, feeling the souls within stirring, searching for the visitor that called them.

"Some of them did not seem friendly." He said quietly. He was not sure if the others could hear him during their meditation but he did not wish to disturb them.

"One of them was particularly nasty." Bakura said, earning a curious gaze from the Pharaoh: a quiet look to continue. "Yugi was hospitalised for like a week. He had gained the trust of about 50 of them by then and it was particularly threatened by this. He felt that Yugi was trying to manipulate them so it attacked him."

"What did it do?" Atem asked.

"It brought him into the puzzle and took his place. Grabbed a knife from the kitchen and tried to kill him. Luckily I was there to knock him out but not before he managed to cut at his stomach. After that I took the puzzle off him and took him to hospital. He needed several stitches and minor surgery." Bakura said as if it was nothing but to Atem this was appalling. He never knew Yugi had put himself in that much risk to know the items… then again they didn't have much time to talk about them.

Vaguely he tried to recall his body but each time he saw it he was so entranced by him he failed to notice any scarring. It did not help that upon arrival here he was attacked before he found him. He took special care in tracing every inch but he had not seen any scarring that could have been older than his arrival to this realm.

"Where is the scar?" Atem asked.

"Just under the belly button. It's very light though, they stitched it really well and the knife he used was used for carving, so it was sharp and clean."

"I see."

"Trying to recall it? This was 3 years ago so its probably extremely faint except in cold weather."

"I see… what happened after that?"

"What do you think?" Bakura laughed. "He tried again."

"He…" Atem trailed off and then after the hanging pause he sighed and shook his head. Of course he tried again. "Of course he did."

"He seemed to win a little respect this time. The spirit gave him a single chance to prove to him that he would not use them like Akeifa used the Ring and to this day he never did."

"Well… at least it only took one attempt on his life."

"Well…" Bakura shrugged innocently but Atem did not trust his tone.

"There was another?"

"Yeah. A few actually. The Ring proved most dangerous of them all. But considering how it was abused that shouldn't be a surprise. The Eye was also dangerous. The Puzzle was next and after that the others were pretty easy to know. Despite your puzzle being the strongest, the Rings past made it particularly troublesome."

"Will Mahaad have much trouble?" Atem asked, concerned now for his closest friend and advisor. He looked to him, meditating soundly not too far from him, seemingly untroubled as he connected to the souls within.

"I do not know. I don't know what this Millenium Ring has been through, whether it shares in Yugis Rings past or not. Im afraid only Mahaad and Yugi would be able to answer this." Bakura grimaced apologetically. "Did you learn any other names when you connected?" He continued.

"No. There were so many I became overwhelmed. The soul I called out to though… it was shy and timid, but I could feel great strength inside it. It lead the way for the others towards me but it was so cautious and uncertain. The others were curious but waited. I think because I was calling for the shy spirit and not them."

"Mm… the power of the puzzle is to manipulate destiny. It has immense sealing magic and is able to control fate and bring order to chaos. It also by extension of its sealing magic can create powerful barriers not unlike the Rings shield. The soul your calling for, Ahkmed-toran, is according to Yugi, the soul of an 8 year old boy. His power derives from how pure his soul was at the time he was consumed. He had so much life to him, loved to explore and had dreams of leaving Kul'elna to live here, in Khemet."

"Yugi knew all this from this boy?"

Bakura nodded and smiled. "I knew him too… or at least, the Thief King did. He knew every person in Kul'elna so when Yugi told me of this boy I knew him too. He was a little bit younger than Akeifa when it happened and they used to fish together, play games together, get into trouble. They were close. But, you'll learn all there is to know of him when you earn his trust. What I can tell you is that once you do, he can grant you the power to create powerful barriers. Fun fact, Yugi used his power to protect himself against the Ring when he was trying to earn its trust. It almost tore him apart mentally but the Ring was so impressed with his handling of the puzzle and his fortitude that it allowed him to get a little bit closer."

"A little bit?" Atem asked incredulously.

"It was abused remember. It took Yugi the better part of 2 full years gaining its trust."

"What im getting of this is that this will take us some time to master them." Atem sighed.

"Yes but you'll all be stronger for it. With any luck though, you won't need all they have to offer before Thomas strikes."

"Yugi…"

"Yeah. He doesn't have the Ring anymore, but he has the other Items. I don't know them as well as he does, or as well as you all know your own, but even I can feel they're anxious for his return."

"As am I." Atem said quietly.

"I should let you get back to it. Baby steps Atem. While others may take time to get to know you, you also need time to get to know them. Remember, they're as afraid of you as you are of them but only with persistence and patience will you win them over." Bakura said, standing once more and leaving him to it, pacing again in case others need guidance.

He was grateful for his help. Knowing more about what Yugi went through would help him traverse these waters. Now he knew how dangerous they could be he was right to be wary; and more motivated than ever to master his Puzzle. He wanted to make Yugi proud, but not only that he found himself wanting to prove himself. How could he lead a nation if his Puzzle did not know him or did not trust him. It bent to his will enough but there was more he could accomplish. Perhaps he would be able to protect his people without Yugi to bail him out with his own Items. Perhaps he could stop Thomas so that Yugi would not need to.

* * *

He was true to his word, spending the entire day touching the Puzzle, reaching inside and beckoning the souls within to approach him. He remembered Yugi saying that he used to talk with the items to gain their trust, that he would spend hours just talking so once he gained the attention of the souls again he imagined himself sitting and talked to them about Yugi. He didn't get any responses but it wasn't unsuccessful. As he told him stories of the man he loved, of the man the puzzle might know, he counted them as they gathered and as they gathered they listened.

Ahkmed-toran remained closest to him and while realistically speaking he was still within the darkness of his mind, just behind his eyelids he felt as if the boy was sitting across from him, listening like a boy would do when it was story time. He liked this spirit, and others he did not know he felt he could like as well - some, such as the more angrier spirits, he wondered which one had tried to kill Yugi but none gave off the vibe of being more dangerous than the other.

Hours passed and soon the ache in his ankles and tail bone were too prominent to ignore, but he was not rude like last time. He told them he would be back with more stories if they were interested and left them with the open question of whether they were inclined to share with him their own later. When he was satisfied he opened his eyes to the midday sun and lavishly stretched, rolling out onto the hard tiles like a cat in the sun, groaning as his muscles and joints protested against being still for so long.

Karim, Shada and Seto were already gone, likely off to stretch and rest their minds while Mahaad and Isis continued on. He wondered what progress they were making and he hoped the souls within would not cause them trouble. They were well guarded if they did, with 10 guards surrounding the inner war room in case of trouble. Millennium Items aside, all guardians and the King himself locked away in one room for the next few days was asking for an assassination attempt.

He should arrange for regular movements. Not only would they all appreciate moving their bodies but it would keep any would be assassins from planning effectively. Also a regular changing of the guards. He would arrange this Shimon.

He stood to leave and just outside the war room he found his other guardians sitting by an ornate table with a small bowl of fruit and wine, relaxing as he hoped they would be.

"Pharaoh." Karim bowed his head and he came to join them.

"Did you gain any progress?" Seto asked, though there was a bitter tone in his voice… why he did not know.

"I believe so. I am no closer to learning any new names but they seemed to respond well to the stories I shared with them. I am most curious about the rest of you. Were you able to glean any of their secrets?"

Seto hmmphed and let the others go first, delving himself into his wine and scowling away from them. Now he was definitely curious.

Shada giggled to himself though. "Ignore him. He is just mad because the spirits inside his rod mocked him."

"Shada!" Seto snapped angrily, earning yet more laughter from the Priest.

"I see. Pay them no mind Seto. You are the most qualified person that has ever lived to wield the Millennium Rod. They are trying to rile you up, to test your mettle." Atem said kindly, hoping that might soothe his posterior sore Priest.

"Pharaoh…" He said slowly before he shook himself back into composure. "Yes I believe I just need to put them in their place." He said smiling inwardly.

"And you two?" Atem asked them.

"My King, the souls of my key are humble, sleeping spirits. They are well guarded in their secrets and are proving they require great determination and patience to unlock their secrets. They seem to be playing the part of a well engineered lock extremely well - but I have only just begun and if my key has taught me anything, its that any lock is made to be unlocked." Shada said happily much to Atems approval. He was glad he was optimistic when confronted with this challenge and for the most part his key did not seem dangerous.

"My King, my scales are very quiet. I call upon the soul your friend mentioned and while I feel their faint presence they do not come to me. Just as I feel I am getting closer there is a weight behind me telling me I am getting further away. I do not know if they are tricking me or if I am doing something wrong but after my rest I will continue." Karim sounded tired and disheartened but no less determined. As if he was faced with a tough puzzle, he just needed to let his mind rest.

"Take as much time as you need to rest your mind. It will not do to have you indisposed because of this training. That goes for all of you. We must work hard but not at risk to our own health. Having you at your top efficiency outweighs you mastering your Items. You are more useful to this city operational than not." Atem said smartly and they each nodded, enjoying their wine and their fruit.

"I am going to see Shimon briefly. I would like to change our training locations regularly as well as the guards." Atem said.

"My King, may I ask why?" Seto asked.

"To improve our safety. Having us all together for a guaranteed length of time is sure to attract the wrong kind of people. I do not wish any to get the idea they might be able to pull off a big crime as this because their King became careless." Atem explained.

"I see. I approve of improving our security and having a regular change of location is a smart idea, but I must impart my opinion that our cities guard has been increased already. If any dare to think of trying anything such as assassination of anyone inside the city, let alone the Palace, they would be caught." Seto said. "I saw to it myself the guard be increased before our protege's took over."

"Yes well it cannot hurt. We have a psychopath out in the desert with the ability to change the way people perceive things. I will not have him walk into this city unnoticed and know exactly where to find us."

"Shimon is in possession of the Eye is he not? As the eye seems to be working without fail it should be able to tell him if those he talks to are true or not. Even Thomas's Jewel cannot hide from the truth seeking gaze of the Eye." Shada said.

"Thomas may not need to go through Shimon to find us. But you do raise an interesting point. Shimon does in fact have the Eye and it would be most useful where we will be, but he is the only candidate to use it since it has not chosen a new wielder."

"My King we do need someone on the throne and there is none more suited than Shimon." Seto pointed out. He was right of course. He sighed and stole a small handful of grapes, relaxing his shoulders.

"You are right. I will deliberate on this later. But I still want regular changes of both guard and location. If anything it will ease our bodies from being grounded for so long." Atem said and with a bow he left, his royal blue cloak swishing behind him.

Seto and the other waited until he was out of sight before any of them spoke, lazily returning to their wine.

"Is he a little more paranoid than usual or am I reading too much into this?" Karim asked.

"The King is on edge. With Yugi gone and Thomas getting stronger with whatever he is doing, even the energy of this realm is shifting. It is not surprising the unease of the spirit world would rub off on him like this. Even we can feel a change on the wind, a disturbance amongst peace. Something out there is unsettling and as the King he can feel it more than us. It is part of his role here. We are to trust him and do as he says for none knows better than the King of Egypt." Seto said, though he hid the obvious concern he had for him. He believed every word to be true, but he did share their concern. Not only that but he believed sleep, or lack there of, may play a role in his unease as well.

"I see. It is true there is unrest among the souls here, I pray that there is time we may soothe this realm and rid it of the vermin that plagues it." Karim said.

"I believe the key to bringing peace to this realm at last is Yugi." Shada said simply.

"Explain." Seto said curiously.

"It aligns perfectly does it not? Yugi came to this realm with Thomas. They were both bound to die here. Yugi has taken the path that led to his death but ultimately his everlasting stay in this realm while Thomas is doing everything he can to prolong it. His jewel is a powerful artifact that cannot be trusted and every day he becomes stronger. We must do everything we can to gain in our knowledge as well in order to protect our people from him but ultimately it is Yugi's pact with the God of Life and Death that will allow him to end it. Yugi came to this world with him and he will reenter this world to end him.

Furthering that I do not believe our King will find rest so long as his Soul Bind is not with him." Shada ended.

"That I can agree on. While I do not share the thought that Yugi is the one to bring peace to our people I do accept that our King will not rest well until Yugi returns. He is an unhealthy obsession for the King, one we can no longer deny." Seto huffed, to which Shada giggled.

"Are you not just as obsessed with your own love?"

"I have no love!" Seto snapped.

"Not even Kisara?" Karim giggled.

"Be careful you two or I will not spare you from her wrath." Seto growled.

"Pharaoh would not allow it. Besides, do not be sore. What you share with Kisara is beautiful, even if your love differs from that of normal relationships." Shada said kindly.

"What does that mean?" Seto grumbled.

"Just that most souls remain in their human forms, not their Ka forms. That Kisara remains a Blue Eyed White Dragon to summon must make things a little difficult for you." Karim suggested.

"Come now Karim, I'm sure in some way High Priest Seto and his dear Blue Eyes manage in their affairs, even if it requires a little maneuvering." Shada giggled.

Seto was losing his patience, a heavy blush set deep upon his cheeks at their ridiculous insinuation. He stood angrily and left them with a single scowl as their laughter followed him.

* * *

"That will be all." Shimon said and as the last man left he let out a heavy sigh, massaging his temples tiredly. "I am too old for this." He complained before he spied the patient young brunette he had come to know as Tristan. He had been willing to help him all day, often taking on tasks that were not suitable for him, yet somehow he managed. At first Shimon was apprehensive to employ his aid, relying on his own attendants but throughout the day the Pharaohs friends had proven themselves reliable.

Still, it was the end of the day now and he had finally worked through most of what his dear King had neglected this past week. Now it was time to rest.

"Tristan. As thanks for aiding me today you may request anything from our kitchen staff for dinner tonight. Have your request made in my name." He said tiredly.

"Oh! Thank you sir, I mean your highness, umm…" He stumbled, not entirely sure on what titles to give him. Shimon giggled, feeling much relief from the innocent mistakes.

"My Lord is fine. I am not royalty despite where I sit." He laughed.

"Right…my Lord."

"Run along now. We are finished for the day. I trust I will see you in the morning?"

"Um yes! I am glad to help." He said stiffly. It was clear the boy was still nervous but he enjoyed his company. When he was relaxed he had a voice of his own and did not lack courage. It was clear that right now he was simply afraid of incidentally offending.

"Good. Bright and early then, after breakfast you will meet me here. Do not be late."

"Yes sir! My Lord! I will be here in the morning! Good night sir, my Lord!" He said, bowing and making no effort to hide how eager he was to leave.

Shimon sighed once more when he was alone, allowing his own body to relax under the fatigue of ruling. He was not made for this. An advisor to the King yes, but his old bones grew weary of sitting too long and his mind grew thin.

Alas as the light of Ra set upon his land, it was time he too retire.


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooph these are hard. Sadly necessary though. I hope you enjoy it though cause the good stuff is COMING!  
> I'd like to also take this moment to plug my other current WIP A Whole New World. If you haven't checked it out I think a few of you will DEFINITELY like it.  
> Aight, lets get this chapter out of the way so the good stuff can commence!

Two days later.

Joey flopped tiredly onto a soft red lounge, his legs hanging off the sides without a single care. He was so tired after running around all day with Mana. He was confident he'd be able to keep up with her but she proved to be more energetic than even he could match. Still, they completed a lot of errands today and she was confident that Mahaad and Pharaoh both would be pleased. Now the sun was setting and his stomach was well and truly shrivelling with how hungry he was. Soon though Rajah would tend to him and he would bring him anything he wanted like honey'd pork, or roasted chicken, a full plate of falafels, seasoned lamb… he was drooling thinking about it.

But then his thoughts took an unexpected turn. For the past few days they keep returning to a single direction, even with Mana's energy it was hard to not think about it: Yugi.

He's been enjoying this food for a while now but while he's gone, Joey and everyone else has been working tirelessly to prepare for something they don't even know when or if will happen, and in the meantime Yugi wasn't there to enjoy these meals with them, to hear their stories of what they did or to just generally be in their presence. They worked so hard to get here only to spend most of their time with Yugi worried about him or unable to talk with him. He missed the good old days, where they could hang out without something looming overhead.

But he supposed now, when Yugi gets back, they might not even be able to do that. He supports Yugi's decision to stay but what hurt the most is that his decision meant that he was prepared to say goodbye to them...forever. No more dueling. No more late night movies. No more club hangout or beach trips. No more random shopping visits. He knew he'd be happier here but he couldn't help but mourn him already. He didn't want to say goodbye if he could choose to. Yugi was his best friend in the whole world and even though he knows he will live on here, this is absolutely no different to him spontaneously dying in the real world.

Darkly, having considered it that way, this was no different because that's exactly what has happened. Yugi did die. He was right here with them in the same living, flesh and blood they were and he did, in fact die. That's why this hurt so much. Because they would be returning without him. He's going to come back, with lively eyes and a beating heart but it's not real. He'll be a spirit, just like every other person here.

"Ah Joey's here." Tristan said happily, springing him immediately from his thoughts. He was followed by Tea and Bakura - the only other live souls here save from that lunatic in the desert. He was glad to see them, at least they were coming back with him.

"Hey guys." He waved to them happily.

"Hey how are you?" Tea asked.

"Starving and tired. How are you?"

"Same." They all said at once.

"Dinner will be soon I think. Atem is retiring soon and I believe Rajah will serve him first before he comes here." Bakura said.

"Good to be the King." Tristan grinned.

"How are they going? With their training?" Tea asked.

"Good I think. Some of them are making more progress than others but it all depends on the souls they're connecting to. Its gonna take them a long time but hopefully all of this will pay off." Bakura said.

"For when the real battle begins?" Joey asked quietly.

They sighed together in agreement, all of them wishing this next battle would just not come.

"Has there been any word on Thomas?" Tea asked Tristan.

"We're starting to get told of whats happening to our missing scouts now. Some of them are being found dead in the sands with no injuries, others managed to get a message back detailing seeing Thomas in action at a village here or there. Apparently the Jewel is taking their lives away but we don't know how… unfortunately the scouts that manage to get a message out don't usually come with."

"Thats awful!" Tea said horrified.

"So this creep is killing people this way and that… for what?" Joey asked.

"I don't know but according to the maps he's moving closer. Every town and outpost on the way to this city is not safe. We're evacuating the towns that remain as quickly as we can but I don't know how many we can save." Tristan said.

"What if they make it to the city?" Tea asked.

"Atem has ordered the preliminary evacuations of the outer reaches and directed them south east, across the Nile. He has another city further down the river and plenty of towns and temples in between he'd like to direct his people too. Thats where all these other towns will be heading to after coming here, they won't be staying long. Simply to be accounted for, restock on supplies and move together in the caravan." Tristan said.

"This is getting real isn't it?" Tea asked nervously.

"Yeah and we're gonna be in the thick of it." Joey said grimly.

"Actually…" Tristan said stiffly. They all looked at him. "I don't think Atem intends for us to stay here during the battle."

"What?!" They exclaimed.

"We have to!" Tea said sharply.

"Yeah man, he's our friend, we have to stay and help." Joey said.

"Exactly and Yugi's body's here! We can't leave without him!" Tea continued.

"Not to mention -" Joey began but Bakura cut him off with a single raised hand.

"What are we going to do against Thomas's Jewel?"

"That's why Atem doesn't want us here. He's not sending us home, just going to ask us to help with the evacuation. We don't have monsters at our commands or weapons to use. Thomas's Jewel is formidable even for Millenium Item wielders… what are we going to do against them?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. I can't risk your lives." Atem said from the doorway, surprising all of them.

"Atem!"

He came in to join them, Rajah close at his heels.

"Buddy! After all we've been through…" Joey began but a single hand silenced him.

"You had a duel disk at your disposal to protect yourself. Here, Thomas could kill you with a wave of his hand. I will not have you all throwing your lives away like Yugi did. He expects me to keep you all safe and thats exactly what I intend to do."

"But… what about you guys?" Tea asked.

"Thats why we've been training. We also have our army of monsters at our call and an actual army."

"Not to mention if Yugi comes back he can use all of the Millennium Items to beat the crap out of him." Bakura smiled.

"Hopefully it will not come to that." Atem said.

They all sighed tiredly. They agreed but they didn't like it. "Actually, I've come with some news." Atem said after a short while.

"You did?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Mm. I went to the temple and Osiris answered my calls this time."

This perked them all up, hoping beyond hope it meant Yugi was returning.

"So? What happened?"

"Is he coming back? Soon?"

"Did he pass?"

They swarmed him with questions, all of which he grinned in sad amusement and small giggles.

"Yes he passed, yes he's coming back soon and I don't know when. Osiris returned to tell me he needs to do one last thing before his spirit can be allowed to pass."

"What more does he need to do?" Tristan asked desperately.

"Yeah hasn't the guy done enough?" Joey asked, almost angry at the notion.

"This is for him. He can't pass on peacefully until he's said goodbye to his grandfather. Osiris is taking him there to say his final goodbyes and then he may return without regrets."

"Wait… does that mean he'll be back tonight?!" Tea asked excitedly.

"I don't know. It could take a while to traverse the ways here, or he may be escorted by Osiris. I don't know. He might return tonight or it might be a few more days yet. All I know is that after this one task he will be heading here. And that kind of news is better than none." Atem said tiredly.

"Yeah… you're right." They all said and sighed. They were hoping their little man would be back real soon. His optimism and light would be very much appreciated in these dark times. Not to mention his power would be very encouraging to have on their side.

"That aside I also have decided to dine with you all tonight, so please tell Rajah what you would like. Don't keep a King waiting on his meal." He said with a tired smile, lounging heavily on one of the sofa's.

* * *

Early morning. The light of Ra had barely risen over the distant blue mountains and shimmering ocean of sand. The clouds were painted with oranges and pinks while the desert below had stolen what blue the sky would later retain. The heat hadn't climbed yet, leaving the world feeling pleasantly cool as the King of Egypt watched over his beloved city.

He had managed to gain a few hours of sleep but his dreams were cold and troubled and dark, leaving him to wake afraid and lonely. He hadn't slept much at all since Yugi left but more in the past short nights than previously. He had the support of a special little girl to thank for that but …

He sighed tiredly. When Yugi returns he will finally be able to sleep properly. In the meantime he spent his time with his Puzzle, trying to gain the trust of the souls within so that he might be able to protect his people against Thomas's encroaching assault. His puzzle vibrated uncomfortably at the thought. Even it knew of the danger that was fast approaching them. This realm had been shaking for days, growing more and more tense as Thomas continued to devour the souls in his charge. There was nought he could do to stop him for any that got near never returned. What information they did have was information they were lucky to receive. Not even Isis could tell him more for her necklace continued to keep it's eye closed.

He wished Yugi were here; beyond the obvious reasons but if he were then perhaps he would be able to determine why it was not cooperating. It had been cryptic since he arrived here and now he was gone it was completely unresponsive. She had been having no luck getting to know the souls within too. It was completely shut down.

He heard some minor movement at one of his city gates then but to his relief it was his guards preparing to open them for the days events. If his war room was correct then Thomas was not stopping and heading directly for the city. It was not unexpected for him to do so. He is gaining power from every soul on the way and his city would have been a free banquet of souls to dine on. Thus while nearby towns were evacuating here, the people who lived here would be evacuating today. They would go down the Nile to the temple of Karnak before moving on should they need to. He didn't want his city overrun and impossible to abandon were they too full. After his people are successfully safe then his evacuating refugees would follow, hopefully leaving a very disappointing feast for Thomas when he does arrive.

He was running out of time though. If Yugi did not return today then he doubted very much he would return before Thomas attacks. With his current movements he would not be surprised if he attacked within the next 48 hours. He hoped it would be longer but he was moving fast and with purpose. He was confident in his guardians and the Egyptian Gods to be able to defend against him but not forever. He could only pray they were strong enough to last long enough for Yugi to return. But even then… how much stronger is he getting? The Millennium Ring sacrificed itself in order to wound the Jewel and Yugi had mastered it's strength. He was afraid the Jewel was stronger now than even his puzzle … and if he could not master it in time.

He should have evacuated his people long ago. He was so absorbed in his own grief to act but he should have seen the bigger picture.

Another more frustrated sigh later and he let himself calm down. There was nought to be done about that now. All he could do was as much as he could to control the damage and pray Yugi would return soon.

* * *

Souls….

The sand shifted beneath his feet, threatening to take his balance but he did not falter.

Souls….

He could see the blazing beacons calling him home, beckoning him to the feast that awaits.

Souls….

He felt it pulse in his palm, eager to get closer and closer, almost pulling on him to hurry up.

Souls….

His legs were so heavy, his lungs on fire but his blood bubbled with power and a rumbling laugh rolled through his chest.

Souls….

Almost there. One more stop and then the feast of dreams.

And then….

Yugi.

* * *

"About 40% of the cities populace has been evacuated, my King." A guard said.

"We predict another 20% by sun down tonight." Another said.

"Can we increase that number?" Atem asked.

"Not by much with one gate. We could make use of the southern gate and divert our people but that will require time to prepare."

He was right but he felt the tension of this realm growing fast.

"See it done." He commanded and left his Guard to see to their tasks.

His people moved for him as he made his way to the South western outpost. He should be returning to his meditation but he felt an urgency he could not ignore. He tried this morning to communicate to his Puzzle and while they came to his call quickly now none spoke to him as he expected. They expected more and more from him and with the limited time he had he needed to take a break from them and take control of his people. So he did and so far it was going slowly but going.

He walked his bustling streets accompanied by a very small guard. It was unlikely that he would be attacked and his guardians were training their Items. Should he be attacked he would defend himself but his own safety was far from his mind.

During all their stressful movements his people still parted for him, bowing low and whispering praise for protecting them. He did not feel he deserved it but he accepted and moved on.

He found Mahaad overlooking the movements of the people atop the great stairs and as he approached he bowed in respect.

"Mahaad." Atem regarded him.

"My Pharaoh. Is all well below?"

"Its progressing. How are you?"

"Progressing. Bakura tells me of the torture Yugis Ring endured. It seems while mine has seen battle it did not experience such atrocious ownership. However upon the sacrifice of Yugi's ring, many of its memories were given to my own Ring. It does not feel the emotional attachment but it knows of Yugi and it trusts him."

"Already? Yugi's attachment to the Items is surely impressive." Atem said in thought.

"Was it not so when you were with him?"

"Not nearly. We shared the Puzzle but neither of us knew of its power. The remaining Items were only ever in our possession once and that was shortly before I returned here. Since I returned Yugi focused on gathering them and studying them… everything he's learned extends beyond even our current understanding."

They were quiet a while, pondering and dwelling, musing in their own minds the knowledge Yugi must contain. If only he were here now.

"I believe it amusing." Mahaad said finally.

"What is that?"

"The Millennium Ring, Yugi's that is, was tortured so brutally that it became Yugis greatest challenge to overcome. But in the end it was the one to sacrifice itself to save him."

"Indeed. Yugi held a strong bond with each of them."

"I can only pray our bonds with our items can be so strong."

"I have faith they will be. The question is how much will they trust us when Thomas attacks." Atem said solemnly. Truth be told he did believe he would gain in knowledge and understanding now that he was aware of how much there was to gain, but he did not believe it would be soon enough. He feared it in fact, that they would not be strong enough to overcome this before Yugi returns. Not only did he fear that but he also was concerned with how much Yugi would be able to handle. Ideally defeating Thomas before his return would be better because then he wouldn't be putting Yugi in danger upon his arrival… but even if Yugi is involved in the battle he feared Thomas was gaining in strength too quickly. The Veil was thinning, the wall between worlds, different afterlives, the world of the living and with every ounce of damage Thomas is doing, the more chaotic it would become. He was jeopardizing existence and he must be stopped. But he feared it not being possible.

"I hear that Seto is having much luck with his. He shares common interests with those within the Rod." Mahaad said, in an almost gruff tone but to Atem this pleased him. It is relieving to hear of such success.

"Good. The Rod is one of the more powerful afterall after mine. To have it cooperating willingly will surely help us."

"Yes. I only hope the others have as much luck. I am making progress with the Ring but it is slow, weary. It would trust Yugi in a heatbeat but mine own it is undecided."

"Mine is much the same. It remembers an instance in which I once trapped a great evil within it. It seems to remember that and often has the question behind it's questions of whether I intend to do that with Thomas." Atem said. It hadn't voiced the words so much but he felt it lingering behind every curious prod and weary glance.

"I do not know of that you speak, my King. Was this before your return?"

Of course. He had spoken without thought. Mahaad was somewhat aware of how this world worked but there was much of his soul that had been guarded by the Gods. He does not completely know of the events that transpired when they were alive. He knew they had died and this was the afterlife, but in his memory the Thief King, Zorc and his King had disappeared and he did not sacrifice himself to become the Dark Magician. It was so to protect him... perhaps this was why the Ring did not trust him as such yet.

"Yes. Before I returned here. It is the reason I had disappeared. But I do not believe I would be able to do that again. In the afterlife we are our truest forms. I do not believe it would be possible to seal this evil and myself into the puzzle like last time. We would need to be in the land of the living to do so." Atem answered him wisely and he seemed to accept this without much convincing.

"I see. At the very least that means we will not be Kingless." He said lightly, bringing a smile to both of them.

"Yes..."

"My Pharaoh." A panicked voice behind them startled them. They turned to see a messenger boy baring the crest of the eastern gate. He had run here, evident by the sweat dripping down his brow. "Movement. In the eastern horizon." He panted.

"Speak clearly boy. Is it Thomas?" Mahaad asked.

"It... we think... maybe. It is a sandstorm, but there is a lone man, walking before it. We received word from, a city scout." He breathed.

"Mahaad." Atem said and at once Mahaad bowed to him.

"I will see to it." He said at once.

"I will warn the other Guardians. If it is Thomas we must stall him until the city can be evacuated." Atem said hurriedly.

* * *

It was storming. Lightning cracked like a whip and thunder threatened to rip open the night sky as rain pelted down over the city of Domino. It had been storming like this for several weeks now, non stop. Flash flooding had destroyed homes already across the world and the southern islands of Japan had already been warned several times of potential tsunami's. In other parts of the world volcano's had begun tremoring, the earth was shifting and fires raged in Australia, threatening to burn the entire east coast of the island.

In Domino though an old man sat by his grandson's bed, praying to any who would listen that he was safe and this he and his friends would return soon. It had been months since he had seen his grandson and with the world destroying itself he missed him terribly.

In his thick, aged fingers he held his Grandson's Duel Monsters deck, thrumbing through the cards aimlessly, remembering each and every time he ever played one. He couldn't help but feel that wherever his grandson was, he would need his deck with him but this was the first time he had ever found himself in trouble without it.

Another thunderstruck overhead rumbled the house, shaking the skylight above and the room lit with the lightning that whipped past.

"Yugi…" He whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

Another light filled the room then, but this was golden and bright and did not resonate from the outside flashes of lightning. He felt warmth enter his soul and terrified at the same time as the light blinded him.

Shielding himself from the light until he felt the world around him slip away. He floated, feeling gravity lift from him and any pain he felt fade to nothing. Warmth filled his body and slowly he looked around but all around him was a bright, pure white light and he was indeed floating.

Did he die? Was this heaven? Is that what happened? But… what happened? He felt no pain, saw only light, seemingly floated… this certainly seemed like the concept of death but … how did it happen?

"Grandpa." He turned to the voice, his heart instantly recognising it to be the one voice he wished to hear most.

Before him stood his dearest grandson, dressed in white robes adorned with gold and seemingly glowing radiantly like the white void around them. His skin appeared healthy and supple, like the day he was born and his eyes sparkled with a life he missed so much.

His heart pulled and he reached for him, half surprised when he touched him because for some reason he had a primal fear he was not really here.

He hugged him tightly, feeling his young body against his for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. He almost didn't feel real, like this was a dream but he loved every moment because his grandson was here, after too long, he was here and safe in his arms.

"My boy. I missed you so much." He cried, smelling the sweet scent of his hair. He smelled like he always did, like sandalwood and tropical flowers, the scents of africa he knew his grandson loved so much.

"I missed you too Grandpa." He said, his voice soft and heavenly, singing to him a soft calming lullaby.

One more squeeze and he let him go slightly, pulling back to gaze at his grandsons face. It felt an eternity since he saw him and looking at him now he couldn't remember when he looked so young. His eyes were just as soft and warm as they always had been but such wisdom was within he almost didn't recognise. His smile was kind and sincere but sadness was embedded behind. His rosy cheeks were soft and plump, as they had been as a boy but something heavenly was beneath the surface of his skin, something otherworldly he could not place.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you?" He asked, caressing his skin like he had never done so before. Yugi leaned into his palm, pressing the back of his hand closer to him and breathing in this moment.

"It's a long story Grandpa. One I don't think you'll like. But if you'll let me, I'll show you everything." He said softly.

"Show me?" It was half a question, half a request and one smile later Yugi pressed his head to his, nose to nose and eyes closed. He relayed to him everything thats happened to him these past few short weeks that felt a lifetime for his grandfather.

He showed him the moment he was taken to the afterlife, the troubles that followed. The people he met and shortly lost. He showed him the Pharaoh and his people, his city, the Palace and everything he's seen of Egypt when it was young. He was not ashamed to show him his blossoming love for him though he hinted at how strongly their relationship grew. He showed him the battles he fought with death, the conversations with children he saved, the dealings with Osiris. He showed him the final battle with Thomas and the bargain he made with the Egyptian god of Life and Death. Finally he showed him his binding with Atem, the moment he became one with him, and his last night alive up to his very last breath.

Releasing him his grandfather could only cry as the images before him lingered and once he made it through the haze of loss he saw his grandson for what he was: a beautiful, too young, spirit. He was not dead afterall...but his grandson was.

"Then you…?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Grandpa."

"Yugi…" Grandpa cried, squeezing his grandsons hands and bringing them to his lips.

"I know this is hard. This wasn't an easy decision to make but I couldn't deny what my heart was calling for."

"I did always tell you to follow your heart." Grandpa said through the pain. But if he had passed, then why was he here? It looked as if that man still threatened them… if he was in the afterlife when he died why was he here?

"I'm here because I love you. I can't pass on until I know you're not worrying about me. I know how much you miss me because I can feel it in your prayers. I'm here to say … goodbye."

"Yugi." Grandpa cried again, closing his eyes as the tears fell freely.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. You were there for me when I had no one, you taught me to be the person I am, taught me to follow my heart and always fight for what I believe in. It's because of you I am the person I can be proud of. I love you so much Grandpa. I truly do. Thank you." Yugi said gently through his own tears, touching his grandfathers cheek and wiping away his tears with a gentle thumb.

"I am so proud of you Yugi. I always have been. I am sorry to let you go but I am so proud of you. I have so much I want to say but I can't convince you to come home can I?" He asked with a weak laugh. Yugi smiled but he knew the answer already.

"It's too late for me now. Even if I could… Atem."

"I always knew you loved him. I just never knew your journey would take you back to him. I am so happy for you Yugi. Terribly sad but happy that you have found him."

"Me too. I was content with living without him but he… he's given me life… as ironic as that is."

They both laughed but it was ridden with pain and hidden sadness.

"I'll never see you again?" Grandpa asked, unable to contain the sob that followed.

Yugi's smile faltered but with a single strong squeeze to his shoulder and he took a brave deep breath.

"You never know with the afterlife. We may yet see each other again. In fact I intend to, when the time comes." Yugi said.

Grandpa nodded firmly, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I will find you. I swear this Yugi."

"And you will be welcome… I promise."

"It's almost exciting. To see Egypt young, to meet the Pharaoh properly and the life he'll be providing for you."

"It is. But not for a while yet. You've got the rest of your life to lead." He said happily, booping him on the nose playfully.

"What is left Yugi. Though, with how the world is doing right now it may be sooner than you'd like."

"What is happening?" He asks, concerned.

"Global warming? Who knows? Natural disasters are everywhere, Yugi. I barely remember what the sun looks like."

"Hmmm." Yugi hummed, clearly troubled by this.

"I believe the state of the living world is in direct correlation of the state of the departed." Osiris sang loudly over them. He appeared out of the light behind Yugi, striking fear and awe from the old man before him.

"It's okay. This is -" Yugi began to calm his grandfather but his grandfather knew. Eyes wide and mouth a jar, he knew the god before him.

"Osiris." He breathed, bowing his head in utmost respect.

"You may rise."

"You were saying about the living world?" Yugi prompted him and he bowed his head in confirmation.

"Thomas grows in strength. You are running out of time to stop him Yugi."

"I mustn't keep you much longer." Grandpa told him softly. Yugi turned back to him, taking in one last sight of his grandfather before he sank into his arms.

"I'll make this right Grandpa. You'll be okay. I promise." Yugi said.

"I know. I have the strongest guardian angel looking over me. I love you so much my boy."

"I love you too Grandpa."

One more squeeze, one lingering moment longer and they let go.

"And don't worry about the gang. I'll make sure they get home safely and in one piece." Yugi said.

"Good. Give my best to the Pharaoh. I'll see you soon."

"But not too soon. I still wanna enjoy my honeymoon period." Yugi winked cheekily, eliciting a joyful giggle from the old man.

"Go. Go save the world my boy. Be the brightest star in the sky."

Yugi smiled and as their hands brushed apart they and the bright world they stood in faded.

Too soon… much too soon, Grandpa found himself alone in his grandson's bedroom again, the raging storm outside continuing as if no time had passed.

But now he knew. He was incredibly sad to feel the weight of this permanency on his heart but he knew now: Yugi would never return, but he was safe and happy. He had found the missing piece of his heart and now he was complete.

He could not deny he wanted him back, he had raised him since he was a child, seen him through his life and guided him through his most troubling times; but he knew that Yugi had been missing something since the Pharaoh had left. If he returned he would never be truly happy. He would smile, but there would always be a hole he would never fill. Now, at the very least, he could feel comforted knowing that his grandson had found completion.

A rumble drew his attention to the storm outside and he stood defiantly against it, clutching his grandsons deck because he knew, in a different realm, his grandson would bring peace again. He would stop this madness that gripped this world and he would save them all, as he had done many times before. This was why he could stand and be proud, confident because his grandson's spirit burned brighter than any star and raged stronger than any storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll admit that last segment made me want to cry. Tried so hard not to incase hubby thought I was a weirdo lol 3


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It took a lot, but I did it. This is the longest chapter yet I think, but so so so worth it. I hope you all enjoy this!

"GET THEM TO THE PALACE NOW!"

"THE ROAD TO THE EASTERN GATE US BLOCKED!"

"MOVE THEM TO -AHH!"

A wave of sand erupted violently and in it's wake nothing rose above it's surface except the tip of spears and soon balls of glowing lights being drawn to a single point.

The same destruction and panic was everywhere inside the city walls. People screamed and scurried, others prayed in their houses for the gods to protect them. The Militia was out in full force but with nothing to attack they were forced to defend against violent walls of sand.

The eastern front of the city was been scoured. Sand actively searched every nook and cranny for life to steal as if it had a sentience of its own and it never failed to fill everything it found. Houses overflowed, pots and wagons were carried down the streets. Not even the animals were spared it's wrath. It hungered and reaped all it touched, spreading wide like a disease.

"Hold here men! We must not let it reach the inner walls."

One captain said bravely against the wall of sand fast approaching him and his men behind him. They were armed with shields, creating a wall of their own in hopes of keeping the sand at bay but as it crashed against them, slithering and creeping through the minute cracks they began to panic. They held firm but it pooled around their feet, getting in their sandals, crawling up their skin like an army of scarabs.

"HOLD FIRM!" Their captain screamed. He needed to be brave because while the sand slowly enveloped them it was not attacking those they protected.

Suddenly a burst of golden light blew the sand away from them, back towards where it came and as they looked they saw a golden bubble protecting them. The sand tried to lick at it's shell, failing to enter and when they looked behind them, they saw High Priest Mahaad standing tall and firm, hand outstretched with his Millennium Ring glowing and all of its cones pointing outwards. They were saved! Thank the Gods, the Pharaoh, they were saved!

"Go and help the evacuation. Leave this to me!" He commanded them. They bowed their heads, thanked him and left immediately.

Elsewhere the Pharaohs guardians worked tirelessly to push away other sand assaults. Isis had her Spiria pushing the sand back with her winds, while the others did the same with their monsters; either blowing against the tides or creating barriers made of debris to protect their people. It was not much but they never gave up.

Meanwhile further in the city: Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura helped direct the evacuation parties. The North, West and South West gates were all open and many swarmed as quickly as they could. Some children were left behind but with their aid they were able to keep them moving. Many had taken to swimming the Nile, eager to cross the vast river in a desperate attempt to flee. Nevermind the dangers that lurk within, even they fled downstream, upset at the disturbance of their usual peaceful habitat.

"This is nuts!" Joey yelled as he gently pushed a small girl back towards her mother.

"I know! Where the bloody hell is Yugi?!" Tristan shouted back after narrowly missing a rushing cart that come unattached from it's horse. It crashed into the gate, missing everyone thankfully but now with it blocking half of it people were scrambling to get through.

Joey and Tristan worked together with the Egyptian guard to move the cart but it was not easy with so many rushing citizens.

After a job awkwardly well done, they sighed, wiping sweat from their brow and high fiving their success when they heard the oo's and ahh's of awestruck citizens.

Following their queues they saw a bright light descending the heavens, pushing back parts of the sand and through it they saw the red scales of Slifer looming overhead.

"Pharaoh!"

"Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"YAY PHARAOH!"

"He'll protect us!"

The cries of the people began to roar just as Slifer did and swiftly he flapped his extensive wings, beating against the sands in an effort to push it back.

"Thata boy." Joey said quietly.

"Think Atem needs our help?" Tristan asked him just as quietly.

"We're doing it. He needs his people gone, so lets get em moving." Joey said and quickly they got back to rushing the people, pulling them from their stunning witnessing of the Gods' power. They were not safe yet and would not be if they remained. Slifer was almost big enough to watch across Egypt, they could watch him from outside the city.

As Slifer fought against the raging sandstorm gripping at the Pharaoh's city Atem did everything he could to command his people to safety. He watched from up high where he could oversee everything and issued commands to his signal carriers. His people did the best they could to stay on top of his commands but with this sandstorm it was difficult to maintain a clear sight. He could see where his Guardians were though and trusted in their ability to lead if the need arose.

But throughout all this madness there was still no sight of Thomas. No one had seen a single person to fight, a single person invading. It had only been the sandstorm and it was swallowing portions of his city like the sands of time.

He heard a distress horn to the west and through the sand caught sight of the red flag, a clear sign that one of his Guardians could no longer be seen through the storm. He sensed no loss but if he did not act soon he may yet.

"SLIFER!" He commanded and the great red dragon reacted to his call. With one final gush of wind he slithered to him to low enough for him to jump onto his mighty back and with little effort he flew him closer, within the terrible sands. Hitching up a linen mask to protect his nose and mouth he jumped off his back at the Western Gate, rolling in the sand to inspect the damage.

The sands climbed his legs, trying to bury him but his Puzzle glowed, somewhat creating a barrier between him and the tiny assailants. He'd not seen this kind of protection before but he was thankful for it. It wasn't strong, but strong enough to protect him for now.

"My Pharaoh." He heard the faint voice through the sand but could not see anyone. It sounded like Mahaad.

"I CALL UPON THEE GREAT GODS OF EGYPT, PROTECT THIS CITY IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Atem called loudly.

Beckoned to his call the earth began to rumble and from the sands formed the blue stone like skin of Obelisk as he towered over the city. As large as Slifer he used his body to shield this section of the city with his massive body and while the sands raged against him, pelting him violently he merely withstood it with ease. The sands parted on either side of him but his protection gave them enough reprieve to unshield their eyes and find each other.

It was indeed Mahaad and with him were the heads ands shoulders of soldiers he had been protecting. Without command Slifer blue the sands away, freeing them enough so they could get themselves out.

"Pharaoh!"

"Thank you!"

"Praise the Pharaoh! Praise the Gods." They all said gratefully, bowing low at his feet.

"Go to the inner reaches of the city. Aid in the rear line of defence." Atem ordered them and they bowed, praising him and leaving swiftly as Mahaad came to him, saluting him.

"Thank you for coming my Pharaoh."

"Obelisk will hold this gate for a while but not forever and the rest of the city still needs protection. Slifer's winds can help slow it's advance but ultimately Khemet is lost at this rate." Atem said.

"How is the evacuation effort?"

"Too slow. Everyone is doing everything they can but this storm is likely to follow us down the Nile at this point. We cannot outrun it."

"Do not lose faith my Pharaoh. We must try. For them. For this realm." Mahaad said strongly. Atem wanted to believe that but he had weighed the options and calculated the odds. The Gods were turning a blind eye to them despite everything they have done, everything he has done to uphold this life… Yugi had not returned yet and at this rate the temple in which his body remains will be lost.

Obelisk remained strong, faithful, lording over them like a mountain. His presence here was a massive help but there was only one of him. If Atem could maintain an army then they could create a strong enough wall to separate them. Slifer was tiring but he continued trying to create walls of wind the sand must fight through but as time continued the sand became stronger.

If only they could find Thomas. If they could find and destroy him then they could put a swift end to this storm. His people would be safe, they would not need to evacuate… Yugi's body would be safe. They lose no more people… if only they could find him.

"Mahaad!" They turned to see Isis being carried by Spiria. She landed softly and ran to him, clinging to his neck in a tight, relieving embrace.

"Isis you should not be here. You should be defending the inner wall."

"My necklace sensed the fear of your Ring. I saw the red flag. I needed to come to you. My Pharaoh. I appologise a thousand times for abandoning my post -"

"It is alright." Atem said gently. He understood her reasoning. More than anything in this world, even with everything currently going on, he too longed for the embrace of who he loved. Especially with everything going on. He doubted that he would be able to save everyone at this rate and he vowed he'd be the last out of the city. The sands would take him before they took more of his people but that would mean his last encounter with Yugi… when he ceased to breathe, would be his last.

"Mahaad. Is there anyone left in this sector?" Atem asked.

"No My King. It was only I and that small squad defending this wall. Everyone else perished." He said sadly.

"Go with Isis to her post. Defend the inner wall. I will call a retreat. We must buy our people time to leave."

"That will not help you." His voice was everywhere. In each grain of sand. On the wind. Behind them, in front of them, all around them. But they could not see him.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Atem shouted, wildly searching for any sign of him only to find nothing except the smug, evil laughter echoing throughout his city.

"Isis go back. Tell everyone to retreat." Mahaad told her.

"NO! I'm not leaving you."

"Isis please!" Mahaad begged her.

"It matters not where you are. My sands will deliver your souls to her. And every soul she devours will bring me closer to him. You cannot keep him from me Pharaoh." His voice was getting closer but where?! Where is he and who was he talking about?

"If you want him, come and claim him! Only cowards hide in sand Thomas. Show yourself!"

Again with the laughter but then all of a sudden the sand in front of Obelisk came together, knitting itself like thread and water to form reveal his body. It was difficult to tell but he looked paler than he last remembered him, his hair even more a mess. His skin looked hollow and unhealthy, his eyes sunken into his once youthful face. But the fire in them was alive and the Jewel in his hands shone brighter than the sun, radiating and casting it's beautiful god rays all around.

"Here I am, Pharaoh." He said, his voice sly and sadistic. "Where is he?" He must be referring to Yugi… which means he doesn't know he's not here. Which means if Yugi hurry's up then he could use his vacancy to help his people.

"He's not here. Sorry but your efforts are in vain. He's not in the city." Atem said.

Thomas shrugged, seemingly disbelieving him.

"He must be here. Where else would he go but to you? Wherever you are, he's sure to be. Sooner or later."

He's not wrong… but he can't know that. He's mad. That's all this is.

"You will leave my city, now. You will leave my lands or you will suffer the wrath of the Gods." Atem warned him and he laughed.

"OBELISK!" Atem ordered and in response Obelisk lifted his mighty fist and slammed it down before him, creating a wave of sand of his own but more importantly squashing Thomas where he stood…

Or so they hoped. They heard his laughter again, louder and more manic and in the next second Obelisk was glowing white and Atem could literally feel his power spirit draining from him.

He clenched at his heart, falling to one knee and feeling Obelisk fading, being ripped from him. This wasn't so much as Atem not having the spiritual energy to maintain him as it was Obelisk actually being taken from him. It was violating to feel; like the inside of his soul was being scoured.

"My Pharaoh!" Isis and Mahaad both exclaimed, coming to his aid but there was nought they could do.

"You're Egyptian pets are nothing compared to the raw power of the Jewel! What can you do except be the lure for Yugi, bait to my trap! Your monsters, your shiny pets, your people will be food for my Jewel, fuel for the fire I intend to burn him with and you will call him here!"

If only he could. If it were that simple to call for his Yugi to come to him like he had been doing every day and every night since he left. He missed him dearly but he never came to his prayers. But even if he could… if that was all it took to be with him….

"Even if I could call him here I would never give him to you! If all it took to bring him here was a single call from me I still would not grant you the chance to touch him!" Atem shouted back to him, finding a new strength to stand. Obelisk was almost gone, barely standing vigil where he had been and Slifer was on the defence, waiting and watching. He had half a mind to recall him, or to call out Ra but if he absorbed him there would be no end to this.

Now would be the best time for them to unlock the secrets of their items… all of them. But what can they do? They were disorganised, ill prepared and facing up against an enemy that had absorbed thousands of people by now and that of an Egyptian God. What can they do against that much power?

If only the Gods listened to him. If only they could come to their aid. At this rate the entire afterlife would collapse and who knew what effects that would have on reality as they knew it. They could all stop existing, permanently. The gods may already be pray to this thing… perhaps that was why they ignored him.

He wanted to pray for Yugi. To ask him here to comfort him, to tell him to be strong but the last thing he wanted was to actually have called him here. He believed in Yugi, but what could even he do against this much power?

"You aren't afraid, are you Pharaoh?!" Thomas taunted him. "Are you starting to see you have no chance of stopping me?!" Thomas yelled. He waved his hand and all of a sudden they were all sent backwards into the sand as it tried to crawl up their legs and their arms, tried to devour them. They struggled free, using Spiria and Slifer to blow the sand off them but soon Spiria could not handle the raw energy the Jewel emitted and she fell. Isis clutched at her breast, feeling her temporary death in her heart as her spirit waned. Mahaad protected her, holding her close to him.

"My King!" They turned to see Seto, together with his other guardians standing above them on what should have been the roof of a house. The sand had grown so much that paths were now as tall as buildings and entire houses were swallowed and flooded.

"Not even your Guardians together can stop me!" Thomas shouted and another wave attacked them. Mahaad stood then before them all, holding up his hand against the attack and his Ring glowed, creating a shield around them all that held off the attack. It was just like the shield Yugi had used, albeit smaller but no less effective.

"Get the Pharaoh out of here!" He commanded the other guardians through gritted teeth.

"Not a chance Mahaad! I lost you once, I am not losing you again."

"With all due respect Pharaoh, Yugi needs you alive to return. And we need Yugi here to protect our people." Mahaad retorted. He feared he was right but he did not want to believe it. He did not want Yugi fighting this battle. No! He must defend his people!

"Slifer, destroy him! With everything you've got!" He commanded.

Slifer positioned himself high above them, roaring loudly as both his mouths opened, drawing in energy to burst towards Thomas. It was an extremely bright light, one they needed to shield their eyes from and as they heard the lightning of it crackle and race and rip the air it passed through they waited to hear the collision that never came.

Looking they saw Thomas holding his Jewel as it eagerly absorbed Slifer's attack.

"No way…" Seto breathed.

"That is … impossible." Karim said.

"Slifer's attack…" Isis whimpered.

The light show ended and Slifer remained unphased, the jewel glowing with a brightness unlike any other and Thomas grinned, staring straight at them all as if looking upon the end.

With one thrust of the Jewel in their direction he sent the same light back at them and soon it was all they could see. Atem didn't protect himself. He just stared at the fast approaching light, his heart abandoning him as he saw the end racing for them. He had failed. His people will die. His guardians first among them. He will die before his people would be safe. He would die before he could see Yugi. His friends would die before they could go home.

He failed.

It's over.

"Yugi…" He cried to himself, his heart shattering with the realisation he had failed him.

…

…

…

Warmth

…

…

...

But death never came. Time seemed to pause and before his heart could abandon him completely he and his Guardians were thrown off their feet by a large, powerfully warm, golden light intercepting the cold light of the Jewel coming straight for them.

Half buried in sand but very much alive he shook the sand from his face and watched as the golden tower of light dissipated the attack.

His heart reached for it. If it had a body of its own it would have ran. He was filled with so much warmth he swore he could have burned from the inside. Tears fell from his eyes before he could stop them because his body knew, his heart knew… his mind hadn't caught up yet but he felt it… he felt him. For the first time in a week he had felt him. Really and truly felt him here with him.

"What is happening?!" Seto called over the roaring of power.

"Have the Gods heard us?!" Shada shouted.

"Is it Ra?!" Karim shouted too but no… no it wasn't.

It was greater.

"GUYS!" He heard the voices of his friends but he could not turn away from the golden pillar. He saw several golden lights enter the storm and soon the Pillar exploded. He looked away now, shielding himself from the light and when the roaring ceased, when everything stopped he slowly peaked and saw the storm had died. The sand storm enveloping his city was dead and most of it in the immediate area had been blown away or disintegrated into nothing.

Before them, standing in a white glow of his own stood Yugi. He was dressed in white, Egyptian clothing worthy of royalty, almost the same clothing Atem had given him but he wore no gold, only the white linen and blue tabard over his skirt. He stood tall, head high and completely unharmed. His shoulders squared off and but his hands were loose, relaxed… no… they were ready. He was ready. He didn't stand lost and simply here… he faced Thomas and stood purposefully between them in their defence. He wasn't just here, he didn't just appear here at the right time… he arrived here with purpose and a raging intent. The white glow around him was in a way serene but it burned with a rage he had only ever felt. He knew this feeling… but it was more because he also knew that Yugi stood before them now with more power than he has ever had.

He's not just here, a soul in this realm, he's a brand new spirit reborn… which meant within his soul was the power of the Gods still fresh; a power that had long faded from each of them by now.

"So you came. Just before my jewel could taste the soul of your Pharaoh. How noble of you Yugi." Thomas said darkly but Yugi never moved.

From above him the six Millennium Items circled him, waiting to be used and he could feel how cold Yugi felt towards Thomas. He burned with a power so hot but his emotions were deadly protective.

"You don't have anything to say? Not even to your precious love, to your friends, to the countless people I that now reside within my Jewel? They're dead because of you Yugi! If you had given yourself to me freely then-"

The Millennium Eye reacted, shooting a single beam of light towards Thomas to narrowly miss his own eye. Atem didn't know if Yugi had told it too or not but whatever the case may be Thomas did not appreciate it. He gritted his teeth, narrowed his eyes and waved his golden hand at Yugi, shooting his own beam of light towards him.

Atem's heart clenched at the thought he could be hurt but before he could even scream his name Yugi held the scales before him, absorbing the power in one of the scales and as he did the other grew heavier and heavier and heavier until Thomas ended the attack.

With a wave of his free hand the Rod came to him and the power from the scales channeled into the Rod. Discarding the scales to continue floating behind him he held the rod to the sky, seemingly praying before swinging it in a large arc. It's power raced towards Thomas in a massive white arc of power that sent him flying backwards out of the city walls almost comically and they could do nought but watch in awe at the brief power they felt coming from him.

"ALRIGHT! WAY TA GO YUG!" They heard his friends cheering loudly and it was enough now to embrace the fact he was here … and he was giving him the break they needed. The sands had stopped, Thomas was sent flying backwards and Yugi was not harmed. This was their chance.

He stood then to gaze at him properly, reaching for him because surely he could spare a touch, a hug … surely he could hold him.

"Yugi." Atem cried but in the next instant a white beam of light raced towards them all, stronger than last time and it took an instant for Yugi to replace the Rod with the Scales again only this time instead of absorbing it's power, somehow each ot the scales were dislocated from its chains and spinning wildly in circles to create a shield large enough to protect them. He held firm, the wind of the attack forcing their clothes and hair back. It was barely a shield but it was working.

"YUGI!" Mahaad shouted, joining him with his Millenium Ring to shield him for him. Grateful Yugi released the scales and took the eye, throwing it into the blast but why they didn't know. The blast continued and as Mahaad protected them Yugi walked alongside the beam, taking the Rod in hand and sending wave after wave after wave of energy shooting towards Thomas.

They followed him and the beam stopped when an explosion went off near Thomas, enveloping him in white light. They heard him scream in agony but even as Yugi had stopped just outside the city gates and they had come to a screeching halt not far before him Yugi prepared for his next attack. The Eye returned to him from the direction of the blast but he ignored how closely it floated by his head as he held the Millennium Puzzle up above him, replaced the Rod the Millennium Key and pointed it at the Puzzle.

One silent moment later he turned the key and the Puzzle pieces glowed, creating rivers of gold that grew as each pieces separated from the puzzle.

"Thank you." He heard Yugi whisper before he waved his hand. Each puzzle piece flew towards Thomas's location, floating in a mid air in various locations around him like a minefield. They could do nothing but watch in confusion but then Yugi slowly approached, one foot in front of the other. Dismissing the Key as the got closer for the Rod he twisted it apart to stab both ends into the sand on either side of him. They stood tall and independent and then he waved his hand for the Scales. The shaft floated above him while the scales detached and spun around the outside of the puzzle field as if to contain everything within. He then gathered the eye and tossed it into the air for it hover above the very height of the dome he was creating.

"What is he doing?" He heard Tristan ask.

"I … don't know." Bakura said quietly. They all watched in complete awe for none of them had seen the Items used this way and Yugi seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

The necklace he gathered but they could not see what he did with it and last was the Key, which he pointed directly infront of him.

They saw Thomas getting up then, clutching at his arm but on closer inspection they saw his clothes were burned, his skin was red, bleeding and black in places. His golden hand had melted off him and the Jewel's light was dimmer.

"You…. YOU'LL PAY FOR TH-" He never got a chance to finish his sentence for Yugi turned the Key and in an instant the power from the Items fed into each of the Millenium Puzzle pieces, gathering on the inside to creating a swirling vortex of light that did not touch them.

Atem watched this happen in awe but then his focus turned to Yugi, feeling the pain he felt like it was his own and watch his closed fist behind him shaking, the way his shoulders shuddered.

When the Rod fell down, lifeless and no longer channelling he saw Yugi's fist falter with the loss. When the scales fell to slide in the sand he saw him hang his head and felt the stab in his heart. When he saw something gold fall from his body he watched as Yugi readjusted his position, standing stronger and taller against the emotional pain he suffered. Now there was only the Key, the eye and the puzzle left for the others were gone… just like the Ring; and Atem had felt each of their losses through his connection to Yugi.

He couldn't do more though. He felt his hesitation gripping him, his desire to run and hide and seek comfort. He didn't need power to finish off Thomas… he needed strength.

So he ran to him. He ran right up to him to touch his shoulder, to touch the hand holding the Key and he stood behind him, giving him his strength to do this. He felt beneath his hands for the first time in a lifetime but he did not take from him the comfort of his warmth; he gave him his own. He smiled at him, adoring being able to see the life in his beautiful lilac eyes once more despite the pain he felt and soon Yugi turned that pain into courage and resolve. A single deep breath later and he turned the key again, letting it fall to the sand before him. The Eye fell then and the moment it touched a Millenium Piece and bounced off the Millenium pieces spun rapidly. Thomas couldn't be seen but his scream was heard as the puzzle spun faster and faster and faster until finally it imploded within itself, creating a contained explosion inside the dome it created.

As each of the pieces fell to the sand, lifeless as any other gold Yugi and Atem stood before the crater it created. Nothing remained inside except the pieces of the puzzle and the eye that fell discarded. There was no trace of Thomas' body and they could not see the jewel either.

It was done.

Just like that.

One complicated use of the Items later and it was all over. Completely.

They stood, numb and confused, silent as the world around them. The bright blue sky above them hung overhead like a normal sunny day. The silence of the world was eerie but pleasant compared to the storm they had been facing.

Soon though that silence was broken by the pained and strained sobs of Yugi as his heart shattered with the loss of the Millennium Items. Atem wasted no time pulling him in for that hug, easing him to the ground where he could cry and wail freely into him, gripping him tightly. He felt his pain on a very different level to what he was used to. They were connected after all so to some extent he felt his mourning too and not in the same, sympathetic way everyone else must have felt. His heart stung painfully but it must be nothing compared to the pain Yugi felt. Still… his own feelings were his own and buried beneath his compassion to him he loved being able to feel him again. He's alive! Relatively … he's here!

Finally!

After days and days of stress and worry and misery Yugi was finally here. They suffered great losses but Thomas was finished, Yugi was back and in his arms. Albeit crying but he's really here.

"You did it Yugi. I'm so sorry but you did it!" He whispered to him, holding him tight against him. "I missed you so much."

Yugi cried hard but he calmed down slowly, pushing off him just enough to look into him. His bloodshot eyes and reddened cheeks did not suit him so Atem brushed his skin softly with the loving fingers, brushing his hair smooth and held his forehead to his own, closing his own eyes so he could feel his soul.

"YUGI!"

His friends called to him, racing over now. Yugi hid his head in Atem's neck, burying himself because he did not want to be seen right now. Atem held him, petting circles into his back and smiling softly.

"Give him a moment." He said to them softly. They understood and crouched beside them while Atem's guardians examined the area.

"So… Thomas is gone… like completely gone." Tristan said.

"He's dead." Yugi squeaked, pulling back to wipe his face and calm down.

"Yeah?" Joey asked.

"Yeah. He didn't escape." Yugi nodded.

"Then where's his… you know… body." Tristan asked crudely.

"Gone. I felt it, trust me." He said, wiping away stubborn fresh tears.

"Okay." They shrugged.

"My Pharaoh!" They turned to Mahaad in the center of the crater and when they approached they saw, just slightly in the sands, the faint glowing of something white.

"Please no!" Tea said, her hands clapping her mouth.

"Don't touch it." Yugi commanded, sliding down the crater to meet him.

"Yugi be careful." Atem warned him as he followed.

Without too much care though he brushed the sand away to reveal the jewel. It was much dimmer now and cracking but very much alive. The only thing that remained.

"What!? You mean all that and it's still got power?" Tristan complained loudly but Atem was more interested in Yugi's intrigue. He could feel his heart clinging to hope but what could he be thinking?

He went to touch it and on instinct Atem stopped him. He didn't want the Jewel to corrupt him like it did Thomas or for it to suck him up like it did his people but Yugi gave him a firm squeeze of his hand and a reassuring smile.

Gently and carefully touching the Jewel, testing the waters as it were, he slowly picked it up and held it in his hand. It's smooth textures were like holding a perfectly rounded opal and it's weight was considerable, but he felt no malice from with in… no… what was incredible was what he did feel.

Warmth. Hope. Life. So much life. Even life that was familiar to him reached to him.

His heart quickened and he was overcome with an excitement he could barely contain.

"Lord Osiris!" He heard the Guardians exclaim and he turned to see the God of Death and Life appear above them. They all bowed to him, including his friends, including Atem but he stood firm, seeing him as an equal which to everyone else was blasphemy. Atem watched him nervously, wanting so much to drag him down to a bow but he watched the mutual exchange of recognition with great intrigue.

"You know what you hold in your hand." Osiris addressed him and to his surprise Yugi nodded and looked back down to the Jewel glowing in his palm.

"They can never return, Yugi. Their energy has been expelled to cleanse the Jewel. Now, after their long service, they rest eternal." Osiris continued.

"I know." Yugi said and held the Jewel to his heart. "But there are many within who are not yet lost."

Yugi then surprised them again by taking a step towards Osiris with a new determination and resolve, head tall and proud and shoulders squared.

"If you would permit me, please allow me to set them free."

Osiris considered him a moment, weighing his options and they waited in anticipation for his answer. Yugi most of all who stood directly under his scrutiny.

"The Jewel's power is strong Yugi. To free those who can still be returned will take a great deal of energy. Energy you do not possess." Osiris said, holding out his hand for the Jewel.

Yugi was disheartened but he trusted him anyway, handing him the Jewel with slight hesitation.

"It is lucky for you that I am a God." Osiris said. Yugi's spirit lifted immediately and everyone stood to witness as Osiris began to glow brightly with the Jewel.

Yugi back peddled into Atem, seeking his hand as they shielded themselves from the light that grew so brightly they couldn't see a thing.

After a while though they felt the coast was clear and slowly they peeked through their hands, over their arms and saw that Osiris was gone, with the Jewel. Confused as to what they were meant to expect they looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

But then they heard growing cheers inside the city, cries of joy and relief and celebration and they were close too. Atem shifted, clutching at his heart and breathing hard but the smile he wore was one of relief and pure happiness. Still they watched him, almost weak with the joy and slowly tears wet his eyes.

"Yugi…" He whispered, looking at him and then his Guardians. "They're back. Our people. They're back. All of them!"

"All of…?" Mahaad began and then the realisation hit them all and they sprinted off towards the city, Atem alongside them dragging Yugi behind him by his hand.

He was right. Soldiers, warriors, citizens, animals … everyone that had been taken by the sands had returned and were cheering, celebrating with one another as if status did not matter. They were saved… all of them!

"Our people." Seto breathed, a tear threatening to moisten his eye even after he was bumped by Shada and Karim. Mahaad picked up and spun Isis around and Atem collapsed to his knees, feeling overwhelmed by so much relief for having felt his realm repaired. Yugi crouched beside him as his friends cheered with them, high fiving and dancing.

"Yugi…" Atem whispered. Yugi smiled, feeling exactly every ounce of happiness and relief he felt. He was so overwhelmed it made Yugi want to cry with them but he stayed strong for him. Because now it was all over he could feel everything Atem felt to a degree he never thought possible. He could feel the connection Atem had felt and his joy was so beautiful to feel.

"They're all back. All of them. Not just my city but the other villages. Everyone Thomas took…"

"Even they?!" Seto asked in hopeful alarm.

"Everyone." Atem confirmed, hastily standing and dragging Yugi through the streets of his city. They followed him closely and as he passed the celebrating citizens and soldiers they followed too, humbled and curious by their Pharaoh.

The city square was filled with people that should not be here. It bustled so lively with excitement and welcomed confusion.

"Are these?" Tea began.

"My people. From every village Thomas stole from." Atem confirmed proudly. "Isis."

"Yes my King?"

"Do you have the energy to summon Spiria?"

"I believe so yes."

"Summon her. Bring me my wards." He commanded and she obeyed at once.

"Atem?" Yugi asked him and he smiled but said nothing. Squeezing his hand he held him close and admired the happy faces of his people.

* * *

It was some time later when people began to disperse, being lead into groups of where they came from so they might make the journey back to their homes that Spiria returned with Rakesh, Sissy and their baby brother. The moment they saw Yugi they ran to him, tackling him to the ground after Isis took their kid brother and they cried in pure joy for having him back. Yugi laughed, hugging them both and nuzzling them affectionately as they crawled and hugged and cried nonsensically. Atem watched the warm reunion with such pride and joy and it was such a beautiful sight for their friends too, even bringing a tear to Joey and Tristans eyes as well.

"We missed you so much!" They cried.

"Never go away again!"

"I won't be. I'm here for good now." Yugi laughed. They settled down, letting him sit up when Sissy brought out a present for him. He happily unwrapped it to reveal the small doll he had been working on and he beheld it with such love and appreciation, surprised she had kept it safe throughout all the chaos.

"Pharaoh said I should protect it because you would be glad it was safe. So I kept it with me every day."

Yugi glanced to Atem who was looking upon him with such beautiful pride he blushed and he looked back to Sissy and pulled her into a firm affectionate cuddle.

"Thank you Sissy. You're a good girl. Thank you."

She giggled happily. Yugi watched Atem with pure love in his heart, silently having some form of loving moment with him when Rajah approached him. He whispered something in Atem's ear and he nodded and sent him away.

Yugi ended his cuddle with Sissy, looking at him expectedly as he held out his hand for him to take.

"Something up?"

"You will see. Kids. Together please." Atem said, beckoning them both, together with Isis and their baby brother to stand beside him.

It took only an instant for them to see her, Yugi included and for the longest moment as registration slowly came to the front of their minds they stood, watching her as she smiled at them, tears streaming down her cheeks and her heart leaping from her chest. She knelt down, hands out wide as she called to them to come to her, crying erratically from the overwhelming emotions taking her.

"MUMMA!"

"MUMMMM!" The kids cried loudly, immediately racing to her. She held them close, kissing them and crying, rocking them gently and petting their hair, rubbing their backs, holding them close like she's never held her children before. Isis approached them gently and offered her her baby and now the small family was reunited.

Yugi held his tears, his lips wavering and heat quickly flooding his head because all this time he's been here, every single day he had been here, he never forgot her. He held her burden close to his heart, held himself accountable for her death, the reason these children were orphans and now she was alive, before them, holding the children he saved and Atem had fostered ever since.

She spied him then and gently her kids made room for him. She beckoned him over as if he was one of her own and he stood, frozen until Atem nudged him, gently pushing him forward.

One step was all it took for him to close their distance. He wanted to be respectful, to shake her hand or give her a polite hug but she pulled him into the tightest cuddle, a cuddle only a mother can give and soon her kids were cuddling him too.

"Thank you for saving and protecting them. Thank you so much for looking after my babies. It was you… wasn't it? That saved us all?" She whispered in his ear and he wanted to cry, holding her back because finally after so long his guilt was gone. Everything he shouldered was lifted with her return.

"It wasn't just me. Pharaoh Atem, my friends, his Guardians, your children, the Gods themselves… they all helped. I just cleaned up the mess I made." Yugi said through his tears.

"You did so much more than that. You saved us. Your light was bright enough to rescue us all." She said sweetly before pulling back to look at him. She bowed his head and kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you."

He smiled and laughed bashfully, so relieved she was back and so happy for the children, for everyone.

Atem touched his shoulder and she released him to bow deeply at him in utmost respect.

"Thank you Pharaoh. I cannot be more grateful for everything you have done for my children and our people. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure. Your children are lovely and if they wish their stay as my wards is still welcomed, as are you my dear." He said politely. She beamed and bowed low again, ushering her children slightly away to embrace them once more.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered to him.

"This was not my doing. It was you. The brightest star in the sky. Without your light, none of this would be possible." Atem said and then he surprised him by kneeling before him, head down and hand covering his heart. He knelt to him as others did and soon everyone in the vicinity was bowing or kneeling to him, following their Pharaoh's example to show their gratitude and respect to him.

Feeling very bashful now he laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he looked over the sea of people giving him their respect. Even the Guardians did, most impressively Seto. Everyone bowed to him.

* * *

The entire city partied that night. The Palace was open to all to come and go as they pleased and as Atem sat upon the Throne to welcome those who would pay their respects and gratitude to both he and Yugi, who now sat beside him, they drank and ate and enjoyed themselves as everyone else did. Atem never left Yugi's side, always touching him in one way or another be it a hand hold or a hand on his body to keep him close. He clung to him which to some may seem unkingly but he cared not for appearances. He had missed Yugi terribly and he was not about to let him go to save face.

Still they were able to relax as they all had much to celebrate and as Atem would greet his guests Yugi spoke with his friends as they updated them on what they did while he was gone. They told him of all the work they did for the guardians and how heroic they were evacuating the people. Bakura earned the Kings praises for teaching them what he knew of the Millennium Items and Yugi was impressed he had listened to him for all those years.

As the night carried on and all were retiring they all spent the night in the one room, gathering mattresses and pillows and creating a large circle of comfort for them all to lay and snuggle. Yugi laid against Atem's side, head on his heart to hear him beating and once he was comfortable they were both snuggled and cuddled and laid on by their friends. They could not move much but they enjoyed being close, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

Yugi did not sleep for a long while though. Not for lack of comfort but because he was processing the days events. So much had happened and yet it some how breezed through. Thomas was gone, the Jewel was gone, the souls it took were restored and balance had returned. Grandpa would be safe now and the earth would be settling, just as the afterlife was. Atem was beside him, real as the day he met with him and he was back. He could not return with his friends but he was where he belonged. Illyana was back with her children, a surprise not even he had expected and while his dear Millenium Items were gone he felt comforted knowing the souls within them were resting eternally now beside the Gods.

"Are you awake?" Atem whispered.

"Yes." Yugi smiled. He knew Atem had been awake too. It was part of their Binding… he felt his emotions on a very personal level and while he couldn't quite read his mind, he could feel the thoughts. He knew Atem had been awake, also reflecting as he was.

"I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

Atem shook his head because it no longer mattered. His people were safe, those Thomas had stolen had been returned and Yugi was in his arms where he belonged. Nothing else mattered.

"I am just glad you are back. It was hard without you."

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

Atem giggled and kissed his head. "Good. Don't ever put me through that again."

"I feel the pain you went through. This Binding thing is pretty strong. I know you're happy but underneath it I can feel the extent of how much you hurt. I am so sorry."

Again he shook his head because even though the memory hurt, it was an ache that could not rival how happy he was to have him back.

"You are back. That is all that matters now."

"Hmm. I love you." Yugi whispered pleasantly.

"I love you."

"Go to sleep guys!" Tea grumbled, poking Yugi deep in the ribs. They giggled and obeyed, letting themselves fall into a restful and well earned sleep.

They're friends stayed with them for the next few days as people began to move out of the city and the original inhabitants moved back in. There was much work to be done but Atem was happy to tend to all of it while Yugi was spending time with everyone, helping where he could.

* * *

It was the 4th day though when they decided to return home before the effects of this realm began to affect them. They had done all they could and while leaving was painful they all had lives to return to and life in the living world went by quicker than life here. What was only a few days would have been over a week back back home, maybe even almost 2 weeks and life would not wait for them.

So they called upon Osiris within the Palace Temple and said their teary goodbyes.

"You'll be okay guys." Yugi said strongly, a tear running down his cheek as he hugged them all.

"Yeah we will. We got you looking out for us." Tristan said.

"I'm not sure that's how -"

"Shut up Bakura." They laughed.

"We'll see you again, in like 80 years or something." Tea laughed.

"Yeah. This isn't the end forever. Anything's possible here." Yugi agreed.

"You look after our buddy you here?" Joey said to Atem, giving him a strong manly hug.

"I will. Every day." Atem said warmly.

"Say hi to Grandpa for me. And everyone else. And Joey you can have my duelmonster cards but … maybe keep my deck as it is?"

"You bet Yugi. I'll keep it safe for ya."

"Great… and um… I left a little something in Tea's phone before it died. So … check that." Yugi said, trying hard not to cry now.

"We'll miss you so much Yugi." Tea cried and now she was crying he couldn't stop.

"I'll miss you too."

"You'll be alright Yug." Joey said but his voice was straining too.

They all came together then in a big tight cuddle, crying and mumbling their sweet goodbyes they barely heard from one another until they were clearly taking up too much of the God of Lifes time.

"Bakura, my account details are on my laptop. You can use whatever I have and someone make sure he keeps up with his rent and studies." Yugi said.

"I'll be fine Yugi." Bakura said bashfully until Tristan hung his arm over his neck.

"We'll make sure of it."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. That was probably all of it but somehow he felt it never could be. This was goodbye after all, but hopefully not forever.

"Have a great life guys. I expect to hear a lot of stories when we see one another next and have lots of kids and adventures and just everything."

"Name someone after us." Atem said happily, taking Yugi's hand to pull him gently back.

"Yeah if not one of you has a child named after us I'll be pretty annoyed." Yugi laughed.

"Think Joey's gonna be the first there."

"Yeah… I'm probably in trouble when I get home." Joey said bashfully.

"Probably shouldn't keep her waiting." Yugi smiled.

"Right. Alright, we good to go?" Joey asked them all. They took one last glance at them, remembering them together like this and nodded.

They turned to Osiris who had been waiting patiently behind him and with one last glance to Yugi, checking for permission he waved his hand over them. They began to glow and float and with one last wave, blows of kisses and winks and thumbs up they were gone.

Yugi felt himself crumbling now but Atem was beside him, holding him tightly and feeling his pain, trying to relay to him his strength and love.

"They'll be great."

"Yeah. They will." Yugi agreed, drying his tears as best he could with the constant stream.

Atem turned him to him, brushing his cheek lovingly and gazing into his beautiful yet reddened eyes and smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me." He said softly and Yugi leaned into his palm, loving how warm he felt and the adoration that poured into his heart.

"How could I do anything else? You are my home. Your heart is where I belong."

Atem smiled, his chest rising with the comfort he felt and together they leaned in and shared a long, deep kiss that would burn throughout the rest of eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't want to say this above because I did not want to spoil it, but it's finished! 42 chapters and one HELL of a ride. I want to thank you all for your amazing support and reviews, your insights and for sharing this journey with me. It is sad that this fic has come to an end but I think we had a great run wrought with drama, love and fun.  
> I want to thank:  
> Ash  
> Nina  
> Guest(s?)  
> Miriam  
> Winrael  
> And so much more!  
> For all of your support! Your constant reviews of every chapter kept me going and especially your incredible enthusiasm! I loved your reactions and hope that this was everything you were looking for in a fanfic.
> 
> I want to also say that this is not the end for my works. With the completion of this one I now only have 1 current ongoing fic, which I think you will LOVE if you haven't checked it out already. If you don't know what one I'm referring to it is A Whole New World. Lots of B/L in that and teenage feelings.
> 
> Anyway. Thank you guys so much and I hope to see your beautiful names in my reviews for the other fics! If not, thank you so much, please stay safe, enjoy your lives to the best of your abilities, tell people you love them and appreciate everything. I love you guys x Thank you


End file.
